Love's Aftermath II
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together? Germany/Italy, America/England, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria
1. Let's Get Married

**(Wow the author sure is milking this series...)**

* * *

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

* * *

"I'm not happy about this, Italy."

"Germany please..."

"I mean it, it's not fair." Germany grumbled, getting some cornflakes out of the cupboard for his breakfast; he refused to eat pastries every single day like his husband and his daughter did; he wanted to remain healthy to a certain degree.

"It's just for a little while Germany..." Italy whined, slipping his arms up around the blonds' shoulders.

"Three weeks is not a little while Italy." Germany muttered, shrugging him off as he went to get the milk from the fridge.

Italy sighed, going back to the oven as the cinnamon buns looked just about ready. He should have anticipated the German's reaction to the news that their nephew Madrid was going to be staying with them for a while. "Germany please, you know how badly Spain wants him and Romano to get married!" he pleaded, pulling on an oven mitt to remove the pastries.

"Ja I know Italy, but that doesn't mean you should feel obligated to take Madrid just because Romano is your bruder."

"Who else would they get to look after him?"

Germany shrugged, getting out some mugs from the top cupboard. "I don't know, France und Canada? Are you having coffee?"

"Sì grazie, and you know my fratello would never trust France!" Italy pointed out, piling the fresh pastries onto a plate for the middle of the table.

"Romano doesn't trust me either, Italy." Germany said with an aggravated sigh, pouring coffee into the two mugs.

"He does! He just doesn't admit it Germany..." Italy smiled sadly at him, hugging him from behind, "I didn't know you hated Madrid this much..."

Germany looked down at him, one eyebrow raised, "Italy I don't hate mein nephew, in fact I would like to be a kind uncle to him." he said, carrying the mugs to the table with the Italian still attached to him. "The only problem is the kid hates me."

"Madrid doesn't hate you Germany!"

Germany rolled his eyes, "Italy he really does, he's terrified of me! He starts shaking whenever I walk into the room."

"He's just shy..." Italy said, skipping over to the doorway he poked his head out into the living room, "Dresden! Come and get some breakfast sweetheart."

Dresden looked up from the sofa, beaming at her Italian father. "'Kay daddy!" she jumped to her feet, toddling off into the kitchen away from her morning cartoons.

"It's more than being a little shy Italy; Romano's obviously been telling him nasty things about me to make him hate me." Germany muttered, slipping into a seat at their kitchen table with his cereal.

Dresden climbed up into the seat next to the German, looking up curiously, "Ve? Who hates you daddy?"

"He thinks Madrid hates him, but he doesn't. Did you get your room ready for him Dresden?" Italy asked, pushing the plate of pastries towards her.

Dresden took a syrupy cinnamon bun, grinning slightly, "Sì! I can't wait, cousin Madrid is so cute!"

Germany sighed; it looked like he had no say in the matter. He honestly couldn't understand why they were being put in such unusual circumstances. Spain and Romano were going off to Malaga to get married, and then immediately following that would be their three week honeymoon. But unlike most couples; their wedding was to be private, not even their son was attending. The German couldn't understand why anyone would want that, he had such fond memories of his and Italy's wedding and all the guests that had been their, family members and friends, only made it much more enjoyable.

However this was Romano they were dealing with. An incredibly private person, at least when it came to his relationship with Spain. The Spaniard had been begging for the last four years for them two to tie the knot. Ever since the birth of their son he'd pushed for it, feeling embarrassed about having a child born out of wedlock. He was surprised Romano didn't feel the same, being Catholic and all, although that being said he was gay so maybe obeying the laws of the church didn't matter that much to him. The Italian didn't see the point of them marrying. Eventually however, Romano gave in and agreed that they could get married.

It was to be an entirely private affair, a bit like Japan and Greece's wedding just last year. However unlike Japan and Greece's wedding whereby Germany and Italy were the only guests; Spain and Romano would be getting married in complete privacy, without even their son being there. Meaning he was stuck with his uncles for the next few weeks.

"Daddy, can I wear my blue dress to the barbeque on Saturday?" Dresden asked, finishing off her sticky, sugary breakfast.

Germany reached behind him to the sink for a damp cloth, wiping around his daughter's mouth for her. "If you want to princess, you can look after Madrid ja? Take him to play with you and Milan."

"And Quebec." Italy added, taking a sip of coffee.

"Only if she's there." Germany said, pouring some juice for Dresden, "She might be with France."

"Isn't France going?"

"Maybe...Canada might not want him there though." Germany said, looking up as the doorbell chimed; he sighed inwardly, "That'll be them I guess..."

Italy smiled apologetically at the German, skipping off to answer the door. "Ciao fratello! Ciao Spain! Ciao Madrid!" he beamed at his other family, holding out his arms.

Spain grinned, hugging him back enthusiastically but Romano disregarded his brother's welcome, checking over Madrid's suitcase. "Spain are you sure he's got everything he needs?"

"Urmm...sí! I think so." Spain said, gently ruffling his son's dark coloured locks.

Romano glared at him, "That doesn't sound very sure!"

Spain laughed slightly, "Okay, I'm pretty sure."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Romano hissed, nudging him in the side.

Italy giggled slightly, taking the case from Spain when he passed it over to him. "It's fine fratello! If you've forgotten anything we can always go over to your place and pick it up if we need to." he said reassuringly, smiling down at his little nephew as he leant down towards him. "Hey Madrid, are you okay? You ready for your little holiday with your uncles and cousin Dresden?"

Madrid bit his thumb, still clinging tightly to Spain's trouser leg. "...sí." he mumbled softly, eyes kept fix on the carpet.

"Hallo." Germany said softly from the doorway, trying to put on the friendliest smile possible as to not freak out the child as he slowly wandered over to them.

Madrid burrowed further behind the Spaniard's leg as the German approached, trying to hide behind him. Spain bent down and picked him up, bouncing him in his arms. "Hey don't hide little churro, say hello to uncle Italy and Germany."

Madrid shook his head, burrowing into Spain's neck, "...hello." he squeaked quietly.

"Listen here you German bastard." Romano growled, pushing his way through the threshold he jabbed the blond in the chest. "I'm not happy about leaving Madrid with you, but we don't have any other choice. We're leaving him under your care and if anything happens I will hold you personally responsible!" he fumbled in pocket for a moment before producing a piece of paper. "Here's the phone number of the hotel we're staying in in case you can't reach us by mobile, you call us if anything goes wrong you got that? Any time night or day you contact us if Madrid needs us, you got that?"

Germany nodded, taking the number, "Don't worry, he'll be fine with us I promise."

"Sì we'll take good care of him fratello, you have a fun time!" Italy said happily, hugging his brother close.

Spain beamed, "We will don't worry, I can't wait until we're married!"

Romano sighed, prizing his brother off himself, "I really don't get why it's such a big deal, nothing is going to change."

"Being married is amazing Romano!" Italy insisted, wrapping his arm around the German's.

Romano rolled his eyes, "There's no point to it, I'm not ever going to leave Spain, we have a kid together!"

Spain laughed slightly, "It'll still be nice to have a ring on my finger."

Romano sighed, holding out his arms for Madrid. "Whatever." he muttered, taking his son from the Spaniard, cuddling him close. "You be good okay little tomato?"

Italy sidled up to Spain, sighing slightly, "I really really want to be there for your wedding Spain..."

Spain smiled sadly, "Sí I wish you all could be there; Romano just doesn't want people hearing him doing his vows."

"He's so stubborn sometimes..."

"Sí...it doesn't matter though; I'm having the wedding secretly filmed so I'll show the tape when we get back!" Spain whispered to the Italian, chuckling slightly.

"What was that?" Romano asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing sweetie." Spain said, joining the cuddle, "We better get going; Madrid you be a good boy for uncle Italy and uncle Germany okay? Do everything they say."

Madrid bit his lip, looking up at his dad's with his big bright green eyes, holding them close, "Okay..."

"Try not to miss us okay? Be a brave boy." Spain said, ruffling his hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"We'll see you soon little tomato." Romano kissed the top of his head before carefully handing him over to his brother.

"Okay, well have fun you two." Germany said, giving Spain a brief hug; he wouldn't even attempt to hug Romano anymore, it was always awkward and forced.

"Gracias Germany!" Spain beamed, taking Romano's hand, "We will, we'll call okay? Bye you two! Bye Madrid, be good!" he called before tugging his fiancé out of the door, down the driveway to their car.

Italy stood in the open doorway to wave them off. Madrid clung to the front of his uncle's shirt, chewing on his thumb again as he watched his father's leave. He glanced up at Germany, squeaking slightly when the blond suddenly looked at him, burrowing into Italy's neck; Germany sighed softly. "Do you want some breakfast Madrid?" Italy asked as he carried him back inside, taking him into the kitchen.

"Ciao Madrid!" Dresden looked up, beaming, waving at her cousin from the kitchen table. Madrid waved back slightly, clinging to the front of Italy's shirt until the Italian placed him down on the floor as Dresden climbed down from her seat.

"Do you kids want anything else to eat or drink?" Germany asked, slipping back into his seat.

"I'm okay daddy; I'll take Madrid upstairs to show him where he's sleeping." Dresden said happily, taking her cousin's hand she tugged him out into the living room and disappeared up the stairs.

Germany sighed, threading a hand into the hair at the back of his neck. "This'll be fun."

Italy smiled sadly, cuddling the German from behind. "Please Germany...did you see how happy Spain is about getting married?"

"Ja, ja I know...but did you see the look on the kid's face when he saw me?"

"It'll be fine Germany, who knows maybe Madrid will get used to you!" Italy said happily, kissing the back of his neck.

Germany sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Ja...somehow I doubt that."

**~0~**

Greece woke slowly that morning, as he did most mornings, rolling over onto his back. He yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes until they fully opened and his and Japan's bedroom came into focus, only the Asian was nowhere to be seen. The Grecian frowned slightly in confusion, listening out to hear the Asian in the bathroom. He couldn't hear any sounds from their ensuite, but could hear some shuffling around from downstairs in the kitchen. Greece got to his feet, pulled on a t-shirt from last night before he slowly made his way downstairs, stopping just outside the kitchen doorway.

There the Asian stood with his back to his husband, cooking something up on the stove for breakfast, straining slightly to reach the pan over his large bump. Greece smirked slightly, slowly stepping into the room, padding across the cold kitchen tiles in his bare feet to hug the Asian from behind, startling him.

"Oh Greece, you're awake-hey! What are you doing?" Japan asked as the Grecian removed the spatula from the Asian's hand and gently tugged him backwards towards the kitchen table.

"I've told you before..." Greece said softly, hooking his foot around a chair he pulled it out for Japan. "You're not to be on your feet, ever."

"I can manage to cook breakfast, Greece." Japan said even as he let himself be lowered into the seat. He couldn't help letting out a slight sigh of relief as his sore back was rested.

Greece smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "Not pregnant you're not...I'll do it."

"But you were sleeping." Japan pointed out.

"Then you should have woken me."

"I don't like waking you..." Japan said softly, taking Greece's face in his hands, softly stroking his cheeks. "You pretend you're okay with it, but I know you're secretly annoyed whenever I do."

Greece pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "If it means you're not on your feet, then I don't mind..." he purred softly, stroking the back of his neck before standing up straight. "Now I'll finish making breakfast okay?"

"Greece you can't cook." Japan said with a slight smirk in his voice as his husband wandered over to the stove, looking slightly bewildered.

Greece glanced back, "Well then you can instruct me." he held up a hand when Japan tried to get to his feet. "From over there."

Japan smiled slightly, settling back in his seat. "Okay..." he reached onto the table for an envelope, holding it up to his husband. "We still need to post the birthday cards to Canada and America."

Greece nodded, looking slightly awkward as he attempted to flip the pancake. "Yeah, they're the same day right?"

"No, a few days between...but they're having that joint barbeque thing."

"...oh yeah...it's a shame we can't make it."

"Well...we could-"

"But we won't." Greece said sternly (well as sternly as the Grecian possibly could) pointing the spatula at his husband. "We're not travelling all that way when you're in that condition."

"You make it sound like I've got a disease." Japan said, smirking slightly.

Greece smiled, turning off the oven as he gave up, the pancake mix now sloshed over the sides of the pan, making a mess on the counter. "Yet I'd still love you...can we go out for breakfast?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to move?"

"I'll carry you." Greece said, smirking slightly.

Japan smiled, attempting to stand up, "Don't even try it...we'll take the car."

**~0~**

Canada unlatched the front door of his small home in Toronto, smiling slightly when he saw his daughter on the doorstep. "Hello maple." he said cheerily, holding out his arms for his little blond daughter to run into, hugging her close. "Did you have fun staying with papa?" he asked, glancing up at the Frenchman stood behind them, giving him a slight awkward smile.

"Oui! It was fun." Quebec said, gently releasing the Canadian. "We went to see a show."

Canada smiled slightly, "Oh well you'll have to tell me about it..." he glanced up at France again, gently ushering his daughter into the house, "Maple why don't you go and put your bag upstairs while I talk to papa?"

"Okay." Quebec took her pink travel case, waving to the Frenchman, "See you soon papa!"

France smiled, blowing her a kiss, "Goodbye mon petit ange."

Canada waited until Quebec had disappeared upstairs before he stepped out onto the doorstep, half closing the front door behind him so he was out of earshot. He glanced up at France, smiling slightly, "Hey..."

"Bonjour..." France said softly, attempting to smile back.

Canada bit his lip, shrugging slightly, "So...how was she?"

"She waz fine...occasionally asked why you weren't around but other zan zat, we had fun."

Canada nodded, "Good...how have you been?"

"Fine...and yourself?" France asked softly, rubbing a hand across his bristly chin.

"I've been good too..."

France nodded, glancing away awkwardly. "So um...I was thinking about zat barbecue you're having with your frère on Saturday..."

"Yes?"

"You...well you're not going to want me zere are you?"

Canada bit his lip, shrugging slightly, "Well...I'm not going to stop you...if you want to come you can, you were invited."

France nodded, brushing his hands through his hair, "Okay well...I'll see you zere zen...'ave a good day, Canada." he said, giving the Canadian a slight hug before he took off down the driveway, giving him a brief wave before he left.

Canada sighed, disappearing back into the house, jumping slightly as his daughter was at his feet. "Daddy..." she said softly, tugging on the Canadian's shirt.

"Oui maple?" Canada said, putting on a cheery smile.

"...why doesn't papa sleep here anymore?" she asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as they slipped down.

Canada bit his lip, gently ruffling her blond locks. "Papa and daddy are just...going through some things maple."

Quebec bit her lip, leaning into her dad. "...will it get better?"

Canada smiled sadly, cuddling her close. "I hope so sweetheart, I hope so."

* * *

**Whoaaa...can't believe I started this again XD I must be insane haha**

**Anywho, hope you'll enjoy it, another drama filled series with tears and tantrums and all that malarkey, don'tcha just love kids?**

**This is a continuation from about two months after the reunion at the end of Love's Aftermath's epilogue**

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Family Bonds

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 2 - Family Bonds**

* * *

"Would you get off me already?"

"No..." Spain sang, cuddling Romano tightly around the waist as they both wedged their way through the door of their hotel room.

Romano sighed, managing to wriggle free long enough to drag their case into the room and shut the door behind them. The second that latch clicked into place the Spaniard clung onto him again like a leech, laughing as he nuzzled his face against the Italian's. Romano sighed, shoving him off. "Okay we're married, are you happy now?"

"Of course! Aren't you?" Spain asked, holding up his left hand to gaze in awe at the sparkling gold band on his ring finger.

Romano rolled his eyes, heaving the case up onto the end of the bed. "Sure. But it's not as if our whole lives are suddenly going to change just because we've got a piece of paper that says we're married."

"I don't know; I'm feeling pretty good about it!" Spain laughed happily, throwing himself down onto the soft double bed, letting out of a sigh of content. "...that was magical...your vows were so beautiful hubby."

Romano glared at him, flushing red, "Don't call me that."

Spain smiled, sitting up on his knees. "Why? When that guy announced us as husbands you seemed pretty happy about it! Those were tears of happiness right?"

"Would you shut up?" Romano hissed, pulling off his black suit jacket. "It's done, we're married."

"Not quite." Spain said with a slight smirk, lying on top of the suitcase. "We still need to consummate our marriage..."

Romano quirked an eyebrow, leaning over the Spaniard. "Spain..."

Spain smiled, sitting up slightly to rub noses with his husband's. "Sí..."

"Get off the case!" Romano snapped, shoving the brunette off their suitcase onto the bed so he could unzip it. "Are you going to help me unpack?"

Spain pouted slightly, jumping up off the bed. "Let's do that later after dinner."

"How can we go to dinner when we haven't unpacked anything to change into?"

"I was just going to wear this." Spain said in slight confusion, giving a quick twirl in his red wedding suit.

Romano stared at him, "Are you serious? It's bad enough you married me wearing that I'm not being seen in public with you!" he flipped open the lid of their case, piling some clothes onto the bed. "Sort out your stuff and put it away."

Spain sighed removing his shoes and socks he hopped over to the bathroom, calling to the Italian over his shoulder. "Just a sec, I want to freshen up first!" he shut the bathroom door on his husband's grumbled complaints and went to check himself over in the large mirror just above the sink.

Spain sighed, staring at his own reflection for a few moments; he couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to the ring on his finger...it was like it was meant to be there. There was no way Spain was going to miss out on consummating his and Romano's marriage after he'd waited so long for it to happen! No. To hell with the unpacking and going to dinner; he'd been waiting four years for those two to tie the knot and he wanted to have sex with his husband right now!

The Spaniard quickly shed himself of his jacket and dress shirt, draping them over the side of the bath. He undid his belt, dropping it to a floor with a soft jingle. Spain then went about removing his trousers and underwear, both of them joining his belt at his feet. Bracing his hands against the sink Spain let his eyes drift closed for a few moments, picturing in his mind what he'd been waiting for all these years. It wouldn't be like all those other times; they were consummating their marriage, and it would be so wonderful and romantic and so much more intense than any of the times they'd done it before.

When Spain opened his eyes he wasn't surprised to see he was nursing a pretty impressive semi. He could still hear Romano shuffling around in the draws in the bedroom. Spain smiled, quickly wet his hands under the faucet and ran them through his brown locks, ruffling it into that messy matt of hair he knew Romano loved. He doused himself in the complimentary hotel aftershave before he sauntered to the bathroom door, pulling it wide open to reveal himself.

"Hubbyyyy..." Spain purred, pressing himself into the doorframe he let one hand fist itself into his hair whilst the other went to cradle his manhood, stroking it slowly up and down.

Romano turned around from the other end of the room, glaring at the Spaniard in disapproval. "Spain, stop playing with yourself and help me unpack!" he snapped, yanking a pair of boxers out of the open suitcase he threw it at the Spaniard. "And put some damn underwear on. Idiot."

Spain frowned, sheepishly tugging on the boxers. "Well sorry for trying to be romantic..."

"That's not romantic, that's just ridiculous." Romano muttered, going back to the case, feeling a slight flicker of guilt when he saw the Spaniard's face fall. Romano sighed, shuffling over to him. "Spain."

Spain bit his lip, gazing down at the Italian. "Sí..."

Romano rolled his eyes, leaning up he pressed a soft kiss against his husband's lips. "...we'll fuck after dinner, okay?"

Spain pouted, slipping his arms around Romano's waist. "...okay." he said softly, briefly kissing him again before the Italian pulled away to continue unpacking. The Spaniard watched him for a moment, glancing down at the tent in his boxers. "Romano..."

"Yeah?"

"...can I have a blowjob before dinner?"

"Fuck off Spain."

**~0~**

Germany leant down, collecting together all of the kid's clothes they'd worn the last couple of days, throwing them into the washing basket in the hallway. He glanced over at the little camp bed that had been set up for Madrid in Dresden's bright pink bedroom. The little boy was fast asleep, curled up under the covers after another long day of playing with Dresden and cowering away every time the German stepped foot into the room. It wasn't even that much of an exaggeration. The last two days had been hell for the German, who had been trying his very best to be friendly and smiley around the boy but nothing he did hindered the child's fear of him.

He didn't even know why Madrid was so scared of him, he hadn't actually done anything. Italy still refused to believe the child actually feared him, instead he continued to insist the boy was just shy and that was the reason for his shaking and squeaking whenever the German looked his way. He _was_ shy, there was no denying that. But there was no one else whose very presence terrified the child.

"Dresden?" Germany called softly down the landing towards the bathroom. "Are you ready for bed princess?"

The young girl appeared at the doorway, "Ja daddy!" she sang, rushing across the carpet towards him she almost tripped over the long legs of her pink pyjamas.

Germany smiled, scooping her up into his arms when he reached her. "Brushed your teeth ja?"

Dresden nodded, wrapping her little arms tightly around her father. "Sì! All clean, where's daddy?"

"Daddy is washing the dishes downstairs." Germany said, carrying his daughter into her bedroom. "So is it okay if I put you to bed by myself?" he asked with a slight smirk, placing her down on her bed opposite Madrid's on the other side of the room.

Dresden nodded, climbing under the soft pink covers. "Ja, but you have to give me an extra big goodnight hug from both of you!"

Germany smiled, settling down on the edge of her bed. "Don't you want a story first?"

"Sì!" she beamed, curling up into the German's side as he reached over to her nightstand.

"Which one do you want to hear?" he asked, shuffling through the small stack of children's story books kept beside her bedside lamp.

"Ummm..." Dresden crawled across Germany's lap to pick up on of the books, holding it up for her father to see. "This one!" she said happily, settling back into her bed, cuddling up against the German.

Germany took his reading glasses out of his pocket, slipped them on over his eyes to read her daughter the bed time story she'd selected. "Cinderella again?" he asked, placing an arm around her.

Dresden snuggled up to the German, opening the first page of the story book. "It's my favourite...I like the pretty pictures."

Germany smiled, clearing his throat to start the story. "Once upon a time there was a pretty young girl named Cinderella..." the blond read through the story book for what felt like the hundredth time. Yet from the look of awe on his daughter's face whenever he turned a page to reveal a beautiful artistic drawing of each scene within the story you'd think it was the very first time she'd read it. Germany and Italy had gotten her pretty much every single fairytale book about each and every princess; she absolutely loved them, and everything about them. The classic 'once upon a time' openings; the pretty young princesses; the evil characters that Dresden would always point at in the book and tell her father's how much she hated them; and the handsome princes that always came to the rescue.

By the time Germany was getting towards the end of the story his daughter was half asleep, curled up into his side as she gazed sleepily at the book on her father's lap. "When Cinderella appeared und asked if she could try on the slipper, her stepmother was furious. Of course, the slipper fitted, und the fairy-godmother's magic spell restored her dress and riches. The Prince would be married at last, und Cinderella's dreams would all come. So Cinderella married the Prince und they all lived happily ever."

"Yay..." Dresden murmured softly, yawning tiredly.

Germany smiled, shutting the book. "Time for bed I think." he said, putting the book back on her nightstand. He pulled back the covers for Dresden to crawl into, gently wrapping her up once she lay down.

"Danke for reading to me daddy..." Dresden said softly, cuddling up under the covers.

Germany picked up her favourite rag doll from the end of her bed, holding it out to her. "You're welcome princess."

Dresden smiled, taking her rag doll princess from her father, tucking it underneath her chin. "Ve...goodnight daddy."

Germany carefully tucked her into bed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Sleep tight princess."

Dresden reached out from under the covers to take Germany's hand before he could stand back up. "Daddy..."

"Ja?"

"...will I ever find my own prince, like Cinderella?"

German smiled slightly, crouching back down by her bed. "I'm certain you will princess, und when you do, he's going to have to work hard to make me like him."

"Ve?" Dresden looked up curiously, "Why?"

Germany gently ruffled her chestnut coloured hair. "Because you're mein little girl, und I'm your father...und any man who wants you needs to prove to me that's he's good enough for you." he said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Dresden blinked slowly, forehead wrinkled with thought. "So...does Milan's princess need to prove herself to you too? Because you're his daddy too?"

Germany smirked slightly, shaking his head. "Nein, he's a boy so it's different, his princess doesn't need mein approval."

Dresden looked utterly confused, struggling with the concept. "But...why? Why is it different?"

"Because it just is Dresden; boys are different to girls." Germany said, gently scooping her up in his arms to hug her. "...any prince who comes along for you needs to prove to me that he's worthy of you."

Dresden wound her arms tightly around the German's neck, cuddling him tightly. "...really?"

"Ja, because you're mein special little girl." Germany said softly, lowering her down onto the bed, tucking her up in the covers. "Now it's time for bed princess."

"'Kay..." Dresden murmured tiredly, cuddling up in bed with her doll. Germany smiled, getting up to leave when Dresden clung onto him again. "Daddy..."

"Princess, it's time to go to bed now-"

"How come...how come all my stories are about a prince and a princess?" she asked, gazing up at him in bewilderment.

Germany looked equally confused, still gently clinging onto her hand. "Umm...because fairytales always have a prince and a princess, Dresden."

Dresden rubbed her eyes tiredly, rolling over onto her side to face him. "How come you never read me a story...about two princes?"

Germany faltered slightly, gazing down at her in slight shock. "...w-what? Two...princes?"

"Ja..." Dresden smiled, nodding. "Two princes who live happily ever after."

"Umm...I don't think there is a fairytale like that, princess."

Dresden frowned, "Oh..."

Germany bit his lip, kneeling down again he gently ruffled her hair. "...I could always write you a story about two princes, if you like."

"Really?" Dresden asked excitedly, sitting up in bed. "Can they live happily ever after? And can they both be really different and from different places? And, and can they have a princess daughter?"

Germany chuckled slightly, kissing the side of her head. "Ja sure they can, now come on Dresden it's really time for bed."

"'Kay daddy..." she yawned softly, lying back down in her soft bed, her eyelids drooping closed with tiredness.

The German turned on the night light beside her bed, gently kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight princess." he muttered softly, getting to his feet. Germany yawned, quite tired himself as he wandered over to the door, shutting it almost all the way. He glanced over at his tiny nephew, curled up under the covers of his bed, clinging tightly to his tomato patterned blanket he'd had since he was a baby. Even in sleep it seemed as though he was cowering from something. Germany rolled his eyes, surely this child must have been emotionally scarred in some way...

**~0~**

"Hey England where's the syrup?"

"It's where it always is, America."

"Can you get it for me?"

"Why? Your arms are working."

"Yeah but I'm the birthday boy!" America sang happily, leaning back in his chair, swinging dangerously on its back legs.

England sighed, retrieving the syrup from the cupboard for him he shoved the American's chair upright before dropping the bottle in front of him. "Don't do that; I don't want to have to rush you to hospital a few hours before your party with a cracked skull."

America laughed slightly, pulling the Brit onto his lap. "As if that would happen!" he smiled, pressing a sticky kiss to his cheek.

England cringed slightly, rubbing at his cheek. "Ew stop it, wipe your mouth."

"Do it for me?"

England rolled his eyes fondly, reaching onto the table for a napkin, dabbing at his husband's lips. "You mucky pup, remind me never to make you waffles again."

"Aw no way! These are tasty, which is weird since you made them, you gotta make me these every day from now on." America said, mouth slightly muffled behind the napkin. "...do you reckon we have enough food and stuff for later?"

"Yes I'm sure it'll be fine, and if not I can always pop out during the day to the shops it's not a big deal." England said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to have a shower now so keep an eye on Milan."

"Will do." America said, dousing his birthday breakfast with the sugary syrup as his husband disappeared into the hall. The American ate a few mouthfuls, humming with appreciation as he shuffled through the letters sat on the kitchen table that had been delivered that morning. Usual junk mail as to be expected, as well as a few birthday cards sent from around the world. Including one from Japan and Greece that the American read through as he finished his breakfast, smiling slightly. He wished those two could attend their barbeque this afternoon for his and Canada's birthday; but he could completely understand given Japan's circumstances.

"Hey dad! You wanna see a trick?" America broke out of his slight trance to see his eight year old son had appeared at his side, clinging onto a brown leather book.

America grinned, ruffling the blond boy's hair. "Sure buddy, but does daddy know you've got his magic book?"

"Yeah he does! He's taught me all this stuff it's so cool! I want to show you something..." Milan said, bubbling with excitement as he opened up the book, struggling to hold onto the large hard back with his little arms. "Just a sec..." he shuffled through the pages, biting his lip in concentration as he tried to find the right one. "Wait...just wait..."

America smirked slightly, finishing the rest of his coffee. "Come on champ I need to start setting up for this afternoon."

"Wait! I got it!" Milan beamed, settling the book on top of his arms when he'd found the right page. "Watch this dad." he held up a hand, almost dropping the book in the process, and lowered his head down to the book. America watched with bemusement as his son starting murmuring something under his breath, when a spark of white light suddenly shot out of the palm of Milan's hand. The American jumped slightly in seat, gazing with wonder at this tiny spark, which floated just above the kitchen table. It began to move like a sparkler on bonfire night, spelling out the words 'Happy Birthday Dad' in white light in front of the American's eyes.

"Yay it worked!" Milan said happily, snapping the book shut, laughing slightly.

America grinned, waiting until the light fizzed out before speaking. "Aww dude..." he scooped Milan up into a hug, jumping to his feet. "That was totally awesome! Thanks buddy, that's the best birthday present I've ever had."

Milan beamed, squeezing his father tightly before he was placed down. "Daddy taught me it; he said you'd like it."

"I loved it, it was so cool!" America grinned, collecting together the plates on the table. "You all done with breakfast? Me and daddy are gonna start setting up for the barbeque when he's done in the shower, you decided what you're gonna wear?"

"Yeah I was gonna wear that shirt dad got me for Christmas."

"...you mean Italy?"

"Yeah."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, why do you still call Italy and Germany dad?"

Milan shrugged slightly, "I dunno...what should I call them?"

"How about Italy and Germany? Or uncle Italy and Germany." America said, dropping the plates into the sink.

"Sure dad." Milan said, smiling slightly, still clinging to England's book. "Hey you wanna see another trick?"

"I gotta start getting the house ready buddy, why don't you go practise in your room and show Dresden later?" America suggested, smiling back at him.

"Okay! Is Quebec gonna be here?"

America bit his lip, clearing his throat awkwardly, "Uhh maybe dude, I'm not sure." he busied himself in the fridge getting out snacks and food for preparation to avoid anymore awkward questions, giving a slight sigh of relief when Milan toddled off. His brother's family was the last thing he wanted to discuss with his son. 'Man I hope Canada does bring her...it's gonna be hard to explain to the kids why she's not there...'

**~0~**

"Hey bro where the hell you been? Everyone's here!" America said, laughing slightly as he held open the front door for the Canadian.

Canada smiled slightly stepping into the hall, holding onto Quebec's hand. "Sorry America I couldn't remember if it was twelve or one and I didn't want to be too early."

"S'alright bro, not like it's your party or anything." America said sarcastically, laughing again, beaming down at the little blond girl at their feet. "Hey hun the guys are playing upstairs in Milan's room." he gave her a brief hug before she padded upstairs to find her cousins, slowly pushing open the bedroom door.

"Bonjour..." the French Canadian smiled, waving at the three children already inside.

"Ciao Quebec! I didn't think you were coming!" Dresden said from where she was sat on the carpet, playing with Milan's toy fire truck.

"Yeah I asked dad and he didn't know." Milan smiled, waving her over to join them on the floor. "Do you want the train or the dinosaur? I've got the batmobile!"

Quebec joined the younger children on the floor, taking the plastic dinosaur from Milan. "What are we playing?"

"The batmobile and the fire truck are working together to save the town!" Milan announced, indicating to the stacks of lego bricks being used to represent buildings. "You can be the dinosaur trying to destroy it!"

"Do you want to play Madrid?" Dresden asked, offering the toy train to her cousin sat beside her; he was curled up with his tomato blanket, leaning back against Milan's bed. He shook his head without looking at her, placing his thumb in his mouth as he watched the other children play with their toys.

"I'll put out the fire!" Dresden said, wheeling the red plastic fire truck over to a lego building. "Help us! Help us we're burning!" she squealed in a high pitched voice, pretending to be the little plastic people that were stuck on top of the 'building'.

"Jump down and get in the batmobile!" Milan called, pulling open the little plastic doors on his car he tried to force the lego people inside. "Quickly the dinosaur is coming!" he wheeled the car away, waiting for the inevitable attack. "...Quebec?"

"Hm? Oh sorry." Quebec said softly, knocking the dinosaur into one of the lego buildings and toppling it over; she sighed slightly.

"Are you okay?" Dresden asked, pretending to fire water at the burning lego building.

"Oui...I just miss papa."

"Wha..." Milan looked up curiously, "Francy pants, why where is he?"

Quebec looked confused, "Why'd you call him that?"

"I dunno, daddy says it sometimes. Where's he gone?"

"He's at my other home in Paris...he and daddy don't sleep in the same house anymore..." she muttered softly, fiddling with the dinosaur in her hands.

"...why not?" Dresden asked, halting her rescue mission.

Quebec shrugged, nibbling on her bottom lip. "...I don't know."

Milan looked at her sadly, holding out his toy car. "...you want to play with my batmoblie?"

Quebec smiled slightly, "Okay...thanks Milan."

Back downstairs in America's back garden the guys were conversing together as they stood around the barbeque. America flipped a couple of burgers, taking a swig of beer. "So you heard anything from Romano and Spain you guys?"

"No they haven't called yet, they're probably having too much fun." Italy said cheerily, linking arms with the German. "Right Germany?"

Germany nodded, taking a glug of beer. "Ja I'm sure they've got plenty of things to do on their honeymoon."

"It's so sweet, it's about time those two got married." Canada said softly, opening the birthday card he'd gotten from Germany and Italy. "...aww thanks guys."

Germany smiled slightly, "You're welcome. Italy I'm going to go check on the kids."

"Germany they're fine, they're playing together." Italy said, keeping a tight hold of his husband's arm. "Let them have their fun, they haven't seen each other in a while."

"Yeah it's been ages since you've brought Quebec over bro." America said, flipping another couple of patties.

"I know, but it's been difficult sometimes you know...whether or not she's staying with France..." Canada muttered softly. There was an awkward silence for a few moments that followed as no one was quite sure what to say. England was relieved when the doorbell went off inside and he excused himself to go and answer it.

"So...is Madrid settling in okay with you guys?" America asked after another moment to get the conversation started again.

"Nein not really, still hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Germany!" Italy insisted, "He's just-"

"He's not just shy Italy the kid hates me! You know Romano must have warned him about me or told him lies or Gott knows what..." Germany muttered, sighing slightly, "At least Dresden seems happy with him."

"Really?" America asked.

"Ja she loves taking care of him; I think she's always liked the idea of an older sister kind of role." Germany said, finishing off his beer.

"Hey guys, look who's here..." England re-emerged from the back door, followed by a tired looking France.

Canada looked up, smiling slightly awkwardly at the Frenchman. "Hey France..."

"...hi Canada." France muttered, giving a slight wave.

America gave England an awkward sideways glance, going back to the barbeque. "You uhh, wanna help me with the food France?"

"Oui of course." France sidled up to the American, grabbing the other spatula to help him flip the burgers. For a few minutes everyone just stood in awkward silence; the Frenchman kept catching Canada's gaze as he glanced up every few seconds. The tension was getting too much to take.

"Papa!" Quebec cried, beaming at him from the back doorway.

France smiled, thrusting the spatula into England's hands he leant down to pick her up as she ran at him. "Bonjour mon cher, how 'ave you been?"

"I've been good papa, I missed you!" she beamed, cuddling him tightly.

"I've missed you too mon petit ange." France said softly, stroking the back of her head.

Quebec smiled, pulling back slightly she held her hand out towards Canada. "Daddy, you and papa come upstairs to play with us."

"Oh..." Canada bit his lip slightly, "You want both of us to go with you?"

"Oui! Please daddy..."

France glanced at Canada, smiling slightly, "Shall we?"

"Okay..." Canada smiled back, following France back inside the house, disappearing through the kitchen.

Germany waited a few moments until he was sure they were completely out of earshot. "So, what on earth is up with those two?"

"Sì, what happened, does anyone know?" Italy asked.

England shrugged, sighing slightly, "I don't think so...hasn't Canada said anything to you yet America?"

America also shrugged, flipping a few more patties. "Well I have asked him about it, but he was kinda vague about the whole thing."

"Did France do something bad?" Italy asked, lowering his voice slightly.

"I don't think so; it wasn't really one thing that did it." America said awkwardly, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "I think it was just a lot of little things, nothing big...they just argued a lot and got annoyed at each other...then Canada suggested they live separately for a while." he shrugged. "They're not broken up, I hope, I mean I'm sure they'll sort it out eventually."

"I really hope they do, I mean surely Quebec must have realised something's wrong by now." England said, ripping open a packet of buns. "It would be awful for her if those two really did split."

Italy nodded, curling his arm around the Germans. "Sì...but maybe spending time apart will make them miss each other and want to get back together."

"Ja, or it could just drive them further apart."

"Well let's hope it's the former eh?" England said, piling the buns onto a plate. "The burgers done America?"

"Yeah just about."

"Alright I'll go call the kids down." England hopped back into the kitchen and went into the hall to call up the stairs towards Milan's bedroom. "Kids! Come and get something to eat the barbeques done!" a stampede of tiny feet immediately followed as the children came rushing down the stairs, squealing happily as they followed England back outside. All of them that is aside from Madrid, who followed at a normal pace without any unnecessary noises.

Canada and France came down after them, still an awkward silence present between them. "Canada..." the Frenchman gently grabbed hold of the Canadian's hand as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Canada spun around, swallowing slightly, "...yes?"

"Umm...well," France dug his hand into a bag he'd hung on the banister when he'd arrived, producing an odd shaped present wrapped in soft tissue paper. "...zis iz for you, 'appy birthday."

Canada smiled slightly, taking the present. "Thanks..." he gently tore apart the paper to reveal a lovely white woollen scarf, patterned with red maple leaves. Canada smiled warmly, turning it over in his hands. "Oh wow it's so sweet...thank you France."

France smiled, gently wrapping the scarf around his neck for him. "You're welcome mon cher...Canada..."

"Oui?"

France bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck, "Do you think zat...maybe, you and I...we could get together and...'ave a talk?"

Canada gazed up at him, fiddling with the ends of the scarf. "You mean...about us?"

France nodded, gently rubbing Canada's arm. "Oui...could we?"

Canada was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay, not today, not while...everyone's here, another time."

"You promise?"

Canada smiled slightly, gently kissing the end of his finger he pressed it to the tip of France's nose. "I promise."

* * *

**Germany and Dresden's little conversation about her finding a guy her father approves of was inspired by an actual conversation I over heard between a father and daughter. Little sexist but very sweet if you think about it**

**Mon petit ange - My little angel**

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Bundle of Joy

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 3 - Bundle of Joy**

* * *

"You ready to go babe?" Prussia asked, buttoning up the cuffs on his smart dress shirt as he wandered aimlessly into the kitchen. Hungary was sat at the table shuffling through a rather large book. The silver haired man waved an obnoxious hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hungary!"

"Hm?" she glanced up at her partner. "What did you say?"

"I thought we were going out tonight? You've not even started getting ready. I mean just look at me babe!" Prussia beamed, swivelling around in a quick circle to show off his formal attire. "I look more awesome than usual!"

Hungary smiled fondly, rolling her eyes. "You look the same to me."

Prussia pouted, jumping up onto the edge of the table. "Why must you say such horrible things to me?"

Hungary laughed, "You are such a drama queen!" she said, still chuckling slightly. Prussia continued to pout at her; Hungary gave in with a sigh. "Okay fine...I guess your hair does look quite nice."

Prussia ran his hands through his styled hair. "Don't you mean awesome?"

"Yeah..." she rolled her eyes again. "Sure."

Prussia grinned, kissing the top of her head. "So we gonna go then? Have a night on the town?"

Hungary sighed slightly, rubbing her eyes. "I think I'm getting too old for that, I'm already tired and it's only eight."

"That's cause you won't stop reading!" Prussia said, trying to tug the book out from under her arms.

"I'm not reading, I'm looking." Hungary said defensively, grabbing the book back she opened it up for him to see. "It's my academy photo album."

"Huh?" Prussia leant over to get a look at the smattering of photos on the page. "You got a year book? No fair! You were a teacher not a student! The awesome me was a student and I didn't even get one..."

Hungary rolled her eyes, "You, Prussia, were expelled." she said, eyebrows ascending. "Year books are for good students...anyway it's not a year book; I put this together."

"How sad." Prussia said with a smirk. He jumped down from the table and came around to stand behind her to get a better look. "Any of the awesome me in here?"

"There are a couple of you, France and Spain I think..." she muttered, flicking through the pages of the photo album. She came to a page near the middle and stopped. "There." she pointed to a photo in the right hand corner of a young teenage Prussia and an even younger teenage France and Spain in the library. They were looking quite shifty and mischievous as they grinned innocently at the camera. "I believe this was taken just before your infamous licking of the library windows incident..."

Prussia laughed loudly, recognising the background. He could remember having this photo taken; the teachers would sometimes take photos of the students throughout the year for year books and photo albums. Hungary especially liked to. Prussia grinned, staring down at his younger self. "Yeah it was! That was so awesome!"

"Mr Danketsu didn't think it was so awesome..." Hungary drawled, shaking her head. "It was disgusting."

"Hey he made us clean them!" Prussia said defensively. "Even after he split me and those two up."

Hungary rolled her eyes, flicking through the pages of the photo album again. "Well I'm glad he did, you three should have never been sharing a room in the first place. You three caused nothing but trouble at the academy...and you were by far the worst."

"Oh come on..." Prussia said with a smirk, linking their fingers together on top of the table. "You so liked me! I was your favourite home ec student!"

Hungary gave him a deadpan stare. "You're kidding...right?"

"What?"

"You were so irritating!" Hungary said, almost laughing in shock. "I mean you never handed in assignments; you always used to spell out dirty words in icing when we made cakes; you never cleaned up the pots and pans after you'd finished with them; you tainted other students' food with hot sauce and you were always so rude to Austria!"

"You just listed all my best qualities!" Prussia said with a grin, hugging her from behind. "Anyway you were never mean to me."

"I yelled at you all the time."

"Yeah but I could see that secret little smile you had..." Prussia muttered with a smirk, poking her cheek. "Every time you told me off you'd always be secretly flirting with the awesome me."

Hungary tried to look sceptical but couldn't help the slight smile that escaped. "Not when you were that young I didn't...that would be wrong."

"So? Your husband did it."

Hungary bit her lip to stop from laughing. "Seriously, don't...that's different."

"Yeah...Austria _nailed_ his student, we so should have done that after class!" he said, joining in the laughter.

Hungary pulled a face, shaking her head. "So wrong...so wrong." she muttered, going back to the photo album. She let her eyes wander across the stacks of photos, sighing fondly. Pictures of all the academy's students, teachers and the like. Photos taken of the students in class, in the library and the dining room; photos taken during academy events like France and Canada's leaving party and the school reunion...she sighed again, gazing at all the sweet faces of the youngsters, smiling up at her. She really did miss working at the academy sometimes, and all the pictures of students just made her wonder... "Prussia..."

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him, smiling innocently. "Doesn't looking at this just make you want to have a kid?"

Prussia stared at her, "Uhhh...no?"

Hungary sighed, "Prussia-"

"Hungary come on we've been over this." Prussia said, closing the photo album on the table. "I'm not good with kids."

"That is such a lie!" Hungary cried. "You're amazing with kids! Dresden and Milan love you to pieces!"

Prussia shrugged slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah well...it's different when it's your own kid, being an uncle is easy."

Hungary looked at him sadly, gently taking his hand. "You'd make an amazing father..."

"If you believe that then why aren't we married?"

"You know I've been put off marriage for life." she said softly, linking their fingers together. "But that doesn't mean I don't want kids."

Prussia squeezed her hand. "...why didn't you have any kids with Austria?"

"We were too young for that, and we were too busy with teaching...anyway, Austria never really liked kids."

Prussia snorted slightly, "Are you kidding? You and I both know how much he_ loved_ kids." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hungary held back a laugh. "Don't joke about that, you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, yeah..." Prussia waved a dismissive hand, wandering over to the door. "Well I might as well get changed if we're not going out." he glanced back at her. "...oh yeah, and another thing."

"Hm?"

Prussia looked at her sceptically, one eyebrow raised. "A woman getting a pregnant and giving birth? That's just gross and not even possible."

Hungary sighed, dropping her head to the table. "...seriously?"

**~0~**

Germany sighed, resting his head back against the sofa as he droned out the incessant sound of the television. He wasn't even watching it anymore; he was in no mood for his and Italy's weekly movie night. If anything he just wanted some quiet time, now that the kids had finally settled off to bed he could relax. It wasn't as if the kids were a lot to handle, if anything it had been unusually calm around the house for the past few days. Even Dresden had been trying especially hard not to spook Madrid with her over-excited tendencies, and she herself managed to rein back her personality a bit when speaking to him; it wasn't just the German having to try.

But the whole thing was such an effort. Germany was practically tiptoeing around the child whenever he was near to keep him from freaking out. Italy didn't have the same problem; he was the only person Madrid was comfortable being around...Germany assumed that must be due to his resemblance to his brother, not that he could understand how anyone could be comfortable around Romano. Germany thought for a while that the boy was starting to warm to him, he wasn't shaking as much or hiding from him; he still wasn't capable of eye contact but it was a start.

However all his effort to get to that point went down the drain just that evening when the German raised his voice. Dresden dropped her juice on the floor at dinner, smashing the glass and spilling the contents all over the floor. Germany lost his temper and yelled, making both of the children cry in the process. It wasn't quite as harsh as it sounded; the German had felt so guilty about it that when Dresden refused to let him put her to bed that night with Italy he started apologising extensively until she forgave him. He just couldn't stand to see his little girl so upset. Madrid however, still seemed to be scorned from the German's outburst.

"Germany..." Italy sang happily, skipping into the living room with an open beer bottle in hand. "Look what I got for you."

Germany glanced up, sighing slightly as he took the beer from his husband. "Danke Italy."

Italy smiled sadly, jumping onto the sofa beside him. "Come on Germany...put away that grumpy face."

Germany raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of beer. "What other face do I have?"

"Don't be like that Germany..." Italy whined, crawling closer to him. "Let's see a smile." he said with a grin, poking at the German's face, lifting the corners of his mouth up into a smile.

Germany sighed, batting him away. "Italy stop it; I'm not in the mood."

Italy frowned, slumping back into the sofa. "Germany...tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong Italy." Germany muttered, placing the beer down on the table beside the sofa. "I'm just not in a good mood."

"Please don't be like this Germany...it's not that bad."

Germany sighed, "You really don't get it, do you?"

Italy looked at him sadly, curling his arms around the German's. "Germany, if it'll make it better then just ignore Madrid; I'll take care of him by myself-"

"It's not about that." Germany interrupted.

"Ve? Then what's the matter?"

"Italy." Germany gently pulled his arm out of the Italian's grasp. "Why did you agree to take Madrid while your bruder is away?"

"Umm..." Italy looked quite confused. "Because he asked me to?"

"Ja." Germany muttered, shaking his head. "He asked. You could have said no if you wanted to."

Italy continued to look confused, biting his lip slightly. "But...he's my fratello, and who else would they get?"

"They could have taken him with them, I mean who gets married und doesn't want their kid to be there?"

"...Romano does...I was just trying to be nice."

Germany sighed, gently massaging his temples. "Ja well...sometimes you don't have to be so nice all the time Italy. It's fine to say no once in a while, you don't have to feel so responsible." he muttered, letting his eyes drift closed. Italy pouted slightly, resting back against the sofa. He really didn't like it when the German got like this, so serious and moody. The Italian shuffled over to him, climbing into his lap. The German opened his eyes, quirking an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Italy smiled slightly, bringing his arms up to slip up around his shoulders. "Just...trying to make you feel better." he said with a slight mischievous glint in his eyes, pressing his lips to the hollow of the German's neck.

Germany shivered slightly, bringing his hands up to rest on the Italian's lower back. "Oh ja?" he drawled softly, leaning back as Italy continued to shower the sensitive skin of his neck with gentle kisses. He still wasn't in the best mood with the Italian, but he couldn't deny that what with kids and everything it had been a while since they'd gotten up to anything like this...

"Mmm hmm..." Italy hummed against the German's neck, gently nipping at the warm skin there. Germany pulled Italy closer, letting his eyes drift closed again as he almost purred at what the Italian's lips were doing to his neck. Italy eventually pulled back, gazing up at the German from where he was sat comfortably in his lap, his fingers curling into the hair at the back of the blonds' neck. The German smiled slightly, cupping the back of Italy's neck he suddenly pulled him forwards into a deep kiss, his other hand clutching the back of his shirt.

Italy smiled against the German's lips, sliding his legs up around the German's waist as they passionately locked lips. The blonds' hands found the hem of the Italian's shirt and began hastily pushing their way up past the fabric, fingers settling on his husband's perk nipples. Italy gasped softly into the German's mouth, eyes rolling back into his head as those fingers teased him with slow rubbing. Germany shifted slightly, lifting the Italian right up to rest on his crotch, growling slightly as their growing arousals met. Italy moaned ever so softly, tracing his tongue lovingly against the German's, heat coiling to the very pit of his stomach.

"U-Uncie Itawy..."

Italy pulled away sharply from the German at the intrusion, hastily jumping off his husband's lap. Madrid was stood just in the doorway of the living room, clinging tightly to his blanket with a waterfall of tears seeping down his face. The child bit his lip, standing nervously beside the doorframe in his cotton pyjamas, bottom lip trembling as he threatened to start crying again.

"Aww Madrid, what's the matter?" Italy asked gently, eyes softening as he took in the sight of the poor boy.

Madrid sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes with the corner of his blanket. "I-I'm...s-sorry I...I just w-..." the young child sobbed, tears seeping from his eyes again. "I-I want my d-daddies!" he howled, scrubbing at his eyes again.

Italy bit his lip, his heart practically breaking for his sweet nephew. "Aww Madrid! Come here, come to uncle Italy..." he held out his arms which the child immediately ran into, climbing up into Italy's lap. "Shhh...it's okay..." the Italian soothed gently, cuddling Madrid close, rocking him on his lap as the boy continued to howl into his uncle's chest, tears drenching his shirt.

Germany sighed slightly but stayed quiet, knowing he'd just makes things worse if he attempted to comfort the child in any way. Madrid's sobs were eventually reduced to soft whimpers; he stayed curled up against the Italian as he clung tightly to his blanket. "I-I miss my daddies..."

"I know you do Madrid..." Italy said sadly, gently ruffling the boy's dark locks, jostling his Romano-like hair curl. "Would you like it if we called them sì? So you can talk to them on the phone?"

Madrid nodded, placing his thumb in his mouth. "...sì."

"Okay...Germany could you call Spain's phone?" Italy asked the German sat beside them, still gently rocking the child on his lap.

Germany nodded pulling the phone out of his pocket; he scrolled through the contacts to locate the Spaniard's, calling the number. He waited a few moments before someone on the other end picked up. "Hola Germany! How's it going?"

"Hallo Spain, I'm well danke...how are you enjoying your honeymoon?"

"Great! I'm having so much fun; I've never felt so close to my hubby wubby..."

"Would you shut the hell up?" Germany heard Romano's voice hiss from somewhere in the background. "He's obviously calling about Madrid! Ask him if he's okay!"

"Hm? Oh sí! Is everything okay with our little churro Germany?" Spain asked, sitting up properly in bed.

"Umm ja he's okay I guess, he just really misses you guys." Germany said, glancing at the child in Italy's lap who was staring at the phone in Germany's hand.

"Aww no! Does he want to talk to us?"

"What's going on?" Romano growled, jabbing him in the side.

"Madrid misses us hubby." Spain said sadly. "Germany, could you put him on the phone please?"

"Ja sure." Germany held his mobile out to the child, remembering to not look at him. Yet at this point Madrid was in such a state it didn't seem to matter that the German was there or not.

Madrid took the device in his tiny hands, holding it up to his ear. "...h-hola?" he said tentatively, still sniffling slightly.

"Hola little churro!" Spain said brightly, heart softening at the sound of his son's voice. "Aww don't cry little tomato, mama's here..."

"Don't call yourself his mama..." Romano muttered, cringing slightly. "Put the damn phone on speaker, I want to speak to him."

Spain did as he was told, settling his mobile down on their hotel bed between them. "Are you okay Madrid?"

Madrid nodded slightly, burrowing his head into Italy's chest. "...I miss you daddy."

"We miss you too little tomato." Romano said softly, "Is that evil German man scaring you?"

"Romano stop that." Spain scorned quietly. "Madrid don't believe what daddy says, uncle Germany is a nice friendly man and he's your friend."

Madrid bit his lip, glancing up at the blond. "...okay."

"Are you doing okay? You're being taken care of?" Romano asked.

Madrid nodded. "...just miss you." he mumbled softly.

Romano softened instantly. "Madrid we need you to be a big brave boy okay?" he said gently, "I know it's different without us but we'll only be gone a little while longer."

Spain smiled slightly, linking hands with his husband, "We miss you lots little churro."

"...we have to go now Madrid, be good and if you need to talk to us just call okay?"

"Okay..." Madrid mumbled softly, sniffing slightly. "I love you daddy..."

"We love you too." Spain said softly, blowing a kiss down to the phone on the bed. "We'll see you soon, be good. Adios Madrid."

"Bye daddy..." Madrid took the phone away from his ear, looking slightly bewildered at all the buttons.

"Here..." Germany took the phone back from him, hanging up the device.

"There now, feel better?" Italy asked, smiling down at the boy in his lap. Madrid nodded, wiping his damp cheeks with the corner of his blanket. Italy smiled, hugging him close as he slowly got to his feet. "Let's get you back to bed then sì?" hitching the child up onto his chest he carried him out of the living room back upstairs to Dresden's bedroom.

Germany sighed softly, resting back against the sofa. He was trying to be sympathetic towards the child but he couldn't help but be a little annoyed that his and Italy's steamy moment had been interrupted. 'Guess we'll just have to continue upstairs.' he thought as he too got to his feet, following his husband upstairs. He glanced into the children's bedroom and saw Italy helping Madrid into bed. The German himself went into their own bedroom, bringing his hands up to undo the buttons on his shirt. He let it slip off his arms and he folded it carefully before placing it over the back of a chair. Germany then climbed onto the bed shirtless, resting back against the pillows as he waited for the Italian to join him.

He kept on waiting. Several minutes past before the German started to get impatient. He got up and went to see what was taking Italy so long. "Oh for gott sake..." he muttered when he reached the bedroom across the corridor. Italy had somehow managed to fall fast asleep, head resting on the edge of Madrid's bed as the child slept soundly curled up under the covers. Germany sighed; there was no way he would have the heart to wake Italy up.

Instead he lifted the Italian up carefully into his arms and carried him back into their bedroom, laying him down on their double bed. Germany rolled his eyes slightly, leant down to kiss him on the top of the head before wandering back out of the room. "Well I might as well go und finish watching that movie..."

**~0~**

"Japan..." Greece called softly across the landing, slowly wandering over to their bedroom to find the Asian sat up in bed. "...you're not asleep? I put you to bed an hour ago."

"Hai...I don't think I can sleep." Japan muttered softly, wiping his forehead as a bead of sweat appeared.

Greece looked concerned, moving across the room to their bed. "Are you okay?"

Japan ran a hand through the hair across the back of his neck. "I can't stop sweating..."

"Are you too hot? Maybe you shouldn't sleep with this." Greece said, indicating to the thick quilt that was draped over the Asian's legs.

Japan shook his head, breathing in deeply. "If I take it off I get too cold...I don't think I'm feeling very well." he muttered, his stomach giving a sudden painful twist.

Greece sat down gently beside him, slipping an arm around his back. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked gently, resting his other hand on the Asian's large bump.

Japan leant his head against the Grecian's shoulder, cuddling him close for a moment before releasing him. "Could you maybe get me a glass of water please?"

Greece pecked his lips. "Of course..." the Grecian got up and hurriedly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He hated leaving Japan when he was feeling like this; he'd had a few bad days like these where his pregnancy was causing him bother. It worried the Grecian even more to think about the fact that when he asked Germany if Italy ever got days like these when he was pregnant he said that he hadn't.

Greece was just filling up a glass with some icy cold water when a sudden panicked yell from upstairs made him drop the glass in the sink. "G-Greece!"

"Japan?" Greece called back, jogging back upstairs to see what was going on. "Are you okay?"

Japan was stood beside the bed, red face contorted with pain as his hands cradled his bump. "...n-no...it-it hurts..." he groaned, forehead creased.

Greece ran to his side, grabbing hold of his hands as the Asian threatened to topple over any second. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked with concern, gently squeezing his hand.

"I-I think the baby is coming…" Japan cried softly, wincing harshly as his felt a painful throb.

"What?" Greece stared at him. "But you're not due for another couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry I can't really help that Greece!" Japan blurted out, stumbling slightly into his husband's chest as his legs started giving way. "Ow ow oww...Greece please, I need to get to the hospital."

Greece nodded, looking quite panicked as he glanced around the room. "Okay, do you need some things? Should I pack you a bag?"

Japan shook his head desperately, clinging tightly to the Grecian's hand. "N-No I'll be okay, please I just need to get there now."

Greece took a firm hold of Japan's hand, slipping his other arm around his back to keep him upright. "Okay, let's get you downstairs and I'll drive you."

It took a full five minutes for the heavily pregnant Asian to make it down the stairs. He clung tightly to the banisters with one hand and Greece with the other, having to stop every few steps as he had a strong painful contraction. They finally managed to get out of the house and into the car where Greece made sure Japan was safely secure in the passenger seat before taking off. Greece was trying to remain as calm as possible but it was getting difficult even for him with his husband crying in pain beside him.

Greece reached over and held his hand. "It'll be okay Japan..."

Japan squeezed him gently. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you Greece...I love you."

Greece kissed the back of his hand, squeezing back. "I love you too, I'll stay by your side the entire time, I promise."

* * *

**Adios - Goodbye**

**Reviews are love :)**


	4. Taking Responsibility

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 4 - Taking Responsibility**

* * *

"Are we there yet daddy?"

"Shouldn't be too long now, princess."

"Ve, I can't wait! I can't wait!" Dresden sang happily, kicking her legs in the back seat of the car as Madrid sat silently in the car seat beside her.

Italy beamed, struggling to contain his own excitement in the front of the car. "I can't believe it's finally happened!"

"Don't get too excited now..." Germany said calmly, reaching over from the driver's seat to place a hand on his husband's knee.

Italy grabbed hold of Germany's hand, squeezing tightly. "I can't help it! Japan's having his little baby girl! It's amazing!" the Italian babbled nonsensically, practically bouncing in his seat. After another few moments he managed to calm down slightly and he simply sat whilst still clinging onto the German's hand. Italy smiled warmly. "I remember when Japan first told us he was pregnant..."

Germany tried to smile, glancing down at the map sat on the dash board as he tried to locate the hospital. "Ja...I wasn't expecting it so soon."

"I know! It's happened so fast." Italy said, shaking his head in bewilderment, "I'm so happy for them."

Germany nodded slowly, forehead creased as he contemplated asking his husband something. He slowed down for a red light, fingers drumming on top of the steering wheel. "Italy..."

"Sì?"

"Did...did you think..." Germany bit his lip in thought, then shook his head. "Nein, wait, it doesn't matter..." he muttered, setting off as the light changed to green.

Italy looked up curiously. "Ve? Do I think what?"

"Forget it, I'm just over thinking things..."

Italy frowned, tapping him in the side. "No, tell me."

Germany sighed slightly, reaching into his pocket for his mobile. "Did you think there was something...off, about the text we got from Greece this morning?" he asked cautiously, glancing next to him at the Italian.

Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Umm...no, why? I thought it just said Japan's gone into labour."

Germany pushed his phone into Italy's hand. "Look at the message. I don't know, something about it sounded...off."

"Ve?" the Italian still looked quite puzzled as he unlocked the phone to take a look. He took a moment to coo over the fact that the German had set a picture of the Italian as his phone's background before he located the Grecian's text message; he read it out loud. "Japan's gone into labour and I've taken him to hospital, can you guys please get here ASAP?" Italy blinked slowly at the phone for a moment before looking up at the German. "What's wrong with it?"

Germany took his phone back, re-pocketing it. "I don't know he just...sounded like he really wants us there."

"They are our friends Germany." Italy said pointedly.

Germany sighed. "Ja I know it's just...not quite what I meant."

"Daddy..."

Italy turned around in his seat. "Sì sweetie?"

"Madrid dropped his blanket, I can't reach it!" Dresden said, straining to reach the floor of the car over her seatbelt to where her cousin had dropped his tomato blanket. Madrid sat watching her in dismay, also straining to reach but had even less of a chance of obtaining it whilst strapped into his car seat. Dresden pulled her arm out of the seatbelt to gain better access as she reached.

"Dresden put your seatbelt back on!" Germany said sharply, catching sight of her in the rear-view mirror.

Dresden frowned, slotting her arm back into place. "Sorry daddy..."

Italy smiled slightly, picking up the blanket he held it out to Madrid who clung onto in tightly. "...grazie." he mumbled softly, nuzzling his face into the soft cotton.

"So what did you mean then?" Italy asked, turning back to the German.

Germany sighed, slowing down for another light. "I meant he sounded as if he...needed us there, you know? He sounded...desperate."

"Maybe he's just desperate for us to see the baby." Italy suggested, shrugging slightly. "I sure am, I can't wait!"

"Ja well...just make sure you don't get too over excited, remember what happened when we went to see Romano und Spain when Madrid was born?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow. "You were acting so crazy the doctor thought you had escaped from the psychiatric ward...he tried to take you back there."

Italy giggled slightly in his seat. "I know but it was for my little nephew! I'll be more calm this time, promise."

Germany shook his head, pulling up into a large car park of what looked like a hospital. "Ja well...I'll try und hope for the best."

**~0~**

"There he is!" Italy said excitedly, coming to a sudden halt just in the entrance to an adjoining corridor to the one they had just been down. The receptionist in the main entrance had not been allowed to give them any information about Japan, but had told them that his partner should be somewhere in the hospital...and Italy and Germany had spent the last twenty minutes or so searching for him.

"Finally..." Germany sighed in relief as he followed Italy over, holding onto Dresden's hand. The German turned his attention to the entrance of the brightly lit corridor to where Italy was pointing...and was unmistakably confused and just a little concerned. Greece was sat on the floor in the middle of the corridor, his back pressed against the wall as his arms cradled his knees against his chest.

Italy wasted no time in rushing over to him, still clinging tightly to Madrid as he bounded up to the Grecian. "Greece! We're here! How are you? How's Japan? Where's your little girl? Why didn't you answer your phone when we called?" he stammered excitedly, beaming down at Greece even though he didn't look up.

Germany hurriedly joined them, forehead creased with concern at the sight of the dismal Grecian. "Greece? Is everything okay?" he asked softly.

Dresden let go of Germany's hand so she could gently tug on the Grecian's sleeve. "...uncie Greece? Can we see the baby?"

Germany took her hand again and gently pulled her away, moving her to Italy's side so he could kneel down to talk to the Grecian. "Greece..." he said much more firmly this time, gently tapping his shoulder. "What's happened? Is everything okay?"

Greece slowly lifted his head, his eyes met the German's but there was nothing behind them; his mind was clearly elsewhere. "I don't know..." he whispered quietly, bringing his hand up to his chin so he could bite down on his knuckle.

"Wha..." Italy stared down at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Greece closed his eyes, biting down had on the back of his hand as he spoke. "Japan...they made me leave him." he choked out the muffled response.

"What?" Germany asked; he reached out and gently pulled the Grecian's hand away from his face. "Greece, tell us what happened." he said firmly; the Grecian's hand completely limp in his own.

Greece bit his lip, eyes focused on a spot on the floor. "...they wouldn't let me stay with him, something went wrong...they won't tell me, and they told me I had to leave..."

"You mean...whilst Japan was having his operation?" Germany asked softly with concern.

Greece nodded slowly, "Yeah...everything was going fine, then...then the doctors started panicking and saying things and..." the Grecian swallowed a lump in his throat, threading a hand into his matted hair. "...and then a couple of nurses told me I needed to leave, and they dragged me out and..." he breathed in sharply, trying to get himself under control as his voice rapidly grew in pitch. "...Japan looked so scared Germany." he whispered, bottom lip trembling. "He called after me...and I just left him...I promised him I'd stay with him, and I left him."

Germany stared at him, still filled with deep concern as he listened to the Grecian's story. Italy gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Germany? What's going on?" he asked softly, not having quite heard Greece from where he was standing with the kids.

"Is everything okay daddy?" Dresden asked, clinging onto Italy's hand.

Germany opened his mouth to answer when a man in a long white coat appeared beside them. "Excuse me, are you Japan's partner?"

Greece looked up at the doctor in question, slowly getting to his feet. "Yes, can you tell me what's going on?"

Germany cleared his throat, getting up he gently manoeuvred Italy towards the other end of the corridor. "Italy why don't you take the kids to the cafe upstairs to get some drinks, I'll stay here with Greece."

"Okay, come on you two." Italy said softly, hitching Madrid up higher onto his chest as left to find the staircase with Dresden.

Germany waited until he was gone before addressing the doctor; he knew Italy was too sensitive to handle what might have happened to Japan and he wanted to hear it first in order to soften the blow for him. "Is everything alright doctor?"

The man let his eyes scan down over the clip board he was holding before looking up at the Grecian. "Mr Greece, as I'm sure you're aware by the...events that took place in the operating theatre-"

"You mean when you made me leave my husband's side." Greece almost growled, causing Germany to jump in surprise at the unexpected outburst from the usually passive Grecian.

"For your safety, and his." the doctor said calmly before continuing. "As I was saying, I'm afraid there were a few...complications, with his surgery that were unavoidable."

"...what complications?" Germany asked softly after a few moments of silence; the Grecian seemingly silenced with dread.

"Well...as with any type of surgery, there are always risks of infection and severe blood loss. In your husband's case Mr Greece, I'm afraid it was much worse." the doctor waited for any kind of response, but was answered with two distressed faces waiting to be told the whole story. "Whilst there was some severe blood loss during the surgery, which is easily treated; I'm afraid that Mr Japan also contracted an infection, and we discovered that his body has reacted very negatively to the anaesthesia we gave him during surgery, which would explain whilst we were unable to treat it."

"...unable?" Greece echoed softly, face paling.

"We're doing everything we can, you're husband is stable but at the moment we've been unable to get any response from him."

Greece couldn't speak, his jaw kept twitching as if wanting to, but couldn't find the words. Germany bit his lip, gently placing an arm around the Grecian's shoulders. "...Greece, are you going to be okay?"

Greece stayed silent, as if he hadn't even registered the German talking to him. The doctor continued. "Now, as for your child, she's perfectly-"

"I want to see him." Greece said suddenly, "Can you take me to him?"

The doctor looked thrown off guard for a moment before nodding. "Oh, of course, I'll show you his room." he said, doubling checking the clipboard for the correct room number before he lead the two men back down the corridor. Germany stayed a few steps behind, not wanting to over step his boundaries. He himself was having a hard time grasping the concept that one of his closest friend's lives was seriously in danger...so he couldn't possibly imagine how Greece must be coping with it.

They were eventually lead to a room a few corridors down, where the doctor held open the door for them. "...if anything happens call one of the nurses." the doctor muttered softly to the German as the Grecian pushed his way inside. Germany nodded, promptly following him in and softly closing the door shut behind them.

Greece slowed down the closer he got to Japan's bed. There the Asian lay, completely and utterly motionless in the hospital bed; his eyes closed shut, face considerably paler than usual. He was hooked up to a electrocardiograph, which beeped occasionally to signify Japan's slow, unsteady heartbeat. The Grecian fell to his knees at Japan's bedside; the sight of his husband's frail form, lifeless and inanimate, was enough to wrench his own heart from his chest.

"Japan..." Greece gasped softly, reaching a shaking hand out to trace his fingers delicately across the Asian's cheek, as if some how willing him to wake. The Asian remained in a state of complete comatose, unresponsive to his husband's presence.

"Greece..." Germany said softly, wanting to say something reassuringly but not knowing what he could possibly say to make the circumstances any better.

The Grecian choked out a sudden sob, tears rapidly filling and then immediately spilling from his eyes. "J-Japan, please...please wake up..." Greece cried, collapsing onto his husband's chest he let his tears shed down his face, soaking the sheets on the narrow hospital bed. "Oh God...please no, no this can't be happening!" he almost shouted, bunching his hands into the sheets as he sobbed, shoulders shaking as he struggled to contain himself; Greece's entire world was crashing down, as if a million daggers were piercing his fragile heart.

Germany could only watch in shock from the foot of the bed. He'd never seen the Grecian's so distraught, or even mildly upset, but then again, he'd never had a reason to be so in the past. "Greece...everything will be okay." Germany assured him softly.

Greece slowly pulled back, his face bright red as a waterfall of tears continued to rain down. "T-This is all m-my fault..." he sobbed, still clinging to the Asian. "He asked me, no, begged me to stay! I promised I wouldn't leave his side...I let him down."

"Greece that had nothing at all to do with this." Germany said firmly, "None of this is your fault do you hear me?"

Greece bit his lip, choking out another sob. "I left him…I left him and he needed me!"

"Greece…there wasn't anything you could have done, the doctors told you to leave, you didn't have a choice!" Germany insisted, but his reasons fell on deaf ears.

Greece sniffed, taking hold of Japan's hand beneath the sheets. "I'm so sorry Japan...I'll keep my promise okay? I'll stay here with you...until you're alright." he said determinedly, leaning down to kiss his forehead, letting his tears silently drip onto his husband's lifeless face.

The German didn't know what to do. He was torn between staying and enduring the heartbreaking sight before him or leaving and not having a clue what he could possibly do. A soft knock on the door broke him out of this dilemma. "Mr Greece?" a nurse poked her head into the room, looking around curiously. "Oh hello." she said when she spotted the German by the foot of the bed. The nurse stepped into the room, cradling something small wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Are you a relative of the couple?"

"Uhh nein, I'm a family friend...Germany." he said, eyes drifting down to the bundle in her arms. "...is that Japan's daughter?"

The nurse smiled softly. "Yes, I'm terribly sorry to do this now under the circumstances..." she said, glancing at the Asian; Greece hadn't looked up once to acknowledge her presence. "But I've brought her here so Mr Greece can take her home...Athens, I think is what they wanted to name her yes?"

"Umm...I don't think Greece is really ready to go home..." he said softly, letting his eyes fall on the distraught Grecian.

"Well I'm afraid someone needs to take her, our hospital policy states that we only accommodate newborns over night who have health issues...as she's perfectly healthy I'm afraid she can't stay with us any longer than necessary." the nurse said, holding out the child towards the blond.

Germany looked quite awkward as he took the baby, holding her securely in his arms. "But I don't think Greece is prepared for that, not with the state he's in."

"Well do they have any relatives that could come and collect her, or family friends? I'm sorry Mr Germany, but she can't stay with us, you'll just have to talk to Mr Greece." the nurse said apologetically before briskly leaving them again.

Greece still hadn't looked up from where he was nuzzling Japan, still crying silently. Germany gazed down at the bundle in his arms, carefully pushing back the blanket to see her face. Athens had a smattering of black coloured hair and a pair a bright green eyes that stared back up at him.

The German looked up at the Grecian, clearing his throat. "Greece...I've got your daughter here." the Grecian said nothing, still focused intently on his husband. Germany tried again. "Don't...don't you want to hold her?"

"No."

Germany blinked in surprise at the sharp outburst. "What? Greece...this is your child, you've not even seen her yet don't you want to hold her?" Greece shook his head firmly, gently stroking the back of Japan's hand. Germany just stared at him, still cradling Athens. "Greece, you need to take her home."

"I don't want to." Greece muttered, kissing the back of the Asian's hand. "I need to stay here with Japan."

"Greece stop this." Germany said, taking a step closer to the bed. "I know how upset you must be about this. But your little girl needs you."

Greece shook his head, tears still dripping down onto the Asian's cheeks, making it seem as if they were both crying. "I can't."

"Greece this isn't an option, you have to take her." Germany tried again, making his way towards the Grecian. "Greece-"

"NO!" Greece bellowed, whipping around to glare at the German, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't even think about bringing her near me!" he yelled, not even allowing himself a single glance at his daughter in the German's arms. Greece let out a shuddering sigh, letting his eyes close he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "...my husband is the one who needs me; I'm staying here until he wakes up." he said calmly, voice wavering as tears started to re-form in his eyes.

Germany just watched with wide eyes as Greece went back to Japan's side, no intention of even acknowledging his daughter's presence, let alone taking her home with him. The blond dithered uncomfortably beside the bed for several long moments, unsure of what to do. When Greece showed absolutely no signs of paying attention to anything other that Japan, did Germany silently leave the room with Athens in his arms.

He leant back against the wall in the hospital corridor as his thought about what he could possibly do now. Germany glanced down at the baby in his arms, she'd fallen fast asleep. 'Typical for Greece's child to do that even through all that noise...' he thought, gently rocking her in his arms.

"Germany!" the blond looked up as his own husband rounded the corner and found him. "There you are, I thought I'd lost you; the cafe was closed and you weren't where we left you." he skipped over to him, eyes immediately focused on the bundle in his arms. The Italian gasped softly when he and the kids finally reached him. "Is that her? Can I hold her?" he asked excitedly, gently placing Madrid down on the floor where he took hold of Dresden's hand. Germany nodded slowly, carefully handing her over. Italy bit his lip, gazing down at her sweet sleeping face. "Awwww...she's so adorable!"

"I want to see! I want to see!" Dresden whined, tugging on the Italian's trouser leg. "Daddy let me see the baby!"

Italy smiled, crouching down to show the kids. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Awww..." Dresden cooed softly, holding out her arms. "Can I hold her?"

"You're a bit young to hold the baby sweetie." Italy said, gently ruffling her hair. He smiled up at the German, looking slightly confused at the weird look his husband had on his face. "Ve? Germany are you okay?" he asked, standing back up.

Germany sighed deeply, leaning back against the wall. "Nein...Italy there's a bit of a dilemma..."

"What is it?"

Germany glanced down at the kids, leaning closer to the Italian, speaking softly so they couldn't hear. "Japan is...not well, Italy."

Italy's eyes immediately filled with concern. "Will he be okay?"

Germany bit his lip but forced himself to nod. "Ja, he'll be fine...but as you can imagine Greece is in a bad state about it...und he doesn't want to accept his responsibilities and take Athens home, he wants to stay here with Japan."

"Oh...can't the nurses look after her?" Italy asked, gently tickling her stomach with his index finger.

"Nein. They can't...hence the dilemma, there's no relatives or family friends to take her und Greece won't so much as look at her." Germany said, sighing again. "I think he's pushing the blame for Japan's current condition onto his daughter..."

Italy was silent for a moment, still poking her tummy until he suddenly perked up. "Oh! I know!" he said, eyes shining with excitement. "We'll take her!"

Germany stared at him. "...what?"

"We'll take her! Until Japan's okay and Greece feels better." Italy said happily, gently rocking her in his arms as if it was all sorted.

Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Italy, we can't just take somebody else's child."

"Ve? Why not? We're family friends." Italy pointed out. "We still have most of Dresden's baby stuff, so it'll be fine!"

"We're keeping her? Yay! I get a sister!" Dresden cheered from under their feet, hugging the German around the waist.

Germany looked utterly bewildered, gently patting her arms. "Italy you can't be serious, we're not taking her!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not our responsibility Italy."

"But who else will do it?"

"We'll just have to make Greece come to his senses." Germany said firmly, even though he shuddered at the thought of going back in there with the Grecian being in such an unpredictable state. "We shouldn't have to feel obligated Italy."

Italy looked at him pleadingly, still gently rocking Athens. "But Germanyyyy..." he whined, leaning into the German's chest. "Greece is upset! And they're our friends; it's the right thing to do Germany, it's a nice thing to do for them."

Germany sighed irritably. "Italy, we don't know how long Japan will-" he stopped mid sentence when the Italian's face fell...he couldn't upset his husband with such distressing concepts. He sighed again, slowly shaking his head. "Good gott I can't believe I'm doing this..." he muttered, gently placing his hands on Italy's arms. "Fine. We'll take her."

"Yay! Grazie Germany!" Italy beamed, kissing his cheek. "It'll be fine, look how quiet she is." he said, holding out the sleeping baby towards him. "We won't even know she's there, and when Japan's all better we'll give her back!"

Germany rolled his eyes, gently ruffling the Italian's hair. "You und your damn irresistible face..."

Italy beamed, kissing him again. "It'll be fine Germany; I'll go find a nurse and ask if there's any papers we need to sign so we can take her." he said, pushing Athens into his husband's arms he took off down a corridor to find someone.

Germany sighed, collapsing back into the wall, still carefully holding onto Athens. Madrid bit his lip, hiding behind Dresden as she hugging the German's waist again. "Daddy, what's the matter?"

"Nothing princess." Germany muttered, gently patting the top of her head. "I'm just tired..."

"Are we really keeping her daddy?" she asked, beaming up at him, reaching up on her tiptoes to see Athens again.

"Ja...for now I guess we are."

**~0~**

England yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he scrambled around in the medicine cabinet. "Bloody hell, there must be something in here to settle my stomach..." he muttered, searching through the various medicines and bottles of pills.

"England?" the Brit jumped slightly, slamming the cabinet shut as the American appeared behind him in the bathroom doorway.

"Y-Yes?" he asked, spinning around to smile innocently at his husband.

America raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe. "Looking for something?"

"Just...toothpaste." England said vaguely, feigning searching around the bathroom for a moment before picking it up off the side of sink. "It's okay, I found it!"

America rolled his eyes, "Dude would you stop trying to hide it from me? I know you're sick."

"I'm not sick America, I just couldn't find the toothpaste."

"You are so full of crap." America muttered, wandering up to hug him from behind. "England I know you've been feeling ill for ages now, you can't hide it from me."

"I'm not ill, it's just a little...indigestion or something. " England said softly, fiddling with the toothpaste in his hands.

"Why do you never tell me when you're not feeling well? I'll take you to see a doctor."

"No doctors." England said firmly. "I'm fine America, I'll take a pain killer and everything will be okay."

"I thought it was indigestion?"

"Pain killers heal all." England said with a slight smirk, kissing the tip of America's nose. "Honestly, I'm fine, is Milan in bed?"

"Yeah he is." America said, wandering back over to the doorway. "Hurry up and take your drugs and come downstairs, we've still gotta cuddle while watching a good movie!"

England smiled, "Alright, alright..." he muttered, opening the cabinet again.

America grinned, "Oh yeah, England."

England glanced back at him. "Hm?"

"You might as well put that toothpaste down, Brits don't brush their teeth!" he quipped hurriedly before darting out the door, laughing to himself.

"You little git!"

* * *

**I be British, therefore allowed to make that joke**

**Reviews are love :)**


	5. Confusing Occurrence

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 5 - Confusing Occurrence**

* * *

Austria shook his head in a daze; he could hardly comprehend what he'd just read. It had to be the very last thing he would have ever expected to find in a letter on the doorstep of his lavish mansion home. He didn't even open it right away; it had been sat on top of his piano almost all day until he remembered just that evening that that's where he'd put the post when it arrived that morning. Austria slowly lowered the neatly handwritten letter down from his face, shaking his head. ""Wow...I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Austria looked up as his husband wandered into the room, donning a bright red apron and carrying a tray that adorned a large strange shaped pot.

Austria put the letter to one side as Switzerland placed the tray down in front of him on the coffee table. "What's that?"

"Fondue." Switzerland said, covering his hand with the bottom of his apron he carefully lifted the lid off the pot and a strong aroma rose to their nostrils.

Austria quirked an eyebrow. "...I thought you were cooking dinner."

Switzerland glared at him. "I did!"

Austria stared at him blankly. "...you melted some cheese."

"Hey this actually takes a lot of preparation!" Switzerland shot at him, placing the lid carefully beside the selection of bread cubes and vegetables.

Austria snorted slightly. "You mean like turning on the stove?"

"Well if you don't want any you don't have to eat it!" Switzerland growled, sitting down beside the Austrian, deliberately turning his body away from him.

Austria rolled his eyes. "Don't get moody with me; I'm not questioning your cooking ability."

"That is exactly what you were doing Austria, not all of us want to eat your high class garbage all the time you know." Switzerland hissed, reaching onto the tray for one of the long forks.

Austria sighed, leaning back against the sofa. "Why are we fighting?"

"You started it." Switzerland muttered, stabbing the fork into a cube of crusty bread he dipped it into the fondue pot.

Austria watched Switzerland as he carefully lifted the fork to his lips, biting off the cheese coated bread. He couldn't exactly say it was an ideal choice for a meal, but the Austrian had to admit it actually smelt pretty good. "...could I have some fondue?" he asked, gently poking the blond in his side.

Switzerland looked up sceptically. "I don't know; it might not be good enough for your royal taste buds."

Austria frowned, poking his again. "...honey..."

Switzerland rolled his eyes, stabbing another piece of bread he coated it in hot cheese and held it up to his husband's lips. Austria carefully bit it off, chewing slowly. "Well?"

Austria licked his lips; he hadn't expected it to be as flavourful as it was. "...it's not bad." he muttered.

Switzerland smirked slightly, scooting closer to him on the sofa. He handed Austria his own fork and they sat and ate fondue for a few minutes in silence until Switzerland spotted the letter that had his husband so transfixed before. "What's that?"

"Hm?" Austria glanced where Switzerland was looking. "Oh yeah." he picked it up off the arm of the sofa. "...it's a letter from...from the academy."

Switzerland stared at him in confusion. "What? My old school?"

Austria nodded slowly, glancing back down at the letter. "Yes, it's from Mr Danketsu."

Switzerland leant over to read. "...what does he want?"

"Well..." Austria bit his lip, scratching the back of his head. "...he's...he's offered me my old job back." he said softly, holding out the piece of paper.

Switzerland blinked slowly, taking the letter. "What?"

"He's asked if I'll go back to teach music again; their current teacher just quit."

Switzerland quickly scanned through the letter, looking back up at the Austrian in complete amazement. "...why on earth..."

"Why on earth what?"

"Why on earth would he ask you to go back after what happened?"

Austria looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Switzerland stared at him. "You slept with a student! You did the worst thing a teacher could possibly do!" he said in exasperation, tossing the letter onto the coffee table.

Austria gave him a deadpan stare. "...but that student was you."

Switzerland rolled his eyes. "The statement still stands."

Austria sighed. "That was years ago, he wouldn't have asked me if he wasn't sure that is was the right decision."

Switzerland wrinkled his nose in confusion. "...you're not going to do it are you?"

"Well...why not?"

Switzerland smirked. "What if you sleep with another student?"

Austria glared at him. "You're not allowed to make jokes about that." he muttered, picking the letter back up he carefully smoothed it out. "Anyway I really have missed my good old teaching days..."

Switzerland was silent for a moment, forehead creasing slightly in thought. "How would it even work?"

"What?"

"Well surely you'd have to move there, and actually live at the academy during the terms."

Austria nodded slowly. "Well yes, I suppose I would."

Switzerland puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "So what you're just going to leave me here and I'll only see you during the school holidays?"

Austria smirked slightly. "Aww will you miss me?"

"Bite me Austria."

Austria grinned slightly, cupping the back of his neck he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "...I won't be leaving you if you come with me."

Switzerland looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? You mean...to the academy?"

"Yes, I could ask Mr Danketsu if there's any teaching positions for you, then you could stay with me." Austria said. smiling slightly.

Switzerland looked at him as if he was insane. "But I hate kids! And what the hell would I even teach?" he asked on bewilderment.

"You could be my teaching assistant."

Switzerland frowned. "...you've got to be kidding."

Austria shrugged slightly, gently running his fingers through his husband's hair. "There's not much else you can do...unless you'd want to teach self defence?" he questioned.

Switzerland quirked an eyebrow. "They do self defence now?"

"No, but I could suggest it as an enrichment class...I mean you were always going on about that kind of stuff to Liechtenstein back at school weren't you?" Austria pointed out, still stroking his hand through the man's blond locks. "You'd be good at that."

Switzerland shivered slightly, nodding slowly. "Yeah...and enrichments are only once a week right? So I wouldn't even be teaching that much."

"Well...it depends how many classes you have." Austria muttered vaguely. "Look I'll write him back and say I'll take the job on the condition you can come with me, how does that sound?" he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Switzerland bit his lip, shrugging slightly. "Well...I wouldn't want to stand in your way if he refuses..."

Austria smiled at his husband's concern. "It'll be fine, I wouldn't want the job anyway if it meant having to stay away from you..."

Switzerland smiled, going slightly red. "Okay...well I guess it won't be too bad if we're there together."

Austria smiled, pulling him close. "It'll be just like old times."

**~0~**

"It's pretty cool I guess, creeps me out a bit sometimes though."

"It seems like a good skill to have, it'll probably come in handy one day."

"Yeah I guess...just hope England doesn't teach him anything too uhh...dark and creepy." America said laughing slightly, grabbing his car keys from the bowl by the front door.

Canada smiled slightly, leaning back against the fridge door, twirling the phone chord around on his finger. "I'm sure he won't go too far with it; Milan's too sweet to use any black magic anyway...it was nice to see you guys the other day at the barbecue."

"Yeah, it was good to see you and Quebec too bro...and France."

"Yeah..." Canada muttered slightly awkwardly.

"...so...are you two you know...gonna talk about things at some point?" America asked, holding his mobile up to his ear as he dithered by the front door.

Canada sighed slightly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I don't know...but at the moment I'm actually a bit annoyed with him."

"Really why?"

"Because it's almost ten at night and he still hasn't brought Quebec back; he was supposed to have her home by six for dinner...I've called him about a hundred times and he hasn't picked up!" Canada said, voice growing slightly in pitch with worry.

"Dude calm down I'm sure everything's fine." America said soothingly, checking his watch as he opened the front door. "Listen bro, I gotta go into town so I'm gonna have to go now."

"Oh right okay, wait you're going into town this time of night, what for?"

America sighed slightly. "I'm gonna go try and find somewhere that sells meds and stuff; England's really bugging me with this damn illness or whatever that he won't admit to having."

Canada bit his lip. "Is he okay?"

America laughed slightly. "Stop sounding so worried about everything! Yeah he's fine, you know what England's like; he won't tell anyone when he's ill he just wants to deal with it on his own." he said, making his way over to his car across the driveway. "Still, I'm gonna go see if I can find anything for him, I think his stomach's really bothering him."

"Oh right, well tell him get well soon from me. I better go too and try to call France again."

"Alright." America smiled slightly, unlocking his car. "See ya bro."

"Bye America." Canada hung up, pushing the phone back into the receiver, sighing softly. He couldn't help but worry about his little girl. It wasn't that he didn't trust France, but the Frenchman had never once been late delivering her back home in the past couple of months they'd been separated. They had a sort of unspoken agreement, three days with Canada, then three days with France. It was starting to become bothersome how much swapping around they did; Canada knew it wasn't good for Quebec to be travelling around so much; she needed a stable family home...and this was the complete opposite.

Canada bit his lip, lifting the phone back up off the wall he went to dial France's mobile again when there was a soft knock on his front door. The Canadian almost slammed the receiver back down in his haste to answer the door; he was flooded with relief to see his little girl on the doorstep with France.

"Hi daddy..." Quebec murmured tiredly, practically falling into the Canadian's legs for a hug, dropping her giant cuddly toy of Minnie Mouse onto the carpet as she clung onto him.

Canada gently hugged her close, slightly perplexed as to why she was wearing a bright pink sleeping beauty princess dress and a tiara. France scratched the back of his head, looking at the Canadian apologetically. "Canada it'z my fault we're late."

"Where on earth were you?" Canada demanded. "I was worried!"

"Papa took me to Disneyland Paris daddy." Quebec said, beaming up at her dad. "I met Mickey Mouse!"

Canada glanced down at her before looking back up at France. "You took her to Disneyland? I was going to take her there."

"I'm sorry it wasn't planned okay?" France said, holding up his hands defensively. "We drove past it and she said she wanted to go."

Quebec bit her lip, gazing up at her dad. "I'll still go again daddy..." she said softly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as they slipped down.

Canada ignored her, still glaring at the Frenchman. "What time do you call this? Why didn't you answer your phone? She was supposed to be home at six; I had dinner waiting."

France sighed. "I know, I know, I didn't expect ze traffic to be so bad and my phone died in ze car. We were only supposed to be a little late I promise."

"A little late? You shouldn't have been late at all." Canada said irritably, gently manoeuvring Quebec towards the stairs. "She's missed dinner and it's way past her bedtime."

"I'll still eat dinner daddy..." Quebec said softly, grabbing hold of her Minnie Mouse as she got dragged away.

France shook his head, stepping into the house. "No no, you've 'ad too many chocolates and sweeties already, if you eat anything else you'll be sick."

Canada raised an eyebrow. "You gave her candy?"

France sighed, rolling his eyes. "We went to an amusement park, of course she was going to eat candy."

Quebec bit her lip, cuddling her Minnie Mouse close. "...sorry daddy."

France smiled sadly at her. "You better get to bed mon petit ange."

Quebec nodded, toddling off towards the stairs. Canada sighed softly, watching her go. "Don't you want to thank papa for taking you to Disneyland?"

Quebec spun back around. "Thank you papa." she said happily, running at him for a hug.

France smiled, hugging her close. "You're welcome mon cher, I'll see you soon okay?" he kissed the top of her head before she went to climb the stairs again, waving tiredly over her shoulder at her French father as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Canada softened slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you want to stay for coffee?" he asked softly.

France looked up in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Canada nodded slowly, closing the front door. "Yes...you did come all this way, and you'll need something to keep you wired on the drive back."

"I suppose so..." France muttered, following the Canadian into his small kitchen.

Canada inwardly sighed, going to fill the kettle up with water. He turned it on and left it to boil, standing awkwardly by the kitchen sink as he waited. France stayed put on the other side of the kitchen table, just watching him. The Canadian glanced back at France, clearing his throat slightly. "So...did you two have fun at Disneyland?" he asked quietly.

France nodded slowly. "Oui, merci...it was nice to spend some time with her."

"You still see her every three days." Canada said, getting some mugs out of the top cupboard above the sink.

France raised an eyebrow. "Zat doesn't mean I don't miss her."

Canada placed the mugs down, turning back to France. "...it's still not an excuse to bring her back in the middle of the night without calling." he muttered darkly.

France sighed. "My phone waz dead and ze traffic waz bad...I couldn't do anything about it."

Canada also sighed, running a hand through his hair; he needed to sort this problem out now. "France...we need to talk about this arrangement." he said softly, removing his glasses to clean them on the edge of his shirt.

"With Quebec?" France asked in slight confusion.

Canada nodded, replacing his glasses. "Yeah."

France came around to the other side of the kitchen table to face him. "What'z zere to talk about?"

Canada bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think it's...working." he muttered softly.

"What?"

Canada sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "It's not good for her France, we can't just keep passing her around like this."

France frowned at him. "So...you're saying you don't want me to see my little girl?"

"I didn't say that." Canada said pointedly. "I just think that maybe we should change the arrangement so she's got more stability."

France's frown didn't leave his face. "In what way?"

Canada thought for a moment. "One week with me, then one week with you...and we arrange it that way." he suggested.

"No."

Canada stared at him in puzzlement. "What?"

France shook his head, standing his ground. "I'm not staying away from my little girl for a whole week...and I know you won't be able to either." he said firmly.

"Well how about the weekdays with me and the weekend with you?" Canada tried again.

France's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to be her weekend father."

Canada sighed irritably, turning back to the sink when the kettle finished boiling. "Then what do we do France? We can't keep swapping her every few days it's not good for her!"

France rolled his eyes, taking a step closer to his husband. "How about you two just move back in with me?" he questioned, sending an awkward wave of silence throughout the kitchen.

Canada swallowed slightly, fiddling with one of the mugs in his hand. "...France." he whispered softly.

The Canadian jumped slightly as a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder from behind. "...let's talk Canada." he murmured softly.

"We are talking."

"About us."

Canada bit his lip, placing the mug back down on the counter. "...what's there to talk about?" he muttered.

France sighed, attempting to turn him around to face him. "Canada..."

"France I don't think now's the best time for this." Canada said, staying firmly put.

"We can't put it off forever." France said softly, trailing his hand down the Canadian's arm.

Canada sighed, slowly turning around. "Fine." he muttered, folding his arms across his chest as he leant back against the sink. "You start."

France gazed at him for a moment. It just warmed his heart to be able to be this close to his Canadian again; he could just stare into those bewitching blue eyes of his, still so full of love and warmth even through all their recent hard times. France smiled sadly, cupping Canada's chin in his hand he gently tilted their faces closer together. "...Canada I love you so much." he purred softly, putting on the best seductive voice he possibly could.

Canada just gave him a deadpan stare. "France that's not what this is about."

France faltered slightly, releasing his chin. "What?"

Canada sighed. "France I know you love me, you're my husband...we didn't break up because we stopped loving each other." he said calmly, shaking his head.

"Zen what's ze problem? Why did you move out?" France asked in bewilderment, taking a step back from him.

Canada frowned, feeling a slight flicker of annoyance. "...France if you don't even know what this is about then you might as well just get out right now." he glowered.

France blinked in surprise, shaking his head. He needed to relight that love that he knew still lurked deep within the Canadian. "Mon cher..." France murmured softly, clasping Canada's hand in his own he ran the other delicately down the blonds' cheek. "I just want you to return to my arms, you're still so beautiful..."

"Don't do that." Canada spat, suddenly enraged.

France stared at him, dropping his hand. "...pardon?"

"Just stop doing that France." Canada growled, pushing past him he stormed off to the other side of the kitchen.

France rotated on the spot, following him with his eyes. "Canada-"

"You always do this!" Canada shot at him, pointing an accusing finger in France's direction. "I hate the way you do that!" he yelled.

"Ze way I do what?" France demanded, getting irritated now.

"The way you always sweet talk your way out of an argument; it's not going to work this time!"

France just stared at him. "So you're telling me zat you actually want to 'ave an argument?" he demanded, following him over to the other side of the kitchen table.

"Yes France!" Canada cried in exasperation. "For once I want to actually blow off some steam rather than keep every bottled up!"

France glared at him. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise how much you hated me!"

Canada sighed irritably. "I don't hate you France you just don't want to admit that we're having problems!" he hissed.

"_We're_ not having problems, you're the one with all ze problems!" France argued, poking the Canadian in the chest.

Canada glared at him, shoving his hand away roughly. "You see this is why this has happened France! Because you NEVER want to talk about our problems!" he bellowed.

France growled irritably, fisting a hand into his long hair. "We don't 'ave any problems worth talking about!"

"Yes we do!" Canada yelled. "And the fact that you can't see that just staggers me!"

France felt a rush of anger, he grabbed hold of Canada's shoulders, pushing him back against the fridge. "Well if we 'ave so many problems zen why did you even marry me!" he demanded, eyebrows furrowed together with fury.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Canada thundered, taking a fistful of France's collar in his hands he pulled the blond close so they pressed up against each other, rage filled eyes shooting daggers into one another.

In an instant, their passionate anger dissolved into passionate lust. Their lips crushed together in a kiss; France's hands found the hem of Canada's shirt and pushed their way up, his tongue forcing its way into the Canadian's mouth. Canada's groan was swallowed by France's invading tongue as his nipples were latched onto and squeezed. France dragged his lips away from his husband's own to kiss and suckle at his neck, grinding up against him so their growing arousals could meet.

Canada let out a soft moan, head rolling back against the metal of the fridge door as he let himself be invaded. His mind was too hazy to comprehend what was going on; all he could do was surrender to the sensation. France finally succeeded in removing the Canadian's shirt and his nipples were latched onto again, only this time by his hot wet tongue. Canada gasped, hands fisting into France's long locks as his magic tongue teased and tortured the hardened bud.

"Canada..." France growled around his nipple, sending shots of electric all the way down to the Canadian's groin. Canada squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly spun around and lifted up onto the kitchen table, his legs being pushed apart as France lay between, grinding into him. The Canadian groaned, falling back onto the table as France's lips found his own; he gripped tightly to his husband's long hair as their tongues met once more, tangling together hotly.

Canada didn't even realise his trousers had been undone until he felt them being pulled down his legs to pool on the kitchen floor with his belt, forgotten. As the Frenchman went about hurriedly undoing his own, and somehow his shirt had also managed to disappear; Canada used the time to whip of his boxers, throwing them playfully onto France's shoulder. France looked up, smirking slightly.

Without warning he dived back onto him, crushing their lips back together as France's slim fingers made their way down to where the Canadian needed him the most. Canada held back a loud moan as France playfully stroked him, thumb swiping teasingly across the weeping tip. "Ah...France..." he begged, resting back against the table as his husband slowly drove him insane.

France smiled slightly, his hand continuing its work as his other skated lower, two fingers pressing against the most sensitive part of him. Canada gasped as those fingers pushed their way inside, carefully stretching him out. France pressed soft kisses against the Canadian's neck as he continued to work his skilled hands. Canada's eyes squeezed shut, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop from calling out; the sensation of France stroking his manhood as well as those two probing digits was almost too overwhelming.

"France..." Canada whined, begging for something. "Please..."

France took this as confirmation and slowly removed his fingers, shivering at the disappointed whimper he got in return. The blond moved into position and slowly guided himself into the Canadian, sinking deeply into his husband. They both cried out in unison, France a deep groan, Canada more of a desperate whimper as France's large member slowly pressed into him. His arms shot up to wrap around France's shoulders, fingernails clawing at his back. France dropped his head down to plant a kiss on Canada's neck, biting down on the soft skin as he started to thrust powerfully into his husband.

"Oh, God…France…" Canada groaned, biting down on France's shoulder as his prostate was hit; he shuddered as a wave of pleasure swept through him. France shivered, growling slightly at the sensation; he increased his pace, thrusting almost maddeningly into his partner, holding Canada's body as close as was physically possible. The only sounds that could be heard were skin slapping on skin, soft grunts and moans and the occasional gasp of someone's name. Canada squeezed his eyes shut, gripping so tightly to France's back he was sure he must of drawn blood. "F-France, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." he cried out as he came, coating his and France's chests.

France groaned deeply as the Canadian's walls closed around him; he pounded into him a few more times before he too came, deep inside his husband. The Frenchman slowly pulled out, stumbling backwards against the fridge he panted heavily, body glistening with a sheen of sweat.

Canada slowly sat up on the table, also gasping for breath as he stared at France, his senses slowly coming back to him. He blushed heavily when he caught France's gaze, eyes darting away awkwardly. "Umm..."

France bit his lip, slowly reaching down to his ankles to pull his underwear and trousers back up. "So..."

Canada fixed his glasses that were hanging crookedly off his nose, slowly climbing down from the table. "Umm...maybe you should go..."

France nodded slowly. "Oui...I'll come and collect Quebec in a few days..." he said softly, reaching onto the floor for his shirt.

"Yeah...see you then." Canada muttered, cheeks still burned red as he sheepishly tugged on his boxers.

France nodded again, dithering slightly as he debated whether or not to kiss or hug the Canadian. He settled for an awkward pat on the head before hurriedly letting himself out, softly shutting the front door behind him. Once he was gone Canada collapsed onto the table again, head in his hands. "Oh my God...how did that happen!" he cried softly, shaking his head back and forth. He bit his lip, shivering slightly as he thought about what had just occurred...on the kitchen table no less.

Canada groaned in despair. "What is wrong with me? I can't even be pissed off with France without it leading to sex..."

* * *

**Awkward Franada sex, heck yeahh**

**Reviews are love :)**


	6. The Walls Break Down

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 6 - The Walls Break Down**

* * *

Canada finished cutting up the sandwiches he'd been making, piling them onto a plate with a sigh. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about last night, from the second France left it was all he could think about. 'I can't believe I let that happen...for God sake I was actually getting somewhere! We were venting our anger out with an argument like other couples and then we just had sex for no apparent reason!' the Canadian cringed, slapping a hand against his forehead. 'I'm so stupid...and God only knows what Quebec might have heard!'

"Daddy..." Canada jumped slightly as his little blond daughter appeared at his side, tugging at his trouser leg.

Canada regained himself, smiling slightly he knelt down to her eye level. "Yes maple?"

Quebec shrugged slightly, playing with the ends of her pink sleeping beauty dress. "...can we go and see papa?" she asked quietly, avoiding the Canadian's eyes.

Canada blinked in surprise. "...you saw him yesterday, he'll be back in a few days maple, you know that." he said gently, ruffling her curls.

Quebec shook her head. "No can...can we go back to Paris? To...to stay with papa."

Canada sighed inwardly, standing back up. "I'm sorry maple, but not right now..." he said sadly, going back to the kitchen worktop to finish making lunch.

Quebec bit her lip, bunching the ends of her dress in her hands softly tugging at the fabric. "...but why?"

Canada gazed down at her; Quebec's sad little face was sending flickers of guilt the Canadian's way. He knelt down again, gently enveloping her in a hug. "Quebec you know that papa and I love you very much don't you?" the girl nodded against her father's shoulder. "Things are just complicated right now...but nothing means more to us than your happiness."

"But...being altogether is what makes me happy..." Quebec mumbled softly, burrowing her head into the Canadian's neck.

Canada bit his lip, gently rubbing her back. "It'll be okay soon maple, I promise." he said as reassuringly as he could before getting back to his feet. "...do you want something to eat before uncle England and America get here?" he asked, holding out the plate of sandwiches to her.

Quebec nodded, taking one. "...merci daddy." she wandered off back into the living room with her sandwich, yet careful not to spill any crumbs on her dress that the Frenchman had gotten for her.

Canada sighed softly as he watched her go, placing the plate with the remaining sandwiches down onto the centre of the kitchen table. He couldn't stop himself from cringing every time he glanced at the defiled furniture. It wasn't as if he and France hadn't done...activities, in such places around the house before. But the fact that it had happened whilst they were in the middle of an argument whilst broken up made the whole thing just a little shameful.

The Canadian couldn't completely blame France for what had happened though. He he to take his share of the blame too; it wasn't as if he tried to stop him. He'd encouraged it. 'What on earth does that say about me? That I'm willing to sleep with him yet not willing to patch things up? Am I really that disgusting?' Canada thought, chewing on his bottom lip slightly with worry; he'd never thought he was that kind of guy...but maybe he really was.

Canada's deep train of though was interrupted by the loud chime of the doorbell, telling him his extended family had arrived. He took a deep breath to regain himself slightly before making his way into the hall of his small Toronto home to open the front door. The Canadian was greeted by the big smiley face of his older brother. "Hey bro what's up!" America sang cheerily, holding out his arms.

Canada smiled, letting himself be hugged. "Hi Canada." England said kindly from behind the American.

Milan jumped up onto the doorstep, launching himself into the Canadian's legs. "Hey uncle Canada!" he said happily, hugging him tightly before releasing him.

Canada gently ruffled his hair, standing aside to let them in. "Hi you guys come on in, I've just made sandwiches if you're all hungry."

"Yay food!" Milan cheered, racing off in the direction of the kitchen.

America grinned, jogging after him. "Yeah! Free sandwiches!"

England smirked slightly, shaking his head as his husband and son disappeared. "Honestly, they're just as bad as each other..." he muttered, softly closing the front door behind him as he stepped into the house. "How have you been Canada?" he asked kindly, removing his coat.

The Canadian took his coat. "I've been...okay." he said slightly awkwardly, "How about you? Last night America told me you weren't feeling too well." he said, hanging the Brit's coat up on the back of the front door.

England quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?" he queried, shaking his head. "Honest to God that man worries far too much, last night he came home from the shops in the middle of the night with a bottle of cough syrup and a box of laxatives." he said, smirking slightly.

Canada smiled softly. "Well he does like to help."

"Yes I know, a bit unnecessarily sometimes...but it is rather sweet I must admit." England said, smiling fondly.

Quebec came out into the hall, waving at the Brit from the doorway. "Hi uncle England."

England smiled, stepping over to her he held out his arms, enveloping her in a hug. "Hello sweetie, oh wow don't you look pretty!" he said, gently tweaking the ends of her pink sleeping beauty dress.

Quebec giggled slightly, cuddling the Brit. "Merci."

"Hey Quebec!" Milan called, waving at her from the kitchen doorway, clutching a handful of small handmade sandwiches.

The blond girl smiled, letting go of England she hurried over to her cousin, smiling sweetly. "Bonjour Milan, do you want to go play in my room?"

Milan nodded, holding out his hand. "Yeah okay!"

"Milan finish your food before going upstairs." England warned before he could leave.

Milan gave a dramatic sigh. "Okay." he quickly shoved the remaining sandwiches into his mouth in one go before grabbing Quebec's hand. "Let's go!" he announced, voice muffled with his mouth full of food as he and Quebec raced upstairs to her room.

America shook his head, watching them race past from the kitchen doorway. "Honestly, those kids."

England smirked slightly. "You can't talk, you've got butter and crumbs smeared all over your face."

"Huh?" America wiped his mouth quickly on the back of his hand.

England rolled his eyes fondly, faltering slightly as he felt a sudden wave of nausea. "Canada...is it okay if I use your bathroom?" he asked slowly, trying to mask his discomfort.

"Sure England."

"You okay hun?" America asked, immediately concerned.

"Yes America, I'm fine, I just need to use the toilet." England said firmly, heading for the staircase as quickly as possible without making it look like he was rushing.

America watched him disappear upstairs, biting his lip slightly. "Dude I'm really worried about him."

"I'm sure he'll be okay..." Canada reassured him, following his brother back into the kitchen. "Do you want a coffee or anything?"

"Yeah sure that'd be great." America said, slumping into a chair at the kitchen table, stretching slightly. Canada went to fill the kettle and get out some mugs; the American watched him for a few moments, yawning slightly. "So I take it France did show up eventually to drop off Quebec?"

The mugs slipped from Canada's hands at the mention of the Frenchman, but he managed to catch them in time before they fell. "U-Urm, yes."

America quirked an eyebrow at the stumble. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he said hurriedly, clearing his throat. "...yes, he showed up a minute or so after I called you." he muttered, taking the kettle to the faucet to fill with water before placing it down and turning it on.

America swivelled around on his seat. "Why was France so late back then?" he asked.

Canada bit his lip, keeping his back firmly to the American. "He said the traffic was bad...and he took her to Disneyland so I assume she didn't want to leave..." he said softly, getting the instant coffee down from the top cupboard.

America grinned, laughing slightly. "Kids love that place."

Canada smiled slightly, spooning some granules into the mugs. "So do you."

America snorted slightly. "Yeah I guess I do...man it's been a while since I've been there."

"When did you last go?"

America leant back in his seat, travelling back through his mind. "A couple years ago now...me, England, Germany and Italy took Dresden and Milan for the weekend...apparently Dresden has had an obsession with princesses ever since!" he said, laughing slightly.

Canada smiled, waiting for the kettle to finish boiling. "...she's a sweet kid."

"Yeah...Milan misses her a lot when they're not together." America said softly, reaching onto the table for another sandwich.

"Aww...I didn't realise they were so close."

America nodded firmly, wolfing down his sandwich. "Oh yeah dude; I remember the day we sat them both down and told them they were brother and sister." he said, shaking his head in bewilderment. "...they've been inseparable ever since."

Canada smiled slightly, daring to turn around to face the American now that their conversation had drifted away from his personal life. "...it's amazing how you and England go through all that." he said, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

America halted as he reached for another sandwich. "Huh?"

"You know...arranging for them to see each other, going out on day trips and vacations and the like...just so they can spend time together." he said softly, smiling at his brother.

"Yeah well...we want them to grow up together, even if they're not growing up with the same families." he said, shrugging slightly. "...also we wanted them to know they were twins as soon as possible, otherwise you know...they might have fallen in love or something gross like that." he laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

Canada laughed awkwardly, cringing slightly. "Good point..." the Canadian finished making the coffees, carefully handing the American his as he sat down opposite him at the table.

"Thanks..." America took a sip. "So how's Quebec doing? She misses France I bet."

Canada placed his mug down, glancing away awkwardly. "Yeah she really does...she wants us to move back in with him." he muttered softly.

America looked at him in confusion. "Well...why don't you?"

Canada sighed, resting his head in his hands. "America..."

America shook his head. "Come on dude, I mean..." he titled his head to the side, giving him a questioning look. "You do still love him right?"

"Of course I do!" Canada blurted out his shock, staring at his brother with wide eyes. "How can you ask me that?" he demanded.

America held up his hands defensively. "Alright calm down! It was just a question...what's gotten into you?"

Canada shook his head, biting his lip. "It's nothing." he muttered, glancing down at the table.

America's forehead creased in concern. "...dude I really hate seeing you like this, you're not yourself."

"I'm fine really...just had a bad night." Canada mumbled, taking a sip of coffee, cradling the warm mug in both hands. He cringed when he thought about his own words; it wasn't exactly a _bad_ night...

"Oh..." America said, taking a sip of his own coffee. "I guess that makes sense, you were probably worrying about Quebec right?"

"Hmm..." the Canadian wasn't listening, his eyes wandered down to the table and he could feel himself blushing ever so slightly.

"No wait." America said suddenly, wrinkling his nose with thought. "That's not right; France had already dropped her off before you went to bed..." he muttered to himself. "Was it awkward seeing France then?"

Canada blushed heavily, heartbeat quickening rapidly at the mention of the Frenchman. "...no not...not really..." he muttered uncomfortably, playing with the ends of his sleeves on his hoodie.

America quirked an eyebrow. "You sure you're okay? You've gone all red."

Canada nodded, swallowing heavily. "Yep fine." he said awkwardly, his strong blush refusing to die down. He couldn't stand it anymore; it was driving him insane. Canada didn't care what his bother thought of him, he had to get it off his chest!

America shook his head slightly. "Man I don't know what I'd do if me and England ever broke up...we'd probably end up doing something stupid." he said, lifting the mug to his lips to take a sip.

"America I had sex with France last night!" Canada yelled suddenly, slapping his hands down on the table.

America chocked violently on his coffee, coughing and spluttering it all over the place. "Oh uhh wow...hm...uhhh..." he stuttered, wiping his mouth. He cleared his throat slightly to regain his composer, giving his brother a weird look. "Uhhhh...congratulations?" he said awkwardly; the Canadian shrunk in his seat, hanging his head in shame. "So...are you guys back together then or what?"

Canada bit his lip. "No, maybe, I don't know! I'm so confused..." he shook his head, handing the American a cloth to wipe the coffee he'd spilt all over the place.

"Well uhh...kinda sounds like you are if you two, you know...fucked." America said pointedly, causing the Canadian to blush even deeper as the American dabbed at his jeans with the cloth. "How the hell did it even happen?"

"I don't know...we were arguing and it just...happened?" Canada said awkwardly, face palming with both hands.

"What? After he dropped Quebec over? Why the hell were you guys in the bedroom?"

Canada blushed, biting his lip. "...well...we weren't."

"Oh..." America pulled an awkward face. "So...in the living room?"

Canada cringed, shaking his head. "No...the kitchen." he almost whispered.

America stared at him, slowly glancing around the kitchen. "...where exactly?" he asked cautiously.

"...on...on the...the table-"

"OH MY GOD!" America screamed, almost falling over backwards in his haste to stand up and get away from the offending table. "EW! Canada! Dude seriously? AHHH!" the American swatted his arms and rubbed himself all over as if trying to scrub away any germs. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew! I got France's jizz all over me!" he cried in despair, face contorted with disgust.

Canada's face was completely glazed over with red, head buried in his hands. "What on earth are you shouting about America?" England asked as he appeared in the doorway, looking thoroughly confused.

America stopped his frantic scrubbing to stare at the Brit. "England! Canada and France had SEX on the kitchen table!"

England rolled his eyes, casually making his way over to the table he leant back against it, reaching for a sandwich. "America, have you ever met France? I imagine he and Canada have shagged in every nook and cranny of this entire house at one time or another."

"Yeah I know but I mean RECENTLY!"

England's eyes widened and he jumped up from the table as if it was suddenly on fire. "Oh my God! Canada!" he yelled in shock horror, staring at the mortified Canadian.

"I'm sorry! What do you want from me? I didn't want it to happen!" Canada cried, burrowing his head into his hands, clutching at the front of his hair.

"...how recently is recently?" England asked softly after a few moments when everyone had calmed down, well America was still flailing around a bit but the Brit ignored him as he gently placed a hand on Canada's back.

"...last night." Canada mumbled softly. "I didn't mean for it to happen it just...did."

"So you clearly still love him."

"Of course I do...I really do." he muttered, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Then just get back together already and fuck in a bed like normal people!" America cried, shuddering slightly.

"America!" England snapped, glaring at his husband. "This is a delicate topic would you stop blurting things out so insensitively?"

"I just don't get it, why can't you two sort it?"

Canada sighed slightly, shaking his head. "...can we please just drop it guys? This is between me and France..."

America opened his mouth to argue but closed it again when England shot him a dark look. The Brit gently rubbed his back. "Okay, we won't mention it again...I just hope you know what to do Canada."

Canada nodded slowly. "So do I."

**~0~**

"So Becs, what's with your dress?" Milan asked, climbing up a few steps on the ladder of Quebec's bunk bed, swinging back and forth on the rails.

Quebec watched him for a moment, twiddling the ends of her pink dress. "What? Don't you like it?"

"Yeah it's pretty, but it's like a costume right?" the boy jumped up onto her bed before sliding down the ladder rails again, laughing as he landed on his bottom on the carpet.

Quebec joined in the laughter. "Oui...papa got me it from Disneyland, it's a sleeping beauty dress." she said happily.

"Disneyland is awesome!" Milan beamed, jumping to his feet. "Do you want to be a princess like Dresden?"

The blonde girl shrugged slightly. "I don't mind...papa thought I would look pretty in it; I like all the pink."

"Yeah it is pretty." Milan smiled slightly, wandering over to her toy box. "What should we play with?"

"How about-" Quebec stopped mid sentence when she reached up to rub her eyes, faltering slightly when she realised something. "...where are my glasses?" she said softly, rotating on the spot as if they'd fallen off her face. Quebec bit her lip, climbing up the ladder on her bunk bed to check under her covers and pillows. "Oh no..."

"What's up?" Milan said curiously, looking up from the toy box.

Quebec carefully climbed down, biting her lip as she glanced around. "I can't find my glasses..." she whimpered slightly, checking her shelf and dresser table. "Daddy will be angry with me for losing them again!" she cried, eyes welling up with tears.

Milan dropped the toy he was holding back into the box, hurrying over to her. "Hey don't cry! I'll help you look for them."

Quebec sniffed slightly, dabbing at her eyes with the ends of her dress. "Really?"

"Yeah sure! Cause I'm a hero like that." Milan said determinedly. He spotted his cousin's plastic sleeping beauty tiara on the top of her dresser and rushed over to grab it; Milan stood up on his tiptoes, placing it carefully on top of Quebec's curly head. "I shall serve you my princess!" he sang, bowing down to her until his nose touched the floor.

Quebec giggled slightly, curtsying back to him. "Merci brave knight, where does our quest take us?"

"Hmm..." Milan bit his lip in thought. "Where were you last Becs?"

"...umm...the living room having sandwiches."

"To the living room!" Milan announced, grabbing her hand they raced downstairs, diving into the living room, sprawling out on the furry white rug. "Did you have them on in here?"

"...I'm not sure." Quebec said softly, lifting up the cushions on the sofa to check underneath.

Milan got down on his hands and knees to check under the sofa, waving an arm around in an attempt to feel what was there. "They're not here...did you leave them at Disneyland?"

"I hope not!" Quebec said in slight panic, jumping slightly as the adults appeared in the doorway.

"What are you two up to?" England asked, raising an eyebrow.

Milan jumped up from the floor. "Nothing!" they both said in unison, putting on their best innocent faces.

The three of them exchanged looks. "Quebec...did you lose your glasses again?" Canada asked.

The blonde girl bit her lip, nodding slowly. "...I didn't mean to..."

"Oh Quebec..." Canada sighed, trying his best not to get irritated but she did it often enough that it was difficult not to be annoyed.

America glanced at the bookshelf in the corner, spotting something familiar. "Hey dude..." he said softly to Milan so the others couldn't hear as they continued their conversation; he beckoned his son over. "Why don't you check the bookcase?"

"Huh?" Milan looked slightly confused as he wandered over to it, leaning up to a shelf higher then him he spotted his cousin's lost specs. "I found them!" he announced with glee, grabbing them down. " I got your glasses Becs!" he raced over to her, holding them out.

Quebec beamed, immediately putting them on. "Merci brave knight!"

"You mean brave hero!" Milan said, laughing slightly he scooped her up and swung her round, both of them giggling hysterically.

England smiled fondly, shaking his head. "Honestly, what are they like?"

"Hey he's just being a hero like his dad." America said, winking at the Brit.

England rolled his eyes, ruffling the Americans hair. "Yes yes...always the hero."

**~0~**

"...I can't take this anymore. I'm at mein wits end!" Germany hissed to himself, rubbing harshly at his temples as stress veins popped out on his forehead.

Italy cringed with despair. "Please...please stop crying..." he whined softly, bouncing the howling newborn in his arms.

Germany rammed his palms down over his ears, gritting his teeth. "Italy, if you don't get her to be quiet I sweat I'm jumping out of the nearest window!"

"She won't stop." Italy said loudly over the noise, continuing to rock her in his arms.

"She's been crying for hours..." Germany growled, clutching the hair at the back of his neck. "She has to give up sometime!"

"She misses her daddies..." Italy said, gently tickling Athens stomach but to no avail; she continued to cry and howl, little hands flailing around. The Italian bit his lip, holding her out to the German. "I'll try the hospital again."

Germany grudgingly took the child, and it was only by the very last strings of sympathy he had for Greece that he did. They'd had Athens for the last few days now and the baby had done nothing but cry and scream every hour of the day and night. The German had cobbled together Dresden's old cradle and found her old clothes and blankets for her but she could clearly tell she wasn't where she was supposed to be. The second they took her from the hospital she'd been an absolute nightmare, and the German was just about ready to take drastic action.

"Daddy..." Dresden whined, slumping into the side of the sofa. "My head hurts..."

"Ja well, mine too." Germany muttered, wincing as the child wailed loudly in his arms; he'd had more than a few severe headaches over the past few days. He sighed. "Where's Madrid?"

"He's hiding under my bed, he doesn't like the noise...can you come and help daddy? I can't get him out."

Germany sighed, rocking the tiny baby in his arms. "I'm a bit busy princess, can't you try und do it?"

Dresden shook her head, biting her lip slightly. "No he's crying and I don't like it! Please daddy..." she begged, tugging on his sleeve to try and get him to stand.

Germany gently batted her away. "Dresden don't do that! I'm holding a baby." he said, voice taking on a rather sharp tone. Dresden sniffled slightly, letting go of the blond she raced back upstairs and the German heard the sound of their airing cupboard door slam shut. It was where the girl liked to hide when she was upset. Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Great, now he'd upset his actual child in favour of staying with one that wasn't even his, or that he had any connection with.

Italy came back into the living room, hanging up the phone. "Anything?" Germany asked, hope apparent in his voice.

The Italian shook his head. "No...Greece still won't come to the phone."

Germany clutched at his fringe, cringing when the child on his lap howled with excruciating volume. "For gott sake...how can a child of GREECE'S want to do anything EXCEPT sleep?" he demanded, veins popping out again.

Italy bit his lip, carefully scooping the child off the German's lap, rocking her gently. "It's not her fault, she's upset, she knows Japan's not well..."

"For gott sake Italy..." Germany growled, clawing at his hair again; he was starting to worry he'd have none left if they didn't get rid of Athens soon.

"It'll be okay Germany-"

"No it WON'T be okay Italy!" Germany snapped, glaring at him from the sofa. "Stop telling me it will because it won't!"

"It will! Japan will get better very soon and then we can take her back to them, and it'll all be okay!"

"We should take her back now; Greece should be the one taking care of her!"

"Greece is upset! He won't be able to." Italy said firmly, even though the child's screams cut through him like a knife. "You'll see Germany, this will be worth it in the end."

Germany sighed, getting to his feet. "Fine. You get her to be quiet whilst I go und sort out Madrid."

"Are you sure?" Italy asked in shock.

"Ja, quite frankly a child who's terrified of me sounds a lot easier to deal with than this." he muttered, hurrying up the stairs before Italy could protest.

Italy sighed slightly, glancing down at the child in his arms. "Shhh...please be quiet..." he begged, gently rubbing her tummy. Athens calmed slightly, her big green eyes staring up at the Italian with question and fear. Italy smiled sadly. "Hey, I know I'm not your daddy but everything will be okay, you'll get to go home really soon okay? Japan will be okay..." he said softly, biting his lip. "...he'll be okay."

* * *

**I'm really glad my brother doesn't share stories like that with me...**

**I think Milan might be my new favourite kid XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	7. Memories and Revelation

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 7 - Memories and Revelation**

* * *

"Hubby wubby..." Romano grunted in disapproval as his Spaniard crawled over him on their large hotel bed, straddling his chest. Spain beamed, pressing a soft his to his forehead. "...are you having a nice nap?"

"I was before you ruined it..." Romano grumbled, burrowing his head into the pillow.

Spain smiled, climbing off him. "Well I thought you'd be up by now; it's time to eat." he said, sitting cross legged on the bed as Romano slowly sat up. "You should have come on the wine tasting with me, it was fun!"

Romano quirked an eyebrow, eyeing the Spaniard suspiciously. "Is that why you're acting like an idiot? You're not supposed to swallow the wine you know."

Spain laughed slightly, cuddling the Italian. "I didn't! Well...just a little; it was damn good wine, why didn't you come with me?" he said, pouting slightly.

"I couldn't be bothered...and you were with a group right?"

"Sí, there were a lot of us; the people in this hotel are really nice! We should go eat with them later."

Romano shook his head. "No way; I'm not talking to any random bastards...we'll just order room service and eat in here." he said, climbing out of bed, yawning slightly.

"Again?" Spain said, frowning. "We've done that almost every night! I want to eat in the restaurant."

"Why? It's the same damn food." Romano muttered, scrambling around for his clothes.

Spain sighed. "That's not the point; it's the ambience of the restaurant and the people."

Romano looked up, snorting slightly. "Do you hear yourself Spain? It's the ambience!" he mocked in a high pitched voice, shaking his head. "That's the most ridiculous thing you've said on this entire trip."

Spain frowned, resting his head on top of his knees. "This is our honeymoon, we're supposed to be out doing things." he muttered softly.

"We are doing things."

"I'm bored of having sex and eating in bed..." Spain complained, jumping up off the bed. "There's loads of stuff to do here and we're not doing anything!" he whined, circling his arms around Romano's waist.

Romano rolled his eyes, letting himself be cuddled. "Surely the point of this trip was to spend time together."

"Sí but it's more fun with other people sometimes as well..." Spain nuzzled his face into the Italian's neck. "Let's go downstairs to the restaurant for dinner, then we can take a dip in the hotel pool; they open it at night and put all these pretty lights on under the water so it looks like it's glowing!"

"Oh wow." Romano drawled sarcastically, grabbing the room service leaflet from the bedside table. "Forget it Spain, I don't want to eat where people can see us."

Spain let go of him. "What, why?"

"Because our relationship is none of their business! And no one wants to see two guys together anyway..." Romano muttered, climbing back onto the bed. "You can go swimming or whatever if you want, but I'm not coming with you."

Spain sighed, slowly lowering himself down onto the bed with him. "...fine."

Romano rolled his eyes. "...well I can see I've struck a nerve." he muttered.

"...don't you always?" Spain grumbled, lying down on his side.

Romano ignored him, reaching for the bedside phone. "Whatever, I'll order us our usual."

**~0~**

"I dreamt about you again last night..." Greece murmured softly, his hand gently squeezing the Asian's own; their joined hands had been inseparably attached since day one. The Grecian's fingers gently traced around his husbands palm; he rested his head against the edge of the hospital bed, gazing up at his husband's pale face, listening to the uneasy rhythm of Japan's beating heart on the electrocardiograph sat next to him. That and the silent, slow breathing of the Asian were the only slight indicators that there was any life left in him at all.

Greece brought the Asian's hand up to his lips, tenderly kissing across his knuckles. "...it was another one about school; those were happier times..." he muttered quietly, gently nuzzling the back of Japan's hand against his cheek. The Grecian sighed softly, his back tingeing with pain as he shifted closer to the Asian from where he was practically curled up on the floor, leaning against his bed. "It was our first time..." Greece murmured softly. "...the first time we made love..."

_~0~_

_"Greece wait!"_

_The Grecian jumped in surprise as his boyfriend suddenly grabbed hold of the back of his shirt. He turned around, looking down at Japan in surprise. "Yeah Japan? Is something the matter?"_

_Japan bit his lip, quickly releasing the Grecian. "I...it's just that..." the Asian fiddled anxiously with his hands, sighing slightly."...it doesn't matter. Goodnight Greece." he gabbed, turning quickly, to leave heading back to his own dormitory bedroom._

_"Japan..." Greece called softly, catching up, gently taking his hand. "...what's wrong?"_

_Japan resisted the urge to blush, gently squeezing his fingers. "Um, well...you know how Italy and Germany have left school now because Italy's pregnant..." he inquired softly; Greece nodded. "Well it's just that...since they've been gone I've been sleeping in our room on my own for a while now..." he said softly, avoiding the Grecian's eyes. "...and well...do you share a room with anyone?"_

_Greece shrugged slightly. "I think I used to share a room with...that Spanish guy." he muttered, glancing back at his empty bedroom. "...but since I always used to fall asleep outside anyway and never sleep in here I never really noticed him..."_

_"Hai...that must have been after Mr Danketsu separated him and his friends from sharing a room together...Germany's older brother used to share a room with myself and Germany before he was expelled." Japan babbled slightly, avoiding the real purpose of their conversation. "...then Italy moved in when he started at the academy."_

_Greece nodded slowly. "Yeah...Spain moved into a room with Romano when he joined...so I am sleeping on my own as well."_

_"Hai...that's why I was um..." Japan bit his lip, shrugging slightly. "...wondering if you'd maybe...share with me?" the Asian almost whispered, dropping the Grecian's hand. "I'm just used to having company whilst I sleep so...unless you'd find it uncomfortable..." he muttered softly, heart drumming nervously in his chest._

_Greece gazed at him for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I'll sleep with you."_

_Japan blushed furiously, shaking his head. "N-No that's not what I meant! I-I'm mean I know we've been dating for a while now but I...I'm not sure I-I'm ready for that...I mean..." he stuttered awkwardly, fiddling with the long sleeves of his kimono._

_Greece smiled warmly, gently taking his hand. "Japan, calm down...let's just go to your room okay?" he said softly. Japan swallowed slightly, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he led Greece slowly into his room. The Asian's bed sat alone at the left side of the room beside Italy and Germany's recently unoccupied beds. Japan bit his lip, hugging himself protectively as he heard the door shut quietly behind him. Greece looked at him in confusion, noticing the slight tremble of his shoulders. "Japan."_

_The Asian nodded, but didn't turn around. "..hai?"_

_Greece stepped over to him, circling his arms around his boyfriend's waist who immediately tensed up. "Japan, nothing has to happen..." he said reassuringly, kissing the top of his head. "I'll sleep by myself in this bed next to yours if that'll make you feel more comfortable okay?"_

_Japan relaxed slightly, gently patting the Grecian's hands, sighing with relief. "Hai...thank you for understanding Greece..."_

_Greece smiled, gently letting go of him. "I'd do anything for you Japan." he said softly, stepping over to Italy's unoccupied bed he pulled his shirt up off over his head, tossing it onto the floor._

_Japan glanced up, blushing heavily as he caught sight of his boyfriend's perfectly chiselled, lightly tanned abs; he felt a sudden change in his lower regions but he suppressed it as quickly as it arose. He didn't care what his body was trying to tell him; Japan didn't feel ready for...those sort of activities, any time soon._

_Greece finished getting undressed until he was stood in just his underwear. "Well, goodnight Japan." he said softly, leaning over to briefly kiss the Asian._

_Japan blushed heavily as the almost naked Grecian cuddled him. "N-Night Greece..." he muttered softly, avoiding touching him too much might he reignite the fire in his loins. Greece smiled, gently ruffling his boyfriend's hair before he climbed into the Italian's bed beside Japan's own, yawning slightly._

_Japan bit his lip, getting into his own, making sure to face the wall. Usually he was much more comfortable with his boyfriend seeing as they'd been dating for just over nine months now; but whenever the subject of sex came about Japan took deliberate steps to avoid it, and he was sensing that Greece was becoming painfully aware of that._

_It wasn't that he didn't care about the Grecian he just...didn't feel ready. More than anything he wished either Italy or Germany were still around; they were the perfect people to talk to about the subject. Instead he just had to keep making excuses and being awkward whenever they were alone in a bedroom together...which was as infrequently as possible if Japan could help it. The Asian turned out the light with a sigh, letting his eyes drift closed; it'd be less awkward in the morning, he hoped..._

_~0~_

_Japan woke with a start, shooting up in bed and clutching the covers around him. He was breathing heavily, covered in cold sweat. It'd been a long time since Japan had had such a bad dream, but he was all too aware of what effect they had on him. Japan bit his lip, heart pounding nervously as he slowly stared into the deep blackness of the bedroom. The Asian could never cope with nightmares; they made him incredibly uneasy and on edge, especially in the dark._

_Whenever he did have nightmares whilst staying at the academy it was always Italy who would be woken by the noise and calm him down. He'd sit on the edge of Japan's bed, gently petting his hair and softly reassuring him that everything was okay until he fell back to sleep. As embarrassing as this was to admit it was the only thing that made Japan feel safe after having a nightmare. But what with Italy being back at home that wasn't going to be an option._

_Japan's hands tightened on the covers; he inhaled sharply as he heard a sudden noise from the bed next to his own. He relaxed when he remembered it was just Greece, shifting around in his sleep. The Asian bit his lip, covers twisting uncomfortably in his hands. It was humiliating that a teenager of his age couldn't handle bad dreams, but he needed someone to calm him down and make everything okay._

_Japan slowly climbed out of bed; he didn't realise how badly his body was trembling until he was stood in the dark room, arms wrapped tightly around himself. He shifted about uncomfortably, his kimono sticking to his sweaty body. The Asian slowly disrobed, tentatively approaching his boyfriend in the Italian's bed in just his boxers. "G-Greece..." he whispered quietly into the dark room, softly shaking his shoulder. The Grecian remained motionless, sleeping peacefully. Japan bit his lip, shaking him more vigorously. "Greece!"_

_"Huh, wha...?" the Grecian jumped slightly as his deep sleep was disturbed, blinking in surprise to find his boyfriend looming over him. "...Japan?"_

_"H-Hai..." Japan whispered, body still trembling as he knelt down on the bed beside the Grecian._

_Greece slowly sat up, placing a hand on the Asian's shoulder. "...what's the matter?" he asked, brow creasing with concern when he felt the trembles beneath his hand._

_Japan bit his lip, feeling slightly more at ease. "I...I had um..." he mumbled, hugging himself close."...I know it sounds ridiculous but...I-I had a bad dream and I just..." Japan shrugged slightly, thanking God for the darkness that hid his reddening face. "...it's really silly but I-I feel kind of...scared..."_

_Greece smiled sadly, enveloping him in a hug, lifting the Asian up onto his lap. "Hey...it's okay..." he soothed, gently tracing his fingers through Japan's hair._

_"...I'm sorry." Japan whispered, relaxing into the Grecian's chest, feeling immensely at ease as his boyfriend held him close._

_"Don't worry about it..." Greece murmured softly, kissing the side of his head. "I'll keep you safe."_

_Japan nodded, snuggling close to his boyfriend's chest, listening to the way the Grecian's steady heartbeat seemed to be rapidly growing in pace. "Thank you..." he tilted his head up slightly, attempting to find Greece's cheek he found his lips instead. The Asian was surprised but not unwelcoming when those lips responded, kissing him back, tenderly and lovingly._

_Greece kept his hands firmly settled on Japan's back, desperately trying to ignore the complaints from inside his boxers as they kissed. He couldn't help but be painfully aware that his extremely attractive boyfriend was sat practically naked in his lap. He kept the urges repressed; Japan was obviously in a bit of a state and trying anything on with him in this situation would be morally wrong._

_Japan leant up, securing his arms firmly around the Grecian's neck he pressed their lips more forcibly together, his hands bunching into his messy brunette locks. The Asian wasn't sure why, but being so close to his boyfriend with such little amount of clothes on excited him in a way nothing else did. Greece kept his hands still but kissed back with just as much force, shivering slightly as Japan's hands raked through his hair, tiny nails clawing lightly at his scalp._

_Greece slowly pulled back, panting softly as he gazed at his boyfriend's flushed face. "Japan..." he murmured, tracing a hand down his warm cheek._

_Japan bit his lip, he wasn't at all used to these feelings; he only knew that he wanted to carry on, keep the fire burning. Shifting backwards he climbed off the Grecian's lap and lay down on the bed facing him, still clinging onto the teen's hand. "...come here." Japan almost blushed at the command, tugging his boyfriend over to him._

_Greece stared at the Asian vacantly for a moment. Was he really inviting him to...?_

_He swallowed slightly, slowly following his boyfriend's lead he leant over him, placing a hand either side of him. "Japan-" the Grecian's words were suddenly cut short as Japan's lips found his own once more; those slender fingers knotted again into his hair, pulling him down into the deep kiss. Japan grunted softly, pressing up against the Grecian, wanting to feel his bare skin against his own. He wound his legs around Greece's hips for better leverage, his lips parting to allow their tongues to meet, dancing together wildly._

_Greece's hands began to explore Japan's body, sliding delicately along his skin before he grudgingly forced himself to stop, keeping his hands braced firmly against the bed. Japan made a noise that sounded like a disappointed whimper, lifting his hips up to brush against the Grecian's stomach in a desperate attempt to create some friction. Greece was having immense trouble holding back, his boyfriend's advances swiftly breaking down his restraint. The Grecian pulled away from the kiss, placing a steadying hand on the Asian's waist. "Japan..."_

_"Greece..." the teen in question could have come merely from the desperate breathy moan of his name. "I want you to, I mean please, please touch me Greece...I want you to..." Japan breathed, his cheeks flushing red. "...please touch me Greece."_

_Damnit the Grecian couldn't deny his beautiful Asian any longer. He leant down and broke off Japan's ramblings with a deep, passionate kiss. The Asian's words had made him jittery and excited, and he was sure Japan could feel it too as they moved together in their kiss, tongues wrestling together. As soon as they broke apart he moved down to tantalise Japan's nipples, his skilled hands working their way down his sides._

_Japan held back a moan, arching from the bed and back again, his hands still buried in the silky brown locks as he let Greece take the lead. He had felt the shift in the Grecian's behaviour and Japan understood it. He'd already decided in his clouded mind that if Greece wanted to have him, he could, and he knew the Grecian was debating the question in his mind right now. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the trace of Greece's teeth on one nipple, sending a jolt of electric through his body, leaving him to whimper something incoherently._

_Japan wasn't used to how incredible this felt, the mere touch of his boyfriend having the power to set him aflame. They kissed once more, hard and hungrily; Japan could feel Greece's arousal through their boxers and he moaned softly at the feeling, even though he was still feeling a little anxious about it. The Grecian shifted down lower, leaving a trail of kisses that shot bolts of heat down towards his lower regions as he headed further towards them._

_Japan lay panting softly on the bed, heart drumming nervously as his boyfriend got closer and closer but he didn't want him to stop. He let out a soft gasp as he felt the Grecian mouth him through the fabric of his underwear, his tongue skating teasingly across the bulge. "G-Greece..." Japan wheezed out, eyes squeezed shut. "That's...that's n-not fair..."_

_Greece smirked slightly, nuzzling his cheek against the bulge. "My apologies..." he said softly. The Grecian bit down on the soft fabric, dragging the boxers all the way down Japan's legs before tossing them into some dark forgotten corner of the room. Japan could have sworn he heard a growl emit from the Grecian at the sight of his fully exposed body; the Asian blushed violently, draping an arm over his eyes. "You're so...beautiful..." Greece murmured softly, leaning low._

_Before Japan could protest the compliment; a warm tongue founds its way to the tip of his erection, dipping into the slit. Japan moaned out loud, hips involuntary jerking upwards to press against that tongue. He bit his lip, hands bunching into the sheets either side of him as he was taken into Greece's mouth, whimpering softly as that tongue wrapped around him. It wasn't enough. The Grecian had lit a burning fire deep within the Asian, and even the miraculous things that tongue was doing to him was not enough to satisfy the searing heat._

_"Greece..." Japan grunted, fisting his hands into his hair. "G-Greece stop..."_

_Greece pulled away, looking up at the Asian questioningly. "Are you okay Japan?" he asked softly, still nuzzling slightly against his arousal._

_Japan shivered slightly, slowly sitting up, gently cupping his boyfriend's cheeks. "H-Hai...I just...wanted something else..." he whispered softly, and despite his deep embarrassment he looked the Grecian right in the eyes._

_"...what's that?" Greece inquired softly, gently kissing the inside of Japan's hand._

_Japan shivered slightly. "I...I want to..." he trailed off, not sure how to approach the topic with words. He bit his lip, remembering something he'd once seen in a dark corner of the internet. Japan took hold of Greece's hand, bringing three of his fingers into his mouth, suckling slowly, drenching them with saliva._

_Greece stared at him with wide eyes, shivering. The image of Japan sat in front of him, offering, asking him with just a simple action was so powerful; he could feel his breath fall away._

_His hands were shaking when Japan pulled away and lay back down, pulling him over to cover him. Japan took the hand he worked on and placed a kiss on it, right at the palm. With his own shaking hands he guided it down over his erection, where Greece lingered for a second, and then further down to where he wanted him. Japan was nervous, but incredibly aroused too. It was such a forbidden thing to do, something he would vaguely fantasise about but never admit to, something he knew Italy and Germany must have done countless times before and been extremely jealous of, and now he would actually feel..._

_Greece slowly circled his finger around. He waited a few moments until he gathered his courage, he moved his finger close to the entrance and with a final look at Japan pushed it further. The Asian gasped for a second but then seemed to be all right._

_When he added a second finger, Japan pushed down on them and he could feel them go much deeper. But Greece could also feel that Japan was tense; the muscles of his thighs were quivering, and so he moved down and concentrated on tracing his tongue over Japan's arousal again, slowly flicking his tongue over it, making the Asian gasp. Then he moved over again, trying to take in as much as he could, all the while moving his fingers around slightly, stretching the passage. When Greece added a third finger it went in easier than the first two. He was so focused on keeping Japan gasping and moving under his hands that he almost missed it when the Asian whispered. "...now."_

_Greece looked up, slowly pulling down his boxers. "Are you sure?" he asked, worry apparent in his eyes._

_Japan nodded. "Hai!"_

_Greece climbed back on top him, carefully manoeuvring his legs either side of him. The Grecian slowly moved forward, so focused on the movement that he hardly registered how amazing it felt until he stopped for a second, giving Japan the chance to adjust; he could see Japan wasn't very comfortable, but the Asian was encouraging him anyway, so Greece continued to move until suddenly he felt Japan tense. He was ready to pull back when Japan flushed and breathed, "Do that again!" So he did, causing Japan to groan deep in the back of his throat, and when he finally let go of some of the tension of his body, the exquisite hot and tight feeling hit him; the knowledge of what he was doing moving right through him. Greece gasped, his mind forming incoherent thoughts, and he started pouring them out, all focusing around Japan and how perfect he was._

_Japan held out his hand and he moved it over Greece's, lacing their fingers while they moved together in a steady pace that somehow came natural to them. Greece leant down to kiss him and looked right into Japan's eyes; he saw so many things there he could almost cry. He remembered Japan when they first met, all their awkward encounters and unsure flirting, their laughs and shared feelings that all came together in one image, the one Greece saw right now._

_He knew he was close to the edge; Greece leant down over his beautiful, perfect Asian and whispered, "I love you..." before he got lost in the feelings washing over him in increasingly rushing waves, faster and faster until he felt he would no longer be able to keep up, and they exploded in a crash of white behind his eyes. Japan felt the hotness of Greece's release deep inside him, how he moved inside of him one more time, and without much build up his own release hit him, pushing him over the edge in an instant and leaving him gasping for air._

_When Japan came back to earth Greece was still lying over him; he slowly leant down, kissing him tenderly on the lips before pulling back. When they looked each other in the eyes Japan realised that love was not enough to explain what he was feeling right now. It was worship, the recognising and touching of one soul with another, and any doubts in his mind he'd had about what he and Greece had just done were instantly vanquished. Only when Japan looked up did he realise they both had tears in their eyes, and he reached up to hold him, kissing him again._

_"I love you so much..." Japan breathed, softly touching the Grecian's face._

_Greece smiled in a way that reached the heart of the Asian, slowly sitting up. "I love you too...shall we go to sleep?"_

_"Hai but..." Japan slowly sat up as well, carefully climbing off the bed. "I feel that we've violated Italy's bed enough already..." he muttered, blushing slightly. "So let's sleep in my bed."_

_Greece nodded, climbing into the Asian's bed alongside him, holding out his arms. Japan smiled, cuddling the Grecian close as they lay down to sleep together. "...are you glad we did this?" he asked softly, brushing back the stray hair from Japan's face._

_Japan leant in close, peppering his neck with soft kisses. "Hai, I couldn't be more happy..."_

_~0~_

Greece let out a shuddering sigh, scrubbing at the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. "I'd give anything to go back to those days..." he muttered, delicately stroking the back of Japan's hand. "...and to have you back, you're still so beautiful, Japan." he gazed up at his husband's unresponsive face, pale skin and lank hair frayed out against the hospital pillows. Greece sat up slightly, gently sweeping the Asian's fringe off his forehead, running his fingers delicately through the soft hair. "...I love you Japan."

The Grecian didn't look up when there was a soft knock on the door. "Mr Greece?" the kind familiar face of Japan's nurse poked her head around the door, smiling sadly. "Good evening, how are you feeling today?"

Greece glanced up briefly, shaking his head. "...no better then yesterday." he said softly.

The nurse quietly stepped into the room, carefully holding onto a mug. "I've brought you some tea..." she didn't wait for a response, it wasn't often she got much verbal communication from the Grecian. She placed the mug down by his feet, retrieving the empty mug and the still full plate from yesterday. The Grecian hadn't eaten much of the food she'd brought him, she noted. But he never did.

"Oh…your friend called again today, about your daughter…" Greece didn't say a word, not even registering what she'd just said. "Maybe you should get in contact soon…" she said quietly, knowing this was a delicate issue to bring up with the Grecian. "…oh yes and I found another spare pillow for you." she produced a hospital pillow from under her arm, dropping it onto Greece's bed.

Having pretty much moved into the hospital; Greece had been given a pile of blankets and a pillow by the kind nurse which he used to construct a makeshift bed on the floor beside Japan's own. "I noticed you looked rather uncomfortable there on the floor, I thought another pillow might help." she said kindly, placing a tentative hand on Greece's back. "You know...I'm sure if I asked around I could find you a spare room so you could sleep on a real bed..."

Greece was silent for a few moments, still gently tracing his fingers through Japan's hair. "Thanks but...I need to be close to Japan..."

She smiled sadly. "Mr Greece, I really admire your dedication to your husband..." she said softly, getting to her feet with the plate and mug in her hands. "He's in my prayers." she moved slowly to leave, sighing softly. The nurse bit her lip, dithering by the door. "Mr Greece..." she said, turning back to face the Grecian, whose eyes hadn't left the Asian once. "You know the hospital won't keep you in the dark about anything...if there are any changes in your husband's condition I will personally take it upon myself to contact you immediately, you could go home...there's really no reason for you to be here."

Greece kept his eyes focused on his husband's lifeless face, listening to the nurse's words. A single tear slid down his cheek, dripping onto the back of Japan's hand. "Nurse Joy..." he whispered, his voice wavering slightly. Greece sniffed softly, lacing his fingers with his fragile husband. "What if...what if the worst...does happen..." he choked out, tears rising to the surface. "...what if I-I lose him?" he cried, sweeping his fingers into the Asian's hair. "...I don't want to be told that...he's gone, over the phone..." he whispered, letting his tears fall silently down his face. "...I'd rather be here to...to say goodbye..."

Nurse Joy could feel her own heart weeping for the Grecian. "Oh Mr Greece..." she went back to his side as Greece burrowed his head into the Asian's chest, sobbing quietly against him. "...I pray that never happens, he'll be okay..." she said softly, gently patting his back.

Greece sniffled, slowly sitting up. "Thank you..." he whispered.

**~0~**

"Okay dude, you've really gotta get into bed now." America said, ruffling Milan's hair.

"Aww okay dad..." Milan complied, crawling into his race car shaped bed in his superman pyjamas. "I'm gonna go for a drive anyway!" he said, sitting up against the headboard he pretended to turn a steering wheel, making car noise. "Vroom vroom..."

America laughed slightly. "Hey scoot over I'm driving!" he climbed in beside him, taking hold of the 'steering wheel'. The American 'drove' around in the race car bed, swerving suddenly. "Whoa! There's a Brit on the road!"

"Knock him over!" Milan said with a laugh as his other dad appeared in the doorway, one eyebrow raised.

"America you're supposed to be putting him to bed." England muttered, holding onto a plastic bag with something inside.

America chuckled slightly, climbing back out. "Aww you kill joy, okay...come on dude time to get to sleep."

Milan frowned but did as he was told, getting under the covers. "Okay...night dad."

America smiled, gently ruffling his son's blond hair. "Night Milan." he got to his feet, switching on his nightlight before quietly leaving, smiling cheerily at the Brit. "Come on admit it, you wanna ride around in a race car bed too."

"Not even remotely, I still can't believe I let you buy him that..." he muttered, twisting the plastic bag handles around in his hands. "...right, I'll be back in a second, I need to do something." he said, a note of anxiety in his voice.

"Huh?" America watched as he made for the bathroom door, bag still in hand. "Why are you taking that in there with you?"

"...I'll...I'll show you in a minute." England said, hurrying into the bathroom and locking the door before America could voice anymore questions.

America titled his head to the side in confusion but didn't raise the matter again. He leant back against the banister of the stairs, glancing into their son's bedroom as he'd left the door open ajar. America smiled softly, watching Milan curled up on his side, trying to sleep. In the right light America thought the kid actually looked quite like him, which was ridiculous really seeing as the kid looked a hell of a lot like Germany. But whenever he talked to Milan or played with him he only saw him and the Brit in the child, and that always made him smile.

England slowly emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, white as a sheep and holding something behind his back. "...America."

America looked at him with concern. "What is it hun?" he asked, going to him.

England bit his lip, holding out what was concealed in his hand. "...look." he opened his hand to reveal the pregnancy test, heart drumming nervously in his chest.

America took the test, staring down at the stick he read what the tiny screen was telling him. "...p-positive?"

England nodded slowly, biting down in his knuckle. "...yeah."

America blinked slowly, gazing down at the Brit. "Oh my God..." he breathed softly, his mouth stretching into a grin. "Dude!" he swept his husband up into his arms, swinging him round and round. "Dude you're pregnant! That's amazing! Oh my God..."

England was too shell shocked to even demand America put him down like he normally would. Instead he let the American continue to spin him around until his arms were too tired and he was released. The Brit took hold of America's hands, gazing up at him with wide eyes. "...how the bloody hell did this happen? You've never been able to get me pregnant before."

"No idea...but I must have done something right!" America said, laughing slightly as he cuddled the Brit. "Unless you...I mean unless..." he trailed off awkwardly, arms loosening around him.

"Don't." the Brit growled.

"Huh?"

"Don't even try to accuse me of cheating on you America." England warned firmly.

"Sorry..." America muttered, kissing his cheek. "I just...we're having a baby I can't believe it!"

England smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around the American's neck. "It's incredible...oh wow..." he dabbed at his eyes, not even registering the fact that he'd started crying.

America smiled, pecking him softly. "Guess we know why you've been feeling so weird lately."

England nodded, taking the stick from the America. "Yes...look, it says I'm...almost three months gone."

"What?" America stared down at the test. "Dude...the hell? How did you not notice?"

"I did! It just...took a while." England said, shaking his head. "I mean I thought it was impossible for us so I wasn't exactly anticipating it."

America beamed, grabbing his hand. "We gotta tell Milan!" he practically ran into his son's room dragging the Brit with him; he flicked on the light. "Dude wake up!"

Milan woke with a start, blinking around in the sudden harsh light. "Wha...dad?"

"Dude we got some big news for you!" the America grinned, jumping onto his son's bed. England perched himself carefully on the edge next to him.

Milan slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "...what is it?"

America beamed, ruffling his son's hair. "Dude, in about six months you're gonna have your very own baby brother or sister!"

Milan stared at him in utter bewilderment. "...I already have a sister." he said quietly in confusion.

England smiled gently lifting him onto his lap. "Yes well now you're going to have another one."

"Or a brother." America said, joining the family cuddle.

"Why? Are Italy and Germany going to have another baby?" Milan asked, still confused.

America laughed slightly. "No dude, me and daddy are having a baby!" he announced, waiting for the excitement.

Milan just blinked slowly, still having trouble with the concept. "But...you can't have babies, you told me so."

"Yes well, things change Milan." England said, kissing the top of his head. "Your dad and I have been blessed with another child."

"...but not Italy and Germany's..." Milan said slowly.

"Yeah dude, it's all ours." America said, ruffling his hair. "So it won't be Dresden's brother or sister, just yours."

"Oh..." Milan said softly, gently sliding off the Brit's lap. "...will it live here?"

"Of course it will." England said, laughing slightly, holding up the covers for Milan to get back into bed.

Milan slowly lay back down. "Okay..." he said softly, bringing the covers up to his chin.

"Uhh, you okay dude?" America asked.

"We'll talk to you more in the morning, goodnight Milan." England said, leading America hurriedly back out of the room, switching the light off before he left.

"Dude what the hell?" America whispered once they were out of the door.

"America, he's obviously going to be a little confused about all of this...let's just let him get to sleep and we'll answer all of his questions another time okay?" England said, taking the American's hand.

America smiled slightly, kissing the top of his head. "Yeah I guess you're right, come on dude, we gotta go call my brother!"

Milan lay awake in his bed, listening to his two dads disappear downstairs, still discussing the baby. The boy stared up at the ceiling, brow creasing with thought. "...a new baby?" he whispered softly into the darkness. "Why do they want a new baby? What did I do? Is it...is it cause I'm not their real son?" Milan mumbled softly, bringing the covers up over his head. He didn't know how to feel about what he'd just learnt, instead he tried to get to sleep, maybe this would all turn out to be a bad dream...

* * *

**This right here...is what you'd call a bloody long chapter**

**Yeah her name is nurse Joy...what of it? XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	8. Regrettable Words

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 8 - Regrettable Words**

* * *

"So that is why stranger danger is bad, you must always be vigilant and prepared for the worst." Switzerland tapped the blackboard behind him with his piece of chalk, addressing a class of incredibly bored looking hetalia academy students. "...any questions?"

The droning silence continued for a few awkward moments until a young American boy at the back of the class raised his hand. "Yeah, is it true you're that guy who fucked the music teacher when you were a kid?"

Switzerland blushed heavily as a wave a giggles rippled throughout the classroom. "...th-that is not a valid question!" the blond flustered, turning to erase what was on the board. "Class is over, you can all leave now." Switzerland grumbled, cringing as his students left the classroom whilst snorting to themselves.

The blond sighed, waiting until he was sure the last student had filed out he dared to face the classroom again, wandering over to his desk to gather his things. "Well that was pretty humiliating; I don't remember kids being so goddamn ignorant when I was here..." he muttered, closing his briefcase he followed his students out of the classroom into the academy corridor.

Switzerland had been given one of the old, barely used academy classrooms to teach his self defence enrichment lessons. He and his husband had arrived at the school on the Friday evening after they'd received a confirmation letter from Mr Danketsu saying that he was willing to let them both attend the academy together to teach. Switzerland and Austria had therefore been able to enjoy a weekend together at the academy getting back into the swing of things. They'd met all of the new teachers that currently worked there and been reunited with some that still taught from back when Switzerland was at school. Mr Danketsu was very welcoming to see them despite the awkward way in which things were left off nearly nine years ago. The problems only begun that Monday morning when Switzerland had to say an anxious goodbye to Austria as they went their separate ways to start their lessons.

The blond sighed, setting off down the familiar corridors of his teenage years to find Austria. He hadn't anticipated how awful teaching really was. The students were clearly not interested in a damn word he was saying; the girls spent the whole lesson giggling; the boys spent the whole lesson throwing notes and falling asleep...he almost wished there were no laws against hitting children. As annoying as some of the students were back when he was at school, he couldn't remember them all being this bad.

Switzerland smiled softly when he found his husband's old music room; he remembered how much seeing that door used to fill him with dread back in his youth. He still thought music was a pointless practice, even if the Austrian did teach it. The blond knocked softly before letting himself inside, finding the brunette sat at the piano, playing a soft little tune. He looked up. "Hello Switzerland."

"Hello." Switzerland said softly in exasperation, shutting the door behind him before practically collapsing onto one of the desks.

Austria looked up in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I hate children."

Austria laughed slightly, getting up from the piano. "They're not all bad."

Switzerland shook his head, sitting up slightly. "It's unbelievable, none of these kids were here when we were, how the hell do they all know about us?" he demanded.

Austria sighed, wiping his glasses on the edge of his shirt. "I'd noticed this too; it seems you and I have become somewhat of a legend around here." he said, replacing the specs.

"Great." Switzerland muttered, wandering over to his husband. "You know I never realised how goddamn evil kids are."

Austria chuckled slightly, gently enveloping him in a hug. "They're not evil...our story just offers them some form of amusement." he said with a shrug.

"Bastards." the blond grumbled, leaning into his husband.

"So I take it teaching didn't go well then?"

"You could say that." Switzerland sighed, gazing up at his husband. "They just don't care what I have to say."

Austria smirked slightly. "Now you know how I felt when I had to teach you."

Switzerland rolled his eyes. "Hey we fucked; at least you got something out of it."

"Yes...and don't you go ahead and be doing anything of the same nature with any of your students." Austria said, gently stroking the back of his neck.

Switzerland sighed, shivering slightly. "...I hate it here Austria." he mumbled, gazing up at the Austrian. "Let's go home."

"You've taught one lesson." Austria said, gently ruffling his hair. "Give it a chance, it'll get better." he said reassuringly.

Switzerland sighed, rubbing his eyes stressfully. "It better do."

Austria smiled sadly, kissing the top of his head. "It will...and you'll be glad we came back."

**~0~**

Canada zipped his daughter's pink travel case closed, patting the sides of it. "Everything packed maple?"

Quebec nodded, climbing up the ladder of her bunk bed she crawled into the covers. "Oui daddy."

Canada smiled, climbing up a few rungs of the ladder to reach her. "Okay well time for bed then." he said, helping her under the covers. "You'll be a good girl for papa tomorrow won't you?"

"Oui...I'll miss you daddy." Quebec said softly, rubbing her tired little eyes.

Canada smiled sadly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I'll miss you too. Sleep tight Quebec." he said, gently removing her glasses for her.

Quebec yawned, curling up under the covers. "Night daddy..."

Canada climbed back down from her bunk bed, placing her specs carefully on her desk for her before quietly leaving the bedroom, making sure to switch on her night light before he left. He sighed softly, wandering back downstairs into the kitchen, yawning slightly himself. His three days with his daughter had come to an end once again and she was ready to go off to France's house to be with him. Canada sighed again, leaning back against the fridge. How could it have been three days already? It just didn't seem like enough time to spend with his beautiful little girl. He hated saying goodbye to her so often, even if he would be getting her back in three days. Not that there was anything he could do about it; France had his rights to see her, and he couldn't get in the way of that no matter how much he missed her when she was gone.

Just as that thought crossed his mind there was a soft knock on the front door. Canada looked up curiously, hurrying to answer it as he wasn't expecting anyone to be calling this late. He blinked in surprise as the door opened and he found his husband on the doorstep; the Canadian tried to ignore the fact that France was wearing a loosely fitted buttoned down white shirt; the Canadian's favourite one, and a pair of tight pants. "France?

What are you doing here?" Canada asked in confusion; he hadn't seen the Frenchman since that incident a few nights ago on the kitchen table. "I thought you were coming to collect Quebec in the morning."

France smiled slightly, brushing his long hair back from his face "I waz, but I'm 'ere to see you..."

"Oh..." Canada glanced back behind him into his house. "...well I was going to head up to bed soon..."

France placed a hand firmly on Canada's shoulder, making him jump. "Let's talk Canada."

Canada sighed, gently removing the hand. "France you and I can't talk." he said gently.

"Hm?" France looked confused.

Canada almost snorted in disbelief. "You and I are not capable of having a serious conversation France; we ended up having sex on the kitchen table the first time we tried!" he said, blushing slightly as he spoke.

"Canada I'm ready to talk with you." France said gently, taking his hand "Just talk; I want to know exactly what's going on in zat head of yours." he murmured, his other hand skating through the Canadian's hair.

Canada shivered slightly, nodding slowly. "Okay..." he tugged the Frenchman into his home, gesturing towards the living room for him to sit down. France smiled slightly, taking Canada's hand he pulled him down onto the sofa with him, lifting his legs up to rest against the cushions. Canada sat down awkwardly beside him, keeping a slight distance between them.

France gazed at him for a moment, clearing his throat slightly to break the intense silence. "...well?"

Canada shrugged slightly. "...I don't know what you want me to say." he said softly, fiddling with his sleeves.

"I want to know what it iz I did to make you leave." France said, reaching for the Canadian's hand.

Canada sighed, trying to pull away. "France..."

"Canada look." France said firmly, taking hold of Canada's hand forcefully he gently tugged him back towards him. "I'm not ze smartest man in ze world okay? I know you want me to know exactly what it iz I did and know exactly what to say to you but I don't...and ze longer we stay apart zere iz less and less chance of me being able to work it out." he said, tracing his fingers delicately around Canada's palm. "So just tell me what it iz Canada...I apologise for not being able to figure it out my own okay? But ze only way I will know iz if you tell me right now." he lifted the Canadian's hand up to his lips, kissing softly along the knuckles.

Canada bit his lip, gently squeezing France's hand. "Okay..." he said softly, shifting himself to face his husband properly on the sofa. He couldn't put it off any longer, he didn't want to; France deserved to know what was bothering Canada so much, even if he did wish his husband could have worked it out without help. Canada sighed softly. "France we're never willing to talk about our problems, that's what's wrong."

France shook his head. "I didn't think zat we had any."

"France it's been like this since we were at school." Canada said softly, gazing down at the carpet.

France stared at him, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "...so you're saying zat zere has always been something wrong?"

"Not exactly..." Canada muttered softly; he sat up, taking the Frenchman's hand in his own. "France, when I do something that annoys you, or bothers you, what's your reaction?" he asked.

France smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Zere iz nothing about you zat I don't love."

"France I mean it." Canada said, tugging on his hand. "Please answer the question."

"Canada I really can't, zere iz nothing wrong with you." France said, gently tipping his chin up towards him. "...you're perfect."

"France I'm not perfect!" Canada snapped, pulling away from him. "No one is perfect...and until we accept that things will never get any better."

France stared at him in confusion. "I don't understand, why iz it wrong to think of you as perfect?"

"Because that means ignoring my faults and not addressing them properly."

"You 'ave no faults to address."

"I have many France, same as you!" Canada insisted.

"Well if I 'ave faults zen tell me what zey are!" France demanded, eyes narrowing.

Canada bit his lip, dithering slightly. "Okay well...sometimes your stubble grows too much and you look like a homeless person."

France stared at him in bewilderment. "...what?"

Canada shrugged slightly, looking away. "It was just an example..."

France's mouth was practically hanging open, just staring at his husband. "Iz...iz zat what zis whole break-up has been about?" he asked in amazement.

"When I forget to shave?"

Canada sighed, shaking his head. "No France I was just giving an example of something about you that annoys me sometimes." he said, taking his hand again. "...I want you to do the same."

France still looked utterly confused. "Why?"

"France if I know what it is I do that bothers you then I can change it." Canada said, bringing his husband's hand up to his chest, squeezing it gently.

"That's how relationships are supposed to work France...partners working to make themselves better for each other."

France bit his lip. "...but I always thought we were perfect together." he said softly, squeezing his hand.

"Being in a perfect relationship isn't about being perfect people." Canada said, smiling softly. "It's about being able to work through the problems we have with each other, no matter how small and petty they seem." he kissed the back of France's hand. "The reason we argued so much was because we had all these little problems with each other that we kept locked away and they just kept building and building until we exploded with anger." he said softly, shuddering slightly as he thought back to that time when all he and France would do was yell and scream at each other. "So I just think that if we talk through all our problems...everything will be okay."

France was silent for a moment, before nodding his understanding. "...okay."

Canada smiled slightly, jostling France's hand. "Go on..."

"What?"

"What do I do that annoys you?"

France thought for a moment before shrugging. "...nothing."

"France." Canada said firmly.

"I mean it Canada!" France said, almost laughing.

"That's not true, please France..." Canada whined, tugging back and forth on his hand.

France sighed slightly. "Okay fine; it annoys me when I cook an amazing meal for us and zen you ruin it by pouring syrup all over ze food." he said hurriedly, wincing slightly as he spoke.

Canada stared at him, slowly letting go on his hand. "...but I love syrup."

France rolled his eyes. "Oui I know, but not everything needs it." he muttered, crossing his arms against his chest.

Canada glared at him. "Well...you drink too much."

France quirked an eyebrow. "Oh we're starting zis are we? Okay, you cry too often."

"I like to shower on my own sometimes." Canada said, prodding the Frenchman in the chest.

France grabbed the hand poking him. "You fidget too much in bed." he growled.

"I can't stand it when you don't recycle." Canada glowered, squaring up to him.

France narrowed his eyes, pulling him close by the hand still holding his. "Your frère does not need to know everything zat iz going on in our lives."

Canada poked him in the chest with the other hand. "I know you smoke sometimes and then try to hide it from me."

France grabbed his other hand as well. "If you don't want to 'ave sex just tell me; I hate it when you make up excuses." he muttered.

"Well I hate those nude calendars you buy then insist on putting up in our bedroom." Canada growled, leaning suddenly closer so he was practically sat in France's lap. France smirked slightly, closing the gap between the he pressed their lips together, kissing him gently. The Canadian smiled against his lips, pulling his hands out of France's grasp he wound them tightly around the blonds' neck, holding him close as they kissed. France purred softly, hitching him up against his chest, suckling gently on the Canadian's bottom lip. Canada moaned slightly, kissing him deeply for a while longer before softly pulling away, smiling down warmly at his husband.

France smiled, trailing his fingers gently down the Canadian's cheek. "...I guess I could cut back on ze wine." he muttered softly.

Canada softly kissed the tip of his nose. "...and I guess I don't need to call America and tell him everything."

"I'll stop smoking." France said, gently squeezing Canada around the middle. "...but can I please keep ze calendars?"

Canada sighed. "I really hate them."

"Can we at least keep ze one we've got now until it'z finished? Mr November reminds me of you..." he murmured softly, smirking slightly.

Canada blushed slightly, but nodded. "Okay..." he bit his lip, leaning down against France's chest. "Wow...I never thought we'd get to this point."

France hugged him close. "Mon cher you should 'ave just told me all zese things." he said softly, nuzzling the top of his head.

"I wanted to..." Canada murmured softly. "I just didn't want to upset you."

"It upset me to be apart Canada..." France kissed him tenderly. "...please mon cher, move back to Paris with me...we'll be a family again."

Canada smiled, nuzzling him close. "Yes, God France yes...that's all I want!" he cried, flinging his arms up around France's neck. France smiled, holding him close, rocking him gently as tears began pouring down the Canadian's cheeks. "S-Sorry..." he sobbed, dabbing at his eyes."...I know I cry too much..."

"In zis case, I'm glad." France murmured, kissing his damp cheeks. "I love you Canada."

"I love you too..." Canada mumbled, stroking France's bristly cheeks.

France smiled. "I think I need to shave."

"Yeah...you're starting to look like a homeless person."

France laughed slightly, climbing up from the sofa with the Canadian still wrapped around him. "In zat case I'll go and shave...zen climb into your bed."

Canada giggled slightly, wrapping his legs around the blonds' middle. "Okay...hey should we go and tell Quebec?"

"Iz she in bed?"

"Yeah."

"Let her sleep." he murmured softly, carrying him towards the stairs. "It'll be a nice surprise for tomorrow when I take you both back to Paris with me..."

Canada smiled, leaning into his chest as he got taken upstairs to his room. "Okay...but only if you take me right now." he growled, stroking a hand down the Frenchman's cheek.

France laughed slightly, hitching the Canadian up onto his chest. "For ze record, zat iz something about you I will never stop loving..."

**~0~**

Italy slowly wandered back down the stairs, stopping on the last step as his eyes landed on his dismal husband through the open door. The German was sat on the living room sofa, elbows braced against his knees with his head resting in his hands, fingers digging into his hair. The Italian bit his lip, stepping down off the last step he slowly edged himself into the living room with caution; the German didn't look up to acknowledge him. "...they're all in bed." he said softly after a few moments to get a response from the German. The blond said nothing; Italy tried again. "Athens is fast asleep...I don't think she'll wake up again..." he trailed off unsurely, taking a cautious step closer to the sofa. "Do you want a drink?" he asked, gently prodding the German's side. Germany remained unresponsive. Italy frowned. "...Germany talk to me."

"...you could have said no." Germany replied in a soft murmur.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it." Germany muttered, slowly sitting up. "...I don't want a drink."

Italy watched him for a moment; the German just sat still on the sofa, not even making eye contact with him. Italy bit his bottom lip, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt. "...do you um, want me to try calling Greece again?" he suggested quietly.

Germany slowly released the hold on his head, gazing up at the Italian. "What's the point? He won't pick up; Greece clearly lacks an understanding of personal obligations." he muttered darkly.

"...he wants to stay with Japan."

"Und you think Japan wants this?" Germany growled, his hands gripping the edges of the leather sofa with frustration. "Do you think he'd be pleased to find out that his own daughter isn't being taken care of by the father? That the burden has been thrown onto us?"

Italy shrunk in on himself slightly as the German's temper rose. "...it's not about what Japan wants." he mumbled softly.

Germany glared at him. "Then what is it about?"

Italy shrugged slightly, avoiding the German's eyes. "It was Greece's choice..."

"So you agree with his decision?" Germany asked, forehead creasing in confusion and irritation. "How za hell can you think that giving Athens to us was right thing to do?"

Italy held up his hands defensively. "I'm not saying agree but I...I understand."

"You understand?" Germany asked in bewilderment, staring at his husband. "How za hell can you understand? If _I_ don't understand then there's no chance that you do!" he yelled, jumping to his feet, pointing as accusing finger at the Italian's chest.

Italy winced, feeling slightly offended. "...just because _you _don't understand something doesn't mean I automatically can't understand it." he said softly, pushing the German's hand away.

Germany shook his head, scoffing slightly. "He abandoned his new born daughter...there is nothing to understand about that." he growled.

"There is always a reason for everything." Italy growled back.

Germany gave a harsh laugh. "Go on then, amuse me Italy, what is the reason?"

Italy glared at him. "Greece is upset about Japan and he thinks it's Athens's fault!"

"That is no reason to abandon her!" Germany shot back.

"He made a bad decision okay? But it's not our place to judge him!"

"He should accept his responsibilities as Athens's father!"

Italy growled irritably; he couldn't stand it when he and the German had such opposing views on something. "This is not Greece's fault!" he yelled back, shoving the blond in the chest yet he wasn't strong enough to even make him stumble.

Germany was silent for a moment, staring down at the Italian. "Ja Italy, you're right." he said softly.

Italy looked up in confusion. "I'm right?"

Germany nodded slowly. "Ja...it's not Greece's fault...it's yours." he said, voice shaking slightly as he spoke.

"What?" Italy whispered, taking a step back.

"Not just Athens, Madrid too." Germany growled, face slowly going red.

Italy swallowed slightly, fiddling with his sleeves again. "What are you talking about?"

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep calming breath. "Italy, we have two children upstairs right now that are not even ours."

Italy bit his lip. "...so?"

"So whose fault is that?" Germany said slowly, moving closer to him.

Italy stumbled backwards as his back met the wall. "I...I was just being nice-"

"UND THAT'S WHY WE ENDED UP STUCK WITH THEM!" Germany roared, rounding on the Italian. "Because you can't STAND not being nice to people!"

Italy shook his head desperately, shaking slightly under the German's intimidating glare. "Germany..."

Germany took a deep breath, gritting his teeth. "Why can't you say no to people Italy?" he asked, slowly shaking his head.

Italy bit his lip. "...I don't know." he whispered.

Germany sighed irritably, clutching the back of his neck. "I thought I could handle your ridiculous obsession with being the nicest guy in the world; I thought it was sweet that you always wanted to help people..." he muttered, dark eyes fixed on the Italian. "But I can't deal with this anymore Italy, it has to stop."

Italy stared at him, feeling on unusual amount of anger mixing in with his fear. "Germany...Romano is my fratello and he didn't have anyone else to take Madrid!"

"Ja fine, that I can live with...but why za hell did you offer to take Athens as well?" he demanded, glaring at Italy.

Italy bit his lip, struggling with an answer. "Well..."

"There was no reason for that." Germany growled, shaking his head. "Greece didn't even ask you to, you just offered for no reason!"

"They needed help and someone needed to take her!" Italy cried, throwing his arms out in exaggeration.

"Italy that child isn't even ours! She's not our daughter she's not our niece SHE'S NOTHING TO US!" the German thundered, shaking with rage.

"She's our friend's daughter!"

"That means nothing! We didn't have to take her!"

"There was no other way!"

"We could have convinced Greece to take her! I would have stayed at the hospital all day und all night to convince him to take her!" Germany yelled. "But nein! You had to go und be the oh so caring, reliable friend und take all the responsibility from him!"

Italy glared at him. "Is there something wrong with being nice to people?" he demanded.

"There is when we end up being made responsible for things that don't concern us!" Germany glowered.

"What if Greece wouldn't take Athens? She might have ended up in care!"

Germany quirked an eyebrow. "Well that is Greece's problem Italy, not ours."

Italy stared at him, not believing what his husband just said. "...I never knew how heartless you were Germany." he said softly.

Germany's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Italy narrowed his eyes, squaring up to him. "Maybe it's not me being too nice...maybe it's just you being too mean." he growled.

Germany just stared at him, shaking his head. "Nein. It's definitely you." he said slowly, taking a step closer so the Italian was backed up into the wall again. "I'm not heartless Italy; I just know when to draw the line...whereas you, are just a spineless," he leant closer, "pathetic, needy people pleaser who can't say no to people." he growled, dark eyes fixed on the Italian's. "Sometimes I can't even comprehend how I can stand being married to someone like you." the German let slip before he even had the chance to think about his words.

Italy's face paled, eyes widening as the German's words registered in his mind. Germany took a moment to realise what it was he'd just said, and when he did he immediately starting reeling backwards, spurting apologies. "Oh Scheiße! Italy I'm so sorry I...I didn't mean that!" he cried, anger replaced with shock; his hands fisted into his hair. "Scheiße...Italy I'm really sorry, it just slipped out I didn't mean to say that!" he said desperately as his husband just stared at him with betrayed eyes, eyes that were rapidly filling with tears.

Italy swallowed heavily, blinking rapidly to stop himself crying. "...fine." he mumbled softly, slowly pushing himself up from the wall. The German bit his lip, reaching for the Italian's hand. Italy snatched it away before Germany could touch him, looking the blond right in the eyes despite the tears now spilling from his own. "I'm sorry I agreed to marry you..." he whispered shakily. He pushed past the German as he made for the front door, grabbing his keys from the radiator on his way past.

"Italy wait!" Germany called in hysterics, racing after him. "Please I'm sorry!" he grabbed hold of the Italian's hand.

Italy stopped, glancing back at his distressed husband. He didn't say anything; the Italian simply pressed something into the German's other hand before yanking open the front door, slamming it shut behind him as he left. Germany stood staring at the door that was slammed in his face, his body slowly going numb. He could hear the Italian pulling out of the drive on his scooter and take off, but the German could do nothing but stand frozen to the spot, staring at the door in distress. Germany swallowed slightly, gazing down at his hand he slowly let his fingers uncurl. There, sat in the palm of his hand, was Italy's gold wedding ring.

* * *

**Scheiße - Shit (oh which Germany is in a lot of)**

**Reviews are love :)**


	9. Emotional Downfall

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 9 - Emotional Downfall**

* * *

"So how's everything going with France? You guys been getting along?" England asked, picking up the kettle once it had stopped boiling.

"Oh yeah everything's been great." Canada said, smiling softly as he twirled the phone cord around on his finger. "Really great, he's been so sweet...but you know what's weird?"

England got out his favourite tea cup. "What's that?"

"Even though I'm back in Paris and away from Toronto...I've never felt more at home." he said warmly, watching his husband from the hall doorway; the Frenchman was sat on the living room carpet having a tea party with their daughter.

England smiled, dropping a tea bag into his cup. "Well I guess that makes sense, you two really are made for each other...I'm glad you worked things out, I bet Quebec's thrilled as well."

"Yeah she was so happy when we told her." Canada said fondly, thinking back to just last week when Quebec was awoken by her two fathers to find that they were back together and taking her back to Paris to be a family again. His little daughter had squealed with happiness and almost burst into tears. "...so how are you England? Craving anything unusual yet?"

England chuckled slightly, stirring his freshly made cup of tea. "Not as yet, but if you ask America he'd claim that I've been eating nothing _but_ unusual things since the day we met." he said, slowly removing the tea spoon.

Canada smiled, shaking his head. "I still can't believe it, pregnant! It's just...wow."

"I know...it was such shock."

"Yeah, I mean you guys struggled for so long all those years ago and now it's just happened so randomly out of the blue."

England nodded against the phone. "Yes it's very surreal...you know I think I experienced the first of the emotional downfalls of pregnancy the other day."

"Really, what happened?"

"I randomly burst into tears whilst I was getting ready for bed." England said, chuckling a little. "It seemed to alarm your brother quite a bit."

Canada giggled slightly. "I know this is probably an unanswerable question but any reason why?" he asked.

England shook his head, shrugging slightly. "Not really...I was putting on my pyjamas and I just kind of thought, oh wow, I'm having a baby...and then I started crying."

"Awww..." Canada said softly, smiling. "It's okay, I'm pretty sure I had similar episodes with Quebec; there's just no way of controlling it."

England sighed slightly. "Tell me about it."

"England!" the Brit looked up as his name was yelled from the other room. "What are you doing in there? Hurry up I got something to show you!"

"I'm talking to your brother!" England called back, placing a hand over the phone even though the Canadian could clearly hear the boisterous American.

"Hey dude!" America yelled even louder. "Me and England are having a baby!"

"He knows America! You told him almost a week ago." England said with a roll of the eyes, placing the phone back to his ear.

Canada chuckled slightly. "Well he sounds excited."

"Yes he's been going on about it none stop." England said, smiling fondly. "Right Canada I better get going."

"Okay, oh wait by the way." Canada said before he could hang up. "How's Milan taking the baby news?"

"Hm?" England picked up his tea cup with his other hand. "Oh...I guess he's okay, he's not said much about it...I don't think he quite understands yet but America and I will explain it to him when he's ready." he said, wandering over to the door. "Okay well I'll give a call sometime, bye Canada."

"Bye England."

England hung up, pressing the phone back into it's charger on the kitchen counter before carefully manoeuvring his way into the living room with his cup of tea. "What on earth are you shouting about America? I've only been gone five minutes."

"Huh?" America looked up from the sofa, frowning slightly. "Dude you made tea?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"England I told you..." he whined, patting the cushions beside him. "I gotta make all your tea and stuff from now on!"

England gently placed the cup down on a coaster, falling back onto the sofa. "Why?"

"Cause you're pregnant! Duh!" America said, scooting over to the other end of the sofa. "That's what awesome husband's do." he bent down over the arm of the sofa, straining to reach something.

England rolled his eyes fondly. "America I'm hardly three months gone, it's not even showing yet; there's no need to make a fuss...for now at least..." he said, looking over curiously at the American. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking through the attic to see what baby stuff of Milan's we still had, and look what I found!" the American beamed, lifting himself up he brandished a rather worse for wear looking guitar.

"Oh dear God..." England muttered, dropping his head into hands. "Please tell me that's not your old-"

"Your accent makes me horny, and sometimes I watch you sleeping..." America sang obnoxiously loudly, strumming heavily at the badly out of tune instrument.

"No, no NO!" England protested, trying to wrestle the guitar out of the American's hands. "You are not going to sing that horrendous song!" he snapped, going slightly red.

America laughed, gently pushing the Brit away. "Okay, okay..." he grinned, resting his old guitar on his lap, turning the keys as he strummed quietly.

"Hey if I get it tuned maybe I could write a new song." he suggested, listening carefully to the strings as he played them, trying to find a nice sound.

England shook his head. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Nah you're never too old." America said, playing a little off key tune. "Ohhh England..." he sang very briefly before trailing off unsurely. "Umm..."

England smirked slightly. "You're sounding a little rusty there." he muttered, leaning over to kiss the side of his head.

"Ahh I guess I am too old..." he muttered, smiling sadly; the American placed the guitar back down the side of the sofa. "I guess teenagers really don't appreciate how creative they are...then you grow up and realise you can't write songs anymore."

"Well maybe Milan would like to learn the guitar when he's a bit older." England suggested, shifting his position on the sofa so he could lean into the American. "You could teach him."

"Yeah..." America hummed softly, gently wrapping an arm around his husband's back. "Hey...you know I called Germany and Italy today."

"Hm?"

"To tell them about you being pregnant."

"Oh right, what did they say?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell them." he said, biting his lip as he rubbed England's back. "Germany picked up and asked if I was Italy, so...that was kinda strange."

England looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I think something's happened with those two; Germany sounded really wound up and there were a lot of kids screaming in the background." America said with concern. "...I don't think Italy's living at home anymore."

"What?" England asked in shock, tears immediately welling in his eyes. "Oh no...no that's awful! Poor Dresden..."

America looked down curiously as the Brit sounded increasingly upset. "You okay honey?"

England sniffed, burrowing his head into America's arm as tears fell from his eyes. "T-They're so good together! W-What could have happened? America..." he sobbed, winding his arms around the blonds' waist, crying against him.

America just stared at him in bewilderment, gently rubbing his back. "Dude, seriously, what is with your mood swings?" he asked, chuckling slightly as he held him close. "Aww come on don't cry baby...there'll be okay."

England wiped his eyes, nuzzling into him. "W-What happened? Did you ask?"

"I tried; Germany wouldn't say anything..." he said softly, dabbing at the Brit's eyes as more tears fell. "Come on don't cry...I'll call them in a few days to check on them okay?"

England nodded slowly, lowering himself down to lie in the American's lap. "Promise?"

America smirked slightly, gently petting his hair. "I promise dude...you gonna have a nap?" he asked gently as the Brit calmed down, snuggling into the American's lap.

"...I may do." he muttered softly, tears disappearing as quickly as they came, yawning slightly as he suddenly felt quite sleepy. America smiled softly, finding the Brit's hand he laced their fingers together as England started to doze off, messy hair frayed out against his legs.

"Daddy!" Milan called, toddling into the living room, racing over to the sofa to his two dads.

America smiled slightly. "Hey dude, can you keep the volume down a little?" he asked, gently petting England's hair.

Milan stopped by the arm of the sofa, climbing up onto it. "Daddy promised he'd show me the levitation spell today." he said, reaching over to poke the top of the Brit's head. "Wake up daddy!"

"Milan don't wake daddy." America scorned, gently steadying the boy's hand. "He's tired." England grunted softly but remained asleep; America gently squeezed his hand, soothing him back to sleep.

Milan frowned slightly, slumping over the arm on the sofa. "When's my next magic lesson daddy?"

"Milan stop pestering him, why don't you go and play outside?" America suggested quietly, gently stroking the Brit's hair on his lap.

Milan seemed disappointed but didn't complain any further. He slowly wandered out of the room, dithering by the door. "...will you come and play catch with me dad?" he asked the American, hope apparent in his voice.

America shifted ever so slightly to try and get up but the Brit on his lap grunted softly, protesting the movement. The American settled back down, smiling down warmly at his beautiful husband as he slept peacefully. "I can't really right now champ I don't wanna wake daddy." he said gently. "Having a baby makes him tired, but I'll play with you later okay?"

"...okay." Milan mumbled softly, disappearing from the doorway. "...so does that mean daddy will always be tired from now on?" he whispered quietly to himself as he slowly wandered out of the back door into his garden.

**~0~**

"...I can't believe it's come to this." Germany breathed softly, fingers dithering over the buttons of his mobile phone. A harsh cry from upstairs sent a bolt of intense pain up to his already aching head. He didn't care that he was giving up, that the implications of what he was doing bordered on him pretty much admitting that he couldn't take care of his own child; the German needed help before it got out of hand.

Italy had been gone for almost a week. Where had he disappeared to? The German had no idea. The Italian's mobile phone sat alone on the living room coffee table, so even if Germany attempted to get in contact with him it would be frivolous. Italy was gone, and the German was left with three children to contend with, and finally, after almost a week, it was time to give up.

Dresden hadn't taken the news of Italy's disappearance very well. Germany had made the mistake of being honest with her and saying he didn't know where the Italian was, rather than make something up to spare her feelings. The young girl had been sick with worry to the point of actually being physically sick, and just absolutely heart broken at the prospect of losing one of her dads. It was bad news for Madrid as well; when Italy left he'd lost the closest family resemblance he had to Romano, and as a result had been even more upset and terrified than usual. As for Athens...well; the German was just about done with her.

In the brief moments of peace he got when the baby had finally settled off to sleep he'd see to the other two children and attempt to calm them. Whilst this worked the first few days it seemed that the longer Italy was gone the harder and harder it was getting to reassure the kids.

This night had been the worst so far; the night Germany decided he needed help, and that he couldn't do it alone anymore. Athens had been relentless with her crying, she just wouldn't stop. She screamed and hollered and nothing the German did would consol her. The ear piercing screams of this one tiny baby pushed the German to breaking point. In an instant his temper exploded and he screamed profanities and verbal abuse at the crying child who continued to bawl throughout. Rather than do something he might seriously regret; Germany found himself sinking to his knees, breaking down completely as he just didn't know what to do. Needless to say such a display alarmed the other children and they hadn't stopped crying either.

And now here he was. Sat on the sofa with his mobile phone in his hand ready to call for help. Three little children were upstairs in their beds, crying and howling for their individual parents but the German just couldn't face going up there again. With a shaking hand he located a contact in his phone and dialled, pressing the device to his ear.

A few moments of ringing later someone answered. "West! Hey bruder! What's up?" Prussia's loud cheerful cackle sounded down the phone.

"...bruder."

"Huh?" Prussia faltered slightly at the distressing sound of his brother's voice. "You okay West?"

The German ran a hand down his face, wincing harshly as a loud cry came from outside. "...I can't...Prussia I...I need help..." he whispered, clutching at his hair.

Prussia furrowed his brows in confusion. "What? West what's happened?"

"...he's gone, Italy..." Germany swallowed heavily, biting down hard on his bottom lip. "...I can't...I just..."

"Okay hold on bruder, I'll be right over okay?" the Prussian said firmly, hanging up the phone. "Hungary get your coat!" he called, racing out of the kitchen, scrambling around to find his shoes.

"What? Why where are we going?" Hungary asked curiously, looking up from her sewing.

"It's West, something's happened, Italy's gone..." Prussia trailed off unsurely, yanking on his shoes. "We gotta get over there!"

"Italy's gone?" Hungary asked in shock, jumping up off the sofa. "What does he mean? Oh poor Germany!"

"Yeah that's why we need to get over and see what's going on! Come on babe." Prussia jumped up again when he'd finished securing his shoes, grabbing his girlfriend's coat from the back of the sofa, tossing it onto her lap. "My little bruder needs the awesome me!"

**~0~**

"West? You in there?" Prussia knocked again on his brother's front door, frowning in confusion as he hadn't answered for the last few minutes. "The hell?"

Hungary bit her lip, stepping cautiously over their flower beds to look through the living room window. "Prussia, he's there on the sofa, do you have a key?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" he dug into his pocket for his keys, locating his brother's house key. "Is he asleep or something?" he asked as he jammed the key into the lock.

"I don't think so." she hopped back over to the doorstep. "But he's got his hands over his ears so maybe he didn't hear us."

Prussia opened the front door of his brother's house, holding it open for him and Hungary to step inside. They both immediately found themselves resisting the urge to cover their ears as three separate, ear piercing cries were coming from upstairs. "The hell West? You go to a park and kidnap a bunch of kids?" Prussia asked loudly to make him aware of their presence; the two of them making their way into the living room.

The German slowly sat up from where he had his head in his hands, staring at his brother with dead eyes. Hungary went to his side, gently rubbing his arm. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Germany shook his head, biting his lip. "I just...I can't cope..." he whispered, voice thick and horse.

Hungary hugged him gently before releasing him. "It's okay sweetie, just leave it to us. Prussia." she said to her partner, nodding towards the stairs. "Come on." she lead them out into the hall and up to the landing, both of them cringing as the noise level reached the extreme. "Goodness, what's with all the shouting?"

Prussia looked confused. "When's the last time we saw Italy and West?"

"Last month I think." Hungary said, glancing into the spare room and noting with surprise that there was a baby in a cradle.

Prussia shook his head. "That's not enough time to have a kid; West has definitely been out kidnapping. I can't say I approve."

Hungary rolled her eyes, gently pushing him towards Dresden's room. "Okay well you go and sort out those two; I'll go and see to the baby."

Prussia nodded, still feeling slightly uneasy about his brother somehow obtaining a new child. He pushed that to one side and bounded into Dresden's bedroom, beaming brightly at the distressed children. "Hey guys! Your awesome uncle Prussia has arrived!"

Dresden stopped crying, staring at the Prussian in shock from her bed. "Un-Uncie Prussia?"

Prussia smiled, kneeling down he held out his arms. "Hey little princess, stop crying and come here for a hug." he said. The girl jumped out of her bed in a shot, falling into her uncle's arms she started bawling all over again, sobbing into his shoulder. Prussia lifted her up, cuddling her close. "Shhh, okay calm down princess, it's okay..." he soothed, sitting down carefully on the edge of the camp bed opposite with Dresden on his lap.

Madrid poked his head out of the covers as he felt a weight on his bed, looking up anxiously at the Prussian. He'd met him a few times in the past when Prussia had visited his Spanish dad, he was aware that he was Germany's brother but he didn't seem nearly as intimidating...just a bit unusual. Prussia glanced over at the tearful child, smiling warmly. "Hey little guy, I bet you miss you daddies huh?" he asked, taking out his mobile. The little boy nodded, using the edges of the covers to dab at his eyes.

Prussia rang Spain's mobile, waiting for him to pick up. "Hey Spain it's the awesome me! Yeah I'm good, how's your honeymoon?...yeah okay I'm not really interested, can you talk to Madrid please?...I'm here to see West, something's happened with him and Italy...I don't know yet but Madrid's freaking out a bit, can you talk to him? Okay thanks awesome buddy!" he slid his mobile into the boy's hand who immediately pressed it against his ear to hear his father's voice.

Once Madrid was settling down in bed, listening to his dads on the phone, did Prussia turn back to the sobbing girl on his lap. "Hey come on Dresden..." he gently ruffled her chestnut locks, rocking her on his lap. "What's the matter? Your awesome uncle is here!"

Dresden sniffled slightly, nuzzling into the Prussian. "I-I miss daddy!" she cried, clutching at the front of her uncle's jacket.

Prussia hugged her gently. "Italy? Where is he?"

"I-I don't know!" she howled, tears spilling down her red face.

"Okay, okay..." Prussia soothed softly, gently wiping her tears for her. "Shhh...it'll be okay." he rocked her gently on his lap for a few minutes until she'd calmed down, by the time she was finished crying the front of the Prussian's shirt was completely soaked through with tears. Prussia gently ruffled her hair, kissing the top of her head. "...okay, want to tell your awesome uncle what's been going on around here?"

Dresden rubbed her eyes, leaning into the Prussian. "...daddy's gone...other daddy was yelling and-and he runned away..."

Prussia frowned slightly. 'Gott dammnit West you can never control your temper!' he thought, stilling rocking her gently. "Okay...and daddy is upset ja?"

Dresden nodded, playing with the ends of her long hair. "Daddy is-is yelling and won't talk to me..." she said, voice wavering slightly as her eyes welled up again.

"Shh..." Prussia soothed her before she could start crying again. "Okay, listen to your awesome uncle Prussia, Dresden." he said firmly, lifting her up to face him properly. "I know it's upsetting that Italy's gone okay? But daddy is upset too, and even though you want him to make everything okay...sometimes daddy needs to freak out and cry as well."

"...I don't want daddy to cry." Dresden mumbled softly, playing with the Prussian's jacket sleeves.

Prussia smiled sadly. "Well that's why you have to be brave, princess." he said, gently ruffling her wavy hair. The girl didn't look convinced, still on the verge of tears. The Prussian gently poked her on the nose. "Hey Dresden, who's your favourite fairytale princess?"

"...Cinderella." Dresden said softly, looking slightly confused.

Prussia smiled slightly. "Do you know who my favourite princess is?"

"Who?"

"Mine's that Asian one, Mulan." Prussia said, gently bouncing her on his knee again. "Because she's brave and independent, she went to fight for her father even though she was a girl and wasn't allowed to. She didn't need to be rescued by a man because she could fend for herself...do you see what the awesome me is saying Dresden?"

Dresden looked up at her uncle. "Mulan wasn't a real princess."

Prussia laughed slightly, lifting her up. "Well it's the point that counts!" he said, standing up with her in his arms. "You need to be like Mulan not Cinderella; your daddy needs you to be strong and brave for him and help him get through this...do you understand Dresden?" he asked gently, placing her back down on her own bed, holding up the covers for her.

Dresden nodded slowly as she climbed into bed. "But for how long? When will daddy be back?" she asked anxiously as she lay down.

Prussia gently patted her hair, tucking her into bed. "I can't answer that little princess...but daddy loves you, and he'll come home to see you soon I'm sure." he said gently, grabbing her princess rag doll from the bottom the bed, placing it under the covers with her. "So you go to sleep now okay? Your awesome uncle Prussia will go and sort daddy out."

Dresden nodded, eyes fluttering closed as she was half asleep. She cuddled her doll close, yawning tiredly. "Okay...danke uncie Prussia..."

Prussia smiled, standing back up once she'd fallen asleep; he turned back to Madrid to find he was already sleeping soundly whilst Spain's voice could be heard ever so slightly from the mobile still resting against his ear. The Prussian carefully took it from him, smirking slightly when he heard Spain singing a soft Spanish lullaby. "Hey buddy, it's me again." he said quietly.

Spain stopped singing. "Did Madrid fall asleep?"

"Ja, thanks for that Spain."

"No problem; I miss my little churro so much...so hey what were you saying before about Germany and Italy? Has something bad happened? Madrid sounded more upset than usual!"

Prussia sighed softly. "Ja something's happened so he called me and Hungary over."

Spain bit his lip. "What is it? Should I come home to collect Madrid?"

"You're not skipping out on your honeymoon! Just leave it to the awesome me, I'll call you again when I've found out what's happened."

"Are you sure? I...I don't mind coming back." Spain said quietly, glancing at the sleeping form of Romano on the hotel bed.

"It's fine Spain; Madrid's okay." Prussia said, glancing to the doorway he saw Hungary stood, carefully cradling a newborn baby. "Look Spain I gotta go, I'll call you again soon okay? See ya." he hung up before quietly stepping over to his girlfriend, softly shutting the bedroom door behind him. "I got them to sleep."

Hungary smiled softly. "See, you're really good with kids."

Prussia rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. He quirked an eyebrow at the baby in Hungary's arms. "Okay, so I get why Madrid's here, but who the hell is that?"

"I'm not sure..." she said softly, gazing down at the sweet girl's face. Athens had finally settled down, gurgling softly in Hungary's arms, big green eyes staring up at her in wonder. "She's cute though."

"Come on babe, let's go see if West's okay." Prussia said, leading them back downstairs; Hungary's still cradling the baby gently in her arms. Germany was leaning back against the sofa in the living room, eyes closed. The Prussian sighed softly, wandering over to him. "West...you okay?" he asked gently, patting him on the shoulder. He was usually much more boisterous and cheeky with his brother, but he could see that the German had the biggest dark circles under his eyes, pasty skin and disarray clothes; Prussia knew when to draw the line with his teasing, and at that moment his brother was in no state to cope with Prussia's usual self.

Germany slowly opened his tired eyes, gazing up at his brother. "Nein...but danke for coming over..."

"Oh sweetie we'd do anything for you." Hungary said, gently bouncing the baby in her arms. "Just one question though, whose child is this?"

Germany sighed softly. "That's Japan und Greece's daughter, Athens."

"Uh huh." Prussia said, looking between the two of them. "...and you have her because...?"

Germany ran a hand through his hair stressfully. "Because Japan is extremely unwell and Greece isn't emotionally fit to take care of her...so Italy suggested we take her for a while."

Prussia raised an eyebrow, briefly glancing at Hungary before looking back to his brother. "West...where is Italy?"

Germany bit his lip, eyes watering as he thought about his husband. The German sniffed suddenly, gritting his teeth to stop the tears. "I don't know..." he whispered softly, biting the side of his hand to prevent himself from fully breaking down.

"Oh honey..." Hungary said softly, wanting to go to him but dithered slightly with Athens still in her arms. "Prussia I'm just going to put Athens back in her cradle." she said before disappearing back into the hall and upstairs.

Prussia perched himself on the edge of the sofa, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Can't you call him West?"

Germany simply nodded to the mobile on the coffee table. "He's not got his phone...all he took were his keys und his bike..." he muttered, taking a shuddering breath to get his emotions under control.

Hungary reappeared from upstairs, rushing over to the blond. "Come here sweetie..." she soothed, gently pulling him into a hug.

Germany slumped down into Hungary's embrace. He'd much rather have been his usual stiff, unwelcoming self and bury any of his feelings but he was so drained from the last few days he didn't have the energy to hide anything. He could already feel the tears resurfacing again as she rubbed his back. Prussia sighed, leaning back against the sofa. "West what the hell happened?"

"...I shouted, he left." Germany whispered into Hungary's shoulder. "...that's what happened."

"What did you say honey?" Hungary asked gently, cuddling her brother-in-law.

Germany bit his lip, tears burning in the corners of his eyes. "I...I said I couldn't stand being m-married to him..." he choked out, cringing slightly as he felt a single tear leave his eyes. He wiped it away furiously even though more were already brimming, hazing his vision.

Prussia stared at him. "Uhh...that may have been a bad move on your part West."

Hungary shot the Prussian a dark look, gently rubbing Germany's back. "...what did Italy do to provoke you honey?"

"Nothing! That's the sad part..." Germany said through gritted teeth, scrubbing at his eyes. "I was just s-so tired und angry und..." he sniffed, clenching his fists. "I just can't control mein gottverdammte anger; I should have thought before I spoke...I should have realised what I was going to say would hurt him!" he cried, clenching his teeth as his emotions bubbled to the surface. The German let out a shuddering sigh, more tears spilling down his cheeks as Hungary cuddled him close.

"Oh sweetie..." she gently rubbed his back, biting her lip. "It's not your fault, tempers are hard to control..." she said softly, patting the back of his hand, noticing with slight confusion that the German was wearing two gold wedding rings on one finger.

Germany sobbed quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. "The worst part is that I don't even know where he is!" he gripped the front of his hair, tears refusing to subside. "I-I can't call him...I'm so worried about him, what if hasn't come back because...because something's happened to him?" he groaned in despair. "...und it'll be all mein fault for driving him away!"

"You can't think like that West." Prussia said sternly, sliding down onto the sofa beside him, joining Hungary in the cuddle. "Give Italy some credit; he's not as defenceless as you make him out to be."

Hungary smiled reassuringly. "That's right, he's probably safe and sound in a hotel or something." she said gently, dabbing at the German's eyes with the sleeve of her coat.

Germany let out a shuddering sigh. "He hasn't even got his wallet with him..." he muttered softly.

"Well maybe he's staying with a friend." she suggested, gently manoeuvring him into Prussia's arms. "I'll go make you some tea okay? You'll feel better."

Prussia stayed with the German for a few moments as his girlfriend disappeared into the kitchen. But he soon decided to join her, as he always seemed to make emotional situations worse when he opened his mouth as he'd discovered in the past. Prussia sighed softly, jumping up onto the kitchen table as Hungary busied herself with the kettle. "Gott...what do we do?"

Hungary bit her lip, sighing herself. "I don't know...poor thing, where do you think Italy would go?"

Prussia shrugged. "America and England would be my first thought, but I imagine they'd call West to let him know." he said, shaking his head. "I haven't seen West like this for a really long time."

"When was the last time?"

"Years ago...cause he and Italy had broken up; the same night we got together I think."

"It's always about Italy." Hungary said softly, filling a mug for him.

"He loves him, he's just gotta learn to control his temper." Prussia said, jumping down from the table when Hungary finished with the tea.

"Or maybe Italy could learn to tolerate it a bit more...I mean I know he must have been upset but he's left him with three kids." Hungary said, carefully manoeuvring her way back into the living room. "Aww bless..." she cooed softly when she saw the German; he'd fallen fast asleep on the sofa, curled up against the arm of it.

Prussia smiled sadly him. "He looks out of it."

Hungary placed the mug carefully down, gently running her fingers through the blonds' hair. "Yeah, poor sweetheart..." he really did look out of it. His clothes looked baggier than usual, as if he hadn't eaten properly for days, hair tousled and eyes puffy and red from the crying. There wasn't a thing about him that looked his usual well presented, put together self.

The Prussian removed his dark blue jacket, gently draping it over the German. "I don't think we should wake him."

"No, poor thing doesn't look like he's slept in days." Hungary said quietly, slipping her hand into Prussia's.

Prussia squeezed it gently. "Do you think we should stay here tonight?"

Hungary nodded. "Yes, we should, in case one of the kids wake up."

Prussia gently patted the German's back. "Sleep tight West." he muttered softly, turning out the light in the living room before he and Hungary wandered back upstairs to get some sleep. They disappeared into what was once Romano's bedroom, which had long ago been turned into a guest room, and settled down to bed. As much hassle as it was to get over in the middle of the night, deal with the children and now having to spend the night; the German would always be Prussia's little brother, and he'd do anything for him, as would Hungary.

* * *

**Prussia was pretty close to saying 'Mulan is a strong independent woman who don't need no man!' XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	10. Decisions and Shame

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 10 - Decisions and Shame**

* * *

Austria knocked quietly on the closed door of the academy's headmaster's office, waiting for a response. It'd been many years since he'd been summoned to see Mr Danketsu for some unknown reason. He heard a voice of confirmation from behind the door and the Austrian gently tugged open the door; the headmaster was sat writing at his desk. "...you wanted to see me Sir?" Austria asked softly.

The old man smiled as he looked up. "Austria, come in, take a seat." he said, indicating to the chair sat in front of his desk. Austria sat down as Mr Danketsu slowly got to his feet, moving to the table at the back of his office beneath an old academy photo. "Coffee, tea?" he offered, switching on his silver coffee machine.

Austria shook his head. "I'm fine thank you Sir."

"Just me then." he said, smiling slightly as he fiddled about with some buttons on the machine. "...an ex-student gave me this a few years ago." Mr Danketsu patted the side of the machine as it began to steadily fill one of the mugs with steaming hot liquid. "I've never really understood some student's need to shower me with gifts when they graduate." he said, chuckling warmly. "...it's funny isn't it? How big an impact you can make on a young person's life..."

"Yes Sir."

"Enough to make them want to give you a coffee machine." he said softly, turning back to the Austrian with an amused expression on his face. "...or enough to make them fall in love with you."

Austria cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away. "Was there a particular reason you wanted to see me Sir?" he asked.

Mr Danketsu nodded, slowly making his way back to his desk. "...how are you finding teaching Austria?"

"It's going well, thank you Sir." Austria said, smiling softly. "...I was surprised how easily I adapted to it again after so many years."

"...and how about Switzerland?" he asked as he sat back down opposite the Austrian.

"He's...still adjusting." Austria said, chuckling awkwardly. There was a moment of silence between them as the two men looked at one another across the mahogany desk; Austria glanced away, clearing his throat again. "Sir I just want to thank you for allowing me to bring him here with me, and just...for inviting me back here to teach."

"You were, and will always be, the most competent music teacher ever to grace these corridors." Mr Danketsu said softly, placing his hands on top of his desk.

Austria smiled in gratitude. "Thank you Sir."

Mr Danketsu smiled momentarily before adopting a more serious expression. "I'll stop with formalities now; there is a real reason I wanted to see you Austria."

Austria also dropped his smile slightly. "Yes Sir?"

The old man sighed softly, removing his reading glasses to rub his eyes briefly before replacing them. "Austria...I'm retiring from my post as headmaster here." he said quietly after a few moments.

Austria's eyes widened and he stared at the man in shock. "What?"

"I'm stepping down Austria." Mr Danketsu said calmly, folding his hands on top of the desk. "I'm much too old for this job now."

Austria just stared at him, not realising for a while that his mouth was gaping open. He closed it, swallowing slightly. "Really?" the Austrian managed to say; Mr Danketsu nodded and Austria continued, still in a slight daze. "Oh...I don't really know what to say Sir; the staff and the students will be so distraught...have you told them?"

Mr Danketsu shook his head. "I will make an announcement shortly, but I wanted you to be the first to know." he said, pointing his joined hands towards the Austrian with a slight smile.

Austria looked even more confused. "...why's that?"

Mr Danketsu's smile deepened, the corners of his eyes creasing. "Well Austria; I'd love it if you would consider...taking over from me."

Austria's mouth fell open again, gaping at the man in shock. "...what?"

"I would be honoured if you'd be willing to take my position here as headmaster of Hetalia Academy."

Austria blinked rapidly a few times, trying to find coherent speech. "...really?"

Mr Danketsu nodded. "Yes Austria."

Austria still seemed in a state a shock, not knowing quite what to say. "Sir...that's...that's quite an offer but..." the Austrian trailed off, clearing his throat in bewilderment. "...but surely there are others more suited to the post than I."

Mr Danketsu just smiled at him. "It's you I'm offering this to Austria; there's no body else I would trust to give my school over to."

Austria stared at him, on the brink of starting to choke up from the kindness of the gesture. "Sir...after everything that's happened, all those years ago..." he almost whispered, slowly shaking his head. "That you would still think so highly of me..."

"The past is the past Austria." the old man said firmly, sitting up in his chair. "Many will hear about what once went on in this school and look at what you did as an act of indecency, some may even call you a criminal; they won't understand." he smiled sadly at the Austrian before giving him a look that Austria could only describe as admiration. "But Austria what I saw between you and that young lad was true love, love that is still present today...and I would have found it truly confusing and mind boggling if you'd have stayed married to a woman you no longer loved, then to resign and be with the one you truly wanted." he smiled at the Austrian. "...and it's that kind of devote dedication that proves to me that you're the once for this post."

Austria swallowed heavily, still at a slight loss for words. "I...I don't know what to say...thank you, Sir."

"Will you be willing to accept my offer?" Mr Danketsu asked, holding out his hand across the desk towards the music teacher.

Austria was silent for a few moments before slowly nodding, his hand quivering slightly as he shook the headmaster's. "It's an honour to be asked...I will have to run it by my husband first..."

"Of course." Mr Danketsu smiled, slowly getting to his feet. "Whatever your decision I'm sure you'll make the right one, Austria."

The Austrian smiled warmly. "Thank you Sir, I'll let you know." he said calmly before leaving the office, softly closing the door behind him. Austria leant back against the wall just outside, still in a daze. "Me...headmaster of Hetalia Academy?" he whispered to himself, sliding a hand through his hair. It was an unbelievable offer. He loved the school, he loved teaching...but being headmaster? It wasn't something he'd ever considered even in his wildest dreams.

Austria needed to talk to Switzerland. He set off at a quick pace towards the staff room, certain he'd find his husband there. Switzerland didn't teach most lesson slots like the Austrian did and he had more free time, of which he spent most of it watching television or getting coffee in the staff room. Sure enough he was in there; Austria smiled at him, hurrying over to the tiny kitchen where the blond was making coffee and helping himself to a cake. "Switzerland! I've got something to tell you."

Switzerland looked up curiously as the Austrian circled his arms around his waist. "What? You've fallen in love with one of your students?" he asked, placing his snack down on the table.

Austria sighed. "Seriously, those jokes are getting old now." he droned, gently releasing him. "No it's not that; Mr Danketsu just offered me the position of headmaster."

Switzerland stared at him. "What? You mean here?"

"Yes, he's stepping down and wants me to replace him." Austria said, grinning at the blond. "I wasn't sure at first, but I'm actually really excited about it!"

"...you're not actually considering this are you?"

"What, why not? It's an honour just to be asked."

"Austria I don't want to stay here!" Switzerland blurted out, glaring at him slightly.

Austria looked confused. "What?"

Switzerland sighed. "Austria I hate it here; the kids are annoying and I suck at teaching."

"It'll get better-"

"No it won't!" Switzerland snapped. "The kids have already made up their mind about me; they're not going to stop trying to piss me off!"

"I'm sure if you gave it more time-"

"No! No more time Austria...I want to go home."

Austria looked at him sadly. "...why didn't you say anything?"

"...I was just waiting for you to get bored of working here like I am, and then to quit and take me home." Switzerland said, folding his arms against his chest. "I had no idea that you were thinking of staying here permanently."

"Switzerland..." Austria sighed, placing a hand to his forehead. "I wouldn't have brought us here in the first place if I didn't want to stay...and I really would like to accept the offer of becoming headmaster." he added, looking hopeful.

Switzerland continued to look displeased, giving his husband a deadpan stare. "Fine, then I guess it looks like you have a choice to make."

"What?" Austria asked.

"Your job or me." Switzerland said simply.

Austria just stared at him. "Honey...you can't ask me to choose." he said softly, reaching for the blonds' hand.

"It's this job or me Austria." Switzerland said firmly, stepping past the brunette before he could grab onto him. "Because I'm not staying here." he added bitterly before he stormed out of the staff room into the corridor.

**~0~**

Germany blinked slowly, the hazy vision of his living room slowly coming into view. He lifted a hand to scrub at his eyes, forcing them open, and winced as a harsh ray of sunlight glared at him through the window. The German shifted slowly onto his side before managing to lift himself from the sofa, leaning back into the cushions in an upright position, yawning tiredly.

The blond strained his ears to hear what was going on upstairs, but nothing but silence answered him. For the first time in a week there was quiet in the Italian home, not a scream or a cry could be heard. Just the gentle hum of the radiator and the occasional sound of a vehicle passing the house outside on the road. Germany sighed softly, letting his eyes drift closed as he leant back into the sofa, running a hand down his face.

"Daddy?"

Germany jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to be in the room with him. He glanced down to find his daughter stood by his feet, clinging to her rag doll in her pink pyjamas. "...hallo Dresden." he said softly.

The young girl smiled anxiously, holding her doll against her chest. "...are you okay daddy?" she asked, gazing up at her father.

Germany looked at her for a moment; he leant down and scooped her into his arms, lifting her up onto his lap. "Shouldn't I be asking you that princess?" he muttered softly, sitting her down on his knee. The girl didn't respond, she simply leant into the German. Germany gently rubbed her back, glancing around the seemingly empty house as last night slowly came back into his mind. "Dresden, where are uncle Prussia und aunt Hungary?"

Dresden fiddled with the doll in her lap. "They took Athens to the park." she said softly.

"Did you not want to go with them?" he asked, watching her.

Dresden shrugged slightly, cuddling into him. "...didn't want to leave you." she whispered softly into his chest.

Germany looked down at her in surprise, gently ruffling her hair. "...why not?"

"...worried." she mumbled, clinging to the front of his shirt.

Germany felt slightly shocked; he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's not your job to worry about me, princess." he muttered against her wavy hair.

"You miss daddy." Dresden said, gazing up at her father. "...uncie Prussia said you were upset..."

Germany looked at her sadly, cuddling her close. "...well that's not your problem Dresden..." the German thought about his own words, sighing deeply. "...und I'm sorry I made it your problem." he added.

"Ve?" Dresden looked confused. "What do you mean daddy?"

Germany sighed again, leaning back into the sofa. "Dresden...I'm really sorry about everything's that's happened, und you need to know that none of this was your fault okay?" he said, gently lifting her up slightly to face him. "I know I've been yelling a lot und upsetting you, but that's mein problem okay? Not yours...you didn't do anything to make me angry, daddy was just...being a dummkopf." he finished softly, gently holding her up on his knee.

Dresden looked at him curiously, not quite understanding what he was talking about. Germany gazed at his beautiful little girl; she was still so full of love and admiration for him despite the way he'd been behaving towards her recently. It brought a slight lump to his throat to think about it and the German let out a shuddering sigh. "Dresden I'm so sorry..." he choked out, scrubbing away a sudden tear.

Dresden looked quite alarmed; she held up her princess doll and gently used its soft head to wipe the German's eyes. "...I don't like it when you're upset daddy." she murmured softly, biting her lip.

Germany sniffed slightly, looking away from her. "...I've been such a terrible father." he whispered, eyes still welling up.

Dresden shook her head, burrowing into the German's neck. "No! You're an amazing daddy!...I love you."

Germany cuddled her close, fighting hard against the tears. "...I love you too princess." he murmured softly, stroking the back of her head. Dresden pecked the German's cheek, winding her arms around his neck. Germany cuddled his daughter on his lap for a while longer, kissing the top of her head as a few more tears escaped that he let drip into Dresden's hair. "I'll be a better father from now on." he said softly. "I'll stop crying und acting so stupid; I'll act the way a father should and take care of you princess…"

Dresden looked up at him, smiling softly. "I'm Mulan, she doesn't need to be taken care of!"

Germany looked slightly confused. "What?"

She beamed, cuddling him close again. "Nothing daddy." the German shook his head, hugging her once more as he wiped his damp cheeks. He only looked up from the embrace when he felt something tugging at his trouser leg.

"...u-uncie Germany?" Madrid had wandered into the living room in his own pyjamas, little hand grasping the German's trousers.

Germany looked down at him in surprise, holding his breath in case he might startle him. "Um...hi Madrid." he said gently.

The little boy bit his lip, struggling slightly to pull himself up onto the sofa. He slowly shuffled on his knees towards the German, not looking up at him as he slowly climbed onto the blonds' knee beside Dresden. Germany looked quite shocked, very slowly and very cautiously placing a hand on the young boy's back. Madrid tensed slightly before he relaxed again, leaning against the German next to his cousin.

Dresden beamed, pressing her finger against Madrid's nose. "See! I told you my daddy wasn't scary." she said from the German's other knee.

Germany smiled softly at the two children on his lap. "Do you two want some breakfast?"

"Sì daddy!"

"...sì."

The German carefully got to his feet with the two children secure in his arms, carrying them into the kitchen. He placed them down on kitchen table before he went to the cupboard. "I'll make you some pastries if I can find the recipe Dresden."

Dresden smiled, swinging her legs happily back and forth on the edge of the table. "...daddy."

"Ja?"

"Will...will other daddy be home soon?"

Germany faltered slightly, fingers drumming against the cupboard door. "...ja." he turn to smile at his daughter. "...I'm sure he will princess."

**~0~**

Spain sighed softly, gazing up at the ceiling of his very familiar hotel room. Beside him Romano was sat up watching television with an unreadable expression on his face. The Spaniard took out his phone, checking for any missed calls or texts. "I think I'll have to call Germany sometime to check on Madrid." he muttered softly to his husband. "...Prussia forgot to call me back to let me know what was going on."

"Hm." Romano grunted in response.

Spain rolled his eyes at the lack of response, slowly shifting up to lean back against the headboard of the hotel bed. His stomach gave a slight rumble, reminding him it was time to go and eat "Romano." Spain said, poking the Italian next to him on the bed; he grunted again but didn't say anything. The Spaniard poked him again. "I'm going to be eating in the restaurant tonight."

Romano nodded numbly. "Okay."

"Even if you don't come with me I'm still going." Spain added.

Romano shrugged. "Whatever."

Spain frowned slightly. "...so you'll be all by yourself in here."

"Fine by me." Romano said simply.

"All alone...eating by yourself." Spain tried again, giving him another poke.

"Yep."

Spain let out a whining noise, jabbing his head against the Italian's shoulder. "Romano...please come with me!" he complained loudly.

Romano sighed irritably, rolling his eyes. "You just said you were going on your own."

"I know but I want you to come with me!" he whined, tugging at Romano's sleeve.

"Why?"

"Because you're my husband and that's what you're supposed to do!"

Romano glanced next to him, quirking an eyebrow. "I'm sorry; I wasn't aware that once we were married I was obligated to go to dinner with you." he drawled, shrugging the Spaniard off.

"Please Romano..." Spain begged.

"No."

"Pretty please..." he tried again, batting his eyelids up at him.

Romano glared at him. "I said no."

Spain frowned, jumping up off the hotel bed in a rage. Usually he would just back down to Romano's demands or rejections, but not this time. "...you are so stubborn Romano." he snapped, fixing his husband with the best menacing glare he could.

Romano just shrugged. "Deal with it."

"Just tell me why Romano!" Spain demanded, throwing his arms out in exasperation. "Would it be so bad to come down to the restaurant with me just once on our honeymoon and have a romantic meal?" he asked, staring at his husband.

Romano looked up at him from the bed. "Yes."

Spain looked insulted. "Why? Do you not love me or something?"

"It's got nothing to do with you Spain!" Romano snapped.

"What?"

"It's the other people I don't like, okay?" he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he was sat on the edge in front of Spain.

"What are you talking about?" Spain asked in utter confusion. "The people here are really nice! You've never even met them."

"That's not the point!" Romano hissed, getting to his feet. "I don't want them seeing us together!"

Spain shook his head. "Why the hell not?"

Romano clenched his fists, face slowly going red as he struggled to find words. "Because it's...it's not right!" he blurted out eventually.

Spain stared at him in confusion. "How is it not right?"

"Because we're two guys Spain!" Romano yelled at the Spaniard.

"What?" Spain blurted out in shocked confusion, staring at the Italian with wide eyes. The Spaniard slowly shook his head, eyes narrowing at his husband. "Romano, you are so weirdly homophobic about yourself it's unbelievable!" he cried.

Romano glared at him. "I am not!" he hissed.

"You really are!" Spain yelled, grabbing hold of the Italian's shoulders. "Romano listen to me, you're gay; I'm gay, and you just have to learn to accept that! We're married; we have a freaking child together for God sake!"

"I know that!" Romano spat, pulling himself away sharply. "But that doesn't mean other people need to get involved!"

"They're not getting involved!" Spain cried in exasperation, staring at the Italian in bewilderment. "Dios mío why is it always like this with you? I've had to deal with it for so long but I'm sick of it now Romano!" he yelled, glaring at his husband. "I'm sick of dealing with it!"

Romano growled irritably. "There's nothing to deal with! You're just making goddamn mountains out of molehills again!"

"No I'm not!" Spain snapped defensively. "Romano you always act like you're ashamed of our relationship and I don't like it!" the Spaniard cried, his voice rapidly increasing in pitch. "I mean for God sake who the hell has a wedding and doesn't invite their own brother or bring their own son?"

"I do!" Romano yelled. "Because it's nobody else's business accept our own!"

"That's not even the problem the problem is you're ashamed of me!" Spain erupted, poking the Italian in accusation.

Romano slapped Spain's hand away. "Not every fucking thing is about you Spain! You have nothing to do with this!" he snarled, going red.

Spain gripped the front of his hair, letting out a frustrated scream. "You are so infuriating!" he cried, glaring at the Italian. "I bet Germany never has this problem! Italy would never act this way, he'd never be ashamed of his husband!"

Spain was suddenly silenced by a loud slapping sound and a sharp sting across his cheek. It took him a few moments to realise it was him who had been slapped, right across the face by his husband. Romano was the pure picture of anger; the hand that had slapped Spain was shaking as it hovered in midair, and his face was a deep shade of red. Yet there was something else hiding in his eyes, a look of hurt that Spain hadn't seen for a very long time. "...don't you ever compare me to Veneziano." he spat darkly, voice trembling as he spoke.

Spain winced as his cheek stung but refused to rub it. He tried to think of a response but gave up. Instead the Spaniard simply stepped past the Italian and stormed out of the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Dios mío - Oh my God**

**Apologies for the wait~**

**Reviews are love :)**


	11. Happily Ever After

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 11 - Happily Ever After**

* * *

"...und they all lived happily ever after." Germany finished softly, closing his daughter's favourite fairytale book for what had to be the third time that evening.

"Again..." Dresden insisted, tugging on her father's sleeve, fighting the intense urge to yawn.

"Nein I think you've heard enough stories tonight princess..." Germany said, smiling softly as he placed the book back on its pile. He leant over Dresden's bed, pressing a soft kiss to her head. "Time to sleep now."

The little girl leant into him, snuggling against his shoulder. "Not tired..." she murmured softly even as she yawned.

Germany smiled, gently ruffling her hair. "Don't lie to your father young lady." he scorned jokingly.

Dresden giggled slightly, lying back down in bed. "Okay..."

The German carefully tucked her in, kissing her forehead gently. "Goodnight princess." he murmured softly before slowly getting to his feet. Beside Dresden's own bed in the little camp bed Madrid was curled up fast asleep after having his own story read to him by the German; it was the first time Germany had ever read to the child. That whole day had been absolutely unbelievable. The young Spanish-Italian boy had stayed by the German's side without cowering or shaking; he'd sat and ate lunch and dinner with him without freaking out and even climbed onto his lap to watch cartoons that afternoon before bed. The blond leant down, ruffling his hair gently as he slept; Madrid stayed sound asleep, no twitching or unnecessary shuddering.

The sound of soft footsteps came out onto the landing and Germany looked up to see his brother and his partner hand in hand just in the doorway of the kid's bedroom. He smiled as he quietly went over to them. "Athens asleep?" he asked softly as they backed out onto the landing.

Hungary nodded. "Yes she's just settled off...you know I think she's calmed down a lot since you first got her."

"Probably your doing." Germany said, smirking slightly. "Women always seem to do so much better with babies."

"It's a natural gift." Hungary said happily. "Too bad I'll never get to use it properly..." she added, narrowing her eyes at the Prussian.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Don't start on that again."

Germany smiled at the two of them, threading a hand through the hair at the back of his neck. "Hey um...you guys." they both looked up. "I uhh...I just want to say thank you, for...for coming over last night und helping me out und all..."

"Oh sweetie don't be silly." Hungary said, holding out her arms. "We're family, that's what families do."

"Ja we're always there to sort you out when you fuck up." Prussia said, beaming at him as he joined the cuddle.

Germany hugged the two of them, sighing softly. "Ja well...thanks anyway, I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't have bothered..."

Hungary gently let go. "Well we love you sweetie and we'll always be here for you."

Germany smiled; it still sometimes felt the tiniest bit unusual to have a former teacher of his saying things like that, but she was right, they were technically family. "I'm glad...but I wouldn't feel right keeping you any longer than necessary."

"Think you can cope on your own?" Prussia asked, punching his brother on the shoulder.

Germany nodded. "Ja I think I'll be okay; Dresden's calmed down a lot now-"

"Courtesy of yours truly." Prussia sang, giving a little bow.

Germany quirked an eyebrow. "Ja...und Madrid doesn't seem to be scared of me anymore." he said, smiling warmly. "...I'm not really sure why, but it's nice that he's getting used to me now."

"Maybe when he saw you crying like a baby he decided he could relate to you." Prussia suggested, wincing slightly as Hungary hit him over the head. "Ow!"

"You're such an idiot." she muttered.

Germany smirked slightly. "...und I guess I could handle Athens now that those two have settled." he added softly.

Hungary smiled, gently squeezing his hand. "In that case we'll set off in the morning." she said, nodding to the Prussian. "But call us if anything happens okay?"

"Ja danke...but I'm sure I'll be okay." Germany said certainly, squeezing her back.

Hungary took Prussia's hand again, leading them into the spare room. "Okay well we'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Germany."

"Night West." Prussia gave the German a salute.

"Goodnight Dresden." Hungary called across the landing towards the children's open bedroom door.

"...night aunty Hungary." came the soft reply from inside. Prussia and Hungary then disappeared into the spare bedroom, softly shutting the door behind them.

Germany smiled slightly, wandering back into Dresden's bedroom to turn out the light. "Okay, bedtime princess."

Dresden slowly sat up in bed. "Daddy..."

Germany paused just before he flicked off the light. "Ja?"

"Um..." the little girl fiddled with the doll in her lap. "...did, did you write that story for me?"

Germany looked slightly puzzled. "What story?"

"The one...the one about the two princes." Dresden said softly, looking hopeful.

Germany continued to look blank before the memory came flooding back. "Oh...that fairytale you wanted?"

Dresden nodded. "Ja, you said you'd write it for me..."

Germany bit his lip, perching himself on the edge of her bed. "I hadn't got around to it yet, princess." he said gently.

Dresden looked saddened, slowly lying back down. "Oh..."

Germany sighed, not able to resist that sad little face. "But..." he knelt down beside her, gently brushing back her hair from her face. "I could always try und write it tonight, then read it to you tomorrow night." he suggested, smiling softly.

Dresden immediately brightened up, flinging her arms up around the German's neck. "Really? Yay! I can't wait, it'll be the best fairytale ever!" she sang, squeezing him tightly.

Germany chuckled slightly, gently prizing her off him. "Ja well don't get too excited...I'm not too confident in mein writing abilities." he muttered, gently lowering her back down. "Come on now it's really time to get to sleep."

"'Kay daddy..." Dresden mumbled softly, curling up under her pink covers with her doll.

Germany gently pecked her cheek, got up from the carpet and turned out the light, remembering to switch on her nightlight as well. "Goodnight princess." he said quietly before he left, softly closing the door. The German sighed, alone at last. It wasn't that late, so he thought he might as well go back downstairs, especially seeing as he'd just promised to write his daughter a fairytale.

"...what have I gotten myself into?" he muttered softly to himself as he wandered downstairs into the living room. He didn't know the first thing about story writing. The German thought back to his academy days; English had to have been one of his least favourite subjects, he just didn't enjoy writing. Only on rare occasions did the class get the chance to do some creative writing, all the other students would relish in the opportunity to be imaginative...Germany had to have been the only one who dreaded those lessons. He could never come up with anything, not a setting or any characters, not a genre or a plot. And if by some miracle he did manage to think of an idea for a story he just couldn't process how to get his ideas onto the page.

This had always bewildered him slightly because he really did enjoy reading very much. Germany sighed, he'd have to try his best. After all he had read pretty much every fairytale that ever existed, even the original Brothers Grimm fairytales which he'd always loved, (but after re-reading them in his adult years he concluded that they weren't really suitable for Dresden and wondered why on earth Prussia used to read stories like that to him as a child...)

The plotlines and characters of fairytales were usually the standard thing. Beautiful girl, usually a princess, stuck in some unfortunate circumstances like having terrible step-parents or someone being out to kill them, then along comes a handsome prince who she falls madly in love with by some unusual circumstances; they get married and live happily ever after...whatever that means.

Germany went to a draw beneath the bookcase in the living room, taking out a pad of paper and searching around for a pen. He could do this, those stories were pretty basic so it wouldn't be too hard to write one right? Anyway he already had the characters, two princes...and didn't Dresden say she wanted them to have a princess daughter? Okay that just leaves a bad character, and maybe a talking animal of some kind for humorous effect.

The German fell into the sofa with the pad of paper on his lap. Maybe he was thinking this all through too strategically; fairytales usually came from the heart, right? He sighed, tapping his pen against the side of his chin, how to begin...that had to be the most difficult bit. Surely when he'd over come that the rest would just flow onto the page. Germany uncapped his biro, resting it on the first sheet of paper. "Okay...once upon a time..." he said, writing it slowly along the top line. He paused, biting his lip. "Um...there was, nein...there were? Nein...there lived a...Gott verdammt..." he muttered, tapping the pad with his pen. The German was trying to think of as many fairytale openers as he could, but he just couldn't think where to go from there...

Germany sighed, rubbing his temples slowly as he glanced up at the clock. It was quarter to eleven, this was going to be a long night...

**~0~**

It was getting close to one in the morning and the German was actually rather pleased with the way his story was coming along. Admittedly there were about fifty scrunched up pieces of paper littering the living room table, some in the waste paper bin and others on the floor. But the current draft seemed to be going well, it was quite short, he had to admit, although it seemed to have everything in it that his daughter had asked for.

Germany scrubbed tiredly at his eyes, letting out a particularly loud yawn. His writing was starting to slope sideways as drowsiness was taking over, but he was determined to finish this story for Dresden, and he wouldn't rest until it was complete so he could read it to her tomorrow night.

For the last two hours the only thing he had been able to hear was the hum of the radiator and the scrawling of his pen on paper. So imagine the German's surprise when out of nowhere there came the sound of a key being slotted into the front door lock. Germany went ridged on the living room sofa, heart pounding anxiously as the door was then quietly pushed open and closed softly by whoever had just unlocked it. He stayed perfectly still, his grip tightening around the pen in his hand, so tight he was sure it would snap. The German swallowed slightly, waiting, listening. Whoever was there was taking their sweet time to find him, a minute or so had already passed and they still hadn't moved from the hallway.

Germany's heart just about stopped beating when the door to the living room was suddenly pushed open, the person outside obviously biting the bullet. Unsurprisingly the German's theory was correct. There, stood in the doorway between the living room and the hallway, was the German's husband, Italy.

The Italian was wearing the same jeans and shirt he'd worn when he'd left, although they looked as if they'd been freshly washed and ironed. He was fiddling with his set of keys in his hands, looking just as anxious and frigid as the German was, keeping his eyes fixed on the carpet at his feet. But Germany was outright staring at the Italian, hand still tightly grasping his pen as he took in the sight of Italy. It'd been a whole week since he'd last seen him, since they'd last been in the same room together; in all the years they'd been together they had never been apart for so long. Germany just wanted to go to him, to pick him up and hold him in his arms, never letting go. Kiss his sweet lips and stroke his hair as he begged and pleaded with him to never leave again.

The German did none of those things. His body glued to the sofa he could do nothing but stare, unblinking, as if he was afraid the Italian was a mirage, threatening to disappear as quickly as he'd re-appeared. Several long moments passed, the longest moments of the German's life. The seconds ticked by and neither said a word, made a move or even seemed to be breathing. It was like the worst moment from a soap opera.

Italy slowly looked up, not quite looking the German in the eyes. He cleared his throat, fiddling with his sleeves. "...what are you writing?" he asked softly, his voice sounding strange in the harsh silence.

Germany took a long time to respond, his mind unable to cope with such a mundane question in these unusual circumstances. "Uh um, it's..." the blond stuttered uneasily, tearing his eyes away from the Italian to glance at his lap, forgetting for a moment that he even had the pad of paper there. "A fairy tale...for-for Dresden." he swallowed slightly, trying to speak with a normal register. "...the one she asked me to write, about the two princes..."

Italy nodded, he remembered the German telling him one night. There was another silence, and the Italian let his eyes wander across the disregarded papers about the room, and the pad of paper sat on the German's lap. "You know..." he murmured softly, allowing himself to edge closer to the sofa. "...Dresden likes to look at pictures with her stories."

Germany just stared at him. What on earth was going on? The Italian had left him for an entire week with three children to contend with, he had no idea where on earth he'd been in all that time, and now he'd just strolled back into the house and started talking to him like it was the most normal thing in the world!

"Ja...she does." the German muttered, his heart rate still steadily increasing as the Italian moved closer. So many things he wanted to say, needed to ask...but all he could do was keep the awkward small talk going, even though he knew they were just delaying the inevitable.

The Italian carried on shuffling closer with the slightest of limps until he was right in the gap between the coffee table and the sofa, where, very slowly, he perched himself down next to the German, reaching for one of the seemingly blank disregarded bits of paper. "...I could illustrate your story for her." he said softly, gently removing the pen from Germany's hand who simply let him take it.

Germany could only watch as the Italian carefully lay the paper on a book and place it on his lap to draw. He blinked rapidly a few times to check he wasn't dreaming, surely Italy had not just walked into the house and announced he was going to start drawing pictures. Germany couldn't understand. They had so many things they needed to discuss, so many things to talk through...he didn't want to just pick up from where they left off and pretend that week had never happened.

The German cleared his throat as his mouth had gone dry, trying to find an appropriate way start. "Italy..." was all he managed to wheeze out, but he'd succeeded in getting the Italian to finally meet his eyes.

Italy just smiled softly, gently prodding him with the pen. "...read your story to me."

Germany took a while to realise what was being asked of him; the Italian just kept smiling at him, unblinking. The German glanced down at his scrawlings, biting his lip slightly. "Um, it's...it's not that great, I might start again, actually..." he muttered, suddenly very uncertain of his abilities, all his previous confidence lost.

Italy braced the pen against the blank side of the piece of paper, continuing to smile at the German. "...read it." he said gently.

Germany swallowed slightly, fiddling with the pad on his lap. "Okay, but it's not very good..." he muttered, shifting uncomfortably as he cleared his dry throat to read aloud his story.

"Once upon a time there lived two handsome princes'. They ruled their separate kingdoms for many years without knowing each other." Germany paused to glance sideways at Italy, who had his head down as his hand worked quickly across the sheet of paper, sketching something out. He carried on, not able to hide his embarrassment as he read out what he'd written. "One prince was of sound mind und logical thought; he ruled over the land of beer und sausages, his name was Prince Ludwig...the other prince was of creative spirit und sunny optimism, und he ruled the over the land of pasta und wine, his name was...Prince Feliciano." he said softly, keeping his eyes fixed on the story as Italy's pen suddenly halted its movement.

"...that's an Italian name." Italy whispered beside him, causing the German to blush.

"I know..." he muttered softly, swallowing slightly before he continued. "Whilst neither of them knew the other they both had the same problem...they were both lonely und without love." Germany glanced at the Italian again as he carried on with his drawing. "Then one day both Prince Feliciano and Prince Ludwig were invited to a fancy ball held by the ruler of the largest kingdom of them all. Many princes and princesses from across the land attended this ball but the two princes only noticed each other."

"Their eyes met across the room und Prince Ludwig was struck by the younger prince's bewitching good looks..." he kept his head down as he read, but beside him he could feel the Italian blushing. "He asked Prince Feliciano to dance und to the disappointment of all the fair maidens he said yes. The two princes then danced together all night at the ball, nothing could separate them. Prince Ludwig told him. 'I've never met anyone like you before. You're so beautiful.'"

Germany resisted the urge to look at Italy; the Italian just carried on sketching as he read. "Feliciano was so happy he didn't want him to leave. At the end of the night they said a heartfelt goodbye und they had both realised they had fallen deeply in love." the German murmured softly, his heart rate steadily increasing. "That night they decided they would one day get married und unite their two kingdoms. But unfortunately, there was a big problem." he felt the Italian shift slightly on the sofa, looking over at the German curiously for him to carry on.

"Prince Feliciano had an evil older brother called Prince Lovino, who ruled alongside him-" Germany jumped slightly as the Italian burst into giggles; he glanced next to him and saw Italy trying to hide his face behind the book, shoulders shaking with laughter. Germany smirked ever so slightly before he carried on. "Und he was jealous of his brother's personality und good looks. He did not approve of Prince Ludwig wanting to marry his brother und he attempted to sabotage their relationship. He tried to keep them apart und make his brother forget all about Prince Ludwig, but their love was too strong."

Italy managed to stop giggling, however laughter still glinted in his eyes as he went back to his drawing, smiling in content. Germany continued. "Prince Feliciano told his brother. 'I love Prince Ludwig with all my heart und I want to be with him.' Prince Lovino was very angry und said. 'How can you love a man with a head full of potato?'" Italy couldn't help the laughter that escaped him once more, trying to muffle his giggles behind his hand.

Germany chuckled a little himself. "But luckily for Prince Ludwig he had help. He had his own older brother called Gilbert, who was also his court jester." he said, causing Italy to snort. Germany smirked slightly. "Although Prince Ludwig always found him a lot less funny than he thought he was..." he muttered, shaking his head. Italy managed to stop laughing and went back to sketching. "Und Gilbert was close friends with a brave knight called Antonio. Gilbert asked Antonio to kidnap Prince Lovino so that his brother could marry Prince Feliciano. So Antonio went to their castle und did just that. The brave knight kidnapped the evil prince in the night und took him to his home." Germany carried on, feeling the sofa shake ever so slightly as the Italian tried to suppress his giggles. "At first Prince Lovino was angry und tried to escape but he soon ended up falling in love with the knight und forgot all about his brother."

There was a long pause as Germany waited for Italy to finish laughing, not wanting him to laugh during the end of his story. The Italian eventually went quiet, adding a few finishing touches to his sketch before looking up at the blond with bright eyes for him to continue. The German swallowed slightly, biting his lip. "Prince Ludwig was then free to marry Prince Feliciano, they got married in an enchanted forest. They looked into each other's eyes und confessed their love as they exchanged rings beside the lake. Upon seeing these two princes so much in love the magical pixies of the forest decided they would be blessed with a child. A beautiful Princess daughter for them to love und cherish through all their years together, und one day she would grow up und rule the two unified kingdoms alongside her dads."

Germany blushed ever so slightly as he read the ending. "Prince Ludwig und Prince Feliciano were married und joined by their true love...und they und their Princess daughter all lived together." he trailed off slightly as he got to the end, heart drumming nervously as he waited for the Italian's reaction, waited for what was to come next.

Germany was surprised when he felt the Italian's hand on his own, gently prizing his fingers off the pad of paper he straightened out his fingers. The German watched him in befuddlement as Italy took a careful hold of one of the gold bands on the blonds' finger, the Italian's wedding ring, and gently tugged it off. Germany swallowed slightly, hand starting to shake ever so slightly in the Italian's own. Italy slowly slid the ring onto his own finger, gazing up at the German with fervent hope. "...did they all live happily ever after?" he whispered, bringing his hands up take hold of Germany's face, stroking his thumbs against his warm flushed face.

Germany held his breath, gaze caught in the Italian's deep pools of amber. He managed to tear them away briefly to glance down at the forgotten drawing on Italy's lap. Unsurprisingly it was of them, in the exact position they were at that moment. A sketchy drawing of the Italian and the German, just above their shoulders, faces leant in close together, lips mere millimetres apart.

Germany swallowed, looking back up he found Italy had moved even closer still, his fingers sliding into the German's hair. He moved in as well, hands reaching for the Italian's waist. "I think they did..." he murmured softly, letting his eyes drift closed as they drew together; the Italian's fingers sending warm sparks across his skin.

"Daddy!" Dresden screamed in delight from the living room doorway, tripping over in her haste to run at the Italian.

Italy pulled away from the German, dropping to his knees on the carpet as his daughter flew into his arms, bursting into tears the second she reached him. "Dresden! Sweetie I missed you so much!" Italy cried, cuddling her close. The little girl sobbed on the Italian's shoulder, clutching the back of his shirt. "Aww don't cry sweetie..."

"D-Daddy..." Dresden cried, tears spilling down her face as she held onto him. "You came home!"

"Sì of course I did..." Italy murmured softly, kissing her cheek as he cuddled her. "Don't cry little one."

Dresden sniffled softly, nuzzling into him. She lifted her head to wipe her eyes, holding her arm out to the German. "Daddy join the hug..."

Germany hesitated slightly before joining them on the carpet, wrapping his arms around the Italian he drew the two of them against his chest, holding them close. Italy bit his lip, leaning into his husband as Dresden cuddled up on his lap. "...missed you daddy." she mumbled softly, collapsing into the Italian's chest with tiredness.

Italy smiled slightly, lifting her up. "I missed you too...but you should be in bed sweetheart it's late, come on." he said softly, getting to his feet.

Germany followed along behind as the Italian carried their daughter back up to bed, noticing with slight concern that he seemed to limping ever so slightly. Italy carefully tucked Dresden into bed, having to stay in her bedroom for quite a while as the young girl refused to let go of him, still crying slightly as she clung to the front of his shirt. Eventually Dresden fell asleep and Italy managed to prize her off him, gently laying her down in bed. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before quietly leaving.

Italy slowly wandered past Germany on the landing, giving him a tiny awkward smile. He dithered unsurely for a moment before he limped into their bedroom, starting to unbutton his shirt. The German slowly followed after, pausing in the doorway to watch him. He couldn't believe it; he had Italy back. The Italian was here, in their bedroom getting ready for bed...but Germany knew he couldn't let it lie like this, they needed to talk about what had happened.

"Italy..." Germany said softly, wincing slightly as his voice sounded odd, almost chocked up. He quickly yet quietly shut the door before going to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder from behind to turn him around.

Italy looked up at him, smiling slightly. "...sì?"

Germany slowly shook his head. "Italy where were you all this time?"

Italy sighed softly, fiddling with one of his shirt buttons. "...at Romano's house."

"What?" Germany was confused. "You mean...they're back from their honeymoon?"

Italy shook his head. "No, but I have a key to their house right?" he said, patting his back pocket, the keys giving a slight jingle. "...so I went and stayed there for a while..."

Germany nodded slowly. "...oh right."

Italy looked at him sadly, gently dropping his shirt to the floor. "Germany I wanted to come back sooner."

"...then why didn't you?" the German murmured softly, letting his eyes drift down the Italian's chest.

"I couldn't." Italy said softly as he went to unfasten his jeans. "...I kind of, fell of my bike...when I was riding back and hurt my leg." he slowly pushed down his jeans, wincing slightly as they dragged down over his wound.

Germany looked shocked when he saw the large purple bruising and nasty cut across the Italian's right leg. "Mein gott are you okay?" he asked in concern, kneeling down to get a closer look.

Italy nodded, climbing out of his jeans. "Sì I'm fine...but I couldn't ride for a while so I ended up staying away longer than I wanted..." he muttered softly, gently taking hold of the German's face in his hands.

Germany glanced up, slowly getting back to his feet. He bit his lip, remembering the night he left, all those horrible things he had said. "Italy...I'm sorry-"

"No I'm sorry." Italy interrupted him, stroking his thumbs across the German's cheeks. "...I'm sorry I took what you said the wrong way."

"What?" Germany stared at him. "Italy what are you talking about?" he asked in bewilderment, slowly shaking his head. "Italy nothing gave me the right to say those things to you."

"I shouldn't have left..." Italy whispered softly, moving closer to him. "It wasn't fair to you Germany...I regretted it the second I walked out the door."

Germany swallowed slightly, placing his hands on the Italian's bare waist. "...I should have just kept mein mouth shut."

"Germany I can't expect you to never get angry with me." Italy said softly, gently tugging him over to sit beside him on the bed.

Germany sighed as he sat down. "...I don't want mein anger to tear us apart." he muttered softly, resting his hands in his lap.

Italy slipped his hand into the German's, sliding closer to him. "It won't, Germany."

"But-"

"We're stronger than that." Italy said, smiling certainly. "Germany married people always argue...but what makes it okay is when we can still get through it and forgive each other." he squeezed the blonds' hand. "I know you didn't mean what you said."

Germany shook his head desperately. "Nein, I mean ja Italy…" he stuttered, grasping his hand tighter. "I would never regret our marriage, it's was the best decision of mein life to ask you to marry me."

Italy smiled softly. "...I forgive you for what you said to me Germany...and I just hope that you can forgive me for walking out on you." he said gently.

Germany could do nothing but gape at the Italian, struggling with coherent thought. He nodded slowly, hand limp in the Italian's own as his body hadn't caught up with what was going on.

Italy smiled softly, waiting for the German to make a move. However the blond seemed frozen to the bed, his mind was processing a million thoughts at once yet not the ones Italy wanted to click in his mind. The Italian leant towards him, pressing a soft kiss to Germany's red cheek, hoping to get a reaction out of him. "...you forgive me then?" he murmured softly against the German, nuzzling into his neck.

Germany's clouded mind suddenly cleared. Without even thinking about his actions he flung himself into the Italian, knocking him down onto the bed with the ferocious force. He found Italy's lips and kissed him hotly, fingers grasping the Italian's waist as he lay fully on top of him, for once not even caring that he might be crushing his husband, just wanting to feel the closeness, yet still careful not lie on his leg. Italy was initially startled but welcoming as their tongues met, he curled his fingers into the blonds' hair, letting out a sigh of bliss as their mouths got reacquainted after so long apart.

To the Italian's surprise the German suddenly pulled away, instead he moved down, resting his head against the Italian's shoulder as he burrowed his face into his neck. Italy slowly brought his arms up around the German's back, cuddling him close as the blond curled up against him, pretty much lying on the Italian's lap. Germany bit his lip, nuzzling into him; the German had never been in this position before, being the one being held by his husband rather than him doing the holding. He'd always imagined that if this ever were the situation, then it would feel very much like being a helpless child, having to be protected and looked after. For this reason Germany had always made sure he was the one holding Italy and never the other the way around, and they'd always been perfectly happy with that arrangement.

However as Germany lay curled up on Italy's lap, snuggled closely into him as the Italian soothingly stroked his back he found that this couldn't be further from the truth. He just felt warm and cared for, something he hadn't felt in a very, very long time. The German could feel the beginnings of tears started to form in his eyes, he wasn't sure why, maybe they were tears of joy. A sudden realisation had hit home that he'd actually gotten Italy back, and the Italian was the one apologising to him!

Germany bit down harshly on his bottom lip, winding his arms around the Italian's slim hips. "Italy I love you so much..." he whispered shakily, tears starting to spill steadily down his face like a faucet onto the Italian's bare shoulder.

Italy smiled warmly, kissing the top of his head. "I love- Germany...are you crying?" he asked in slight amazement as he registered the moisture on his skin, lifting the blond up slightly to get a look at his face.

Germany scrubbed at his eyes quickly, sniffling slightly. "Ja just..." he grit his teeth to stop the flow of tears.

Italy looked at him in concern, gently brushing them away. "Germany..."

Germany shook his head, sending another waterfall down his face. "Don't ever leave again." he managed to choke out, throwing himself back into the Italian again. He didn't care about the childish way he was behaving, the way he was so helplessly letting himself he taken care of, he just needed Italy to hold him. "Promise me...just don't ever leave again..." Germany sobbed, shoulders trembling.

Italy couldn't help but be alarmed at the German's display of emotions, he cuddled the German close, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear. "I won't..." he whispered gently, holding him tight. "I'm going to stay right here with you, always."

**~0~**

They had gone to bed like that. The German still fully clothed, curled up on Italy's lap whilst the Italian held onto him. He'd woken first and just lay there, watching his beautiful Germany sleep peacefully against him, soft breath tickling his neck. Italy actually couldn't believe how long he'd been gone, how long since he'd kissed and cuddled his husband, just being together. The Italian was happy, but still full of guilt about what he'd put the German through. He hadn't gotten all of the details, but when he discovered over breakfast that Hungary and Prussia were staying in their house, he was certain the German had called them for help.

Hungary was ecstatic to see the Italian however, cuddling him tightly and squealing over the fact that they were back together. Germany hadn't been able to keep his hands off the Italian, despite always hating public displays off affection he didn't even care that his brother saw him kissing and cuddling Italy as he'd made them all breakfast. Dresden seemed to have been unsure whether Italy returning home was just a dream or not from last night and looked just as excited as she had done, hugging and crying all over again when she'd seen him. Madrid also seemed pleased to have his father look-a-like back, sitting on his lap during breakfast (which was probably a good thing he did since Germany seemed pretty close to doing so instead...)

Around midday Prussia and Hungary were by the front door about to set off. Hungary beamed, hugging Italy once more. "I'm so glad you two are okay!"

Italy smiled, pecking her cheek. "Grazie...thank you for filling in for me and helping Germany out." he added softly into her ear so the German couldn't hear.

"You're welcome sweetheart." she said quietly back before hugging the German.

"Bye uncie Prussia!" Dresden hugged the Prussian tightly around his legs.

Prussia smirked slightly, ruffling her hair. "See you soon awesome princess."

Dresden beamed, cuddling Hungary as well. "Bye bye."

"Bye honey." she said, kissing the top of her head.

Germany wound his arms around Italy from behind, cuddling him close. Italy smiled, leaning back to kiss his cheek. "...big softy." he teased, nuzzling him.

"...just glad to have you back." Germany murmured, kissing him gently.

"Give it a rest you two." Prussia said, pulling a face. He took Hungary's hand, glancing down at Dresden at their feet and Madrid standing just behind. "You know...maybe having a kid wouldn't be too bad."

Hungary let out a squeal, tugging on the Prussian's hand. "Really? Oh honey!"

"Hey hey it's just an idea." Prussia said, rolling his eyes. "Okay come on we better get off before these two jump each other."

Italy giggled slightly, waving them off from the doorway until they'd got into their car and set off for home. The Italian turned to the German, smiling softly. "Hey, Germany."

"Ja?"

"We're going to the hospital tomorrow."

Germany looked confused. "What? You mean for your leg? Does it still hurt?"

Italy shook his head, taking the blonds' hand. "No...we're taking Athens back to Greece."

Germany stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Italy nodded. "Sì, it was never our responsibility in the first place...and we've had her for long enough."

"...but what if Greece still says no?" Germany muttered softly, gently resting their foreheads together.

"Then we'll just have to force him to see our way." Italy said certainly, lacing their fingers together. "...we'll stay and make him understand."

* * *

**Fairytales are damn difficult to write XD bahhh all the references though**

**Reviews are love :)**


	12. Biology Counts

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 12- Biology Counts**

* * *

"Italy are you sure about this?"

"Sì Germany, you were right from the start."

"Well...I don't want you to be doing this just because I said so..."

Italy smiled slightly. "Ve...are you nervous Germany?"

"Of course not." the blond muttered, slowly pulling into the hospital car park. "...however Greece did turn unexpectedly violent the last time I tried to give him his daughter..."

"We have to do it some time." Italy said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "...I'm sure if we just explain to him and make him understand it'll be okay."

"Am I losing my sister daddy?" Dresden asked, pouting in the backseat. With Athens having quietened down a lot over the last couple of days she'd actually grown rather fond of her. She gently poked the sleeping baby's tummy who was sat in a baby carrier beside her, giggling slightly when she stirred.

Italy turned around in his seat. "Sì sweetie, we're giving her back to Greece."

"I wouldn't try to be too optimistic about it..." Germany muttered, parking the car before climbing out. He went round to the back seats, helping Madrid and Dresden out of the car.

Italy carefully lifted the baby carrier out of the back, smiling down at the little girl who had woken up and was gazing around with wonder. "Time to go back to your daddy." he sang softly as he made his way towards the hospital entrance.

Germany lifted Madrid, holding onto him carefully with one arm whilst his other hand reached out to take Dresden's. He followed the Italian through the double doors up the front desk, where Italy conversed with the receptionist for a few minutes before she handed them each a visitors badge and told them where they could find Japan's room.

Italy didn't need to be told, he knew exactly where to go. He led them speedily along the polished hospital corridors in search of Japan's room, Dresden and Germany having to hurry to keep up. Madrid burrowed into the German's shoulder, pulling his blanket up over his head, something told Germany that perhaps a hospital wasn't the best place to bring small children, but he didn't want Italy to go alone. Greece had always been so calm and collect, so quiet and unemotional...and the way he'd so suddenly turned into a savage animal the last time they were here, it was enough to make the German shudder; he couldn't possibly leave his husband to face the unpredictable Grecian by himself.

They eventually stopped outside a familiar door and Italy turned to the blond. "Do you want to wait out here with the kids?" he asked, holding the baby carrier carefully in his hands.

Germany shook his head. "Nein, I think it'll be best if we both do this." he said certainly, not wanting to leave his side.

Italy nodded, shifting the baby carrier into one hand he slowly opened the door, just wide enough to peer inside and check it was the right room. There Japan lay, just as motionless and comatose as he had been the day they'd taken Athens from the hospital; Greece was glued to his bedside, hands cradling the Asian's own. His head was gently resting against the edge of the bed, eyes half lidded with tiredness, his tangled hair an unkempt wreck and clothes savagely rumpled; the Grecian was a mess. Italy bit his lip; Germany had told him about his unexpected outburst of rage last time and he was slightly wary of approaching him.

However the Italian pressed forward, gently nudging the door open wide enough for the family to slip inside, the German softly shutting the door behind them. Greece hadn't noticed them, exhausted face still gazing up at his husband. Germany and Italy stood silently for a few moments at the foot of the bed, Dresden clinging to the German's hand biting her thumb whilst Madrid clung to his shirt, still hiding his face. The soft steady beep of the electrocardiograph was the only sound in the otherwise silent room; Italy gently placed the baby carrier down on the floor by his feet before taking a tiny step towards the bed. "Hi Greece."

Greece's tired eyes flickered open fully, drifting over to where the Italian was standing. He slowly sat up, gazing over at them, heaving a sigh. "...what are you doing here?" he murmured, dragging a hand through his grungy hair.

Italy smiled sadly, glancing down at Athens. "I think you know..." he said gently.

Greece sighed, momentarily letting go of Japan's hand so he could scrub at his eyes. He turned to the Italian, still resting on his knees at the side of the bed, beside a pile of pillows and blankets, as he had done so for practically two weeks straight. "...look, you guys need to understand something-"

"No you need to understand something Greece." Italy interrupted firmly, much to the German's surprise. "You need to stop this and take responsibility for Athens." he insisted, mirroring the words Germany himself had used previously.

Greece shook his head, hands cradling the Asian's once more. "Japan needs me."

"Greece you don't need to be here, you can't do anything to help his condition." Germany said, a lot harsher than he'd meant to, he was getting sick of Greece's excuses now, he was determined not to leave with Athens still in their care.

Greece kept his eyes fixed firmly on his and Japan's joined hands, hunched over the bed. "It's not about that." he muttered through gritted teeth.

"What's it about then?" the German snapped before he could stop himself; the two children twitched slightly as he raised his voice.

"Germany..." Italy said gently, placing a hand on his husband's chest as he'd advanced forward slightly.

Greece rubbed his eyes stressfully, sitting up to properly face the two of them. "Look, you're Japan's best friends and I respect that, but you don't love him like I do..." his voice trailed off slightly as his eyes drifted back to his husband; Greece gently squeezed his lifeless hand, sighing inwardly. "...if you did you'd know why I can't leave him." he murmured, holding back tears.

Beside the Italian Athens let out a soft gurgling noise and Italy could have sworn the Grecian winced at the sound. "Greece your daughter needs you." he said softly, moving closer to his side.

Greece bit his lip, fighting off the tears. "She's not the one who could die here." he managed to choke out.

"Don't you even care about her?" Germany demanded, carefully placing Madrid down on the floor where he clung to Dresden's other hand.

"Greece we know what this is about." Italy said gently. "...you obviously blame Athens for making Japan so unwell," he gazed across his Asian friend's pale face, deeply saddened. "...but you need to realise that this isn't her fault, and you shouldn't punish her for it."

Greece shook his head, letting go of Japan with one hand so he could scrub at his eyes. "I...I'm not..." he stammered, voice wavering as he spoke.

"Neglecting her isn't helping anyone Greece, you need to take responsibility!" Germany growled, his temper rising to the surface. Athens gave a distressed murmur at the sudden noise and once again Greece visibly winced, yet wouldn't for a second allow himself a glance at the baby carrier at the foot of the bed.

"Germany..." Italy gently rested his hands on the blonds' shoulders. "Calm down, we need to do this gently..." he whispered, pressing a kiss to his nose.

Germany sighed. "Sorry, I think I'll just be quiet now und let you do it." he muttered, shuffling backwards to leave the Italian to it.

Athens had finally had enough of being ignored, she started whimpering softly, little hands flailing around in front of her to be picked up and paid attention to. Italy leant down to gently tickle her tummy, soothing her. "Shhhh..." the Grecian shifted away from the noise to face Japan, tears distorting his vision. The girls' cries were steadily getting louder and the Italian carefully lifted her into his arms, rocking her gently.

"Greece please, she needs her real dad to take care of her, she doesn't belong with us." Italy pleaded, taking a step closer with the child secure in his arms.

Greece shook his head, thrusting his hands into his hair as he leant his elbows against the bed. "...I can't." he whispered.

"Greece the hospital will take care of Japan." the Italian insisted but halted before he got any nearer to him.

Greece bit his lip, tears starting to pour down his face, dripping onto the sheets below. "...I can't, not...not anymore..." he wavered in a hollow voice.

"Greece look at her, look at your little girl." Italy persisted, holding her out towards him.

Greece winced, moving away. "N-No...I can't, I won't..."

Italy stopped, staring in confusion at the way the Grecian almost seemed to be cowering away, head buried into his hands. "Greece..."

Greece shook his head, shoulders trembling. "...can't bear it..." he sobbed, eyes squeezing shut.

Italy looked at him sadly, still gently rocking Athens as she gurgled in distress. He glanced back at Germany who was looking equally lost and confused as he clung onto Dresden's hand. The Italian carefully stepped over to him, pressing Athens into his chest. "Hold her a second." he said softly, and when his husband took her from him he went back to Greece. As upsetting as it was to see his Asian friend in this condition he knelt down beside his bed next to the Grecian.

Italy calmly rubbed his back until his shoulders ceased their shaking; he slowly hoisted Greece upright off the bed so he could face him. "...Greece she's your daughter, why can't you hold her?" he asked gently, resting his hands on his shoulders.

Greece slowly opened his eyes, watery green orbs meeting the Italian's own. He glanced up behind them at the German cradling a bundle in his arms, a bundle he had yet to set his eyes on for the first time. Greece swallowed heavily, letting out a shuddering sigh. "...I don't want to see the face of the girl I've let down..." he whispered shakily, squeezing his eyes shut as tears leaked down his face.

Italy could feel his own heart breaking for him, he used the edge of his sleeve to wipe away his tears, tilting the Grecian's chin up. "Greece, Greece look at me." he said firmly, gently patting the side of his face. Greece sniffled softly, forcing himself to open his eyes again. Italy smiled sadly at him, taking his hands in his own. "Greece you didn't let her down; I can't imagine what's it like for you to see your husband like this..." he gazed over at Japan's lifeless form on the bed. "A lot of people would probably do the same as you and want to be by their side, and it happened during birth so obviously you're going to want to blame Athens." Italy said gently, giving the Grecian's hands a squeeze.

"...but Greece you need to change your priorities now, if you leave her any longer then you will be letting her down, you need to stand up and be the father she needs." Italy asserted firmly; he gazed at the Asian again. "Japan wouldn't want this, Greece." the Italian said softly, and Greece's own eyes drifted to where he was looking. "...I remember how happy he was when he told me he was pregnant." Italy murmured, smiling fondly at the memory. He gently tilted Greece's chin towards him again. "...and he would want you to take care of her, even if he can't."

Greece bit his lip, jaw trembling as he fought back the fierce urge to cry. "...what if Japan doesn't live to meet her?" he choked out, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Italy winced slightly, not wanting to think about that possibility. He gently squeezed the Grecian's shoulders. "Isn't that all the more reason for you to love her?" he asked softly, smiling sadly. "Love her like Japan would."

Greece stared at him, nodding numbly as tears began spilling again from his eyes again. He suddenly lunged into the Italian's arms, sobbing onto his shoulder as he hands clung to the back of his shirt. "...I-I've been a terrible f-father..." he cried, chest heaving. "...and-and a terrible friend, I'm so s-sorry you guys..."

Italy cuddled him gently, glancing over his shoulder at his husband, nodding for him to bring Athens over. "...it's okay Greece." he said, gently releasing him. Athens protested the movement, emitting loud cries as Germany held her out to the Italian. "Shhh..." Italy soothed gently, taking her once more. Greece almost looked afraid, trying hard to get his hands to stop trembling as the Italian held the bundle towards him. "...here."

Greece bit his lip, slowly and unsurely he let Italy push the girl into his arms; in an instant Athens' cries were silenced, her big green eyes gazing up at the Grecian. He held her close, his heart squeezing anxiously in his chest when he got a first look at his sweet daughter's little face. Greece seemed stunned into silence; Athens raised a tiny hand and grasped at a stray strand of the Grecian's long hair. He gasped sharply, his breath falling away, their matching green orbs met and Greece's jaw started trembling as he threatened to burst into tears again.

"...isn't she sweet?" Italy whispered, smiling at him.

Greece nodded slowly, wiping away a sudden tear. "...yeah she's...she's beautiful." he murmured softly, holding her close. "...what is wrong with me...this shouldn't be the first time I've looked at her..."

Italy looked at him sadly. "Well at least you have now...and you can take her home and get started on being her father." Greece leant down to kiss her forehead, resting his lips against the top of her tiny head. He felt a single tear roll down his face, dripping onto his daughter's hand as she had yet to let go of his hair. Italy smiled softly. "See? She knows who you are."

Greece sniffed slightly, gently tugging his hair free out of her tiny grasping hands. He kissed her again before sitting up, dabbing at his eyes. "Hey...you want to meet daddy?" he asked softly, shuffling on his knees to the edge of the bed; he carefully lifted her up, laying her delicately on top of Japan's chest. Greece leant over the bed, holding Athens carefully so she didn't topple, he gently took Japan's limp hand from his side and rested it lightly on top of the bundle, keeping her secure.

Italy moved back to Germany's side but they didn't leave just yet. Greece smiled warmly, leaning down to kiss both Japan and his daughter, resting his head on the Asian's shoulder as he held them both close. He let his eyes drift closed as he listened to Japan's steady heartbeat on the electrocardiograph, yet didn't seem to register it increasing ever so slightly. The Grecian found his daughter's tiny hand and gently clung on with his finger, biting down on his bottom lip. He couldn't believe the selfish way he'd been behaving, abandoning Athens when she needed him the most. Greece sniffed, tears cascading down his face onto Japan's shoulder, soft whimpers escaping his lips.

"...Greece...why are you crying?"

It took Greece several long moments before he realised the soft voice that had spoken was from the form below him. His eyes shot wide open and he sprang bolt upright, staring, completely speechless as Japan's eyelids twitched, slowly flickering open. "J-Japan?"

Japan blinked slowly, the arm around the small bundle on his chest tightening instinctively. Eventually his eyes adjusted to the harsh light of the room and he saw his husband looking stunned as he cried over him. "Greece?" he croaked softly, lifting a heavy hand to touch his face; it shook violently with the effort and lack of energy. "...what's going on?"

"Japan." Greece gasped softly, placing a hand over the Asian's as it touched his cheek, he could feel fresh tears already pouring down his face. "Oh my God...you're okay!" he cried, shaking hands reaching out his caress his pale face, tears dripping down onto him.

Japan's hazy mind still hadn't caught up with him, not being able to register what his husband was saying to him, only that he was crying. "Greece?" he croaked, gently lacing their fingers together.

Greece leant his forehead against Japan's, sobbing quietly against him. "J-Japan..."

Japan smiled in confusion, lightly brushing away his husband's tears. "Hey no crying..." he murmured softly, eyes drifting down to the girl in his

arm, he shifted the bundle closer towards him to get a better look. "...is this her?"

Greece nodded, slipping an arm underneath Japan's back to lift him up just the tiniest bit to get a closer look. "Yeah...she's so beautiful Japan..." he whispered, holding him close. He was so shocked, so pleased and unbelievably happy all at the same time...but he had to wait, let Japan have his moment with their daughter before he could tell him what had happened, and what he'd been through.

At the end of the bed Germany was firmly holding Italy back with a hand clamped over his mouth as he threatened to burst into squeals and ambush them with cuddles. Japan leant into his husband's chest, gazing down at their sweet little girl with her big green eyes that stared back. He held her close whilst Greece held him, completely at ease, so full of love and warmth for his family. However not even this tender moment could distract him from the fact that his husband looked an absolute state, aside from the bloodshot eyes his clothes were a mess and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks.

"Greece you look awful...how long have I been here?" Japan murmured softly, noting with slight confusion how Athens appeared to be wearing some clothes that he and the Grecian had not previously gotten for her.

"Two weeks, two miserable weeks Japan..." Greece mumbled into the top of his head, nuzzling gently. "I've been so worried...I thought you might never wake up..."

"Two weeks?" Japan echoed softly, shaking slightly. "...Greece, I'm so sorry." he whispered, snuggling into him.

Greece gently kissed the top of his head. "Not your fault...I'm just glad you're here with me."

Japan smiled warmly, hitching Athens up further onto his chest, stroking a gentle finger down her cheek. "...I can't believe I've only met her just now."

"Yeah." Greece nodded, feeling a slight flicker of guilt. "...me either."

"Ow!" Germany winced as Italy bit the inside of his hand and he accidentally dropped him.

"JAPAN!" Italy screamed in ecstatics, pushing Germany's arms off he ran to his bedside, flinging his arms around him. "JAPAN YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Italy be careful with him!" Germany scorned angrily, joining them, he lifted Dresden and Madrid up onto his lap as he sat down on the edge of Japan's bed.

Japan tentatively hugged the Italian back, looking round at them all in slight confusion. "...what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to give you back your baby! Isn't she sweet?" Italy said, beaming down at him.

Japan carefully sat up, holding Athens protectively against his chest. "...why did you have her?"

"Italy." Germany cut in before he could answer, biting his lip slightly. "...maybe Greece should tell him."

"Greece?" Japan asked softly, tugging on the front of his shirt. "...what do they mean?"

Greece bit his lip, not quite able to meet his eyes. "...they, they took Athens for a while..." he said softly, voice full of remorse. "I'm really sorry Japan, I know it was selfish of me but I just...I wanted you to be my only priority and I know that was the wrong thing to do but...I was just so messed up about you, not knowing if you'd wake up and...I just-"

Greece's rambles were cut off as Japan pressed their lips forcibly together, kissing him tenderly. The Asian couldn't help but blush slightly when Italy let out an 'awww', he'd never been comfortable with public displays of affection at the best of times. He eventually pulled away, resting their foreheads gently together. "...Greece it's okay, I understand..."

Greece nodded, biting his lip as he threatened to start crying again. "I'm sorry..." he murmured, winding his arms around his husband's waist, holding him close in bed.

Athens waved her little hand around until she found Japan's finger, clinging tightly. Japan gazed down at her, his heart squeezing with warmth. "...she's here with me now, and that's all I care about."

"She's so pretty uncie Japan!" Dresden beamed, leaning over the German's lap to look at her.

Germany smiled, gently pulling her back. "Maybe we should get going, give these two a little privacy." he said quietly to the Italian.

Italy frowned, giving the Asian another hug. "Okay, hope you're all better Japan! We'll come see you real soon okay?"

"Italy." Greece said softly from Japan's other side. "...thank you for taking care of Athens, you too Germany...I don't know what would have happened if you two hadn't been there."

"It's fine...she stopped crying eventually..." Germany muttered, getting to his feet with Madrid in his arms, who seemed to have fallen asleep beneath his blanket.

Italy looked quite guilty as he got to his feet, taking Dresden's hand. "Sì...she got used to us..." the Italian and the German were both wondering the same thing, would it be worth telling them the full story, about how taking care of Athens had almost destroyed their relationship. Thankfully they must have been on the same wavelengths because they said nothing, maybe one day there would come a time to tell them the truth, but it certainly wasn't now. Just knowing that they'd effectively saved their friend's daughter from ending up in care was all they needed to know they'd made the right choice, regardless of what it almost did to them.

"I'm glad." Japan said warmly, kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Get well soon Japan, do you want me to send a nurse in to check you over?" Germany asked, taking Italy's other hand.

"Hai, that would probably be a good idea." Japan murmured softly, yawning slightly as he leant into his husband's chest.

"There's a nurse called Joy, if you can find her that'd be great." Greece said softly, kissing the top of Japan's head.

Germany nodded, shaking both of their hands. "I will do mein best to find her, we'll see you both soon."

"Bye guys!" Italy called as Germany tugged him over to the door.

Dresden waved back at them. "See ya sis!" she giggled slightly, following her dads out of the hospital room.

The second the door closed the Italian flung himself into the German's chest, squeezing tightly. "Yay! Japan's okay!" he cheered, beaming.

Germany smiled, cuddling him close. "Ja...und Athens is gone...thank gott."

"Athens did it." Italy said, grinning up at him.

"What?"

"Athens woke him up." Italy said certainly, giving him another squeeze. "Ve...see, I told you it'd all be okay."

Germany smirked slightly. "Ja I believed you..." he murmured, gently brushing his fingers through the Italian's hair. "...you're such a good person Italy..."

Italy smiled, going slightly pink. "No I'm not... " he muttered, giving the German a gentle kiss. "...I'm just a guy who can't say no."

**~0~**

Spain sighed softly, running a hand through his damp hair as he leant back in the hot tub, letting his eyes drift closed. The outside pool of the hotel was closed this time in the evening but the hot tubs always remained open. The Spaniard sat there trying to enjoy the hot jets of water and the relaxing massage bubbles against his back but not even that could distract him from thinking about his argument with his husband.

It had only been a couple of hours since he'd left the hotel room, but he was in no rush to get back. The entire two weeks they'd been here he'd spent plenty of time on his own, or hanging out with other couples he'd met here. It was actually a lot of fun meeting all those new people, but every time Spain was sat in a hot tub or taking part in a water sports activity such as jet skiing with all these new people, he couldn't help but feel like someone was missing. As annoying and difficult as Romano could be; Spain always had a much better time when he was with him.

Had he crossed the line by demanding the Italian go to dinner with him? He just wanted one meal! One meal with his husband was that so much to ask? Apparently so...beacuse here he was, hiding from Romano in the hotel hot tub, although it wasn't as if he'd leave the room to come and find him...

Spain wasn't an idiot, he knew what'd he'd done, however. Such a low blow, completely below the belt when the Spaniard had brought up the Italian's brother. Italy had always been such a touchy subject with Romano; Spain had always suspected that his husband never really forgave him for the affair...maybe he thinks they still harbour feelings towards one another, not that they ever did, not really. It was just a stupid mistake they made when they were kids...but even still, he should have held his tongue and not dared to mention him in an argument with Romano, it was obviously going to end up getting him slapped.

Spain sighed, hitching himself up onto the edge of the hot tub so only his feet were resting in the water. He grabbed his towel and draped it across his shoulders, leaning back to look up at the night sky. The towering hotel stood right in front of him but he wasn't ready to go back inside...he didn't know whether he ever would.

"Excuse me, Mr Spain?"

The Spaniard looked up as one of the hotel receptionists approached him. "Sí señorita?" he asked the bubbling brunette.

She smiled at him, holding out a folded up note. "I was asked to give this to you." she said, handing it to him in the hot tub before taking off again back towards the hotel. Spain looked at the paper curiously, unfolding it to read the quickly scrawled note.

_Dear bastard_

_Stop sulking in the hot tub and come to the restaurant._

_Romano_

Spain furrowed his brows together in confusion, turning it around to see if there was anything else written on the back. No, just the one sentence. The Spaniard sighed, slowly drawing his legs out of the hot bubbly water, dabbing at them with his towel. When he was relatively dry he got re-dressed into the clothes he'd left by the side of the hot tub and followed the note's instructions, wandering through the back door of the hotel and into the restaurant.

"Hi Spain!" a friendly woman he'd met waved to the Spaniard as he awkwardly stepped through the threshold.

Spain smiled, waving to the familiar faces already seated as he scanned the room for Romano, was this by his way of apology? Was he going to grudgingly sit with him at a table in the very back of the restaurant in a dark corner just so the Spaniard would forgive him? But wasn't it him who owed Romano the apology? Spain sighed, looking around awkwardly in at the front of the restaurant for the Italian, shivering slightly as his hair was still damp.

"Oi." Romano's voice grunted from somewhere.

Spain looked around gormlessly for another few moments until he spotted the grumpy Italian stood by the restaurant tables, looking disapprovingly at the other hotel guests. The Spaniard wandered over to him; the Italian looked immensely out of place with all the friendly people in the restaurant. "Hola."

"Hi." Romano muttered, he had his arms folded across his chest and he was wearing his formal jacket.

Spain however, wasn't going to throw him a bone. "So?"

Romano looked up, frowning. "So what?"

"Why did you want to meet here?" Spain asked, wafting the note.

"Why the hell do you think?" Romano snapped, glaring at the Spaniard.

Spain smirked slightly. "What? So you're not embarrassed to be seen with me in public?" he asked bitterly, glancing around at the other hotel guests, a couple of them were watching the two of them.

Romano grit his teeth. "Of course not, what ever gave you that idea." he muttered.

Spain stared at him, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Dios mío you're are impossible!"

Romano glared at him in confusion. "What? I'm doing what you want!" he glowered, thrusting a hand in the direction of an empty restaurant table.

Spain regarded the table for a moment but shook his head. The Italian was avoiding looking at anyone else in the restaurant and the Spaniard glared at him. "But you're still ashamed of me! That's not what I want!"

Romano twitched, pinching the bridge of his nose. "For the last time Spain I am not ashamed of you!" he said slowly, temper rising.

Spain frowned, he was still struggling to believe the Italian. "Prove it!" he snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

Romano glared at him, getting all flustered as his eyes flashed about the room and he saw countless people staring back. He grunted in irritation, uncrossing his arms. "Fine!" he snapped; Romano wrenched a chair out from underneath a nearby occupied table (startling the couple sat at it) and climbed onto the seat so that he towered high and was easily seen by the entire restaurant.

Spain looked utterly confused, he'd expected a cuddle or maybe even a kiss in front of everyone from the Italian, but this was something else. "Attention people in this restaurant who I don't care about." Romano called out loud, voice travelling throughout the room and silencing everybody. "My name is Romano, a lot of you bastards probably know my idiot husband Spain." he waved a hand at the Spaniard stood in front of him with his mouth hanging open. "But he's my husband, I love him and you can all go to hell!"

Spain looked slightly alarmed that he was insulting all of his newfound friends. "Romano..."

"You think I care Spain?" Romano hissed, glaring at the people staring at him, all of them looking as equally confused and freaked out as the Spaniard himself. "You think I care what these bastards think!?" the Italian snapped.

"Romano." Spain said firmly, eyes shifting about uncomfortably.

But now Romano had started he wasn't going to stop, he swivelled around on the chair to yell at the entire restaurant. "You think I care that they know I'm gay and I'm in love with you? That I love sticking my dick up your-"

"Romano!" Spain blurted out in shock, going bright red.

The Italian spun back around, he jumped down from the chair, grabbing hold of Spain's shoulders. "I'LL MAKE SWEET LOVE TO YOU RIGHT HERE ON THE FLOOR OF THIS GODDAMN RESTAURANT IF I HAVE TO!" he roared into his husband's face, going red in the face himself.

"OKAY ROMANO!" Spain yelled, shaking him vigorously. The Italian narrowed his eyes, breathing heavily as he and Spain stared at one another. The people in the restaurant slowly and awkwardly went back to their own conversations, still occasionally shooting the couple uncomfortable looks. Spain flushed a deep shade of red, letting go of Romano. "You made your point." he hissed.

Romano quirked an eyebrow. "Did I? Look Spain." the Italian took his hand, moving them more towards a dark, quiet area at the back of the restaurant, much to Spain's relief. Romano sighed, taking his other hand as well. " I love you okay? You know I do, but that doesn't mean we had to come all the way out here and get it signed on a piece of paper just to prove it."

"So...you regret marrying me?" Spain asked softly.

"No, I didn't really care one way or the other." Romano muttered, rolling his eyes. "Look Spain, when I don't want to do stuff with you it's because I just like my privacy okay? It's not because I'm ashamed of you, I'd never be ashamed of you...or because we're both guys." he added, lacing their fingers together.

Spain smiled softly, squeezing his hands. "Okay...and I'm sorry I brought up Veneziano." he muttered softly.

Romano shrugged slightly. "It's fine...so you wanted us to eat here with these bastards right?" he asked, pulling out a chair from a nearby table to sit down.

Spain stopped him, biting his lip slightly. "Um, actually do you think we could maybe go to a restaurant in town...far away from here?" he asked, eyes awkwardly shifting towards the people still watching them.

Romano smirked slightly. "Why, you embarrassed?"

"Absolutely mortified." Spain said, chuckling awkwardly.

Romano smiled, taking his hand again. "Alright, let's go somewhere else...and if you can bear it tomorrow you could introduce me to your little hotel friends."

Spain laughed slightly, hurrying them out of the restaurant. "I'm sure they'd be thrilled to meet the guy who called them all bastards."

**~0~**

"I swear to God you're not teaching the kid cricket."

"Nothing wrong with cricket America."

"Dude I don't wanna make the kid gay."

England looked up in confusion. "But...you're gay, America."

America laughed, flinging an arm around the Brit's shoulders. "I know, but I mean I don't think we should like, influence it...if the kid grows up to be gay fair enough but we shouldn't make that decision for him."

England nodded slowly. "Right...so what's that got to do with cricket?"

"Dude it's a totally gay sport-ow!" America flinched away as the Brit hit him. "Hey!" he cried, trying to get him back.

England glared at him, pulling away. "Oi I'm pregnant here!" he snapped, shifting away from him on the living room sofa.

America pouted, scooting closer. "Aww don't leave..." he begged, crawling across the cushions, burrowing his head into the Brit's lap.

England smirked slightly, petting his hair on his lap. "Idiot...anyway for all you know the baby could be a girl." he said softly, rubbing his stomach gently with his other hand.

America smiled, tilting his head to kiss the Brit's stomach. "Suppose...but girls can play baseball too."

"You've got Milan for that, if it's a girl I want to teach her to knit and make cakes." England said happily, trailing his fingers through the American's hair.

"What do you wanna call it if it's a girl?" America asked, nuzzling into the Brit's stomach, he kissed it gently through his shirt, speaking softly to the tiny almost non-existent bump. "Hey little Alabama..."

England quirked an eyebrow. "What? America there is no way in hell the kid is being called that." he said firmly.

America frowned. "Why not? What would you call it?"

England shrugged slightly. "No idea, but definitely not that...we could name it after a British town." he suggested.

America snorted. "Like what? Your towns have even weirder names than my states! What's that really stupid one that made me laugh?" he asked, sitting up on the sofa, eyes glinting with laughter.

England blushed slightly, shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he muttered.

"Yeah you do! I saw it on your map once." America said, tapping the side of his chin. "Uhhh it was...it was cock something..."

England glared at him, blushing deeper. "Shut up, you're talking nonsense."

"Oh!" America perked up. "I know! It was Cockermouth!" he burst into a fit of laughter at the name, shaking the sofa slightly with the force of his giggles.

England slapped him in the chest. "Oh shut up! It's not that funny."

"Ha ha ha! Let's call the kid Cockermouth!" America cried with laughter, rolling onto his back on the sofa.

England flushed bright red, glaring at him. "No, no Cockermouth, and no Alabama...let's think of a nice name." he muttered, still looking a bit peeved.

America grinned, pulling him close. "Alright, come on it is a bit of a funny name though..."

"Dad..."

America looked up, smiling at the little boy in the living room doorway. "Hey champ, what's up?"

Milan wandered into the living room, shrugging slightly. He hadn't been very social able ever since he'd found out about the baby...but he was getting bored of avoiding his parents now and he just wanted to be normal with them again. England smiled warmly at him. "Want to help your dad and me think of a name for the baby?" he gently asked the little blond boy.

Milan nodded slowly. He toddled over to the bookcase and carefully took out an atlas of the world, stumbling slightly under the weight of the large book. Carrying it awkwardly over to the coffee table, he placed it down before hitching himself up onto the sofa in between his dads. America smiled, gently ruffling his hair. "You gonna use the map to pick a name dude?"

Milan nodded, leaning over and opening up the large book, he haphazardly flicked through the pages, going through all the continents, he came across Europe and started searching for the right country. He stopped when he found what he was looking for, a familiar country in the shape of a boot. Sitting cross legged on the sofa, and with the help of America, he heaved the book up onto his lap, scanning the page. "Um...how about Naples?" Milan suggested, looking up at the two of them. "...or..." he looked back at the map. "If it's a girl you could call it Florence, that's a girls' name."

England and America exchanged a glance; the American chuckled slightly. "Dude you're on the wrong page."

Milan looked up in confusion. "What? But..." he looked down at the boot again. "That's Italy, right?"

"Yeah but why are you looking at Italy?" America asked, taking the book from him. "Here." he flicked through it before he found two separate pages, he lay the book back down on his lap and showed him. "See here's Britain, and here's the US."

England smirked slightly. "I'm surprised you can find Britain on a map, America."

Milan stared down at the pages in confusion. "But...you're not going to give it an Italian name like mine?" he asked, gazing up at them.

America laughed slightly. "No dude, what gave you that idea?"

England gently ruffled his hair. "We called you Milan because Italy gave you to us...but this child is biologically ours." he said, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah dude, so it's either gonna be named after an English town or an American state." America said happily, kissing the top of his head.

Milan frowned slightly, fingering the pages uneasily. "...what's biolo...logica mean?"

"Biologically." England corrected him. "It just means it's genetically ours."

America rolled his eyes. "I doubt that's helping dude." he said, shifting the boy onto his lap. "Well, Milan, right now the baby is growing inside daddies' tummy, like you used to be in Italy's tummy...so all it means is that this baby is mine and daddies' real child, since you're really Italy and Germany's." he said gently, smiling down at him.

"Oh." Milan whispered, chewing his bottom lip.

England lifted the atlas onto his lap, scanning through the list of American states. "Honestly some of these sound ridiculous." he muttered.

"Oh yeah?" America raised an eyebrow, shifting back to the page on Britain. "They're nothing compared to yours!" he barely even notice Milan slide down off his lap and toddle out of the living room. "Bath? How is Bath the name of a town?"

Neither him or England heard Milan's bedroom door slam shut upstairs as they continued with their name banter. Their son burst into tears the second it closed behind him, he sank onto his midnight blue carpet, sobbing huge tears into his hands. "I-It's not-not fair!" he wailed, choking out another sob. "The-The new baby will replace me! D-D-Daddy will love it m-more..." he sniffled, scrubbing at his eyes he crawled over to his race car bed, grabbing his white unicorn from under the covers. "...it-it's their real baby...it's not fair, I didn't want to be Italy's..." he whispered shakily, hugging his toy he burrowed his damp face into it's fur. "...I-I hate it! Why can't it go a-away?" Milan crawled onto his bed, whimpering softly as he lay down with his unicorn tucked beneath his chin.

* * *

**Okay guys I'm off on Sunday for a week so this story be on hiatus until further notice, that also includes the other two stories I have on going at the moment, can't promise any updates on those before sunday, sorry guys**

**Also I know in this chapter it seems like everything's wrapping up towards the end but uhh...if you'll notice the pairing list there's a bit a twist to come before it's finished (muhahaaa I know so many of you must have been thinking the SpaIta and the Germano was going to happen when both couples had those arguments and split up but nuuuuu :P) still to come haha**

**Reviews are love :) see you soon**


	13. Temper Tantrums

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 13 - Temper Tantrums**

* * *

"I can't believe this place is mine..." Austria murmured softly to himself as he slowly rotated on the spot inside his newly appointed office. Mr Danketsu's office to be precise, it had been stripped of all personal belongings so just the bare essentials remained. A desk, a table, a few chairs and the now empty shelves that were ready to be stacked with the Austrian's own things. There were still a few bits and pieces left however; the academy photograph still sat above the coffee machine, that was also still there; Austria wandered over to it to get a closer look. It was one of the oldest photos taken, of the first ever class of students; the Austrian himself was there, sat on the front row with the rest of the staff beside his ex-wife Hungary. He looked a hell of a lot younger, couldn't have been that much older than some of the students, he and Hungary sure had married young, it probably explained why it all fell apart so quickly.

Austria smiled sadly, going back to the empty desk with his box of belongings sat on top. He carefully removed the framed photo he had of Switzerland taken at Christmas time, looking extremely grumpy in a Santa hat; the Austrian sighed softly, placing it carefully in the centre of the middle shelf. Switzerland stared disapprovingly at him from the picture, as he always did whenever Austria aimed a camera at him. The door to his office opened behind him and Austria turned around to see the smiling face of Mr Danketsu poke his head into the room. "Everything sorted?" he asked quietly.

Austria smiled. "Yes Sir, I think so...do you have everything you need?" he asked, nodding to the large suitcase he had trailing along behind him.

Mr Danketsu rolled it into the office, leaning it up against the wall. "All packed, I thought I'd leave you the coffee machine, I always found it needlessly complicated anyway." he said, approaching the Austrian.

Austria glanced back at the machine, smiling. "Thank you Sir. Have you said farewell to the students?" he asked.

Me Danketsu nodded. "Oh yes, they presented me with this..." he picked up a large, colourful goodbye card off the top of the suitcase, holding it open to show Austria the hundreds of signatures and little notes. "...very sweet of them." he said fondly.

"I'll have to sign it before you go Sir." Austria said with a smile, resting the card on his desk he took out a pen, looking for a blank space to fill in his name.

Mr Danketsu watched him in silence for a few moments. "...you wouldn't know where Switzerland has gotten to do you? I haven't said goodbye to him."

Austria's pen faltered slightly in his hand. "...he went home Sir." he said quietly.

Mr Danketsu raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see...hated teaching that much did he?" he said with a slight chuckle.

Austria nodded slowly. "He wasn't too fond of it no Sir."

Mr Danketsu gave with a slightly distorted smile, taking the card back from him when he was done. "...you two will be alright, won't you?"

Austria hesitated slightly but nodded. "Yes Sir, I'll be home to see him in the holidays in no time at all...but he didn't want to stay here." he added softly.

"But you chose to?"

"Yes Sir, I was happy to accept the job...regardless of what my husband wanted." Austria said firmly, however his voice wavered noticeably.

Mr Danketsu smiled at him. "That's very noble of you Austria."

"Thank you Sir...although I must say I will miss him during the terms." he muttered with a heavy sigh.

Mr Danketsu looked at him sadly. "Very understandable, I'm sure the students will miss him as well."

Austria wasn't sure whether that statement was true in the slightest, unless they missed teasing him. "I will find someone to take over his classes Sir." he said hurriedly.

The old man nodded. "Very good...well Austria, I guess this is goodbye." he said slowly, glancing around his office one last time.

Austria smiled warmly. "For now."

Mr Danketsu held out his wrinkled hand. "Good luck son."

Austria firmly shook the old man's hand before he turned to grab his suitcase and heave it out of the door, waving solemnly to the Austrian as the door was slowly shut behind him. The new headmaster sighed deeply, collapsing back into his desk and running a hand down his face. He couldn't believe the academy was his. His beloved school that he'd worked at for so long, worked at with his wife, met Switzerland, fell in love with him and ran off with him...and now he was back, and the school was his, but Switzerland was gone.

A few silent minutes passed before he heard his name sound from the doorway. "Austria?"

The Austrian looked up to see the blond head of a familiar staff member. "Oh...hi Belgium." he said kindly.

She smiled slightly, glancing back behind her. "There's someone here to see you..."

Austria looked up curiously, getting up off his desk. "Send them in." he said. Miss Belgium disappeared again and just moments later another blond head appeared, only this one was male. The Austria blinked in surprise as his husband wandered slowly into the office, a disgruntled look on his face. "Switzerland? What are you doing here?" he asked in bewilderment, his husband had left almost a week ago in an angry rage, saying he was never coming back.

Switzerland glared slightly, crossing his arms. "What do you think I'm doing? I've come back." he grumbled.

Austria still looked confused, slowly stepping over to him. "Why? I thought you didn't want to stay here."

Switzerland sighed. "I don't...but when I got home, I started thinking about things..." he muttered softly, eyes shifting about the office.

Austria smiled softly. "Yeah?"

"About all those years ago, when you resigned and we took off together..." Switzerland mumbled, inching even closer to him. "...how much you loved this place, and how you left it all behind just so we could be together." he bit his lip, gazing up at the Austrian. "...and how I'm a jerk for trying to make you do it all over again."

Austria stared at him, gently letting his hands rest on the blonds' arms. "Switzerland..."

"I'm not going to ask you to choose your career over me again Austria." Switzerland said firmly, staring intently up at the older man. "You already did it once, and that meant more to me than anything." he pressed his hands against Austria's his chest, letting out a tiny smile.

Austria grinned down at him, covering his hands with his own. "So you'll stay?"

Switzerland nodded. "I'll stay." he leant up, pressing a soft kiss to the Austrian's lips. He then pulled back, lightly resting his forehead against his husband's. "...fucking kids better not get in my face though." he muttered bitterly.

Austria laughed slightly, hugging him close. "You know if you really hate teaching that much we could always use another maid." he suggested, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Bite me Austria."

**~0~**

"Japan..." Greece murmured, gently nuzzling his husband's neck, carefully waking him.

Japan slowly woke, eyes flickering dazedly. "...hmm?"

Greece smiled, curling his arms around the Asian's waist. "If you're going to sleep you better give Athens to me..." he said softly, gazing down at the small bundle in his arms.

Japan's own eyes drifted down to the tiny baby, smiling softly. "Oh right, I hadn't realised I was asleep."

"It's okay, you must be really tired." Greece muttered, kissing him gently. He'd brought Japan and Athens home from the hospital just two days ago, and the Asian had done nothing but sleep and cuddle their daughter in bed since he'd stepped foot in their house. Greece was slightly apprehensive however, concerned that in his sleep Japan might let go of Athens or accidentally roll on her. Therefore he kept vigilant watch over the two of them and woke Japan whenever he dozed off still holding her, just in case.

"I've been feeling better." Japan said softly, leaning into his husband's chest. "I just want to keep her with me." he gently brushed his index finger across her warm forehead, gently tickling her under the chin.

Greece smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I know...this is the first time you've really spent time with her."

"...and you." Japan added softly. Now he was out of hospital and no longer disorientated, he was having mixed feelings about what he'd found out had happened when he'd been in his comatose state.

Greece felt a flicker of guilt, about to sit up when Athens reached out a tiny hand and grasped a handful of the Grecian's long hair, tugging him down. "Hey..." he chuckled slightly, attempting to pull himself free.

Japan couldn't help but smile, tickling the top of Athens's hand until she released Greece's hair and clung onto his finger instead. "She likes your hair."

"Yeah..." Greece murmured softly, sitting back up and rubbing his head. "...and about that, Japan you know I still feel terrible for what I put her through...and Germany and Italy..." he muttered quietly, leaning into Japan's shoulder.

Japan pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I know...you are silly when you're under pressure..." he murmured softly, cuddling Athens close to his chest.

Greece nodded numbly, "I'm not used to it...I didn't know what to do." he sighed softly, closing his eyes.

"...everything's okay now." Japan said softly, nuzzling the top of his head. "She's here and so am I, you have us both back."

"I know, and I'm so grateful for that." Greece said, sliding the Asian onto his lap. "...I owe Italy and Germany so much."

Japan curled up against him, gazing down at their sweet little girl with her big bright eyes, she had that same vacant stare that Greece had, and despite what Germany and Italy had told them about her crying whilst she was with them she'd barely made a noise since they'd gotten her back. The Asian kissed her head, gently waggling his finger that was still being clung onto by her surprisingly strong grip. "Greece..."

"Yeah?"

"Could we move her cradle into our room tonight?" Japan asked hopefully. "Please? I know she can't sleep in our bed, but we can at least move her in here right?"

Greece smiled warmly, kissing the tip of his nose. "Sure she can, I'd do anything for you Japan."

Japan snuggled closer, pecking the side of his neck. "I know you would..."

**~0~**

"All packed little guy?" Italy asked cheerily over breakfast as he watched Madrid fiddling around with his small suitcase, counting all of his belongings.

Madrid nodded, zipping the case closed with some slight difficulty before clambering up onto a kitchen chair beside Dresden. The little girl beamed at him, pushing a plate of pastries over to him. "I'm going to miss you Madrid!" she cried, throwing her arms around the small boy.

Germany took a seat opposite them, sipping on his coffee. "Ja well I'm sure he misses Spain and Romano und will be very happy to see them again, right Madrid?" the boy nodded, his little legs were jittering slightly with anticipation. He kept glancing up at the clock on the wall despite the fact that he couldn't tell the time. His final week with his uncles had come to an end, and his very jumpy Italian uncle had told him last night that his dads were due to pick him up this morning and take him home.

Italy draped himself over the back of the German's chair. "This is the first we'll see of them as a married couple!" he giggled excitedly.

Germany raised an eyebrow, pulling the Italian onto his lap. "You expect it to be any different from the last time we saw them?" he asked, feeding him a bagel from off the pile of pastries.

Italy took a bite. "Spain will be happier." he suggested with a shrug, smearing some butter onto the German's cheek with a grin.

Dresden and Italy giggled whilst Germany looked disapprovingly between the two of them. "Spain's always happy, it's nothing new." he muttered, awkwardly dabbing at his face with a table cloth.

"Ooh! He'll get to show me their wedding video he secretly filmed." Italy grinned, practically bubbling with giggles and squeals. "Romano saying wedding vows! That'll be so adorable." he sang, helping himself to Germany's coffee.

Germany smirked slightly, "I better not watch...it'll be difficult not to bring it up for blackmail purposes."

"Oh Germany don't be so mean..." Italy pouted, stroking a hand through his blond locks. "...you know how embarrassed fratello gets about those things."

Just then the doorbell chimed loudly, ringing throughout the entire house. Madrid was up like a shot, Germany had never seen him move so fast, he jumped down from the table, scrambling over his suitcase and trying to drag it with him to the door. Italy jumped up as well, rushing out of the room and squealing about how Spain and Romano were here. Germany got up more calmly, kindly lifting up Madrid's suitcase for him so the little boy could race out after his uncle, closely followed by Dresden.

"Spain! Romano! You're here!" Italy practically screamed, wrenching open the door so hard it nearly sent the radiator through the wall.

Spain beamed brightly from the doorstep. "Hola!" he gave the Italian a brief hug as he stepped over the threshold. "Where's our little churro?"

"Daddy!" Madrid cried as he skidded to a halt just in the doorway of the living room, eyes already brimming with tears.

Spain fell onto his knees, holding out his arms. "Madrid!" The little boy tripped over in his haste to run into the Spaniard's arms, bursting into tears when he reached him. Spain grinned, slowly getting to his feet with Madrid secure in his arms, gently rocking him as the boy clung tightly, little hands fisted into the back of his shirt.

Romano pushed his way through the door, having been preoccupied with the hugs from his brother, he jabbed Spain in the back. "Give him to me! I haven't seen him yet."

Madrid sniffled, pulling back to stare at Romano, holding out his arms again. "Daddy..."

Romano smiled, lifting his son into his arms for a cuddle. "Hey little tomato." he said softly, swinging him round as the little boy sobbed into his chest.

Italy smiled, watching them. "He missed you guys lots!"

Germany placed his suitcase down by the side of the door. "Ja, did you two enjoy your honeymoon?" he asked, lifting Dresden up as she clamoured at his feet.

Spain nodding, beaming at him. "Sí! So much fun...after Romano cheered up at bit." he poked fun at the Italian before joining the cuddle, pressing a kiss to the top of Madrid's head. "Did you have fun with your uncles little guy?" he asked, gently ruffling his dark hair.

Madrid nodded into Romano's shoulder, tears still seeping down his face. "Sí...happy you're back daddy..." he mumbled softly, scrubbing at his red eyes with his hands.

Spain smiled, kissing him again. "We're happy to see you again little churro, ready to go home?"

"I'll miss you cousin!" Dresden called from Germany's arms, leaning over to hug him and almost toppling her father over in the process. She wrapped herself around Madrid, squeezing tightly. "See you soon!"

Germany carefully prized her off him, looking apologetically at Romano's glaring face as he placed her on the floor. "Dresden you should be more gentle..." he scorned softly as he got back to his feet. "Well, I guess you guys will be getting off now."

Spain lifted up Madrid's suitcase. "Sí thank you for everything you guys!" he leant over to Italy. "...I'll send a copy of the wedding sometime."

Italy giggled slightly, winking at him. He went to Romano's arms, giving Madrid a hug. "Ciao Madrid! It was fun having you staying with us." he said, beaming at him.

Romano hitched Madrid up further onto his chest, getting his keys out of his pocket. "Grazie Veneziano, we'll see you soon."

"Hang on." Germany halted them in their tracks, leaning over to Romano. "Goodbye Madrid, see you soon ja?"

Madrid nodded slowly, and to Spain and Romano's complete amazement, he wound his arms around the German's neck, hugging him goodbye. "...sí."

"Aww Madrid!" Spain beamed, clapping his hands together. "You're okay with uncle Germany!"

Romano looked at the blond suspiciously as Madrid curled back into his chest. "What did you do to him?"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Nothing, but what did I ever do in the first place?" he muttered, gently ruffling the boy's hair.

Spain smiled, taking Madrid back from his husband, the small suitcase in his other hand. "Okay well we better get this little guy back home, thanks again you guys, we don't know what we would have done without you."

"No problem Spain! We'd be happy to do it again right Germany?" Italy chirped up, holding the door open for them.

Germany tried not to pull a face. "Ja...sure we'd love to."

Romano grunted at him, following Spain, Italy and Dresden out of the front door to say a final goodbye as they left in the car. Germany went to follow as well when their house phone started ringing. He called goodbye from of the doorway before he hurried into the living room to pick it up. "Hallo?"

"Germany dude!" came America's voice from other end. "What's up bro? I've been trying to reach you for ages! What's been going on? Hey is Italy okay? Is he back?" he questioned ecstatically. The German wasn't surprised by the call, for the past week since Italy had returned he and his family, including Madrid, had been out of the house every day, going to the park, seeing shows, trips to the zoo and going shopping (where Dresden had seen a large stuffed tiger she rather liked and with one look at her German father with her eyelashes fluttering he had bought it for her in a flash, later Italy had told him off for spoiling her so much.) They hadn't spent much time actually in the house, and Germany hadn't really look at his mobile much either. However he understood America's eagerness, the last time they had spoken the German had been so melancholy by Italy's absence he'd no doubt worried the American to death that something terrible had happened.

Italy eventually returned from the driveway with Dresden after bidding farewell to his extended family. The little girl skipped back into the kitchen to finish breakfast but the Italian lingered in the living room to hear the one-sided conversation on the phone. Germany looked completely stunned. "You're kidding!? Oh wow, really? Mein gott that's incredible...well congratulations! Ja...wow...how's England doing?...ja Italy was the same...so how long...?...wow, that's unbelievable...I'm very happy for you two...ja I'll tell him...nein I don't think so, why?...ja sure, that'd be great...okay, well danke for calling, what?...oh ja it's fine now, Italy und I fine, great even...okay, well see you tomorrow then, goodbye America."

Italy looked up curiously as the German placed the portable phone down in the charger. "What was that?"

"Well, first America wanted to know what's been going on with us...you know..." he said vaguely, waving a hand between the two of them. "Then um...he told me some pretty exciting news..." Germany still looked quite dazed from the phone call.

"Ve?" Italy took hold of his hands, swinging them back and forth. "What is it?"

Germany looked down at him, slowly shaking his head. "England's pregnant."

Italy stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" he gasped.

Germany nodded. "Ja...about three months gone."

The Italian just gaped at him, blinking rapidly a few time to process the information. "But...they can't, I mean...England can't get pregnant."

"Well...apparently he can." Germany said, chuckling in disbelief. "America invited us und his brother und France round to theirs tomorrow, for a little celebration thing."

Italy continued to look confused before he broke out into a grin, lunging himself into the German. "That's so great! I can't believe it...good for them!" he squealed, cuddling him tight around the middle.

Germany smiled, gently kissing his head. "Ja...they got what they always wanted, I guess..."

Italy nodded against him, biting his lip thoughtfully. "Hmm...I wonder what Milan thinks about all this..."

Germany blinked slowly, he'd completely forgotten. "Oh ja...it must be strange for him." he muttered softly.

"Sì...but maybe he's excited for it, I mean he loves having Dresden as his sister, and he only sees her sometimes." Italy said, smiling up at the blond. "So maybe he'll like having a new sibling to see all the time."

Germany nodded slowly, forehead creased with though. "Maybe...something tells me he won't see it that way though..."

**~0~**

"Hey guys look who I found." America sang to the occupants of his kitchen, leading Germany, Italy and Dresden inside, presenting them to the room with a grin.

Dresden immediately climbed down from Germany's arms when she spotted her twin brother stood by himself in the corner of the kitchen. "Milan!" she cried, racing over to him for a cuddle.

Milan didn't return the embrace nearly as enthusiastically. "Hi Dresden..." he muttered quietly.

Quebec glanced down from where she was sitting securely in France's arms, leaning tiredly into his shoulder. "Bonjour Dresden."

Dresden looked up, waving. "Ciao Quebec."

"Ciao Milan!" Italy called happily, giving the boy a brief hug; Germany did the same, noting how unbelievably down heartened Milan seemed. They greeted France and Canada and said hello to Quebec before Italy perked up, grabbing America's arm. "Where's England? I need to hug him!"

America beamed. "He's just upstairs, I'll go get him." he jogged back out of the kitchen and out of sight.

Canada smiled at Italy and Germany from where he was leaning back against the kitchen counter beside France. "You guys heard then?" he said softly.

Germany nodded. "Ja he called yesterday." he shook his head in bewilderment, smiling slightly. "...still can't believe it."

France smirked slightly, rocking Quebec in his arms. "Little England, all knocked up...it'z so sweet." he said with a chuckle.

"Are they going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Italy asked Canada as he sprang up onto the table.

Canada shrugged slightly. "I don't think so, although maybe they haven't decided yet."

Germany glanced down at Milan, the child had his arms folded across his chest, staring down at the tiled kitchen floor whilst Dresden was trying to gage a response from him. The German cleared his throat, leaning down slightly to talk to him. "Milan?"

The young boy looked up without smiling. "...hi da-Germany." he corrected himself distortedly.

Germany's brows furrowed together in confusion, Milan never usually called him by his name, he'd always called him dad even though he'd never really understood why. Dresden hadn't seemed to have noticed her brother's dismay, she had undoubtedly inherited Italy's blissful ignorance. "I can't believe uncie England is having a baby! Isn't it cool Milan?" she poked the blond in his side, giggling slightly.

Milan dug his toe into the floor, scowling slightly. "...yeah."

"Here's the man of the hour!" America announced suddenly from the doorway, beaming brightly as he pushed England forwards into the kitchen. The Brit smiled shyly as he was suddenly bombarded.

Italy jumped up to him, giggling and squealing. "England! Congrats on the baby!" he cried, laughing happily as he cuddled him.

Germany smiled, patting his back. "Ja we're very happy for you."

France stayed where he was, weighed down by Quebec, but smirked in the their direction. "Bravo to you America for working some magic at last." he said with a wink in his direction.

America laughed slightly, slinging an arm around England's shoulders. "Ahh shut up France." he said jokingly.

England chuckled slightly awkwardly as Italy continued to cling onto him and Dresden had ran at his legs to join in. "Calm down guys, it's not like I gave birth yesterday!" he said, shaking his head.

"Soon though!" Italy beamed, releasing him. "It'll be so cute! Just like Japan and Greece's baby, hey we should all go and visit them sometime." he said, looking around the room for confirmation.

"Didn't Japan just get out of the hospital?" America asked in slight confusion, remembering brief Germany's story yesterday about how he and Italy ended up with Athens.

"Oh yes what happened?" Canada asked curiously.

Germany sighed slightly. "We'll explain it all another time, long story." he muttered.

England nodded, gently pulling away from America he went to open the fridge. "Would anyone like a drink?" he asked as he reached inside.

"And snacks!" America perked up, looking around before his eyes fell on a bowl of salted potato chips he'd prepared earlier. "Milan the chips are behind you, can you get them down from the counter buddy?" he asked, going to help England with the drinks.

"No."

America faltered slightly, not sure whether his ears were working. A wave of silence drifted across the kitchen as everyone slowly stared over at Milan. The American looked confused at the outburst, "What?"

England drew himself away from the fridge. "Milan..." he said, quite perplexed at the harsh response.

America's eyes darted about awkwardly. "Uhh...why not?" he questioned the child.

"I don't want to." Milan grumbled, folding his arms tighter against his chest. Dresden bit her lip, she'd never seen her brother act this way before.

England's confusion was interrupted by sudden irritation and he addressed his son more firmly. "Milan, do what your father has asked you please."

Milan grit his teeth. "No."

America saw England's face twitch slightly, he hated it whenever their son misbehaved, but when he did it in front of guests was when it became too much for him. "Milan don't be so rude to daddy." America scorned.

"Daddy can go to hell." Milan blurted out suddenly, silencing the room again and sending everyone into a state of shock.

America stared at him, eyes wide behind his specs. "What!?" he yelled.

"Milan!" England cried, feeling an unusual amount of upset mingled with his anger.

America stepped over to him, trying to stare him down. "What did you just say young man?" he demanded.

Milan firmly held his ground, little hands bunched into fists at his side. "I said..." he tore his gaze away from the floor to glare up at the American. "Daddy can go to hell! BOTH of you can!" he yelled, stamping his foot.

Still stood by the open fridge, England had turned to face the wall to hide the tears that began forming in his eyes, overly sensitive pregnancy emotions starting to kick in. America saw the Brit trying to hide his tears, getting incredibly peeved now. "Milan stop this, you're upsetting daddy." he said firmly, placing his hands on Milan's shoulders.

Milan pulled away sharply. "I don't care!"

America glared at him, he could feel his face heating up. "Milan I don't know what you're doing but you need to stop this, and apologise to daddy." he said assertively, pointing at the back of the Brit.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Milan spat, storming past the American he ran towards the hallway, stopping just in the kitchen doorway to spin around. "You're not even my REAL dads!" he screamed, his face bright red he suddenly burst into angry tears, tearing out of the room he hurled himself upstairs, where they heard his bedroom door slam shut.

In a flash Dresden went after him, following him upstairs to his bedroom. Quebec had burrowed slightly into France, biting her lip, a little shaken by Milan's unexpected outburst. France himself just didn't know where to look, as did everyone else in the room who looked just as stunned as the rest and were desperately avoiding eye contact with each other. America went to England's side who was hurriedly wiping away his tears. Germany swallowed slightly, briefly catching Italy's eyes they silently confirmed what the other was thinking...they were both feeling a fault for what had just happened.

The tense crippling silence was becoming too much and Germany awkwardly cleared his throat, going to America and England. "...are you two okay?" he asked quietly.

He wasn't crying like his husband, but America still looked equally hurt. "I...I can't believe he just used that line on us..." he breathed, biting down on his bottom lip.

England sniffed, dabbing at his eyes. "...I was expecting it." he whispered.

America stared at him. "...you were? Cause I sure wasn't!"

England nodded slowly. "Yes...admittedly this is a bit pre-mature, I was expecting it more or less to happen during an argument with us when he's a pubescent teenager but..." he bit his lip, shaking his head as more tears slowly fell.

Canada looked at them sadly, following Germany over to them. "You guys, he's obviously just freaking out a bit about the baby." he said calmly.

France nodded, rubbing Quebec's back reassuringly. "Oui, it'z a natural response."

"...I should have seen it coming." England whispered shakily, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Especially after we told him he wasn't our real child..."

Italy gasped. "You did what?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

England bit his lip, eyes brimming even more. "He asked us what biological meant..."

"...and you told him he wasn't really yours?" Canada asked, looking slightly awkwardly at the rest.

"Well yeah I did...but I didn't mean it like that!" America said defensively, holding up his hands "I-I just meant he wasn't biologically ours, but I couldn't say that cause that's what I was explaining to him! So I just said he wasn't really ours, but I didn't mean it in that way I swear!" he insisted desperately, clawing at the front of his hair as he came to the conclusion that this was all his fault.

"Well did you clarify to him that he's still your son even know not genetically?" Germany asked.

America bit his lip. "I...didn't think that would matter." he received a lot of raised eyebrows in response. "I mean he knows all about being adopted! He knows he's really yours..." he said to the German, sighing deeply. "I didn't think this would effect him so badly, I mean he loves Dresden so I thought a new brother or sister would be a good thing in his eyes..."

Germany sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Guys he obviously thinks this child will take priority over him." he said softly.

England let out a sudden sob, burrowing into America. "W-We're terrible people!" he cried, tears raining down his face.

Germany looked at them sadly. "Look why don't I talk to him?" he suggested. "I'll explain to him what you guys meant, he might listen to me."

America held England close, rubbing his trembling back as he sobbed against him. "Yeah...I think that would help."

**~0~**

"...Milan?" Dresden said softly, poking her head slightly anxiously around the door of her brother's bedroom. The small boy was tucked up in the corner of his bed, sobbing into his stuffed unicorn. Dresden slowly edged into the room, biting her lip as she cautiously climbed onto his race car bed, shuffling towards him. "...are you okay?"

Milan sniffed, wiping his eyes across his arm. "N-No..."

Dresden crawled closer, pulling her twin into a hug. "It's okay..."

"...it's not." Milan mumbled, leaning into her. He scrubbed his eyes, his breath hitching in his chest. "I-I hate this! I don't want them to have a baby!" he sobbed quietly into Dresden's shoulder.

Dresden frowned, hugging him tightly. "But why? It won't be that bad!"

"I-It will They'll love it more than me..." Milan cried, tears pouring down his red face. "Cause I'm not their real son!"

"Well..." Dresden bit her lip, thinking hard. "...maybe we could stop it."

Milan wiped his face, looking up in confusion. "...what?"

"Stop them from having the baby." Dresden said as if it were simple.

Before Milan could voice any more questions there was another voice at the door. "Milan?" the two children looked up as a slightly apprehensive Germany entered the room, slowly making his way over to them. "Is everything okay?" he asked, perching himself on the edge of the bed.

"Hi daddy!" Dresden sang, climbing onto his lap.

Germany patted her head briefly. "Hallo Dresden, Milan...what was going on downstairs?" he asked gently. Milan shrugged, sitting cross legged with his unicorn on his lap. The German looked at him sadly. "Milan look, I know this whole baby business is a big change ja? But you need to know that your daddies love you, und that will never change." he said softly, gently ruffling his strikingly blond hair.

Milan shrugged again, scrubbing at his eyes. "...they'll love the baby more than me." he mumbled.

"Milan that's just not true." Germany said firmly. "Look, America und England are a little over excited about the new baby, so there acting a little silly and different." he said gently. "But Milan I promise they love you, und just because you're technically mine und Italy's doesn't mean they're not your real dads."

Milan sighed, fiddling with the unicorn in his lap. "The baby will look like them." he murmured, running his hands through his hair he slicked it back into its usual style, identical to the German's. "...I'll grow up and look like you." he gazed at the German with his large amber eyes.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Germany joked feebly, patting his shoulder.

"Daddy..." Dresden perked up from the German's lap.

Germany glanced down at her. "Ja princess?"

"Where do babies come from?" she asked, smiling innocently.

Germany stared at her, eyes widening. "...what?"

"Where do babies come from?" she tried again, beaming brightly at her father.

Milan too looked intrigued, gazing up at German curiously. Germany blushed faintly, clearing his throat. "Umm...well, um..." he swallowed slightly, looking awkwardly between the two of them. "Well...when two parents love each other very much, uhh..." he blushed deeper as they continued to stare at him, desperately wracking his brains to think of a suitable lie. "...a stalk, comes along und gives them a baby."

"...but dad said the babies in daddy's tummy." Milan said softly, confused. "Cause he's pregnant."

Dresden looked up curiously. "How did England get pregnant daddy?"

"I've been asked myself the same question for years..." the German muttered to himself before shaking his head, clearing his throat. "Um well...the um stalk, brings the baby to the house but um...then it was put in England's tummy-"

"Did uncie England eat the baby?" Dresden gasped, staring at him in shock.

"Nein princess, he um..." Germany bit his lip, trying to think up a suitable answer. "...the baby the stalk brought was um, too small so...so it was put in England's tummy to grow, for nine months...und then they'll get it out again." he said hurriedly, feeling his cheeks burning through his awkward lies.

Dresden looked slightly bewildered as he climbed off the German's lap. "So a stalk brought us," she asked, indicating to her and Milan. "...and daddy put us in his tummy?"

"Ja, so..." Germany coughed slightly, getting to his feet, wanting more than anything to end this awkward conversation. "I'm going back downstairs with the grownups now, the food should be ready very soon so you two come down soon as well ja?" he said, gently ruffling their hair. "...und Milan when you come down I think you'll need to say sorry to your dads okay?"

Milan said nothing, and Germany took this as his cue to leave, softly closing the door behind him. Dresden turned back to Milan, looking seemingly confused. "Hmm...daddy read me a fairytale the other night that said babies were brought by pixies, not stalks." she said thoughtfully.

"...I don't remember seeing a stalk." Milan muttered.

"Maybe it comes at night." Dresden suggested. She and her brother sat in silence for a few moments before she perked up again, with a sudden idea. "I know!"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could call the stalk back?" Dresden said, scooting closer to him. "Call it back to take the baby away again, tell it you don't want the baby."

Milan stared at her. "Yeah, that might work!" he jumped up from the bed, suddenly excited.

Dresden smiled, glad she'd cheered him up. "But how do we call a stalk?" she wondered aloud, still sat on the bed.

Milan bit his lip, spirits suddenly dampened. "...I don't know."

Dresden frowned, kicking her legs back and forth over the side of the race car. "Hmmm...maybe there's a number somewhere." she said softly.

Dresden got up from the bed, gently poking Milan in the back as the boy seemed almost frozen in the middle of the room. "Milan?"

Milan spun around to stare at her. "...I know what to do." he whispered. "I know how to get rid of the baby."

"Really?" Dresden beamed, grabbing his hands. "How?"

"Magic."

* * *

**The most awkward question a child could ever ask their parent, sorry this chapter took forever**

**Reviews are love :)**


	14. The Laws of Causality

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 14 - The Laws of Causality**

* * *

Dresden blinked slowly; surely she'd heard her brother wrong. "...magic?"

Milan nodded slowly; he seemed to be mulling it over in his mind. "Yeah...remember? The dinosaur from last time?"

"Ve?" Dresden was befuddled. "Dinosaur?"

Milan nodded, racing over to his large blue toy box he dove into it, eventually producing a plastic dinosaur. "Yeah, remember last time you were here I changed the dinosaur from red to green?" he said, holding it out to his sister.

Dresden took the green dinosaur from her brother, eyes widening slightly. "Oh sì! Uncle England is teaching you magic." she said, turning the plastic toy around in her hands, she'd been playing with it with Milan and their cousin Quebec a while back when she was visiting, and her twin had demonstrated some magical abilities his British father had taught him.

"Yeah." Milan took it back and tossed it carelessly into his toy box. "So I could use some magic stuff to get rid of the baby!" he said, excitement climbing in his voice.

Dresden still seemed confused. "But...how does changing colours help get rid of a baby?" she queried.

"There's lots of other stuff I could do!" Milan insisted, grabbing her hand. "Daddy only showed me little things...but I know where he keeps all his big magic."

"What kind would we use?" Dresden asked, enthusiasm now replacing her confusion as her brother tugged her towards his bedroom door.

"I think I know, but shhh!" Milan whispered loudly, sticking his head out of his door he strained his ears for any noise. "...I think the ghost is clear..."

"What ghost?"

"Let's go!" Milan crept as silently as could out onto the landing, closely followed by his sister. He winced every time the floor beneath their feet creaked, slowly and cautiously they slid down the stairs one step at a time.

"Where are we going?" Dresden asked, creeping after him.

"Shh!" Milan shushed her desperately as they reached the hallway. The two children paused in the empty corridor to listen once more, they could hear the soft murmurs from the adult's conversation in the kitchen just to the right of them behind the closed door. Their hearts drumming nervously at the prospect of getting caught; Milan led them to a bolted wooden door that stood at the end of the corridor beside the bookcase. Dresden had never really given the locked door much thought in the past, but then again she never had reason to.

Milan jumped up onto the very tips of his toes, and slowly, with his hands trembling slightly from the immense effort, he managed to shift the stubborn lock and carefully unlatch the narrow door. Dresden peered round anxiously from behind her brother at the room they'd just been granted access to. Milan held it open just wide enough for them to slip through. There was nothing but darkness in front of their eyes and Dresden was incredibly apprehensive to follow her brother through as he edged into the blackness.

A few moments of hesitation later Milan's hand poked back through the gap in the door, and with a deep breath Dresden took it, letting herself be dragged into the room. There was a moment of silence as Milan was looking for something, his hands scrambling across the wall before he settled on what he was searching for, the light switch. He flicked it on and a dull glow slowly emitted from a single bulb above their heads, showing them the way down a narrow set of stone steps.

"What is this place?" Dresden breathed as she kept a tight hold of the rough stone wall with her hands as she edged her way down the steps, carefully following Milan down the stairs into some kind of cellar.

"It's daddy's magic room." Milan answered, glancing back up at the door that was still just the tiniest crack open, but he knew they wouldn't be down here too long.

Dresden nodded slowly as they reached the bottom step. Dark stone walls encased them in the dimly lit cellar, it was a sparse room with no windows and very little light. The wooden floor boards beneath their feet were covered with strange white symbols in a circular shape that seemed to have been chalked and re-chalked over and over again. Wonky, half collapsing shelves held bottles and jars of strange liquids and a black cauldron sat hanging beneath a boarded up fireplace. However Milan ignored all of these and instead headed straight for a large pedestal at the back of the room beside the shelves, where a large leather bond book was sat heavily on top.

He hitched himself up onto a foot stool that belonged to the fireplace and, with some difficulty, dragged the book down from it's perch. Milan almost fell over backwards under the weight of it as he clutched it tightly to his chest and climbed back down. The book was dropped heavily at his feet in the very centre of the strange white markings on the floor. He winced harshly at the loud bang it made, fists clenched anxiously as he strained to hear any intrusions from upstairs.

None were heard and the boy went back to the book, getting down on his hands and knees to flick through the pages. Dresden watched him curiously for a few moments before she went to join him, kneeling down carefully opposite she gazed down at the complicated looking words and creepy looking illustrations on the pages of the large book. "What's this?" she asked.

"Daddy's magic book." Milan said, brow furrowed as he quickly shifted through the browning pages, the corners of most which were curling inwards with age.

Dresden attempted to read some of the confusing names of spells as they blured past her eyes. "What are you looking for?"

Milan smiled in triumph when he'd located the correct page, pointing directly in the centre to show her. "There! The time travel spell!" he announced, voice echoing slightly off the chilling walls of the cellar.

Dresden shivered slightly, inching closer for a better look. "The time travel spell?"

Milan nodded, examining the page. "Yeah! Germany said a stalk brought the baby right?"

"Sì..." Dresden said slowly.

"Well you said to call it back yeah? But I dunno how, so maybe instead we use this." he jabbed the page again. "And go back to three months ago and tell the stalk to go away when it shows up!"

Dresden stared at him, her mouth slowly forming into a grin. "Wow Milan! That's so cool! You can really do that?"

"Yeah daddy said so!" Milan said happily, still squinting at the page. "He said he's used it only a couple times, when he can't remember stuff he goes back in time to help him remember where he left things."

"Do you know how to use it?" Dresden asked, gazing down at the sketchy pocket watch that was illustrated at the bottom of the page.

Milan nodded slowly. "I think so, daddy told me about it..." he muttered, biting his lip slightly. The boy looked momentarily vexed, humming slightly in thought. "...but he said something."

"Ve?"

"...daddy said something, said it was really important to do when time travelling..." Milan said softly, trying hard to remember what it was. He shook his head, shrugging slightly. "Don't matter, shall we do it?" he asked, looking up intently at his sister.

Dresden looked a little distorted but nodded. "Okay, if you think it'll work." she said, beaming at her brother. "Let's go find that stalk!"

Milan grinned, holding out his hands. "Yeah! Okay grab onto me sis."

Dresden took his hands tightly in her own, staring down at the book and then back up at the blond. "Okay, how does this work?"

"There's a spell you say." Milan said, pointing down at the distinct gold lettering in the middle of the page, different from the rest of the text; the spell's description and other information was only written in black, the actual spell itself shining golden. "And to get to the place you want to go you have to think really hard about it."

"...so, think about a stalk?" Dresden asked slightly worriedly, she wasn't entirely sure what a stalk actually looked like.

Thankfully Milan shook his head. "No you think about past times, so um..." he bit his lip in thought. "...I'll think about a baby, and you think about home, okay? That way we should show up at my house when the stupid baby gets here." he said determinedly, squeezing her hands.

Dresden nodded slowly, trying to put herself in the right mind frame. "Okay, got it, let's go!" .

Milan smiled, nodding. He stared down at the gold lettering, leaning closer to read the nonsensical words on the page, still clinging tightly to his sister's hands. The boy's forehead creased with concentration as he tried to focus all his attention on babies, and more importantly, an unborn baby that was due to arrive. He glanced up briefly and saw that Dresden had an identical expression on her face as she no doubt thought about her brother's home. With this in mind, Milan leant back down and began to chant the words on the page.

He wasn't one hundred percent confident in his reading abilities, but this spell didn't use real words and he was simply muttering sounds that made no sense in any language. In a matter of moments the ground had begun to shake, he felt Dresden's hand clamp tighter around his own; the white markings on the floor burst suddenly into life with a dazzling bright light that nearly blinded them. Milan forced himself to keep his eyes open, speaking louder and louder as he read the spell over and over, thinking of nothing but an unborn child from the past. The blinding light was radiating stronger with every passing second, bathing them in white and shaking the very ground beneath them.

In an instant the floor was swept away from beneath their feet, they got the sensation of floating through the air, wind whipping around them as they spun incredibly fast. Milan thought he heard his sister scream but her voice was washed away by the roaring wind in his ears as they went soaring through the air. Just moments after it began it suddenly stopped, still holding each other's hands for dear life they fell back to the ground with a heavy thud, a ground completely different from the one they'd just left.

Light was still radiating down on them, but it was warm and welcoming and different from the stark blasts of brightness that had blinded them moments before. Milan's eyes slowly flitted open and he stared around with wonder, they were definitely not where they had just been. Dresden opened her own, blinking up at her brother in surprise when she saw where they were.

Dresden and Milan were outside, and the light shining down on them was from the sun in the slightly clouded sky. They were on a pavement to be precise, in a quiet, friendly neighbourhood that looked undoubtedly familiar. Milan spotted the spell book lying at their feet and he propped it up against the small picket fence they had fallen down next to as he gazed around, trying to work out where they were. It was Dresden who realised, when she got to her feet, spun around and gasped out in shock. "This is my house!"

Milan jumped up to look over the tiny fence as well. It was indeed his sister's house. However it looked slightly different, newer almost, the garden was more well kept and Dresden's beloved tyre swing was absent from the tall alder tree that stood at the front of the house. Milan frowned slightly, looking around. "This is wrong, we're supposed to be at my house!"

Dresden bit her lip, looking slightly guilty. "Oh...I must have thought about home but did my home instead of yours...sorry Milan." she said apologetically.

Milan sighed slightly, but shook his head. "It's okay, maybe the stalk comes here first? Maybe that's how Germany knew about it, cause it came here to see them." He suggested, leaning over the fence he tried to stare into the living room window but they were too far back to see anything clearly.

"Maybe..." Dresden murmured, she was feeling slightly odd about something, she didn't like seeing her house this way, it was different but she couldn't work out why. "...what past is this?"

"Umm..." Milan gazed around as if hoping the answer would be written in the sky somewhere. "...daddy says newspapers help, they have dates and stuff." he suggested.

"Okay, shall we go look for one?"

Milan nodded, he tried to lift the spell book up but almost keeled over with the strain. "We can't leave this in case it's stolen..." he muttered anxiously. "...why don't I go look? You stay here and guard the book okay?" he told his sister.

Dresden nodded slightly, fiddling with the edges of her dress. "Okay, but be quick!"

"I will, I'm a hero remember?" Milan said with a grin, however he looked slightly apprehensive himself as he set off down the deserted pavement, head switching from side to side as he tried to locate a newspaper.

Dresden watched him go until her brother disappeared out of sight around the corner onto a new road. She sat down slowly next to the spell book, hoping to God that Milan didn't get lost on his travels and couldn't find his way back. The young girl glanced back at her house with a furrowed brow, it was definitely hers, there was no denying it, but there were things missing. She looked up to the top right window where her bedroom would normally be, but the windows appeared to be free of her bright pink curtains, it just looked like an empty, unused room.

Dresden frowned, turning back round she leant back against the white picket fence as she stared out at the road ahead, the road she'd crossed many times with her dads and even played on with her scooter (when her parents weren't watching of course). She couldn't be sure of the date, it was relatively sunny, and there were protruding buds in flower beds that spilled out over their neighbours lawns. That meant spring right? It was summer back in their time...so maybe they really had gone to the right time, three months previous, even if it was the wrong place.

After a few long minutes of waiting in almost complete silence, with merely the chirping of birds and the gentle rustle of trees for company; Dresden jumped at an unexpected noise behind her. She spun around to stare at her house and saw that someone had just burst out of the front door and was walking briskly down the driveway towards where she was sat, moving so quickly it was almost a run. The man was clearly upset about something, he had tears streaming down his face and was making soft whimpering noises in the back of his throat.

The man turned in the opposite direction to where Dresden was sat and set off down the pavement to get away from the house. He stopped just two houses down and hitched himself up onto a wall outside somebody's house. A shuddering sigh left his lips before he fully broke down, crying softly into his hands as he hunched over onto his lap.

Dresden stared at him from where she still sat, eyes wide with shock. This man looked amazingly like...but no, it couldn't be him...could it?

The man sobbed slightly, scrubbing at his eyes. "Dios mío..."

It was!

"Un-Uncie Spain!?" Dresden gasped out as she stared at the man, the more she looked the more obvious it became. This man sat just feet from Dresden was undoubtedly her uncle, however he, like the house, had distinct differences in his appearance. The Spaniard looked a lot younger than she knew him, hardly a man he in fact looked more like a teenager. His brunette hair was shaggier and slightly longer than it normally was; Spain was skinnier and seemed more youthful in his stance; the way he slouched on the wall, his face was younger also, less experienced. His clothes were slightly baggy and brighter in colour than what she was used to seeing him in. This confirmed Dresden's suspicions that she and Milan had indeed unintentionally wound up in a time in her uncles' youth, when he was not much more than a child.

"What am I going to do?" Spain cried, tears continuously pouring down his teenage face. "I-I can't take care of him! He hasn't eaten since yesterday...dios mío, why is this happening? N-Never should have slept with him, my own fault..." the Spaniard's voice wavered noticeably as he spoke to himself, sobs wracking his words.

Dresden bit her lip, she couldn't stand seeing her uncle like this. Spain never cried, he was one of the most cheerful people she knew, always smiley and happy-go-lucky, even more so than her Italian father, what on earth had gotten him so upset? She made up her mind; Dresden was aware that Spain wouldn't know who she was, certain he was far too young for her and Milan to have been born yet, but his dismal face was driving her insane, she had to talk to him and see if he was okay.

The small girl approached him gingerly, leaving the spell book propped up against the fence she stepped over to the tearful Spaniard a few houses down from where she was. Dresden bit her lip as she halted beside him, he hadn't looked up to notice her. "...um scusi?"

Spain jumped slightly at the sound of a tiny voice, staring down at the young girl at his feet. "O-Oh, hello little señorita..." the Spaniard sniffed hurriedly, wiping his eyes across his sleeve.

Her uncle clearly didn't know who she was. Dresden grabbed onto the edge of the wall, heaving herself up to sit beside him with some slight difficulty. "...are you okay unc-...I mean, mister?" she asked, gazing up at him. It felt so unusual to be talking to her uncle under these circumstances, with him not knowing her and he looking about eighteen years old.

Spain dabbed at his eyes delicately as a deep sigh escaped him. "Sí I'll be okay...no use crying about it." he said with a harsh laugh, slowly shaking his head.

Dresden continued to stare at him, interested to know what had happened. "Why were you crying?"

Spain glanced down at her, "I don't know whether I should be discussing things like that with a young señorita like you..." he said softly, smiling sadly at her.

Dresden pouted slightly, gently tugging at his arm. "Please? You look really sad..."

The Spaniard seemed slightly startled by the contact from this little girl. He glanced down the street behind him to the house he'd just left, running a hand through his messy locks. "Let's just say that a friend of mine I...care very much for, isn't doing too well lately." he muttered softly.

Dresden looked back at her house as well, was he referring to uncle Romano? "Can't you make them better?" she asked.

Spain sighed, "I've been trying but nothing I do works...he's just getting worse." he said with his melancholy voice, still gazing back at Dresden's home.

Dresden bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to help, she grabbed Spain's arm again, smiling brightly up at him. "When I feel sad, my daddies tell me they love me, that always makes me feel better." she said happily.

Spain glanced down at her with a look of surprise. "You have two dads?" he asked; Dresden nodded and the Spaniard smiled slightly. "That's sweet...I'm sure they love you very much...but this is a little different."

Dresden tilted her said to the side curiously, "Don't you love your friend?" she asked in befuddlement.

Spain blinked slowly, this girls' facial expressions seemed creepily familiar. He swallowed slightly, shrugging. "Well...sí, I guess...to a degree." he muttered awkwardly, eyes flitting back to the house again.

"Love always makes people feel better." Dresden sang brightly, swinging her little legs back and forth as they dangled over the wall.

Spain's eyes slowly widened, still fixed on the Italian's house. "Love...could I really learn to...love him?" he breathed, he seemed to be questioning himself more than anything.

"You can love anyone!" Dresden chirped from beside him.

Spain swallowed heavily, slowly nodding. "Sí, you're right." his head snapped back round to stare out at the road in front of them, his eyes blinking rapidly. "I mean it's not ideal I mean I...I still love my ex and he's still hung up over his, but it would certainly solve a lot a problems..." the Spaniard babbled to himself, words spilling from his lips as if voicing his most inner thoughts. "He's depressed because he's pregnant and Germany's left him, but if we got together everything would be okay!" Spain suddenly jumped to his feet, despondent face suddenly sporting a grin.

"Ve?" Dresden struggled to climb down as something Spain had said struck a chord. "What did you say about my daddy?"

Spain didn't seem to have heard her. "Sí! I could be with Italy! We could raise the child together and fall in love...he wouldn't have to be alone." the teenage Spaniard sounded more sure of himself, a look of determination on his smiley face.

Dresden stared at him in complete confusion. "What? Uncie Spain..." she called after him as the Spaniard was hurriedly moving away from her.

Spain broke into a sudden run, racing back into the Italian's front garden he tore up the path and burst through the front door yelling, "Italy! I have something I need to tell you!"

Dresden could only watch as her young uncle disappeared into her house and out of sight, the door shut behind him and she couldn't hear what was going on. For one tense moment she was actually tempted to go after him but at that point she heard the loud patter of swift footsteps fast approaching and her brother Milan appeared around the corner.

"Dresden!" Milan came flying down the pavement towards his sister, she ran to meet him halfway next to the spell book where Milan collapsed slightly into the fence, panting heavily.

"Did you find a newspaper? I think I know what year-"

"We have to go now!" Milan interrupted loudly, yanking the spell book down onto the ground, desperately flicking through the pages.

Dresden stared at him in panic, "Why what's happened?"

"I remembered." Milan blurted out as he frantically shifted through the book. "I remembered what daddy said about time travel!"

"What?" Dresden implored, falling onto her knees beside him.

"He said, he said bad things happen! Daddy said time travel is dangerous, and it should never ever be used to change things!" he cried, whipping around to check they weren't being watched.

"But what about the stalk?" Dresden questioned curiously, surely that had been the whole point of this venture.

Milan bit his lip. "I know but I forgot! It's important, if you change stuff in the past, bad stuff happens in the future!" he insisted, looking triumphant as he located the correct page. "So you can't change things in the past by moving stuff or...or talking to people."

Dresden felt her stomach drop. "...talking to people?" she squeaked quietly.

Milan nodded, holding out his hands. "Yeah, so we gotta go before someone sees us!"

"...sì." Dresden took a tight hold of her brother's hand, biting her lip anxiously.

Milan began chanting the return spell, focused intently on the gold lettering. The ground once again began shaking and the sun above their heads grew brighter and brighter until it became almost blinding. Dresden cast one last worried glance over her shoulder at her house from the past as it slowly disappeared from view and was replaced with white light.

**~0~**

The two children fell with heavy thump on a surprisingly soft surface; Milan sprung to his feet first, shaking his head to clear his disorientated mind. He was relieved to see they were no longer outside, but felt a knot of unease when he couldn't recognise where they'd actually ended up. "This isn't my house..." he muttered softly as he rotated on the spot.

Dresden sat up on her knees, gazing around with wonder. They were on the upper floor of a house, sprawled out on the narrow landing just above the stairs that led to the ground floor. Something about this house seemed rather familiar, but neither child was able to put their finger on it. They'd landed on the soft red carpet of this brightly lit corridor and Milan moved slowly towards an open door just behind them and peered inside. It was a rather large child's bedroom, with two beds stood at either sides of the room. One half of the room was showered with pink and purple, butterflies and rainbows dancing across the wall and hundreds of soft toy animals showered on the bed. The other half of the room was a dark shade of blue, trucks and fighter jets splattered the wallpaper and lego bricks and train sets littered the carpet.

Milan furrowed his brows in confusion. "Where are we?" he whispered to his sister.

Dresden got to her feet, slowly spinning around. "I don't know..." she crept to the banister and peered downstairs to look for any clues, a soft gasp of realisation left her when she spotted something familiar. The front door was housed in a curved archway that she knew very well, it had always been recognisable to her. Dresden ran back to her brother, grabbing hold of his arm. "This is cousin Madrid's house!"

"What? No it isn't." Milan argued, glancing back into the strange bedroom. "That's not his room."

"Sì...it's where it should be though." Dresden said curiously, checking as well. This would normally be where the small boy's room stood, if she remembered the house correctly. It wasn't often she went, Madrid and his dads would almost always come to stay at their house, and it was only on rare occasions they'd go to visit them in Barcelona.

Milan went to stare down the banisters and saw what Dresden had seen before. "Wait...this is Madrid's house!" he'd know that curved archway and shockingly brightly coloured front door anywhere.

Dresden nodded slowly, biting her lip. "Sì, what are we doing here?"

"Milan? Valencia?"

The twins jumped in surprise as a sudden voice echoed from downstairs. Milan panicked slightly before he hurriedly scrambled across the carpet towards the spell book, he shoved it into the strange bedroom just in time before spinning back round as the source of the loud voice started jogging up the stairs.

A few moments later they were stunned to see the smiling face of their uncle Spain. They didn't know which was more shocking, the fact that they had ended up in his house at all or the fact that Spain didn't seem even the tiniest bit confused as to why they were there.

"There you are! What have you two been up to?" Spain asked cheerily as he reached the landing, bending down to ruffle their hair with a laugh.

The children exchanged an awkward glance. "Um...uncie Spain, what's going on?" Dresden asked the Spaniard softly, fingers knotting together with worry.

Spain looked slightly caught off guard, still chuckling a little. "What did you call me, Val?" he asked, shaking his head. "You kids sure play funny games! Come on downstairs now you two daddy made pasta for lunch." the Spaniard said with a cheery smile as he wandered back down the stairs.

He stopped about half way down, looking back curiously at the two of them. "Hey have you two always had those clothes? I don't remember buying you them." he called back, the children said nothing, trying immensely to keep their faces neutral. Spain shrugged with a grin, skipping down the rest of the steps to the ground floor.

When the sounds of Spain's footsteps disappeared from the hallway below them, Milan and Dresden turned to stare at each othe with panic stricken eyes. "What's going on!?" Milan whispered desperately, staring around widely. "Why are we here? Why aren't we home?"

Dresden bit her lip, thinking back to her conversation with the teenage Spain. "Um...that may be my fault..." she mumbled guiltily.

Milan stopped fretting and stared at her. "Why? What did you do?"

"I didn't mean to!" Dresden insisted with wide eyes. "I didn't know you couldn't talk to people from the past..."

"...what, who did you talk to?" Milan asked in horror.

"Uncie Spain...he looked sad and I wanted to make him better." Dresden moaned, covering her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"That made something happen..." Milan said slowly. "...it changed things here."

"What kind of changes?" Dresden asked softly, biting her lip.

Milan looked blank for a moment before he put on his determined hero expression. "Let's go downstairs and find out."

* * *

**This could be a completely new story, I promise it won't be XD**

**Scusi - Excuse me**

**Reviews are love :)**


	15. Fractured Memories

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 15 - Fractured Memories**

* * *

Dresden bit her lip, dithering awkwardly by the banisters as she listened to the muffled voices downstairs. "I don't want to go down there..." she mumbled softly to her brother.

Milan carefully edged down a few steps of the Spanish home, holding out his hand to Dresden. "We have to, we need to know what's happened!" he insisted.

"...okay." Dresden very reluctantly took Milan's hand and followed him downstairs. They padded softly across the hall, glancing back at the arched doorway which only confirmed to them that they were in their uncle's home. However there did appear to be slight alterations in the colourful house that differed from what they could remember; Dresden could have sworn the wallpaper was a different pattern, and there was a new vibrant rug on the wooden floor that hadn't previously been at their feet. The strangest thing of all however was the rather large, landscape framed photograph sat on the wall above the radiator; the two children stopped hand in hand to stare up at it with wide eyes.

It was a family portrait; Italy and Spain were sat beside each other on a comfy red sofa with big smiles on their cheery faces, a younger Milan was sat on Italy's lap whilst a younger Dresden was sat on her uncle's. They looked about four or five year olds in the photo, Dresden was in a pretty purple frock and Milan in a smart black waistcoat. There were several brightly coloured balloons milling around their feet in the photo which suggested it was taken at some kind of party; Italy and Spain's smiles seemed a little distorted, as if their minds were far away from what was actually going on. Dresden and Milan exchanged a confused and slightly worried glance, neither of them could remember having this photo taken.

Now even more full of dread, Dresden hesitantly let her brother drag her further down the corridor towards the half open doorway where they could now distinctly hear two individual adult voices sounding from inside. There was a bright, warm light radiating from inside the kitchen and the delicious aroma of freshly made pasta. Usually the smell of her favourite food would cause Dresden's mouth to water, but at that moment all it was doing was causing her stomach to turn. Milan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they stopped in the hallway just out of range of the orange glow that spilled across the wooden floor; the light that was emitting from the doorway in front of them. Deciding to just bite the bullet, the young boy took a deep breath and surged forwards through the gap in the door and burst into the kitchen, pulling Dresden along behind him.

"Hey you two!" Italy spun around from the kitchen counter as he was just dishing up some penne pasta tubes into some bowls. "Just in time for lunch, do you want some cheese on top of your pasta?" he asked cheerily, pulling a cheese grater out of the top drawer.

"Daddy!" Dresden was flooded with relief to see the familiar face of her Italian father, she rushed across the polished floor towards him and collided into his legs, wrapping herself tightly around his waist.

Italy stumbled slightly under the sudden force, falling backwards into the kitchen counter, he laughed slightly. "Hey Valencia! What's the matter?" he asked with dazed amusement, gently ruffling her chestnut locks.

"W-Wha..." Dresden slowly released his legs, staring up at the Italian with confused eyes. "...what did you call me?"

"Um...I called you by your name?" Italy said awkwardly, still laughing slightly. "Are you okay Val? You look a little funny." he turned back round to grate some parmesan cheese onto the pasta dishes, humming softly to himself. Dresden's stomach tensed uneasily, she glanced back at Milan who was still stood in the doorway, looking just as confused as she was. Italy shook the cheese grater once he was finished to rid it of the cheese crumbs, smiling in satisfaction. "All done! Spain can you help me with this?" he asked, smiling sweetly at the Spaniard who was sat on top of the kitchen table, his legs swinging happily back and forth.

"Sure." Spain beamed, jumping down neatly from the table he slid up to the counter to help Italy move the bowls of pasta onto the large kitchen table in the middle of the room. "I hope you two are hungry." he added to the twins as he pulled out a couple of seats for them.

Milan stared up at the Spaniard's big friendly smile, slowly edging towards the table he hitched himself up onto the chair. Dresden stayed put by Italy's side, her eyes flickering suspiciously up at her uncle. "Daddy..." she tugged at the Italian's trouser leg as he carefully placed a bowl of pasta in front of Milan.

Italy smiled down at her. "Sì Valencia? Sit down now it's lunch time."

"Why are you calling me that? Why are we here?" Dresden asked, her voice getting slightly hysterical, she stared anxiously around the room for a few moment before a sudden realisation suddenly clicked in her mind. "Where...where's Madrid?" she almost whispered, directing her question at the baffled looking Spaniard.

"Umm..." Spain laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a few hours West from here, right int the centre of of the country, it's the capital." he said, dropping some cutlery onto the table as he took a seat opposite Milan. "Why, do you want to go some time?" Spain asked, smiling down at her.

Dresden stared at him with wide eyes. "What? No! Not the place, your son!" she cried.

It was Spain's turn to look confused, glancing up at Italy who was looking just as befuddled, if not a little worried. "My son...you mean your brother?" he asked slowly, nodding to the young boy sat opposite him.

"No! Madrid! Madrid!" Dresden's voice was breaking now, she was on the verge of tears.

"Valencia what's the matter with you?" Italy asked with concern, leaning down so he could attempt to pick her up.

Dresden wiggled free of Italy's arms before he could lift her up, scurrying around the kitchen to the other side of Milan's chair. "Don't call me that!" she sobbed, scrubbing at her eyes. "I-I don't like this Milan!"

"Dude Madrid doesn't exist here!" Milan whispered loudly down from his chair. "Uncle Spain and uncle Romano must have never had him! Cause he's with Italy now!"

"B-But...oh no!" Dresden cried, biting her thumb. "But...where's my other daddy?"

Italy and Spain were definitely worried now, their daughter actually looked genuinely upset about something. "What's the matter with you two? Have you been playing a silly game?" Spain asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Val come and have some lunch, you'll feel better." Italy said gently, slipping into a seat beside Spain, reaching for a spoon and fork.

Milan leant down the side of his chair, whispering quietly to his sister. "Dresden just play along, you'll make them all confused."

Dresden looked a little less than keen, however with the two adults watching her curiously and looking slightly on edge it didn't seem she had a choice. The young girl slowly climbed into a chair beside her brother, knotting her hands together anxiously on her lap. Spain held out some cutlery to her, smiling kindly. Dresden took them without looking him in the eye, her hands trembling slightly as she stabbed half heartedly at the dish.

Milan was already tucking into his own food, pasta sauce dribbling down his chin. His sister just couldn't understand why he was so calm and content, as if this was the most normal thing in the world! Across the table from them Spain had just leant over and pressed a kiss to the top of Italy's head. Dresden's eyes widened and her stomach did a little summersault as she witnessed this. She bit her lip, fiddling with the fork in her hands. "Daddy..."

Spain looked up. "Sí?"

Dresden couldn't help but pull a disgruntled face as the Spaniard answered to this name. "Um...where's my daddy?" she asked softly towards her Italian father.

"Hm? We're right here." Italy answered, only half concentrating as he tucked into the succulent pasta.

"No, not uncie Spain." Dresden said, causing the two men to stare at her in confusion. "Where's Germany daddy?"

Italy's fork and spoon fell to the table with a clatter and he choked violently on his mouthful. Spain immediately went to pat him hard on the back, handing him a glass of water from the table. The Italian coughed and spluttered uncontrollably for a moment before taking a long drink of cold water, sighing slightly when his throat cleared.

"Are you okay?" Spain asked in concern, biting his lip slightly.

Italy nodded slowly, wiping his mouth. "S-Sì..." he croaked softly, taking a deep breath. He swallowed slightly, glancing across at his daughter. "Um, he's at home I guess...why?" he asked anxiously.

"Why isn't he here?" Dresden asked, gazing back at him.

Italy stared at her, eyes shifting awkwardly towards Spain. "He...he's never here, not really...Valencia what's the matter with you today?"

Dresden puffed out her cheeks in an annoyed fashion. "My name is Dresden!" she snapped, dropping her cutlery onto the table.

If Italy had been eating another mouthful of pasta he would have started choking all over again. Spain's mouth was practically gaping open, staring at the little girl in shock. "That's...that's a German name." he said quietly, blinking slowly.

Italy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, forehead creased with confusion. "Valencia what has gotten into you?" he asked softly.

"That's not my name, don't call me that!" Dresden yelled, pushing her chair back from the table violently she sent her seat crashing backwards onto the floor as she jumped down.

Italy gaped at her. "Valencia!"

"Dresden it's okay." Milan said hurriedly, also jumping down from his seat as he attempted to consol her.

Dresden scrubbed at her eyes as they suddenly teared up again, sniffling loudly. "No it's not! I don't want to be here! I want to go home! I want my daddy!" she cried, tears pouring down her face.

Spain's eyebrows furrowed with intense concern, he got up from the table and tried to wrap his arms around her. "Why are you so upset little churro?" he asked gently, pulling her into a hug.

Dresden struggled in his arms, pushing the Spaniard off her. "Go away! You're not my dad! I want Germany!" the young girl burst into uncontrollable sobs, racing out of the kitchen and out of sight; Milan bit his lip and hurried after her.

Spain slowly stood back up, not able to help the slight look of hurt on his face at the rejection. "...poor little thing." he muttered quietly, chewing on his bottom lip with slight distress.

Italy let out a deep sigh, resting his head in his hands on top of the table. "I don't understand...why does she want to see Germany all of a sudden?" he murmured, forehead creasing in thought.

Spain smiled sadly at him, slipping back into his seat. "I'm not sure."

"...she's never wanted to before, she barely knows who he is." Italy said softly, leaning back in his chair. "Why was she being so mean to you? It doesn't make sense...she knows you're not her real dad, but she's always loved you."

Spain shrugged slightly, placing an arm around his shoulders in a comforting way. "She's growing up Italy, I guess she's just at that awkward phase where she wants to get to know her real dad." he suggested with a slight smile.

"Maybe..." Italy muttered softly, biting his lip. "...Milan's not freaking out about it though."

"Daddies mean more to little girls then they do to boys." Spain said with a slight sigh, gently rubbing his back. "She's probably just anxious to know her real dad, we should have expected it really."

"Sì..." Italy leant into Spain's shoulder, his stomach was starting to squeeze nervously at the thought of his ex. "...so what do we do?" he asked, glancing up at him.

Spain was silent for a few moments, nibbling thoughtfully on his bottom lip. "We could always...invite him over to stay for a while." the Spaniard suggested delicately. "So that she can see him...I mean he is her real dad she has every right to see him if she wants to."

Italy swallowed slightly, fingers knotting together anxiously. "But...it was so awkward at the school reunion..." he mumbled quietly; the Italian wasn't lying, it was only a few months back that he'd seen his ex for the first time in what had to have been at least a year. He only saw the German on very rare occasions; Germany had wanted to see his children more often but the twins had never seemed that fussed in the past, in fact they didn't really seem to enjoy his visits very much, he was practically a stranger to them. As a result the German's visits became less and less frequent until it was pretty much a yearly thing, and they'd been fine with that arrangement...particularly Spain, who still went sick in the stomach to see his own ex, the Italian's brother, with Germany.

"I know...but she's really upset Italy, I've never seen her like this." Spain said gently, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Sì, she's really worked up..." the Italian mumbled, biting his lip. "But maybe...maybe we could invite everyone else?" he suggested, gazing up at his partner. "So it's not as bad, we could invite people from school over to stay for the weekend, so Valencia can see Germany but there are other people staying so it'll make it less awkward."

"Hey that's a good idea." Spain said brightly. "I haven't seen France for ages, we could invite him and Canada, they can bring their daughter, and we can invite America and England."

Italy pulled a slightly awkward face. "But if we invite America and England they'll bring..._it_, with them." he muttered with air of annoyance.

"Oh sí..." Spain hummed, pulling a similar disgusted face. "...I guess we'll just have to cope, um..." he glanced away, wincing slightly. "...should we invite Greece?" he asked in a whisper.

Italy's face fell instantly. "...oh...I don't think he'd really want to, not after what happened..." he murmured with a slight wobble in his voice; the Italian bit down on the top of his hand as he felt his eyes tearing up just slightly.

Spain looked at him sadly, pulling him closer. "Hey don't cry..." he said gently, rubbing soothing circles across the length of his back. "...come on let's finish this food and then we'll start calling everyone okay? I'll talk to Germany if you want."

Italy pulled himself together, taking a deep shuddering breath. "Okay, grazie Spain." he managed a slight smile, pulling away from the embrace so he could carry on with his lunch.

**~0~**

Back upstairs in what was once Madrid's bedroom Dresden was stood sobbing into her hands, tears dripping from her face onto the carpet. Milan slipped quietly into the room, softly closing the door behind them. "Dresden..." he came up behind his sister, hugging her gently. "Don't cry, it's okay."

Dresden wiped her eyes, spinning around to face him. "B-But daddy is gone! A-And Madrid isn't born and...and they're calling me V-Valencia and..." she stuttered, biting her lip. The young girl suddenly looked quite confused, staring at her brother. "...you're not with uncie America and uncie England..."

Milan nodded slowly. "Yeah I know, cause stuff changed in the past and now we're here." he said, not looking the slightest bit affected by the news.

"Why are you happy about this!?" Dresden demanded, still scrubbing at her eyes.

"I'm not happy, but I'm not sad, daddy told me stuff like this can happen when time travelling." Milan said, glancing back at the spell book which was still propped up against the wall beside the door. He turned back to his sister. "...what did you say to uncle Spain in the past?" he asked.

Dresden bit his lip in thought. "Um, I said that you can love anyone...and that love makes people better." she said, shrugging slightly, still dabbing at her eyes.

"...Spain loves Italy now." Milan said softly, brows creased in confusion.

"We need to f-fix it." Dresden whispered as a fresh wave of tears spilled down her face. "I don't like it, I want daddy back...why is he not with other daddy? Why is uncie Spain not with uncie Romano? Why are you not with your dads? I don't understand! How can it change so much?"

"Cause the past is dangerous! Like even squishing a bug is bad." Milan said with a frown. "But we can't fix it yet, I want to know what happened..." he bit his lip slightly. "I...I want to know why when Italy and Spain are together they kept me but, but in the real world Italy and Germany didn't..." he muttered softly, shrugging his shoulders.

"...I can't though, it makes me too sad..." Dresden mumbled, playing with the ends of her long wavy hair as she gazed around the unfamiliar, incredibly odd bedroom.

Milan sighed slightly, taking her hands. "Just play along for a while, let them call you Valencia and call uncle Spain dad, it's not that hard."

The two children inhaled sharply as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Milan gave her a sharp look as he let go of her hands. Dresden bit her lip but nodded. "Okay...I'll try." she whispered just as their door opened.

"Hola." Spain said softly, poking his head round the door. "...is everything okay in here?"

Milan went into panic mode when he saw how close Spain was standing to his father's spell book, Dresden picked up on this and hurriedly began speaking to distract the Spaniard's attention. "S-Sì...I'm sorry unc-...dad." she stuttered.

Spain smiled sadly as her, letting himself into the bedroom. "It's okay, you know you really worried your daddy and me." he said as he crouched down towards her. Milan seized the opportunity and edged swiftly towards the spell book, trying to be as discreet as possible as he began quietly piling toys on top of the book to conceal it from view.

Dresden shrugged slightly, still playing with her hair. "...sorry."

Spain held out his arms, giving her a gentle hug. "Hey...you know you can talk to me about anything." he said softly, pulling back from the embrace to give her a sympathetic smile. "Do you miss Germany, Valencia?"

Dresden couldn't help but wince at the name. "...sì, I want my daddy..." she said softly, putting a strand of hair into her mouth.

Spain smiled slightly, gently pulling it out. "Don't eat your hair little churro, listen I have something to tell you." he said, glancing back round at the young boy who was doing something unusual with his toys. "You as well Milan, come here a second." he held out his arm towards the blond and Milan toddled over to him, letting himself be hugged sideways. Spain smiled down at the two of them, gently pulling them onto his lap. "Now listen, your daddy and I have been talking, and we decided that this weekend we're going to invite some of our old school friends over, including Germany, to stay for a couple of days...how does that sound?" he asked, gently bouncing them on his knee.

Dresden stared at him, smiling broadly. "Really? Daddies coming over?" she asked excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"If he can, we're going to call him after lunch and invite him...and my friend France and his husband and America and England as well."

"America and England?" Milan blurted out suddenly.

"Yep, like our school reunion a few months ago remember? Only we're going to have everyone round here to stay...and you two can get to know your dad." Spain said softly, giving them both a kiss on the top of their heads before he let them go. "Now do you want to come downstairs and finish your food?" he asked with a smile as he got to his feet.

Milan nodded. "Yeah, in a sec."

Spain made to leave but stopped when he registered Milan's voice. "Have you got a cold Milan?" he asked curiously, glancing back at the young boy. "You sound different."

Milan said nothing and simply shrugged. Spain gave him a slightly suspicious look before he quietly left their bedroom to return to the kitchen. Dresden watched him leave, waiting until she was sure he was downstairs. "Uncie England and uncie America are coming too...they must be lonely without you." she said thoughtfully, drying her damp eyes.

Milan shrugged again. "Maybe..." he muttered, shaking his head; the young boy held out his hand to his sister. "Let's go back downstairs, but try not to freak out this time, okay?"

**~0~**

"Okay you two go and get in the bathroom it's time for your bath!" Italy called later that night from the bottom of the stairs. Milan and Dresden had endured an incredibly awkward day, eating and spending time with these men who were convinced they were the children's two legitimate fathers. Spain had started calling all their old school friends straight after lunch whilst the children tried to listen intently to what was being said on the other end of the phone. Italy had gone immensely quiet and tense when the Spaniard had rung Germany, Spain himself even seemed a little hesitant, his voice was shaking anxiously as they conversed and he laughed a little too hysterically at his own jokes.

Dresden found the whole thing very unusual; Spain never normally had any kind of problem with her German father, they were actually pretty good friends. America and England seemed easier to talk to although Spain sounded a little awkward as if he wasn't quite sure what to say. Italy still seemed a little befuddled by the whole Germany ordeal, he'd kept glancing sideways at is daughter all through dinner and seemed thoroughly relieved to hear her call Spain dad again, and to see her answer to her name.

The twins dithered for a moment on the landing as they tried to locate the bathroom; the Spaniard's home wasn't the most familiar to them. They managed to locate it beside what they could only assume was Spain and Italy's bedroom (it made Dresden feel funny to think about her dad with someone other than the German). A few moments later Italy had jogged upstairs and appeared in the doorway, he knelt down by the bathtub and fiddled around with the taps, letting the bath fill with water.

"Do you two want some bubbles?" the Italian asked with a grin, holding up the bright pink bubble bath bottle.

"Okay..." Dresden said softly, bending down to take her sandals off.

Italy squirted a hearty amount of pink liquid under the stream of water and the tub slowly began to fill with a thick white foam of bubbles. He kept the taps running until the bubbles almost tipped out over the edge of the tub; the Italian quickly turned them off before it could spill, turning back to the children who had now gotten themselves undressed. "Okay, climb in." he held out his arms and helped both of the young children into the bath by holding tightly to their hands to make sure they didn't slip. Dresden and Milan sat at opposite ends of the bath, swirling their hands around in the warm, bubbly water.

Italy smiled, settling himself down on his knees beside the tub. "You two sure have been funny today..." he said softly, gently ruffling Dresden's hair who was sat closest to him. "What were you up to this morning?" he asked curiously.

Dresden shrugged slightly, playing with the white foamy bubbles in her hands. "Nothing daddy." she mumbled.

"Yeah we were just playing." Milan said from the other side of the bath, swishing his hands around in the water.

"What were you playing?" Italy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Milan was momentarily stumped, his mind working furiously to come up with a response. "...house." he said slowly with a hint of question in his voice.

Italy's eyes softened and he bit his lip. "Oh...so you've been thinking about family a lot?" he asked delicately.

Milan beamed, glad for the life line the Italian had just thrown them. "Yeah totally! That's why we wanna see Germany." he babbled hurriedly.

Italy blinked slowly, staring at the blond. "Milan I think you've been watching too many cartoons lately..."

Milan tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why?"

"You sound a bit...American." Italy said, slightly perplexed as his son's unusual accent only seemed to be getting more and more prominent as he spoke.

Milan's eyes widened as he caught on. "Oh..."

Thankfully however the Italian had turned his attention back to his dismal looking little girl; she had her head bowed as he half-heartedly played with the foam between her fingers. "Valencia are you sure you're okay?" Italy asked gently.

Dresden winced slightly but forced herself to nod. "Sì." she bit her lip, glancing up at her father. "...daddy?"

"Sì?"

"...where's my name from?" she asked quietly, leaning over the edge of the bath to talk to him.

Italy's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Your name? Valencia a Spanish city, you know that, we've been there before." he said, gently patting her arm.

"...but why?" she asked with a whine, tugging on the Italian's hand.

Italy let out a soft sigh, gently squeezing her hand. "...because of Spain, sweetie, because of what he did for me..." he murmured softly, a warm smile tugging at his lips. "I'm sure I've told you the story before." he added curiously.

"Tell us the story!" Milan suddenly chirped up.

Italy still looked befuddled however he leant slowly against the edge of the bath, a slightly dreamy look etched onto his face. "Okay...but it was a long time ago now..."

**~0~**

_"Congratulations, it's a boy." the doctor said as he emerged from behind the screen; he carefully handed the tiny newborn to a nurse who took him gently and went to a table wash and wrap him up. Italy bit his lip, tears pouring down his face as he gently tugged on Spain's hand in excitement; the doctor was about to go back to operating on Italy, no doubt to stitch him back up, when another doctor burst suddenly into the room._

_"Help we are losing this guy out here! He's flat lining we need help!"_

_"I'm terribly sorry Mr Italy, we'll be back as soon as possible." the doctor said hurriedly before he and several of the nurses rushed out of the operating room to deal with the emergency._

_The nurse still holding onto the Italian's baby wrapped him up gently in a powder blue blanket. "Mr Italy, would you like to hold your baby?"_

_"Sì!" Italy held out his arms to the nurse, clapping his hands excitedly._

_Spain smiled, gently brushing Italy's fringe off his sweaty forehead so he could get a better look at his child as he was delicately placed on top of the Italian's chest. Italy sat up slightly to get a better look, cradling the newborn gently; the baby had a tiny delicate rounded face, the lightest of blond, fluffy hair on his head and bright amber eyes that mirrored Italy's own. The Italian smiled in awe, gently stroking the baby's soft face with his finger, tears pooling in his eyes again. "Spain...he's so beautiful." he whispered._

_Spain beamed as he gazed down at the tiny baby in the Italian's arms, his own eyes rapidly filling with tears. "He's got your eyes, Italy." _

_"Mr Spain?" they both looked up as a nurse poked her head into the operating room. "Your child's adoptive parents are here to see the baby..."_

_Italy looked up at Spain in panic, holding the baby protectively against his chest, "Spain, remember we said, we said we'd tell them we're keeping him...right?" he squeaked desperately. _

_Spain nodded determinedly. "Sí...we probably should have contacted them sooner...but don't worry Italy I'll sort it out." he said, smiling certainly at him. The Spaniard left Italy's side and slid out of the operating theatre after the nurse._

_The Italian could faintly hear voices on the other side of the door but he wasn't listening, he was too enticed by the beautiful little boy in his arms. So small and sweet...he looked like Germany, the Italian noted, yet somehow this didn't bother him in the way he imagined it might. He let out a slight sigh, he'd have to get in contact with his ex very soon to tell him he'd just given birth...the German hadn't been at France and Canada's wedding for some reason, Italy imagined it most likely had something to do with him..._

_A few minutes passed before Spain re-emerged, he face looked pale as if he'd just received some shocking news. "Ve, are you okay Spain?" Italy asked softly._

_The Spaniard shook his head quickly, forcing himself to smile. "Sí I'm fine...they were very understanding." he said hurriedly as he went back to the Italian's side, kneeling down beside the bed._

_"They were okay with it?" Italy asked happily as he gently stroked his son's face with the side of his finger._

_Spain nodded slowly, swallowing slightly. "Uhh sí...I think they're going to find a new couple to adopt from." he muttered vaguely, focusing his attention back on the child. "So what did you want to name him?"_

_"Umm..." Italy gazed down at the sweet child in his arms; he looked like Germany, there was no denying that, but he couldn't possibly bring himself to give him a German name, it would forever be a horrific reminder of the past... "How about...Milan?" the Italian suggested, gazing up at the Spaniard._

_Spain smiled softly, "Sí...it suits him." he said softly, gently tracing the very tips of his fingers through Milan's delicate wisps of blond hair._

_"I'm so sorry about that..." the doctor finally re-entered the operating theatre after dealing with the emergency that had called him away, he went back behind the sheet and pulled on some fresh medical gloves to continue with the operation. "Right, now let's deliver the second baby..."_

_"WHAT?" It was both Spain and Italy who had spoken, staring at the doctor in shock. "What do you mean?" Spain asked in complete amazement._

_"The second baby..." the doctor said slowly, looking slightly confused. "He's having twins...did you not know?"_

_"Well I...I never had a scan..." Italy stammered awkwardly._

_"Surely you felt that you had two babies?" the doctor asked, looking perplexed._

_Italy looked at Spain, who looked equally baffled. "No, it never occurred to us..."_

_"Oh wow, two babies!" Italy laughed slightly, his eyes getting bright with tears again. "Two little babies..."_

_Spain gently ruffled his hair, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "I guess we have two times as much love to give now!" he said happily, carefully lifting Milan into his arms so that the Italian would be able to see his second child._

_"Alright here she is..." the doctor said slowly as he carefully removed the second child from the Italian, he handed it to the same nurse who went to clean and wrap her up as she'd done with the first, in a pink blanket this time, before she carefully rested her on Italy's chest. The Italian smiled, cuddling her close, he gently pushed back the blanket to get a look at her sweet face; she had a delicate smattering of chestnut brown hair, complete with one single curl that stuck out of her head, and she had big, beautiful blue eyes that gazed up at her Italian father with wonder._

_Italy gently took her little hand in his finger, stroking it softly, "...she's gorgeous."_

_Spain carefully leant over to take a closer look, still carefully cradling Milan. "Oh sí...she's so beautiful Italy!" he said with a smile. The girl had Italy's adorable, loving face, just looking at her made both their hearts swell with warmth. "No more babies?" Spain jokingly asked the doctor._

_"Nope that's it." he said with a smile as he finished off the operation and began stitching Italy back up._

_"What do you want to call her?" Spain asked, smiling down at the Italian._

_Italy stared vacantly into space for a few moments, cogs turning in his head. He gazed down at his beautiful daughter, and then back to his son in Spain's arms. He'd already given the boy an Italian name, it didn't seem fair to give his daughter one too. The Italian shifted the girl further up his chest so that he could kiss her forehead. "I want to call her...Valencia." he said softly after a few moments._

_Spain's green eyes slowly widened. "...a...a Spanish name? " he whispered in shock, gaze shifting from the Italian to the bundle in his arms and back again._

_Italy nodded slowly. "Sì..."_

_"But...don't you want a...I mean why not a German name?" the Spaniard asked distortedly, feeling himself going slightly red._

_Italy smiled softly at the Spaniard's bashfulness. "Spain, I want to name her after a Spanish city because of you...because of what you've done for me." he said softly, reaching out a slightly shaking hand to take the Spaniard's own who carefully balanced Milan in one arm. "You've been with me the whole time I've been pregnant, never getting angry or...or annoyed with me, even though you didn't have to stay." Spain opened his mouth to speak but Italy squeezed his hand to silence him. "I know it's been hard for you...for both of us, because of Romano and...and Germany..." he trailed off slightly as he swallowed a slight lump in his throat. "...but I wouldn't have gotten through it if it wasn't for you Spain, I was starving myself to death before you told me you wanted to be with me, and to help me." Italy brought Spain's hand up to his lips, placing a lingering kiss against the palm. "If we're really together Spain, then I want her to have a Spanish name, it's more real, and you're more her...father, this way."_

_Spain was very close to tears, his bottom lip trembling as he gave Italy a deep smile. "...Germany will hate you for it." he whispered shakily._

_"Germany already hates me..." Italy mumbled sadly. "...but she's your daughter now too Spain, and her name is Valencia."_

_Spain laughed slightly, tears starting to seep down his face. "Wow...gracias, that means so much to me Italy." he said with a grin, leaning so close he could rest Milan gently on top of the Italian beside Valencia. "...I...I love you." Spain breathed, pressing a deep kiss to the Italian's lips._

_Italy kissed him back, his heart full of warmth. "...love you too." he murmured softly when they separated. _

_Spain smiled, genty running his fingers through the Italian's hair. "...let's get these two home."_

**~0~**

Dresden and Milan stared at the Italian, blinking slowly. Italy smiled with a shrug, slowly sitting up. "So that's why we called you Valencia...are you sure I've not told you that before?" he asked curiously, reaching into the bath to scoop up some bubbles.

Milan watched him for a few moments. "So you don't know who tried to adopt me?" he asked.

Italy shook his head. "No, it was just some couple." he said, shrugging again; the Italian smiled, smearing some foam onto the top of Milan's head. "I'm so glad I didn't let them take you though, who knows where you might have ended up." Italy gave the boy a gentle hug, kissing the top of his head; Milan couldn't help but smile at this. Italy sat up, slowly getting to his feet. "Right I'll be back in a minute to wash your hair." he dried his hands on a towel as he left the bathroom.

Milan stared after the Italian, slowly turning to face Dresden opposite him. "...he doesn't know about my other dads."

"Spain knows." Dresden interjected. "He must do cause he talked to them at the hospital."

Milan nodded slowly. "Yeah...I wonder if this means they won't know who I am..." he muttered dazedly, swishing his hands through the bubbly water.

Dresden joined him, scooping up some bubbles into her hands. "Maybe...I can't wait to see my daddy though, I want to know why he's not with Italy daddy."

"We could ask uncle Spain." Milan suggested.

"I don't like talking to uncie Spain now." Dresden mumbled crossly. "He keeps kissing daddy and it's not allowed."

"It's not too bad...we still have Italy, and I like having one of my real daddies." Milan said, seemingly quite cheerful.

"Really? You don't miss uncie America and uncie England?" Dresden asked in slight shock.

"They have their new baby." Milan muttered with a shrug. "They don't need me."

Dresden seemed confused. "But...the now is different, the past changed...maybe uncie England doesn't have a baby."

"Maybe..." Milan hummed, chewing his bottom lip, he shrugged, splashing some water across the bath at his sister. "But now we can have fun being proper brother and sister with Italy and Spain!"

* * *

**No excuse for the lateness of this update...gahh I need to start keeping on top of this**

**For any devoted fans out there you may have recognised that story there hah**

**Reviews are love :)**


	16. Like Father Like Son?

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 16 - Like Father Like Son?**

* * *

"Morning you two, aww Val you look cute today!" Spain beamed happily at the twins as they wandered tiredly into the kitchen; the little girl was wearing a dress the Spaniard had gotten her for her last birthday, it was a pale yellow and patterned in bright red tomatoes across the skirt.

Dresden smiled weakly, hitching herself up onto one of the chairs. "Grazie Spain." she muttered softly.

Milan gave her a sharp look but thankfully the Spaniard was preoccupied with the oven and hadn't heard her use his name. The young boy fidgeted slightly in his own attire; a rather expensive, brightly coloured casual suit complete with its own little red bow tie. He hadn't realised how flashy Italian's like to dress; when living with America and England he just threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, or sometimes a little sweater vest (courtesy of his British father) most days. But this morning when he'd scouted around in the wardrobe upstairs he could only find a load of designer Italian wear that he was forced to put on; he hadn't even looked this done up at his own father's wedding.

"I hope you two are hungry." Spain sang as he emerged from the oven with a tray of freshly baked cinnamon buns, tipping them into a pile on a plate in the middle of the table. The two children immediately went to take one and dropped them again hastily with a gasp of surprise. "Careful! They're hot, leave it a few minutes until they cool down okay?" the Spaniard told them, filling up some mugs with hot coffee.

Italy eventually emerged downstairs, smiling wearily as he wandered into the kitchen. "Morning guys."

Spain smiled softly at him. "Hey Italy, feeling any better?" he asked kindly.

Italy nodded slowly, slipping into a seat beside his daughter. "Okay I guess..." he murmured, reaching for his coffee.

"What's the matter dad?" Milan chirped up, leaning across the table towards him.

Dresden glanced at her brother in confusion. "...dad?" she muttered, eyes narrowing.

Italy smiled tiredly at him. "I just didn't get much sleep last night...worrying about today." he added quietly. It was Saturday morning, supposedly the day when the Italian's ex was due to show up.

"Is daddy really coming?" Dresden asked anxiously, grabbing Italy's hand on top of the table.

Italy looked a little uncomfortable at being reminded, gently patting the top of her hand. "Sì, he said he would..." he bit his lip with worry. "I need to go get the house ready, make the beds up..." he muttered to himself as he got to his feet again. The Italian took a long swig of coffee before hurrying back to the kitchen door, he stopped in the doorway and spun back round. "Anyone want to help me?"

"Yeah I will dad!" Milan called, jumping down hastily from his seat to follow. Italy smiled, ruffling the little blond boy's hair as they left together, Milan clinging onto Italy's hand.

Dresden scowled, watching them go. Her brother was getting far to into this whole charade they were playing; he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. Spain took Italy's seat beside her, placing one of the sticky buns onto a plate in front of her. "I think they've cooled down a bit now." he said with a smile. Dresden tried to smile back, she'd felt quite guilty about the way she'd been acting towards her uncle lately; in this universe he was clearly used to her being affectionate with him and acting how she would around Germany...but she really couldn't. She loved her uncle sure, but not like she loved her dads, and she couldn't help the awkward way she called him 'dad' or the grimaces she pulled whenever Spain cuddled Italy or referred to her as his daughter.

Spain had obviously noticed something was up but for the most part he stayed quiet, assuming that the girl was just going through an awkward phase where she was starting to treat him more like step-father and not a real dad, which was fair enough seeing as it was true. Dresden was still unsure about how this whole ordeal had occurred. She knew about changing the past and how it affected the future (Milan had lectured her about it enough times for it to stick) but how could one little conversation with the Spaniard's teenage self affect their lives in such a drastic way? It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Dresden took a tentative bite of her cinnamon bun, watching her uncle drinking coffee. She still felt awkward and undoubtedly ill at ease but decided to take Milan's advise, if she wanted some answers she could always ask Spain. "...Spa-...dad?"

The Spaniard swallowed his mouthful, smiling over at her. "Sí Valencia?"

Dresden winced slightly but shrugged it off. "Um...can you tell me a story?" she asked, wiping her sugary fingers on the ends of her tomato dress.

"Don't do that!" Spain said, shocked, he quickly grabbed a damp cloth from off the side of the sink and hurriedly wiped her hands. "You'll get your dress all dirty, you need to be nice and clean for later when our guests arrive." he smiled slightly, dropping the cloth onto the table. "So what did you say, a story?"

"Sì, a real story." Dresden said, now drying her hands on the bottom of her dress.

"...a real story? What do you mean?" Spain asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"...can you tell me about how...how you and daddy fell in love?" Dresden inquired softly.

Spain looked at her in surprise. "Oh, really?" the girl nodded. "Um...well..." the Spaniard placed his mug down on the table. He leant back in his chair, gazing up at the ceiling as he travelled back through his mind. "I can't remember exactly...but I remember how we got together, I think."

"Tell me that!" Dresden perked up suddenly.

Spain smiled at her, chuckling. "Okay, well...you know how daddy used to be with...with Germany?" he said slightly awkwardly, she nodded again.

"Well...one day they decided they didn't love each other anymore-"

"Why?" Dresden pressed, eyes widening.

"Um..." Spain glanced away, his face slowly going red, he definitely wasn't about to tell an eight year old girl that he'd had an affair with Italy whilst he was with Germany and consequently broken them up. "...they had a falling out." he gabbled hurriedly. "Anyway, it was when Italy was pregnant with you and your brother, I was taking care of him and we just decided we should be together." he said with a shrug.

"But why?"

Spain bit his lip, it was so long ago now. "I...I think it was just the right thing to do..."

**~0~**

_"Italy! I have something I need to tell you!" Spain burst into the Italian's home to find the young teen sat exactly where he had been, curled up on the sofa with tears in his eyes, a bowl of untouched pasta sat in front of him. The little girl he'd briefly talked to outside had made the Spaniard see the light, he knew what he needed to do to make Italy happy._

_Italy glanced up, gently dabbing his eyes. "...sì?"_

_Spain smiled sadly, gently kneeling down in front of his friend. "Italy..." he placed his hands on top of the Italian's legs. "...be my boyfriend." he said with complete sincerity._

_The Italian stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" he gasped._

_Spain laughed slightly at the look of amazed shock Italy was giving him. "I mean it! Be my boyfriend Italy." he tried again, taking hold of the Italian's hands in his own._

_Italy's eyes flitted from the hands around his own and back to Spain's face. "But...why? You don't...I mean I know we slept together but...we don't feel that way about each other..." he stammered softly, still confused._

_"I know, but couldn't we one day learn to like each other that way?" Spain asked, slowly standing up he gently pulled Italy to stand with him._

_Italy took a firmer hold on Spain's hands to steady himself as they stood together in the living room; the Italian shook his head in bemusement. "I...I guess but why? Why are you saying all this?"_

_"Because you need someone Italy." Spain said determinedly, squeezing his hands. "Germany's not here and you need someone...and I want to be that someone."_

_"But..." Italy bit his lip, struggling with the thought. _

_"Italy look I know you still want Germany to come back." Spain said softly, gently swiping the Italian's fringe out of his face. "But chances are he won't...and neither will Romano." he added in a woeful murmur. "They're so upset with us...and I know Romano will never forgive me for sleeping with you."_

_Italy nodded slowly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Sì...I-I don't think Germany will ever forgive me either..." he whispered shakily, thinking back to the look of utter betrayal and hurt in the German's face that day he'd walked out on discovering his and Spain's affair._

_Spain nodded sadly, gently pulling Italy into a hug. "...that's what I figured, so how about it?" he asked, smiling down at the Italian._

_Italy cuddled him back, biting his lip slightly as his hands clutched the back of Spain's shirt. "...I don't know...I mean I-I still love Germany..."_

_"I know...I still love Romano too." the Spaniard mumbled, gently petting Italy's hair. "I'm not going to force this on you Italy, I just know that's it's going to be difficult for you raising a child as a single parent...but I'm here for you if you want me." he said softly, pulling back from the embrace._

_Italy gazed up at him for a few moments in silence, hands gently resting on the tiny bump protruding from under his shirt. Both teens seemed uncertain of the next move; the Italian still wasn't sure, if he accepted Spain's offer then any chance he had of winning Germany's forgiveness went out the window...yet at the same time what if Germany never did come back? Spain wouldn't want to be strung along not knowing where he stood in this relationship..._

_He made up his mind. This child would need two parents, and Germany had been gone for well over a month now, what were the chances of him suddenly appearing out of the blue on his doorstep? Very little the Italian knew, and even less of a chance of Romano doing the same thing for Spain. Italy managed a tiny smile, holding out his hands towards the Spaniard. "Sì...I think maybe it could work..." he murmured softly._

_Spain smiled back, gently taking his hands. "I think so too...I mean we already know we work sexually together!" he laughed a little too loudly, then blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry..."_

_Italy smirked slightly. "It's okay."_

_Spain gave him an awkward grin. "...I guess...we're boyfriends then." he said slowly, lacing their fingers together._

_Italy squeezed his hands. "Sì..."_

_"Maybe you should come and live with me in Barcelona at some point." Spain said gently. "Since this is Romano's house too..."_

_Italy nodded slowly. "Sì I think that will be for the best..." he murmured, glancing down at himself as his stomach gave a sudden ferocious growl._

_Spain followed his gaze. "...will you start eating again?" he asked hopefully._

_"Sì...I shouldn't have stopped, it was stupid..." Italy muttered, leaning into Spain's chest._

_"I think maybe you were hoping Germany would come back if he knew you were ill." Spain said delicately, gently rubbing his back._

_"Maybe." Italy mumbled, picking at the front of Spain's shirt. "I'm sorry..."_

_"It's okay." Spain leant down, placing a hesitant kiss against the Italian's forehead. "Hey, how about we go out tonight?" he suggested with a grin. "Go to some fancy restaurant and have a big celebration meal."_

_Italy smiled, gazing up at him. "Sì, I'd like that."_

_Spain beamed at him, he dithered slightly before swiftly leaning down, catching the Italian's lips in a brief, unsure kiss. Italy seemed a little taken a back but kissed the Spaniard back just as hesitantly for a few moments before they slowly parted. They stared at each other blankly for a moment before identical awkward grins broke out on their faces and they burst into a fit of laughter. Spain chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay well now that's out of the way how about I go and make us some hot chocolate?" he gabbled with a faint blush, Italy nodded, blushing slightlyhimself as he followed his new boyfriend across the living room towards the kitchen._

**~0~**

Spain shrugged slightly, finishing his coffee. "We were just making the best of a bad situation...Italy needed someone, and I was there for him." he said, smiling at her.

Dresden still seemed a little confused, but also quite relieved. "So...you don't love each other?" she asked hopefully.

Spain laughed slightly, eyes shifting about awkwardly. "Don't be silly! Of course I love your daddy, we fell in love after we became boyfriends." he insisted, but there was certainly doubt tainted in his words.

"But what about daddy Germany?" Dresden whined, tugging on Spain's sleeve on top of the table. "Daddy loves him lots!"

Spain looked confused. "Well...maybe he did one day but not anymore churro, you know that." he said gently, gathering up the plates on the table.

"Do you want to help with the washing up?"

Dresden would rather do anything else, but didn't want to seem like she was being awkward with him again. "Sì..." she hopped off her chair and went to help her uncle, she was certain Milan was having a lot more fun upstairs helping her dad sort out the beds.

**~0~**

"...so the spare room is all made up?" Spain asked Italy quietly later that day around mid afternoon.

Italy nodded slowly, casting anxious glances up at the wall clock in the living room. "Sì...and I put the spare mattress in the other lounge for someone else to have, we've not got enough beds." he said, fiddling with the tassels on one of the couch cushions.

Spain came up behind the Italian on the sofa, gently rubbing his shoulders. "Italy calm down okay? It'll be fine." he said gently into his ear.

"I can't...I haven't seen Germany in so long." he muttered back, glancing down at his daughter who was sat at his feet. She and Milan were playing happily with some toy cars whilst they waited excitedly for the arrival of their guests. Dresden was glancing at the clock every few seconds like her father, only she was counting down the minutes with bubbling anticipation rather than dread.

"Aren't you excited to see your dads?" Dresden whispered to her brother as she rolled a red toy car over to him.

Milan glanced quickly at Italy to make sure he wasn't listening before leaning towards her. "I guess..." he muttered, picking up the car and driving it up his arm.

Dresden frowned slightly. "You don't sound like you are..."

Before her brother could respond a shrill chime sounded from the hall that sounded like a doorbell. Italy immediately tensed up under Spain's hands; Dresden almost fell over in her haste to get up as she scrambled to her feet. "Daddy's here!" she cried as she took off towards the hall, momentarily going the wrong way as she forgot where it was. Spain went to follow and Italy trailed reluctantly after, Milan slowly got up as well and anxiously followed, for all he knew it could have been America and England at the door, and not Germany.

Thankfully, although in Italy's case that would be unfortunately, it was the German. Spain gently moved the young girl to one side so that he was able to pull the front door from under the curved archway wide open to reveal who was stood on their doorstep. There Germany stood, in a smart, buttoned up suit with a rather stark grimace across his face, although not quite as prominent as the grimace on the man stood beside him. Dresden peered round the Spaniard and gasped out loud when she saw who was with her German father, holding his hand no less!

"Ciao bastards." Romano said in a mock cheery tone, his dark eyes fixed on the Spaniard in front of him.

Spain smiled wearily back at him. "Hola Romano...long time no see."

Dresden could only gape in confusion as she stared from her uncle Romano to her uncle Spain, she glanced round at Milan who was stood by Italy's side, the young boy didn't look nearly as shocked as his sister and mouthed 'time travel!' at her, as if that explained everything. Romano and Germany stepped through the threshold beneath the archway into the house, where the Italian immediately dropped the German's hand and wiped his own on the side of his pants, as if he'd just been touching something extremely dirty.

Despite the initial shock and confusion the young girl was positively relieved to see her German father. She jumped out from behind Spain and launched herself into him. "Daddy! You're here!" she cried, clinging onto the front of his shirt.

Germany was incredibly shocked by her actions, he stumbled backwards slightly with the force of the embrace, staring down at her with furrowed brows. "Um, h-hallo Valencia..." he muttered awkwardly, glancing up at his ex for some sort of explanation. Italy looked equally befuddled by the girls' actions, he wasn't quite able to look the German in the eye, he took hold of Milan's hand, smiling down at his son; at least he was acting normal.

"I missed you so much daddy!" Dresden cried, squeezing the German tight around the middle, he wasn't hugging her back nearly as enthusiastically as he used to.

Germany just stared down at her, never in his life had his daughter responded to him this way...she usually ignored him or made awkward small talk. "Um...I missed you too Val." he said in slight befuddlement, gently patting the top of her head. The German looked awkward but not unhappy as the young girl clung onto him, humming happily as she swung around on his waist.

Eventually she let go of him, glancing up at Romano who just stared at her blankly. "Daddy, what are you doing with uncie Romano?" Dresden asked the German, prodding him in the stomach.

"Um, what do you mean?" Germany asked, getting down on one knee to meet her eyes; through the confusion he was actually rather pleased with the way his daughter was acting. The German had been sceptical when Spain had called and told him that the young girl wanted to see him, and that she missed him; it didn't make sense, she'd never reacted this way to him, she barely knew who he was.

Dresden could hear Milan whispering something from behind her but she ignored him. "Uncie Romano...are, are you two boyfriends?" she asked in confusion, glancing between the two of them.

Romano visibly grimaced in disgust at being referred to in such a way; Germany himself looked rather awkward, as did the two men stood behind her. "We're together ja, you know that don't you Valencia?" the German asked in befuddlement.

Dresden frowned. "But...you don't even like each other." she said slowly, thinking back to all those funny instances at home when her uncle Romano and her father never seemed to get along.

Romano scoffed. "Tell me about it."

Germany gave him a dark look, slowly getting to his feet. "Well sometimes you have to make the best of a bad situation." he muttered coldly, glancing up at his ex.

Italy's eyes darted away hurriedly and he cleared his throat. "Um, it's good to see you two again...should we go into the kitchen for a drink?" he asked, hurriedly ushering himself and Spain out of the corridor.

Romano rolled his eyes and slowly followed; Germany saw Milan at his feet and smiled. "It's good to see you too Milan." he said, giving him a brief pat on the head.

Milan smiled back. "Good to see you too Germany."

The German seemed a little relieved that at least one kid was behaving normally, beside him his daughter grabbed hold of his hand. "You can sit next to me daddy!" she sang, pulling him down the corridor towards the kitchen, giggling happily. Milan sighed, going after them, his sister wasn't doing a very good job behaving in what would be considered a normal way in this universe.

**~0~**

"So...anyone see the football?"

"There's been no football, idiot."

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Well that's a stupid conversation starter if there's been no damn football on." Romano hissed, jabbing the German in the stomach.

Germany grunted slightly, glaring at the Italian. "Well I'd like to see you do better."

Romano just scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're an idiot you know that? I told you we shouldn't have come here, it's awkward as hell!" he snapped.

Germany grit his teeth. "Well it's awkward now because you've mentioned it!"

Spain and Italy were indeed feeling awkward, stood side by side at the kitchen counter trying desperate to avoid eye contact with their ex boyfriends stood across from them, bickering under their breath. Milan was busy helping himself to homemade macaroons at the table whilst Dresden was curled up by her German father, swinging happily back and forth on his hand.

"Well...at least Valencia's happy." Spain murmured softly to Italy.

"Sì...I don't understand why though, it's happened so randomly..." he muttered back, watching his daughter curiously. "...she looks so happy to see him."

Spain shrugged. "Children change their minds a lot." he suggested, placing an arm around the Italian's waist. "Don't worry about it, anyway if she wants to start seeing him more often that might not be a bad thing, maybe you could get used to seeing Germany again and it wouldn't be so awkward anymore." the Spaniard smiled, leaning down for a kiss.

Germany and Romano's argument halted so they could scowl across the kitchen at their former lovers. Romano forcefully grabbed the German's hand, clinging far too tightly to his fingers that the blond winced, but he'd since given up telling the Italian to stop acting so petty and jealous...it's not as if he wasn't the same.

Dresden glanced up and scowled with them, burrowing her head into the German's chest. Germany gazed down at her, gently ruffling her hair. "Are you okay Val?"

"Dresden." the young girl corrected him.

Germany faltered, staring down at her in shock. "What?"

"Valencia!" Milan hissed from the table, looking up in alarm.

Before anyone could say anything else the doorbell chimed for a second time. "Thank God for that..." Spain muttered softly as he and Italy hurried off to answer the door and get away from the awkward scene. A few moments later the twins could hear more voices in the corridor as more guests piled into the house. It sounded as if there were more than two; Milan dropped the macaroon he was holding suddenly when he heard a familiar American laugh sound loudly from the corridor.

Germany rolled his eyes. "Gott, I never did like America." he muttered to Romano.

"He's an ass." the Italian agreed.

Milan and Dresden stared at them but said nothing, they glanced at each other and silently understood. Without the young boy being America and England's son, Italy and Germany clearly didn't have anything to do with them in this universe. Milan bit his lip, sliding down from his chair he crept over to the doorway and poked his head out to see what was going on, Dresden followed, stopping behind him to look as well.

America and England were there, looking a little awkward as they conversed with Italy. Spain was happily laughing with France who had arrived as well with Canada. Quebec was there too, stood by France's leg, she glanced up, smiling kindly at the twin's when she spotted them in the doorway but made no move to hug them or greet them in any other way.

America saw them as well, giving them a brief wave. "Hey you two, don't suppose you remember who we are?" he said with a laugh.

Milan slowly crept out of the doorway, fiddling anxiously with the sleeves of his jacket. "H-Hi d-...America." he felt unusual using his father's name.

"Oh you do remember." America said with a smile.

"It'z been so long mon ami." France said with a grin, ruffling Spain's hair.

Spain laughed, pushing him away. "Hey we saw you at the reunion!"

"Oui but we didn't talk much non? We 'ave a lot of catching up to do, shall we get a drink?"

"Sure!" Spain beamed looking over at the twins who had finally edged themselves out into the corridor to join them. "Hey guys the grownups are going for a chat in the kitchen now, why don't you two take Quebec and Nebraska upstairs and show them your room?" he suggested cheerily.

Milan stared at him. "Quebec and w-who?" he spluttered out in confusion.

At that moment England emerged from out of the tight huddle of people and Milan knew instantly who Spain was referring to. Clinging onto the Brit's hand was a young boy of about their age; he had light brown hair that had been spiked up with an awful lot of hair gel, piercing green eyes and he was wearing a ripped pair of blue jeans and a checkered red shirt; the boy stared at the twins from England's side with a blank expression.

"You kids play nice." Italy warned, and for some reason he actually sounded like he meant those words. The adults disappeared into the kitchen and the four children were left alone in the corridor. Milan stared at this boy who was wearing what would be his clothes; Dresden hurriedly took his hand and ushered him upstairs, Quebec and this strange boy followed.

"So um, ciao Quebec!" Dresden said, smiling at her as she pushed open the door to their bedroom.

"...hi Valencia." Quebec said softly, managing to smile back. "...I like your bedroom." she added, gazing around the strange split bedroom, one side girly, the other side boyish.

Milan watched this new boy as he wandered after them into the room and gazed around; Milan didn't know what to make of him...but he was starting to realise who he might be. "So um...Nebraska, right?"

The brunette glanced over at him. "Yeah?" he barked.

Milan was slightly startled by the response. "Um...you're America and England's son?" he asked.

Nebraska spun around to glare at the blond, arms folded across his chest. "Yeah, are you stupid?" he growled.

Milan stared at him, glancing awkwardly at the girls behind him, Dresden looked the same as her brother but Quebec was looking incredibly anxious. "...no, I was just asking." he muttered uncomfortably.

Nebraska rolled his eyes, turning back to Milan's bed he started kicking the toys that were in his path. "You've got so much crap." he muttered, kicking a toy train suddenly hard across the room where it smashed into the wall and broke. He burst out laughing and did the same again with another train. "Man these things are badly made!"

Milan stared at him, if this had been his actual bedroom and his actual toys he would have been incredibly annoyed. "What are you doing?" he demanded, tapping Nebraska on the shoulder irritably.

Nebraska spun around and fixed him with a dark glare. "What?" he spat, jabbing Milan hard in the chest so he stumbled backwards.

"Hey don't hit my brother!" Dresden said hurrying to grab hold of the blond before he fell.

"Shut up stupid girl! I'll do what I want." Nebraska glowered, bending down he grabbed a handful of toy soldiers and threw them in their faces.

"Ow!" Dresden cried as one got her in the eye. "That hurt!" she ducked down and Milan stood in front of her to protect her from anymore attacks.

"So? What you gonna do, go crying to the grownups? My daddies won't believe you anyway." Nebraska said with a smirk, he got down on his knees and started pawing his way through the toy's on the floor, most likely looking for something else to throw or break.

Milan glared at him, about to speak up when someone grabbed him from behind. Quebec was hurriedly pulling them out of the bedroom and out into the landing, making sure to shut the door behind them. "...can we play away from him?" she asked the twins softly.

Dresden dabbed carefully at her eye, pouting slightly. "That was so mean! We didn't do anything to him..."

Quebec nodded, biting her lip. "Oui...he's always like that." she mumbled softly.

"And he's America and England's son?" Milan asked in bewilderment.

"Adopted son, oui." Quebec said, sighing softly. "My cousin...you met him at the academy reunion oui?"

"Yeah." Milan gabbed hurriedly.

Dresden stared at the door to the bedroom where they could hear the crunches of plastic breaking coming from inside. "He's horrible." she gasped.

Quebec nodded, tears suddenly welling in her eyes behind her specs. "Oui, I have to see him all the time and he-he's so mean to me!" she blubbered, sniffling slightly. "He always breaks my toys and-and messes up my room and hits me if I tell him to stop." she cried softly, scrubbing at her eyes. "One time he-he cut my hair while I was asleep! Then he told my daddies he saw me do it while I was sleep walking but I wasn't!"

Dresden wound her arms tightly around the French-Canadian, hugging her close. "That's so mean! Horrible meany pants..." she glared at the bedroom door where the noises could still be heard.

Milan clenched his fists, glaring with her. "Do America and England not know he's like that?" he demanded.

Quebec sniffed, wiping her eyes. "N-No, he acts all nice around them." she mumbled.

Milan continued to glower at the door but he stayed put where he was. He could completely understand his dads having a different child, after all they'd adopted him because they wanted one. But how could he turn out so nasty? And they weren't even aware of it! The twins were fast discovering that the longer they stayed in this universe, the more disturbing things they found out.

* * *

**Bahhh Germano is weird haha**

**Reviews are love :)**


	17. Best of a Bad Situation

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 17 - Best of a Bad Situation**

* * *

"So then Nebraska just swings, completely belts the ball across the pitch, scores a home run and wins the entire game!" America laughed, cuddling his son close and ruffling his gelled up hair. "Aint that right buddy?"

"Yep!" Nebraska nodded, beaming up at the American.

Everyone aside from England and America rolled their eyes in an annoyed fashion before putting on a false smile. "Wow, that's very impressive." Spain said almost through gritted teeth, sick of hearing about Nebraska's many 'accomplishments'.

For the last few hours the former school friends had had to endure the awkwardness of being reunited. Admittedly they'd briefly caught up a few months back at their school reunion, but now that there was no alcohol or loud music to divert their attention and give them excuses not to make conversation Italy and Spain were seriously regretting this idea. America's family seemed fine, he and England chatted happily with the American's brother and his husband, and France often started a conversation with Spain. Germany and Romano however, were their usual cold, hostile selves, answering in grunts and shrugs whenever anyone attempted to talk to them, and shooting dark looks at their former lovers at every opportunity.

The kids had had even less fun. They were forced to suffer through boring adult conversations all day with their parents as they didn't want to be alone with Nebraska. Quebec had been right when she'd said that the boy acted nice when around the adults, he was so sweet and smiley towards his dads it actually made them feel a little sick considering how disgusting he was in reality. But if it meant not having to see this horrible side to the child then the other three could force themselves to listen in on the adult's conversations, despite how boring they were to them.

Now it was rather late into the evening and everyone was crammed into the living room chatting pleasantly together whilst the children were practically falling asleep. France and Canada were stood by the fireplace, the Canadian gently rocking his daughter whilst America and England were sat in an armchair together beside them.

"It is indeed, baseball isn't my favourite thing in the world but he's very talented." England said with a smile, lifting Nebraska up onto his lap, leaning back in the armchair.

"Daaaad you're embarrassing me..." Nebraska complained with a grin, hiding his face in the Brit's chest.

America and England both laughed softly, hugging their son. "Dude don't be so modest!" the American joked, ruffling his hair again; France gave a disgruntled snort and Canada elbowed him in the ribs, giving him a sharp look.

Milan glared at the young boy cuddled up to his dads, nudging his twin. "They really don't see it!" he hissed.

"Sì...Nebraska's acting all nice and stuff." Dresden mumbled, curling up next to her brother. They were sat on the living room floor in their pyjamas on the other side of the room all ready for bed, leaning back against the edge of the sofa where Italy and Spain were sat cuddled up together; Germany and Romano were sat next to them, arms folded across their chests with no contact between them.

Quebec yawned slightly, curling up in Canada's arms; the Canadian smiled, gently kissing the top of her head. "I think someone's tired..." he said gently.

"Maybe it's time you guys head off to bed." Spain said towards the children, leaning down the side of the sofa to gently ruffle the twin's hair.

"Valencia, Quebec's going to share your bed with you and Milan, Nebraska is going to share with you." Italy informed them, and Milan could have sworn the Italian sounded genuinely apologetic as he spoke.

"You don't mind do you buddy?" America asked the blond boy suddenly, smiling cheerily at him.

Milan had to look away, the American was still hugging that horrible child and it really bothered him. "No s'fine." he muttered.

"It'll be like a sleepover." Nebraska sang happily, giving Milan a broad, shark-like grin from where he sat, sliding down off his father's lap.

"That's the spirit." England said with a smile, giving him a quick kiss on the head. "Okay goodnight you guys, don't stay up too long okay? We'll come and check on you in a little while."

Canada carefully placed Quebec down on the floor where she looked incredibly hesitant towards her cousin. Dresden got to her feet and hurried over to her, taking her hand encouragingly. "Come on Becs." she started leading them towards the hallway when she remembered her dads; the young girl quickly left Quebec's side and leapt up onto the sofa to say goodnight to them. "Night daddy, night uncie Spain, night daddy, night uncie Romano!" she gave them all a haste kiss on the cheek in turn before jumping down again, hurrying her and the French-Canadian out into the hall and up the stairs.

Germany couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on his face when the young girl referred to him as dad and to the Spaniard by his name. Spain seemed a little down heartened by this but tried to look neutral. Italy gave him a sad smile before clearing his throat. "Milan, do you want to take Nebraska up to your room?"

The young boy looked like he'd rather do anything else; Milan sighed inwardly, giving Spain and Italy a brief hug before trudging out of the living room. He watched as Nebraska was given a big hug by his dads, the parents that were rightfully his, with that big fake sweet smile in place before he ran out after Milan. The blond rushed upstairs before Nebraska could reach him, meeting his sister and Quebec outside their bedroom door. "Can we lock him out?" Milan grumbled to them as they let themselves into the dark room, flicking the light switch on as they entered.

"Let's go to sleep and ignore him..." Quebec mumbled softly, climbing onto the soft pink bed on the left side of the room as Dresden climbed in beside her.

It seemed like the best course of action; Milan hurriedly climbed into the other bed on the boy's side of the room, curling up beneath the covers as he heard Nebraska's footsteps reach the outside of their door. Milan gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he pretended to sleep, hoping to God that the evil child just got into the bed and went to sleep without any funny business.

No such luck.

"Hey move, I'm sleeping by the wall!" Nebraska snapped, grabbing the back of Milan's pyjama top he yanked him hard until he rolled over.

"Ow! Okay!" Milan glowered at him, shifting himself across the bed to the far side as Nebraska climbed over him so he could sleep next to the bedroom wall. The child made sure to dig his elbows into Milan as he clambered over him, giving him a swift kick for good measure as he collapsed onto one side of the bed...or more like two thirds of the bed whilst Milan clung on for dear life. "That hurt!" he hissed, glaring at the back of Nebraska's head.

Nebraska shifted onto his other side to look at the blond, an eyebrow raised. "Well if you don't like it you can get out." he said pointedly, giving the boy a sharp shove in his side.

Milan stumbled over the edge of the bed, gripping onto the sheets to stop himself falling. "Ow! Hey stop it I'm gonna fall!" he cried.

"Good!" Nebraska barked, giving him a harsh kick in the side he knocked him right off the bed where he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Milan gave a slight yelp as he hit the floor, glaring up at the boy sprawled out on his bed. The blond slowly got to his feet, he stood in the middle of the room with his fists clenched at his sides, gritting his teeth. Nebraska had his eyes shut, lying back casually on the bed and taking up the entire space. Before Milan could think to do or say anything, a soft voice sounded behind him. "Milan it's okay, you can share this bed with us."

Dresden held open the covers on the already pretty crowded pink bed, shifting over to allow space for her brother to crawl in. Milan pouted, rubbing the back of his head as he climbed into the narrow bed beside his sister. "I hate him!" he hissed under his breath, casting a dark look at the other side of the room.

"I told you he's mean..." Quebec whispered from where she was squashed up against the wall.

"I can't believe my dads don't see it..." Milan breathed, awkwardly clinging onto some of the covers as he threatened to topple out of bed for a second time. Dresden nodded but didn't respond, she was rather tired and drained from a hard day of pretending and holding in her cries, she still wasn't used to this strange universe. She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, every time she did she kept hoping she'd wake up from this nightmare back in her home in Rome with her dads where she should be...

**~0~**

Dresden was woken by a sudden loud creak from outside the bedroom door, she winced slightly, hands clenching the sheets around her until she realised it was just one of the adults leaving the bathroom to head back to their room. The young girl sighed softly, gazing around the dark room; someone had obviously turned off the lights at some point in the night. Beside her she could hear two individuals breathing softly in her ears, whilst across the room Nebraska was snoring nasally in the other bed.

Dresden rubbed her eyes, slowly sitting up. She didn't feel tired anymore, she was actually quite curious to see her German father, now that everyone was in bed she could talk to him by herself; there were certain questions she wanted answering that she hadn't been able to ask in front of Italy or anybody else. Carefully and as quietly as possible the young girl wriggled herself out from between her brother and the French-Canadian, delicately climbing over Milan to reach the floor. When she found her footing she slowly crept towards the open door where she could see the bright light from the landing spilling into the room across the carpet.

The young girl padded softly along the landing to the stairs, pausing momentarily to listen for any noise. Dresden could only hear the sounds of a sleeping household and therefore proceeded, very slowly edging downstairs one step at a time, wincing each time her foot caused the floorboards to creak. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to listen again, and when she was sure no one had woken up did she scurry off to the living room where she was sure she'd find the German. Dresden passed the Spaniard's second lounge and took a peek around the door; France and Canada were curled up together on a mattress on the floor underneath a blanket, it seemed that their relationship was the only one that was intact.

Dresden slowly edged into the living room when she reached the door, chewing her lip slightly as she fiddled with the sleeves of her pyjama shirt. Her father was sat up on the sofa, looking rather tired and worn out, running a hand groggily down his face. The young girl smiled, hurrying over. "Daddy!" she cried, hauling herself up onto the sofa, falling into the German's lap.

Germany blinked in surprise, awkwardly patting her back as this little girl clambered all over him. "Oh um, hallo Valencia, what are you doing up this late?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you." Dresden mewled, sitting up on her knees so she could wind her arms around his neck.

The German still seemed a bit unsure but after a few moments he cuddled her back. "...you should really be in bed." he muttered softly, gently stroking her hair.

"Can't sleep." Dresden mumbled, snuggling into her father's chest, tugging at one of his pyjama sleeves.

Germany sighed inwardly. "Ja, me either..."

Dresden pulled back slightly from the embrace to look up at the German curiously. "...is it cause daddy is with uncie Spain?" she asked innocently, poking him in the chest.

Germany faltered slightly, staring down at the small girl in confusion. "Val what's up with you lately?" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Ve?"

"You seem different, I mean..." Germany bit his lip, shrugging slightly. "...you've never really wanted to see me before." he said softly, sitting her down on his knee. The German was silent for a moment, drumming his fingers on one hand across the arm of the sofa. "Has...has your daddy been telling you things about me recently?" he asked quietly after a few moments, a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

Dresden shook her head. "No."

Germany glanced down at her. "...he's not mentioned me at all?" he inquired, not being able to help the disappointment weaved into his words.

Dresden beamed up at him, pressing her finger to the tip of his nose. "You miss daddy." she sang happily.

Germany closed his eyes momentarily, letting out a soft sigh; he couldn't even be bothered lying. "...ja...und I miss you und your bruder." he added softly, gently ruffling her chestnut curls.

Dresden frowned slightly when she registered the sadness in his voice, curling her arms around the German's waist. "Why aren't you with daddy anymore?" she asked, gazing up at him with her chin resting on his chest.

Germany smiled sadly at her. "We're just not Val." he said gently.

The young girl cringed at the name, gently tugging at his sleeve. "Daddy..."

"Ja?"

"...can you call me princess?" Dresden asked brightly, squeezing him around the middle.

Germany looked quite surprised before he smiled. "...sure." he said softly, brushing back her fringe so he could lean down and press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You know...princess, if you want me to be a bigger part of your life then I will, you could come und stay with me und your uncle Romano some weekends if you wanted." he suggested, leaning his head lightly on top of his daughter's.

Dresden tugged on his sleeve again. "Why are you with uncie Romano?" she asked curiously.

The German was confused. "...why are you asking this now? We've been together a long time, princess." Germany said, wincing slightly as he spoke.

Dresden pouted, still tugging back and forth of the German's sleeve. "But why? You never liked him." she whined softly, gazing around when she noticed the German was alone in the room. "...where is uncie Romano?"

"He's sleeping somewhere else." Germany muttered, closing his eyes.

"You don't share like daddy and uncie Spain?" Dresden asked, taking hold of the German's large hand.

Germany grunted with a smirk. "Your uncle und I don't even share a room let alone a bed." he said softly, squeezing her hand. "You're right when you say we don't like each other..."

"Then why are you together?" Dresden asked in confusion.

Germany cringed, rubbing his temples. "...Gott only knows."

**~0~**

_Germany sighed, stumbling slightly as wandered back into Spain's living room, dropping his fourth or fifth empty beer bottle somewhere vaguely on top of the radiator. He really didn't know why he still bothered showing up to his ex boyfriend's parties...he knew the Italian only ever invited him out of obligation due to him being the real father of his children. Just as that thought wandered through his mind did the two tiny four year old twins bustle past him without so much as a second glance, squealing and kicking the balloons that milled around by their feet as they went._

_It was a Christmas party, just a few days before the actual day; a day the German knew he would spend alone at home whilst Italy had a wonderful time with Spain and his two children, like he always did. Germany slumped back into the wall, watching as the twins grabbed onto their fathers, giggling happily and swinging back and forth of their arms in the middle of the room._

_"Come here you two we're going to take a picture." Spain said with a grin, bending down and lifting the young girl up into his arms, he sat back on the living room sofa, plonking her down on his lap._

_Italy set up the camera in front of the sofa, putting on the timer. "Hurry! We're going to take a family photo." the Italian scooped Milan up into his arms and took a seat beside Spain, cuddling up to him as they grinned at the camera, waiting._

_Germany caught their eyes from the back of the room and saw what was unmistakably a falter in both of their composures. The German shook his head, looking away; a family photo...those words definitely struck a nerve with him. But not quite as much as when the Spaniard said 'Smile Valencia!' Germany actually visibly winced, Valencia, his daughter's name was Valencia._

_He could distinctly remember the day he found that out. The German had gone to visit his ex in Barcelona after hearing the news that Italy had given birth to twins...he'd been rather annoyed that he didn't receive a call from the hospital on the day he gave birth but he rushed over to see him as soon as possible. He could remember how his breath had caught in his throat at the sight of these beautiful babies...how he'd held them both with trembling hands and been unable to help the irritation and anger he felt whenever Spain held either of them, how he'd wanted to snatch them away from that home wrecker. Then came the worst part; the names. Milan was fine, a good name even, but Italy had called his sweet little girl Valencia. Germany had been holding her when he asked of her name, and when Italy had told him the German could distinctly remember going slowly numb. He quietly mumbled that it was a nice name as he handed her back over to them and then burst into angry, betrayed tears when he got home._

_A Spanish name. How could he have given her a Spanish name? It was just too much to take. If the twins had both had Italian names it would have been fine, Germany wouldn't even have cared if one didn't have a German name, but to name one after a Spanish city? He couldn't even comprehend how Italy could have done something like that to him...in that one name the Italian had effectively taken away what little connection he had left with those children._

_The flash went off, cementing their family photo, and the twins jumped down from their father's laps and clambered at the camera to see the picture. Spain was saying something about getting it framed for their wall; the German wasn't listening anymore, he picked up his empty beer and stalked into the kitchen in the hopes of finding someone to talk to, although he wasn't exactly friends with anyone at this party anymore, they were all old school friends he'd since long forgotten about._

_"Wha...fuckin'...fuckin' Spanish bastard..." Germany quirked an eyebrow when he was greeted with a familiar sight; Romano was slumped over the kitchen sink, grumbling bitterly to himself and stumbling over his own feet every few seconds._

_The German sighed, placing his beer down on the table. "Romano what are you doing?" he asked even though he was sure he knew the answer. The Italian always drank himself stupid whenever he was invited to one of his brother's parties._

_"Whas whas it look like? Potato...fuckin'..." Romano growled, bracing his hands on the side of the sink as he tried to push himself up, his elbows trembled and gave way; the Italian slumped forward into the sink again, hissing angrily._

_Germany rolled his eyes, stepping over to the heavily drunk Italian he grabbed the back of his shoulders. "Come on, you should go und lie down before you hurt yourself." he muttered, pulling him away from the sink._

_"Ge' off." Romano mumbled, batting a hand vaguely in the German's direction as he slumped back into the blond._

_Germany stumbled slightly under the limp weight, almost dropping him to the floor. The German sighed, bending down "Right come on." he grunted, lifting the Italian up into his arms he threw him over his right shoulder in a fireman's carry, hoping to God Romano didn't vomit all over him as he carried him out of the kitchen. Back in the living room Italy and Spain were dancing together, each of them holding one of the twins. Germany ignored them as best he could, he thought it probably a good idea not to lay Romano down anywhere near them. Instead he heaved the Italian upstairs into Spain's spare bedroom, carefully dropping him on top of the bed._

_"There." Germany muttered as he stood back up, glancing around the dimly lit bedroom._

_Romano lay sprawled out on the bed, staring up at the German through half lidded eyes. "Stupid bastard." he grumbled, curling up onto his side._

_Germany rolled his eyes irritably. "Oh nein, don't even mention it." he said coldly; the German sighed, he could feel the vibrations beneath his feet from the music downstairs, not really wanting to go back down to join the party Germany instead sank onto the edge of the bed beside the drunken Italian, resting his chin in his hands. Romano was mumbling nonsensical words under his breath, most of which sounded like profanities. The German watched him for a few moments, shaking his head. "Romano why do you even show up to these parties?" he asked softly._

_Romano shifted onto his other side to glare at the German. "Why do you?" _

_"For mein children." Germany said certainly, avoiding the Italian's eyes._

_Romano scoffed. "What? You mean those two kids who don't even know who you are?" he said mockingly._

_"They know who I am...they just don't seem to care." he muttered woefully, slumping over his knees. Germany glanced at the Italian's smirking face and grit his teeth. "Well what reason do you have to be here?" he demanded "Apart from getting blind drunk because the man you're in love with is with your bruder." _

_"Shut up!" Romano snapped, jabbing the German's leg sharply. "That's...that's stupid, Spain's a...a fucking bastard." he stuttered, closing his eyes, his dizzy mind was making him feel sick._

_Germany rolled his eyes, batting his hand away. "Don't give me that, you're clearly still in love with him." he muttered, wincing slightly as he waited for the angry, snarled reply._

_Instead Romano just stared at him with blank eyes, sinking further into the soft bed. "...I'll admit that when you admit you're still in love with Veneziano." he said quietly after a few moments._

_Germany swallowed slightly, glancing away, he sighed, threading his hands into the hair at the back of his neck. "...fine, I'm still in love with your bruder...und it tears me apart to see him with Spain." he muttered darkly._

_"...shouldn't have, have left him then should you? Idiot..." Romano grumbled, attempting to sit up._

_Germany raised an eyebrow at him. "I could say the same thing about you und Spain."_

_Romano grabbed onto the German's arm to pull himself up, fingers digging into his skin. "Veneziano was pregnant with your kids, you had more reason to forgive their affair than I did." he said, shifting himself into an upright position._

_Germany winced slightly, tugging his arm free. "...do you regret it?" he asked._

_"What?" Romano muttered as he slumped into the German so that they were sat side by side on the edge of the bed._

_"Not forgiving Spain...you might still be with him now if you'd forgiven him." Germany said softly, leaning his head away from the heavy alcohol filled breath of the Italian._

_Romano was silent for a few moments before he shrugged. "I dunno...he was with Veneziano anyway."_

_Germany nodded slowly, letting out a deep sigh. "...I should have gone sooner." he whispered to himself in a hollow voice._

_"...wha?" Romano mumbled, only half listening._

_"I should have gone to see him earlier than I did...or just not left at all." Germany said softly, scrubbing at his eyes. He sighed again, clenching his fists. "I poured mein heart out to him on his doorstep only to be told that he had agreed to stay with Spain just a week before." _

_"Idiot." Romano grunted, his eyes closing._

_Germany couldn't even be bothered arguing with him, hell he himself even agreed with that statement. The German bit his lip. "...I hate myself everyday for it..."_

_Romano slowly peeled open his eyes, staring up at the German from where he was resting against his shoulder. "...it's been so long since I've gotten laid." he said suddenly into the silence._

_Germany almost choked on thin air, turning his startled, confused face to stare at the Italian. "What the hell?" he blurted out._

_"What?" Romano asked, sitting up. "Don't tell me it's not true." he pointed out, wobbling slightly without the support of the German to lean into._

_Germany looked around the bedroom awkwardly. "...ja I guess...I mean I haven't been with anyone since your bruder." he muttered, sighing slightly. That was the depressing truth, not that he could see himself ever being with anyone else...Italy was the only person of this earth he could ever imagine sharing his life with. _

_Germany jumped slightly, something was gripping the front of his shirt. The blond glanced next to him and saw that Romano had lunged towards him and grabbed hold of him. At first he assumed the Italian was just steadying himself, but he seemed perfectly upright on the bed, yet hadn't removed his hand. Germany glanced down and saw the fingers brushing past the buttons on his shirt, letting a couple of them come undone. "Romano?" the German asked suddenly into the harsh silence. The hand stopped its movement, and as Germany looked up to stare at the man next to him the Italian lunged himself forward, crushing their lips together._

_The German almost fell backwards in shock, managing to grab onto the edge of the bed to keep himself upright. He didn't kiss the Italian back straight away, he could do nothing but stare in complete shock as Romano fisted his hands into the German's shirt, yanking him closer, trying to deepen the kiss. After a few moments Germany very hesitantly started to respond, releasing his tight grip on the bed he placed his hands unsurely on the Italian's waist. Romano shifted closer, forcing his tongue into the German's mouth as his hands began tugging and twisting the fabric of his shirt. Their teeth clacked together messily as they kissed, they weren't in sync at all. Germany grunted softly as he felt the Italian's hand skating lower towards his stomach and he forcibly pushed him away. "R-Romano, what are you doing?" he wheezed out, holding the Italian at arms length._

_Romano stopped his movement, glaring up at the blond. "What does it look like? Stupid bastard." he growled, eyeing the part of the German's smooth chest that had been exposed._

_Germany swallowed heavily. "B-But nein, I mean...with me? What are you thinking of!? We-we can't..." he stammered uneasily, even as his arms started giving up their resistance, letting the Italian move closer._

_"Why the hell not?" Romano demanded, dragging his hands further down the German's chest. "We're both lonely as hell." _

_Germany shuddered slightly, looking away. "So what exactly are you suggesting?" he muttered, face slowly reddening._

_Romano gazed up at him with lust in his eyes. "I say we make the best of a bad situation." he said in low growl._

_Germany shook his head. "But you don't even like me."_

_"So?" Romano's hand had dropped lower, now just resting on the top of the German's belt._

_Germany clamped his hand down on the Italian's own, holding him in place. "Romano." he said seriously. "Are you really saying that you're so lonely that you'd rather be with a man you can't stand then to be alone?"_

_Romano gave him a deadpan stare. "Wouldn't you?" he asked with a quirked brow._

_Germany swallowed, biting his lip. He couldn't deny that despite the shock and overall awkwardness of the situation he was actually rather turned on. It had been so many years since he'd gotten intimate with anyone, and his body's needs were vastly outweighing what his sensible mind was telling him. This was Romano for God sake! His ex-boyfriend's brother, not to mention the fact that he was drunk out of his mind and would no doubt go insane tomorrow morning when he wakes up and realises what he did with the German. Germany glanced up at him, in the dim light of the bedroom the German could almost kid himself Romano was Italy, the physical resemblance was there even in the kissing technique wasn't. A laugh from beneath their feet suddenly rang throughout the room; Spain had just told a joke downstairs and it stung right through the German. He made up his mind, he honestly couldn't care less about the consequences._

_"Um, do you think you could move your hand?" Germany croaked softly into the silence._

_"Oh." Romano muttered, slightly defeated as he took his hand away from the German's lower regions._

_The Italian looked up in surprise when his hand was suddenly grabbed onto and pulled back towards the German's belt; Germany blushed slightly, clearing his throat. "That's um...that's not what I meant..."_

**~0~**

Germany always cringed in disgust at that memory. He couldn't believe he'd let himself get into that situation, especially with a man he has no romantic feelings for whatsoever. Needless to say Romano was distraught to wake up in the German's home (he'd taken him back to his as he refused to have sex in Spain's home) and immediately began angrily blaming Germany for what had happened and stormed out. Since then the two had only ever had sex on a few random occasions, always when one or both of them were blind drunk. Romano sometimes showed up at the German's home in Berlin heavily intoxicated (and sometimes stark naked) to have sex with him until eventually they just ended up living together. Germany resented himself for it but he couldn't help it, a man has needs.

Dresden stared up curiously at her father, he'd been silent for a good few minutes. "You belong with daddy." she said softly.

Germany broke out of his trance, glancing down at the little girl in his lap. "Ja...I know." he said with a sigh.

Dresden thought about what else had happened in this strange universe, about her brother's fathers. "Daddy?"

"Ja?"

"Where's...where's Nebraska from?" she asked him.

Germany looked at her curiously. "He's America und England's adopted child." he muttered.

"But where from? Whose his daddies?" Dresden questioned, tugging at his sleeve.

"Um..." the German frowned, thinking hard. "I...I think his parents are humans, actually...which will cause some problems in the long run."

"Ve?"

"He won't be immortal, like us." the German clarified. "He'll age like a human."

"He's mean." Dresden mumbled softly, curling up on the German's lap.

Germany nodded. "Ja, I don't know how America und England raised him, but that kid is a nasty piece of work." he said darkly.

"But Milan isn't! And-and England and America raised him." Dresden insisted without thinking.

Germany looked incredibly confused. "Wait what?"

"Nothing." she muttered hurriedly. "Um, why are uncie Japan and uncie Greece not staying as well?" she asked to distract him from her previous comment.

The German stared at her, his eyes slowly widening. "W-What?"

"Uncie Japan and uncie Greece!" Dresden said brightly.

Germany blinked slowly, swallowing slightly. "Princess...did your daddy not tell you what happened?" he asked slowly.

"Ve, happened?" Dresden asked innocently.

Germany suddenly looked quite annoyed, slowly shaking his head. "I can't believe Italy didn't tell you..." he muttered darkly. "...did he want it to be mein responsibility to break the news?" he demanded to no one in particular.

Dresden tugged at his sleeve again. "Tell me!" she whined.

Germany looked incredibly uncomfortable, he gently lifted the young girl up so he could look into her face. "Princess...um, I don't know quite how to say this but...Japan passed away." he said softly, a deep sadness in his voice.

Dresden stared at him. "W-What?" she was certain she knew what that meant. She remembered the German saying the exact same thing back in their universe about her pet goldfish when it had stopped swimming and had to be taken away.

Germany looked at her sadly, gently rubbing her back. "...Japan went to sleep princess, after he had his baby...und Greece is very upset."

"But...but..." Dresden couldn't think straight, she knew Japan had been in hospital after having Athens, when her fathers had taken her into their care...was the German really saying what she thought he was saying? "...did he wake up?"

"Nein princess, I'm afraid not." Germany said softly, pulling her into a hug, the blond actually sounded a little choked up. "There was nothing the doctors could do."

"What about Athens?" Dresden whispered, bunching her hands into the back of the German's shirt.

Germany was slightly perplexed as to how the young girl knew the name of Japan's child but let it go. "Um, I think she's been taken into care, princess."

"What?" Dresden asked in alarm. "But why didn't you and daddy take her?"

It was the German's turn to look confused. "What?"

"You and daddy! Why didn't you take Athens so that uncie Greece could be with uncie Japan in hospital?" Dresden demanded, her voice getting quite hysterical.

"Um..." Germany looked incredibly befuddled. "Well I didn't know he was in hospital, princess...not for a while anyway, und by that time Athens was already gone."

Dresden stared at him. "But...but why didn't uncie Greece call you?"

Germany sighed softly. "Princess Greece und I haven't really spoken since school, neither have Japan und I...they've been pretty distant from all of us since we left." he said softly.

Dresden was getting more and more upset. She pulled away from the German suddenly, jumping down from the sofa, desperately shaking her head.

"No! No this is wrong! Athens needed to wake uncie Japan up! She needed to wake him up!" she cried, eyes welling with tears.

Germany slid off the sofa onto the carpet, looking very concerned. "Princess calm down."

Dresden sobbed slightly, shaking her head. "This is all bad! Bad things happened!"

Germany scooped her up into her arms, holding her close. "Val you need to calm down okay? Shhh..." he soothed, carefully pulling her onto his lap as he sat back down on the sofa. "It's okay..."

"No it's not! It'll never b-be okay..." Dresden sobbed into the German's chest, her breath hitching in her own.

Germany cuddled her, gently rocking her on his lap. "I know it's upsetting princess...but we have to try und move on." he said softly, kissing the top of her head. Dresden's soft cries were eventually reduced to whimpers, her head still burrowed in her father's chest. The German shifted carefully down onto his side on the sofa, resting his daughter gently on top of him. "Just try und get to sleep okay?" he murmured softly, reaching down to the bottom of the sofa where there was a soft cotton blanket, he brought it up and draped it over the two of them. Dresden cuddled into Germany's chest, nuzzling against him, still letting out the occasional whimper. The German shushed her gently, holding his young girl close until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Nope, still don't like Germano XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	18. Time Realigns

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 18 - Time Realigns**

* * *

"Dresden?"

The young girl's eyes flickered open and met a pair of soft amber orbs that stared back into her dazzling blue ones. For just a split second she was convinced her Italian father was standing over her and she shot up into a sitting position. The form she'd been sleeping on grunted and shifted slightly on the sofa but didn't wake. Dresden rubbed her eyes, peeling them properly open she saw that it was in fact her twin brother stood over her, and not the Italian.

"Morning Milan." she said softly, carefully sitting back on top of her German's father's chest as he continued to sleep soundly on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Milan asked in confusion, gazing down at the German. "I woke up and you were gone, I worried."

"I came down here in the night." Dresden said, her eyes widening slightly as she stared up at the ceiling. "Did you leave Quebec up there with that awful boy?" she gasped.

"They're sleeping." Milan said waving a dismissive hand. "Why did you come down here?"

"I wanted to see my daddy." Dresden murmured, leaning down to kiss the top of her sleeping father's head.

Milan softened slightly, edging closer to the sofa. "Did you talk to him?"

"Sì..." Dresden hummed softly, playing with the front of the German's pyjama shirt. She suddenly gasped, leaning forwards towards her brother as her conversation with her father rang alarm bells in her head. "Milan!" she blurted out. "I've got to tell you something! It's horrible-"

"You two are so noisy." Dresden jumped at the sudden rumble from the chest she was sat on as Germany woke up. He blinked his eyes open blearily, smiling up slightly at his daughter. "What are you doing up this early?" he muttered, glancing at the young boy stood beside him.

"...wanted to see you?" Milan offered vaguely with a shrug.

Germany looked rather surprised, his eyes drooped closed again and he let his arms fall open to bring the two children in for a hug. "...really?...und they say you don't know who I am..." he muttered softly. Dresden leant down to cuddle the German around the neck whilst her brother briefly let himself be hugged. Germany was drifting off again, his arms loosening around the twins. "...you're mein kids, Italy needs to realise that..." he trailed off into a soft murmur as he fell right back to sleep, his arms dropping to his sides.

Milan wriggled free and stepped back; Dresden very carefully, and as quietly as possible, slid off her father's lap onto the floor where she took Milan's hand, steering him to the other end of the room to not disturb Germany again. "Milan daddy told me bad things last night! she hissed into his ear.

"What he say?"

Dresden bit her lip. "...uncie Japan has gone to sleep forever."

Milan stared at her. "...what?"

Dresden grabbed his hand. "Remember, remember when I said my daddies took baby Athens when uncie Japan was sick?" the young boy nodded.

"Well, well daddy told me in this universe he didn't wake up! He's gone, Athens is gone too and uncie Greece is sad..." she cried, her eyes growing bright with tears.

Milan furrowed his brows in confusion. "But...how did that happen?" he said slowly.

Dresden shook her head, biting her lip. "Doesn't matter, w-we have to fix it." she blubbed, scrubbing at her watery eyes. "It's all bad!"

"We will." Milan said determinedly, pulling his sister into a tight hug. "I promise, we just have to-"

"Morning kiddies!" America sang cheerily as he burst into the living room, smiling down at the twins who broke apart hurriedly.

"Shh!" England scorned his husband angrily as he crept in after him, slapping the American in the arm, pointing towards the sleeping German on the sofa. "Honestly America you can't go shouting around this time in the morning! Especially not in someone else's house."

"Sorry." America grinned cheekily, ruffling the Brit's messy bed hair. He lowered his voice when he addressed the children again. "You two fancy something to drink? We're the first up so we were gonna make coffee and things for everybody."

"Can you show us where everything is kept in the kitchen?" England asked quietly as he took America's hand, manoeuvring them towards the kitchen door.

"I will." Milan said immediately, following his former parents; Dresden sensed that her brother wanted to talk to them alone and disappeared into the hallway, creeping back up the stairs.

"So how are you little guy? You were okay sharing your bed with Nebraska?" America asked as he began scouting around the kitchen cupboards for some mugs.

Milan slid into a chair at the table, fiddling anxiously with his pyjama sleeves in his lap. "Yeah..."

England easily located the kettle on the counter by the sink and filled it with water from the faucet. "It must be nice to see your other dad for a change." the Brit said softly, smiling over at the young boy. Milan forced a smile and nodded; England sighed, placing the kettle down and switching it on. "Bless it must be difficult for Germany to be here, after everything that happened..."

"Yeah..." America agreed, taking a handful of mugs down from the cupboard. "Poor guy, dropped out of the academy cause he was so depressed didn't he?"

England nodded slowly, "Yes he did, poor thing...hasn't really been the same since his days with Italy." he murmured quietly towards the American. The Brit crossed towards the kitchen table and slowly took a seat opposite Milan, he let out a slight sigh as he sat, placing a tentative hand over his stomach.

"You okay hun?" America asked, looking over with concern.

"Just a little bloated." England said with a smile, leaning back in his seat; America smiled, bending down he pressed a soft kiss to his husband's lips.

Milan stared at the hand on England's stomach. "Is it cause of the baby?" he blurted out suddenly into the silence.

America and England broke apart in surprise, two stunned facing staring over at the child. "...how on earth did you know about the baby?" America asked in bewilderment, casting an anxious glance towards the empty doorway.

Milan shrugged slightly, his eyes darting away. "Um...I can just tell?"

England looked down at himself curiously, lifting up his sweater vest and shirt to look at his flat stomach. "I didn't think I was showing quite yet..." he muttered.

"Hey dude." America said, earning the child's attention. "Do us a favour and don't say anything about it to our son will ya?"

"...you didn't tell Nebraska?" Milan asked slowly, his eyes widening.

America smiled slightly, shrugging. "No...we haven't really found the right time to do it yet, we're a bit worried." he said softly, glancing over as the kettle turned itself off to tell them it had finished boiling.

"...but...you told me." Milan said dazedly, frowning down at the table.

England smiled at him across the table. "Well you seem like the kind of mature young man who can handle the news." the Brit said gently.

"Yeah you're a cool kid, we totally trust you." America said, beaming at him.

"So...you don't trust Nebraska?" Milan asked tentatively, gazing up at his dads.

"It's not that, it's just..." England muttered awkwardly, glancing at his husband. "...he's a little sensitive."

"Yeah...he freaks out when he doesn't feel like he's the only thing in our world." America said with a inward sigh, shrugging slightly. "He'll react badly to the baby news, we just know it."

"He'll yell, he'll cry, he'll cause a fuss..." England muttered, running his hand through his messy hair. "...oh dear, I'm really not looking forward to it."

"Yeah he'll totally freak." America said anxiously, he sighed, giving a slight shrug the American went back to the drinks and started scouting around the cupboards for coffee. "...do you think Italy and Spain take sugar with theirs?"

Milan bit his lip, fiddling with his hands on top of the table as he debated something in his mind. The young boy took a deep breath. "Um...can I ask you guys something?" he squeaked in tiny voice.

"Huh? Yeah sure." America said vaguely, smiling in satisfaction when he'd located the coffee pot, dragging it down from the cupboard.

Milan scrunched his eyes closed, "How come you guys didn't adopt me?" he blurted out into the quiet kitchen.

America almost dropped the coffee pot in shock, managing to grab onto it before it hit the floor; England blinked slowly at the young child across the table, his eyes shifting towards his husband and back again. The American carefully placed the coffee down on the table, staring opened mouthed at Milan. "...h-how on earth did you find out about that..."

**~0~**

_"Dude, this is so exciting!" the young American grabbed hold of his boyfriend's hand, moving almost with a skipping motion down the polished hospital corridor to where they had been told was waiting their newborn child. A hospital nurse was leading the way in front, walking briskly ahead of them as she led the couple towards the operating theatre._

_England beamed happily, lacing their fingers together he tugged on his arm warningly. "It is, but just calm down okay? You're even more wound up then when we went to see Quebec when she was born." he said, slowing them down to a more gentle walk as the door to the operating theatre came further into view._

_"Well yeah cause this is for our own kid!" America cried happily, swinging the Brit's arm back and forth as he wasn't allowed to skip. "Dude...this is gonna be so amazing..."_

_England smiled, hurrying just the tiniest bit down the corridor to keep up with his partner. "It will, bit of a shame we had to leave the your brother's wedding though."_

_"He'll understand when he meets his new niece or nephew." America said with a grin, tugging on the Brit's hand. "Dude I really hope it's a boy."_

_Before England could answer the nurse had opened the door to the operating theatre just a fraction and poked her head inside, no doubt conversing with the couple who had just had the baby that would soon be theirs. The Brit could feel America's hand trembling ever so slightly in his own, he smiled up at his partner, giving his hand a reassuringly squeeze. There was a rather long pause and the two of them could hear the vague sound of two people conversing inside the room. A moment later someone appeared in the doorway and the couple almost reeled backwards with the shock of who it was._

_"S-Spain!?" America spluttered, his eyes wide behind his specs as he took in the sight of the Spaniard, donning a blue green hospital scrubs over the suit he'd been wearing to France and Canada's wedding._

_Spain looked equally stunned, his eyes darting between the part of them. "Dios mío...you two are the ones adopting Italy's baby?" he said in complete bewilderment._

_"Italy's baby..." the Brit said slowly, shaking his head. "...I don't believe it; France told me just then as we left the wedding that he'd just helped Italy into the car so you could take him to hospital but..." he muttered softly, looking completely stunned. "It never occurred to me that it might be the kid we're adopting."_

_"Freaky...hey, isn't it Germany's kid? I mean we kinda heard about those two breaking up and all, are you officially with Italy now?" America asked, anxiously bouncing on the balls of his feet with anticipation to see the baby._

_Spain nodded. "Sí, but um, well I have a message from Italy for you..." he said slightly awkwardly, rubbing the top of his forearm._

_America's face fell slightly. "...what is it?"_

_Spain sighed, "Well, he's just had a baby boy and he kind of...wants to keep him." he said softly, wincing slightly when he felt the couple's composure drop._

_"...really?" England eventually managed to say quietly, feeling America's hand go weak in his own._

_Spain bit his lip, nodding. "Sí, I'm sorry you two but it's what he wants...I should have got in contact sooner but I was busy taking care of him."_

_England nodded numbly, his chest swelling with disappointment, although clearly nowhere near as disappointed as the American, who looked pretty close to tears. "So...we're not getting a kid then?" America whispered to no one in particular._

_England smiled sadly, squeezing his hand. "Not today it seems, we can't take Italy's child if he wants to keep him." he said gently, swallowing a lump in his throat. "We'll just have to rearrange something with the adoption agency when we get home."_

_America opened his mouth to argue but a sharp look from his boyfriend silenced him; the American let out a shuddering sigh, scrubbing at his watery eyes. "...he had a boy...he could of been ours." he murmured, biting his lip._

_"America don't..." England said gently, tugging on his arm. "Let's just go home okay? These two will want to be alone."_

_Spain smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Gracias...I hope you two can sort something out."_

_England managed a tiny smile. "We will, don't worry about it...come on America." he muttered, trying to take him back down the corridor._

_"...wait a sec." America mumbled, staying put as he addressed the Spaniard. "Spain, do you mind if you...don't, tell Italy we were the couple who tried to adopt his kid?...it'd probably be better that way." _

_Spain nodded slowly. "Sí, I'll just tell him it was a random couple." he said, placing his hand on the door handle behind him._

_"Thanks..." America said numbly. "See you around." he let England drag him away as Spain silently slipped back into the operating theatre._

_"It'll be okay." England said softly, lacing their fingers together. "There's plenty of other children out there to adopt."_

_"Yeah I guess..." America muttered, he stopped dead halfway down the corridor. "I just thought of something."_

_"Hm?"_

_"If we adopted Italy and Germany's kid, it'll be immortal like us, you know like Quebec is." _

_England glanced back down the corridor. "Oh yes, I suppose it would..."_

_"But now we'll have to adopt a human's kid, it's not gonna be immortal..." America whispered, and the Brit felt his hand go limp under his own._

_England smiled sadly, squeezing his hand as he started to tug him away again. "Let's not think that."_

**~0~**

America gaped at the young child, he glanced at the Brit and saw that his husband looked rather bemused if not somewhat impressed. The American shook his head, slipping into a chair at the table beside him. "Dude seriously, who told you about that?" he asked.

Milan shrugged slightly. "I just knew."

"W-What?" America spluttered, even more confused now.

England sighed slightly, getting to his feet. "Come on America leave him alone, someone probably just told him by accident." he said dismissively, grabbing the back of the American's collar as he passed round the back of his chair. "We need to go and ask everyone how they take their coffee."

he tugged the still shell-shocked man to his feet, herding him out towards the door. "...and in answer to your question Milan, Spain and Italy wanted to keep you, so we didn't adopt you...and Italy didn't know it was us, so that probably hindered his decision a little."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" America muttered in puzzlement, he shook his head, hurrying out of the kitchen. "Man I gotta talk to Spain..."

England hung back by the doorway as his husband disappeared into the living room and then further into the hallway. Milan was still sat at the table, scrubbing a hand across his confused face. The Brit smiled slightly. "Milan..."

The little boy turned around in his seat. "Yeah?"

England gave him knowing smile. "You should know better than to play with magic." he said softly.

It took a few seconds for his father's words to register in his mind; Milan gaped at the Brit, almost stumbling off the chair in his haste to climb down. "What?" he gasped.

England quirked a bushy brow, slowly shaking his head. "I don't know exactly what you did, but at..." he glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. "...exactly half past seven this evening they'll be a reverse spell under your pillow...I'm sensing whatever it was you did was a mistake."

Milan could only stare at him. "...h-how?" he breathed.

England just continued to smile. "Oh and if you've hidden my book anywhere please take it back with you, I may need it again one day." with that the Brit slipped away into the living room and set off in search of his husband. Milan had to shake his head several times, did that really just happen? How could England possibly have known...

The young boy eventually managed a tiny smile, he had to admit, sometimes he really didn't give his father enough credit...

Back up the stairway Spain had emerged from his and Italy's bedroom in his pyjamas, he spotted a disgruntled looking America making his way up stairs and smiled, bounding over to him across the landing. "Wow you're up early amigo! Hope Italy and I are not the last ones-"

"Milan knows." America interrupted as he reached the top of the stairs.

Spain seemed confused. "Knows what?" he asked.

"He knows about me and England trying to adopt him!" America hissed quietly, glancing anxiously towards Spain's bedroom where Italy was no doubt still inside. "Why the hell did you tell him?" he demanded.

Spain stared at him. "I...I never told him..." he said slowly, shaking his head.

"Well he knows!" America snapped. "He asked us just then why we didn't adopt him!"

"But I didn't tell him!" Spain insisted. "I promise you I didn't."

"America leave him alone." England said with a roll of the eyes from the top of the stairs. "If he says he didn't tell him then he didn't tell him."

"Did you tell Italy?" America asked the Spaniard. "Cause he might have told him!"

"Told me what?" came Italy's voice from behind them; the Italian smiled tiredly, yawning.

"Nothing, not important." America said hurriedly, glancing at Spain. "We were making coffee downstairs so..."

"We'll do that." Italy said, smiling at the two of them, grabbing Spain's hand. "You're guests in our house after all."

**~0~**

By the time it was only just past seven o clock in the evening everyone was settling down in the dining room ready for dinner. Milan hadn't had the chance to talk to his sister about what his British father had told him, he'd been unable to get her on her own once everybody was up and about. Dresden had clearly taken what her German father had said to heart and was trying everything she possibly could to get Italy and Germany spending time together. She hadn't been very successful, every time she attempted to lure Italy into a room the Italian would make excuses to leave again when he saw his ex was already there. It upset her a lot to watch the once so deeply in love couple not even being able to stay in the same room with each other. Romano and Spain seemed to be handling it better, although maybe that was just because Romano enjoyed swearing at the Spaniard and making rude comments about him under his breath at every given opportunity.

America and England had invited Milan to join in their game of monopoly they were playing that afternoon with France, Canada, Quebec and their son. The young boy politely refused, England had been giving him odd glances all day and it was making him feel slightly nervous...surely the Brit didn't know who Milan really was? That he would actually have been his adopted son if he and Dresden hadn't messed everything up...

Milan thought he had seized the opportunity to speak to Dresden when everyone was sat in the living room and they were in the hallway after the young girl had just had another failed attempt at trying to get her fathers into the kitchen alone together. However just as soon as Milan had grabbed her hand and was about to tell her what had happened Italy reappeared again to tell them to go into the dining room for dinner. With an annoyed look at his sister they trudged off to the Spaniard's dining room to sit squashed together with the rest of the guests; Dresden immediately went to sit beside Germany and Milan settled himself down beside Quebec, he didn't trust letting Nebraska sit anywhere near her. All throughout dinner however the young boy had been constantly checking England's wristwatch whenever he brought his hand up to rest on the table, the Brit noticed this a couple of times and discreetly removed it from around his wrist, leaving it on the table beside Milan's plate.

"So we should do this again sometime." Spain was saying as he poured France another glass of wine, they'd just finished with their main course and Italy had gone off to check on dessert.

"Oui it's been nice to see everyone again." France agreed, taking a sip of red wine. "Another class mon cher?" he asked the Canadian sat next to him, nudging him sweetly with the tip of his nose.

Canada smiled slightly. "Sure."

"I'll have to get another bottle." Spain said, shaking the empty one he was holding.

"I'll go." Germany grunted from where he was sat opposite him, getting up from the table.

"You sure Germany? You'll have to go down to the cellar..." Spain said softly, avoiding the German's eyes.

"Ja, I need to stretch my legs anyway." he muttered, patting his daughter briefly on the head as he passed the back of her chair to reach the door. Spain sighed inwardly as the young girl called after him, telling him to hurry back. Romano grunted and shook his head, muttering something about the German being a total drama queen.

Germany sighed softly, running his hands through the back of his hair as he wandered into the hallway; there was a door beneath the staircase that led down to the Spaniard's cellar where he kept wine and beer and various other things. He went to unlatch the door and found that it was already open, not thinking too much about it the German pulled it wide open and carefully made his way down the rickety staircase into the dark cellar. A single bulb was shining a dim orange light down over the room, casting dark shadows across the creaky floorboards. Stacks of wine racks, most of which were empty, lined the walls of the cellar and several crates of beer were stacked along side them. It was quite an empty room otherwise however, with a few various boxes and pieces of what looked like old bicycles. Germany reached the bottom step and made for the nearest wine rack, he jumped when he heard a slight crackling noise behind him and spun around to see-

"Oh." Italy faltered slightly when he saw who had joined him in the cellar; the Italian was clinging onto a packet of almonds.

Germany swallowed slightly. "...hi."

"Hi..." Italy said softly, fiddling with the packet in his hands. "Um, I just came down to get some..." he awkwardly held it up for the German to see.

"For the dessert, we're having cake...I was going to put them on top..." he trailed off into a murmur, his feet shifting from side to side.

Germany nodded slowly, "...Spain asked me to get another bottle of wine so..." he muttered, patting the side of a wine rack beside him, rattling the bottles.

Italy nodded, still shifting about on the spot; the German hesitaited slightly, he knew he should just grab a bottle and bolt back upstairs, the tension in the room between them was unbearable, but Germany couldn't seem to move, he felt as if his every movement was being watched by his ex. The Italian sighed softly, almost making the German jump. "Actually..." he said quietly after a few long moments. "I...I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"...ja?"

Italy took a step towards him but dithered slightly and stayed where he was. "I want to know what's going on with you and Valencia lately." he said, managing to meet the German's eyes.

"...what do you mean?" Germany asked, even though he was certain he knew what his ex was referring to.

Italy sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "You know...she's calling you dad, she's calling Spain by his name and she's cuddling up to you and..." he quavered, biting his lip. "...and she called herself Dresden."

Germany nodded. "Ja I know." he muttered, crossing his own arms like the Italian. "So what?"

"I want to know what's going on." Italy said firmly.

Germany glared at him slightly. "What you think I've been sneaking over here in the night to see her or something?" he demanded. "I'm just as confused by the girl as you are."

"She's never acted like this before." Italy said accusingly, "Are you sure you haven't got something to do with this?"

"Like what?" Germany inquired with a raised brow. "I haven't seen her for months und I've barely spoken to her in her entire life." he hissed, swallowing slightly as his eyes darted away to some dark corner of the room. "I just assumed you'd said something to her about me..." he whispered.

"Well I didn't." Italy muttered, looking away as well. "Why would I need to?"

"I don't know..." Germany drawled, slowly moving in towards him. "Maybe because...she mein child?"

Italy swallowed slightly, taking a hesitant step back. "...not anymore, she and Milan are Spain's."

The Italian squeaked as the German suddenly looked furious. "Don't ever say that." he growled dangerously. "Spain could never take mein place no matter how much time he spends with them."

Italy glared at him. "He's more of a father to them than you are!" he snapped, pointing an accusing finger in the German's face, dropping the pack of almonds to the floor.

Germany winced, pushing his hand away. "I never had the chance to be a father to them!" he glowered, "...I wanted to more than anything." he added bitterly.

"...well maybe you shouldn't have left." Italy whispered, his eyes darting away from the Germany's own.

Germany faltered slightly, staring down at his ex in the dim light of the cellar. "...Italy, you slept with Spain while we were still together..." he murmured, slowly shaking his head. "...did you really expect me not to leave?"

Italy bit his lip, placing a hand against his mouth he bit down on the side of his finger, no doubt fighting hard against tears. "N-No..." he stuttered, sniffling slightly as he dropped his head. "...but you could have come back."

"Italy..." Germany breathed, staring down at him in confusion. "...I did come back."

Italy dabbed at his eyes, slowly shaking his head as he gazed up at the German's eyes with his tearful own. "It was too late by then..."

**~0~**

_"Italy do need me to get you anything?" Spain asked from the kitchen doorway, looking in on the Italian who was sat comfortably on the living room sofa. "Drink, snack, another pillow or something?"_

_Italy shook his head, smiling slightly. "No I'm fine grazie." he said softly; the Spaniard nodded, disappearing into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. The Italian turned back to the television, leaning into the sofa as he ran his hands gently over his tiny bump. He still felt a little odd to be with Spain, his trusted friend, his brother's ex, in a romantic way...despite sleeping together he'd never really seen him as a potential lover. Not that they'd slept together any time recently, but they'd started sleeping in the same bed and sharing shy, still slightly awkward kisses. Italy still felt a pang of guilt whenever their lips met, both for Germany and for his brother who he knew must still be in love with the Spaniard..._

_Italy sighed, closing his eyes as he rubbed his bump. He had to do it, it was for his unborn child. He'd always been rather immature for his age and he knew there was no chance in hell of him being capable of raising a kid on his own this young...or even at all. In the back of his mind Italy knew he was only using Spain, and that he could never really fall in love with him...and he knew that somewhere deep down, Spain knew it too._

_The Italian looked up as the doorbell rang throughout his home, he carefully got up after calling to Spain to tell him he'd see who it was, stepped over a few cardboard boxes that were piled around the living room that contained his belongings (as he would be moving to Barcelona soon) and went into the hallway to answer the door._

_Italy pulled open the door with a flourish expecting to see the postman or a friendly neighbour...he hadn't at all prepared himself to see the anxious looking face of Germany. Well, anxious was a bit of an understatement, he looked just about ready to flee from his doorstep. He didn't however, the German merely gave him a very distorted smile, hands curled into balls at his sides. "Italy..." he breathed, almost with relief. Italy stared at the blond, his heart sinking in his chest. "Germany...what are you doing here?"_

_"Italy look." the German started, holding up his hands. "I just need to say this before I lose mein nerve okay?" he said, taking a hesitant step towards the copper haired teen. "Italy...I'm still upset about what happened with Spain okay? But..." he bit his lip, running a hand through the hair at the back of his neck. "...mein bruder came to see me at the academy last week und well...he talked things through with me und he made me realise that I'm not standing up to mein responsibilities." he let his eyes drift down to the Italian's tiny bump poking through his shirt, swallowing slightly. "...und that I still love you..." he murmured, causing Italy to almost move towards him from the safety of the doorway but he held himself back. "...und even though I haven't forgiven you for what happened, I'm willing to work things through with you und...und hopefully we'll eventually be able to put the whole thing behind us."_

_The German let out a long breath after his little speech, gazing at the Italian with a slight smile. Italy bit his lip, trying to find the words, he couldn't think what to respond with, how he could break it to him...Germany didn't wait for a response, he took a step towards him and tried to circle his arms around the Italian's waist, leaning his head down towards the younger teen in an attempt to kiss him._

_For just a moment Italy allowed the German to pull him close, but when their faces became too close for comfort the Italian firmly pushed him away, holding him at arms length. "Germany...I can't do this." he whispered apologetically, avoiding his ex's gaze._

_Germany stared at him in confusion. "...what? Italy...I'm offering to take you back..." he said softly, trying to tug him back into his arms._

_Italy shook his head, yanking himself free. "No! Germany..." he could have burst into tears at the hurt look the German gave him, it reminded him so much of the look he'd given him when he found out about the affair. "I can't..."_

_"Why not?" Germany demanded, his infamous temper rising. "Isn't this what you want?"_

_"Germany I...I'm with Spain now." Italy whispered, biting the back of his hand._

_Germany's heart sunk to the very pit of his chest. "...what?"_

_Italy sniffed suddenly, wiping his eyes quickly. "Spain's my boyfriend now Germany, and we're going to raise this child together." he said coldly, dropping a hand to his stomach._

_Germany clenched his jaw. "Italy that's mein child!" he suddenly yelled, making the Italian jump. "Spain has no right...you can't do this to me!"_

_Italy took a step back further into the house, wiping away his tears. "Germany what did you expect? You've been gone for three months." he said softly._

_Germany glared at him. "I expected you to wait for me." he bit back._

_"For how long?" Italy demanded, his voice wobbled however and lost some of it's composure. "I didn't think you were ever coming back!"_

_"You really think I would leave you forever?" Germany asked incredulously._

_"Yes Germany!" Italy cried, his fists balled up at his sides, he bit his lip, turning away to scrub at his eyes. "I really did think that..."_

_Germany stared at him, sighing softly, he dug into his jeans pocket for a tissue and held it out to the Italian. The German swallowed slightly when their fingers brushed together as he took it from him. "...how long have you been with Spain?" he asked quietly._

_"Just a week." Italy mumbled, wiping his eyes with the tissue._

_Germany almost laughed. "Well then just tell him to go home, I'm back now." he said, taking hold of Italy's hands._

_Italy gazed at him for a moment, shaking his head as he pulled his hands free. "Germany I can't do that to him..." _

_Germany winced in anger, gritting his teeth. "Italy you're mine!" he spat furiously. "You're carry mein child und you love me! Tell Spain to fuck off!" _

_"What's going on?" Spain suddenly appeared in the hallway, his eyes widening when he saw the German and how angry he was; the Spainard hurried to Italy's side. "Italy are you okay?" _

_Germany glared at him. "This doesn't involve you Spain." he growled._

_Spain stood his ground. "Italy is my boyfriend now, so everything concerns me." he said firmly even though Italy could feel his hands trembling slightly on his arm under the German's intimidating glower._

_"You little piece of-"_

_"Germany please!" Italy begged, covering his face with his hands. "Please just leave, I'm sorry..."_

_Germany's eyes softened and his rage faded quickly into what Italy recognised instantly as heartbreak. "Italy...you can't do this to me..." he breathed._

_"I'm so sorry..." Italy chocked out, leaning into Spain as he pulled him into an embrace. "Please just...please go."_

_Germany's hands shook, desperate to take Italy in his arms, drag him away from Spain and never let him go. He didn't of course. As much as he longed to he couldn't deny what his true love had asked of him...if Italy wanted him to leave, he had no choice. "Fine." he whispered in a quavering voice, gritting his teeth. "I'll go...good luck raising mein kid." he muttered darkly to Spain, darting from the doorway and back up the driveway before either of them could see his tears._

**~0~**

Italy fought back his own tears, letting out a shuddering sigh. "If you'd come back earlier..." he shrugged, chewing his bottom lip.

"You cheated on me." Germany said darkly. "I had a right to be upset."

"I know..." Italy moaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Germany I know...it was stupid and...and I always regretted it-"

"It wasn't just that."

"What?"

Germany sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Italy I could have forgiven the affair...I could have forgiven it if you'd told me." he said softly, gazing down at the young man. "But you chose to hide it from me...und that just made it so much more worse when I actually did find out."

Italy nodded, tears continuously leaking from his eyes. "I-I know Germany I just..." he sniffed loudly. "I was so scared, I-I was just so sure you'd leave if I told you and I...I know I shouldn't have tried to sweep it under the rug but I thought it was the best thing to do, I know it was a really stupid decision..." he stammered, backing into a large crate that was sat behind him.

Germany came ever steadily closer. "...did you really think something like that was just going to...disappear?" he asked quietly.

Italy shrugged slightly, biting his knuckle. "I wasn't thinking at all..." he whispered. "I just wanted it to go away...or at least I-I wanted to tell you when everything had been sorted, when the child was born and...and we were a family..."

"We can't ever be." Germany said in a hollow voice, closing his eyes. "...Italy...why did you have to call her Valencia?"

"...what?"

Germany sighed softly. "Her name, you gave our beautiful little girl a Spanish name..." he muttered, shaking his head. "...that was a big slap in the face to me wasn't it?"

"It wasn't about you Germany..." Italy mumbled, looking away guiltily.

"I just can't believe you had the nerve to do that to me." Germany growled slightly.

Italy sighed in exasperation. "Germany what does it matter what her name is?"

"It matters to me!" Germany snapped, his jaw quivering ever so slightly. "...it meant I really had no connection to them." he said softly, running a hand into his hair.

"Germany..." Italy felt a knot of guilt and placed a tentative hand on the blonds' arm. "...that's not true...Valencia wants to see you, and I'm sure Milan does too...you can see them more if you want." he whispered, gently stroking his arm.

Germany's eyes slowly drifted to the hand on his arm, inhaling sharply; the German rested his other hand delicately over the Italian's own. Italy was startled by the contact, daring a glance up he caught his ex's intense gaze that bored into him through the dim light of the cellar as he felt the German closing in on him. Germany's face seemed to be leaning in, and Italy placed his other hand firmly against the blonds' chest to hold him in place. "Germany..." Italy gasped, gazing up at the German with wide eyes.

Germany froze in place but allowed his hand to drift up to cup Italy's soft face. "...ja?"

Italy bit his lip, trying to lean his head away from that warm hand. "I can't do this..." he whispered, keeping his hand fixed solidly against Germany's lean, muscular chest.

"You did it to me." Germany muttered, the tips of his fingers delicately grazing through the fringe of the Italian's hair. "You did the same thing to me with Spain all those years ago..." he felt the Italian's hand against him weaken and he moved in suddenly, aiming for his lips.

Italy hurriedly pressed his fingers against Germany's mouth before he could reach him, holding hi still. "This is different..." he breathed, leaning back further until his legs hit the crate beneath him, his body starting to tremble slightly.

"How is it?" Germany asked softly from behind the Italian's hand, pursing his lips slightly he kissed along the slim fingers that were pressed against his mouth.

Italy pulled his hand away quickly, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I was younger then..." he whispered, even as he could feel his resistance crumbling. "I was just a stupid kid, I was pregnant and emotional and...and hormonal..." he stammered heavily as large tears started to spurt down his cheeks. "...I'm older now, more mature I...I have two children and Spain and...I-I can't do this to him-"

"Italy you belong with me." Germany cut off the Italian's ramblings sharply, taking a firmer grasp of his cheek, running a thumb pad gently across his soft lips. "You know it, I know it...why are we denying ourselves this?" he murmured, leaning his forehead against his ex's.

Italy couldn't see the German through the tears obscuring his vision, his body trembling uncontrollably. "G-Germany..."

"Italy..." Germany said softly, delicately brushing away his tears until he was sure the Italian could meet his gaze. "If you can honestly look me in the eyes right now und tell me you love Spain more than you love me, then I'll go back upstairs right now und this conversation will have never happened."

Italy opened his mouth, his jaw quivering as he attempted to speak. The German's deep blue eyes bore into his own through the dim light above him, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. The Italian slowly let his mouth close as he swallowed heavily, shaking his head as tears still tumbled down his face. Germany nodded slowly, taking hold of the Italian's face in his hands. "That's what I always thought." Italy only had time to choke out a tiny sob before the German swept him up into his arms, crushing their lips together in a deep, bittersweet kiss.

Italy let out a loud whimper in the back of his throat, thrusting his hands into the German's blond locks as their lips collided, he winded his arms tightly around Germany's neck. The German growled softly, forcing Italy back into the crate behind them as his fingers clawed at the back of the Italian's shirt. Italy fell back on the large crate with the German on top of him, his legs were forced apart by the blond who lay between them, grinding furiously into the Italian; Italy groaned deeply, parting his lips as Germany's tongue made it's way inside, wresting with his own.

Germany felt the crate beneath them starting to shudder and the German suddenly hitched Italy up onto his chest, carefully falling over backwards to the floor with his ex lying over him. Italy gasped softly as he felt Germany's hard length against the inside of his thigh through his clothes, he shivered, pressing his face into the German's neck. "Germany..."

"Italy..." Germany growled softly into his ear, shoving his hands up inside the Italian's shirt he ripped it wide open, sending buttons scattering to all corners of the room. Germany brought his mouth downward, kissing his neck and down in chest as Italy's hands buried themselves in his hair.

"Germany...what are...what are we...doing? Stop it...we c-can't...Germany..." Italy whined, his breathing becoming ragged, letting out a soft moan as the German's tongue grazed his nipple. "God, that feels so good..."

"Gott, Italy...I need this. We need this..." Germany groaned, biting the hard bud as his hands found the Italian's rear.

Italy squeezed his eyes closed. "Germany..."

"Italy, Gott Italy..." one of the German's hands slipped in between them to where the Italian's rock hard penis was pressing firmly against him. He flicked his tongue rapidly against Italy's nipple as he rubbed harshly against his groin.

"Germany...mmm..." Italy moaned, pressing their pelvis' together as he bit into the side of his neck. His fingers dug into Germany's scalp, driving him insane and bringing chills up his spine. Germany's eyes started to water as he felt Italy's arousal grind with his.

"I love you..." Germany growled, teeth against his chest. "…need you, Italy…"

"I love you too..." Italy breathed, forcing the German's chin up to slam their lips together.

Germany haphazardly kissed him back as he felt his shirt being pulled away. "Missed you, missed this..." he murmured through the kisses, forcing his hands into the back of the Italian's pants he clamped his fingers tightly into his rear end. "Italy I...I want to fuck you so badly..." he growled, pulling apart the Italian's cheeks he teased his opening with a finger, rubbing almost brutally.

Italy gasped, shuddering as he pushed back against that finger. "Oh God sì, sì Germany..." Germany hurriedly began making quick work of his pants with his other hand, working furiously on the belt whilst Italy started doing the same with his own, trembling fingers trying desperately to rid himself of the restrictive clothing.

"Germany were you okay finding the...wine..."

Italy and Germany froze rigid in their position at the sudden invasion of a new voice. The Italian pushed himself off the German's lap as he turned to stare at the figure stood at the foot of the stairs, watching them with heartbroken eyes. Italy hurriedly scrambled to his feet, trying to re-secure his pants. "Spain! This isn't...this isn't..." he stammered, stumbling over the German's legs who was still sprawled out on the floor half undressed.

Spain just shook his head, tears starting to fill his eyes. "...I knew it." he whispered darkly, his hand gripping the banisters starting to shake. "I always knew I could never replace him!" he shot angrily at the pair of them as he turned and fled back upstairs, bursting into tears.

"Spain wait!" Italy cried, grabbing his shirt from the cellar floor he bolted after him; Germany followed suit, pulling on his shirt and belt as he raced up the flight of stairs after them. Spain burst into the kitchen, threading his hands into his brunette locks as he sobbed, bracing one hand against the counter. Italy bit his lip, sliding over to him. "Spain...Spain I'm so sorry..." he whispered, tentatively placing a hand on his back.

Spain pulled away, desperately scrubbing his eyes. "I can't believe it...so this is why you wanted to invite him over!" he snapped as the German appeared sheepishly in the doorway.

"What? No! Inviting him was your idea!" Italy cried, hurriedly fixing the buttons on his shirt that were lopsided. "I didn't plan for this to happen!"

"But you did want it to happen!" Spain shot at him, gripping the back of his head as he backed into the table. "I see how blind I was now..."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Romano demanded, suddenly pushing his way past Germany into the kitchen, glaring around at them all.

"Italy und I were just about to have sex." Germany growled at Romano. "I might as be honest seeing as you two never were with us." he added to Spain and Italy.

"What?" Romano bellowed, slapping Germany in the chest. "What the hell!? You bastard!"

"Shut up Romano!" Germany yelled, shoving him away. "You don't care! You're only pissed off because you weren't up here doing the exact same thing with Spain! Like we all know you want to!"

Romano blushed furiously, glaring at the blond. "That is NOT true!"

"Shut up all of you!" Spain dropped his head into his hands, shaking his head. "I can't handle this..."

"You mean like we had to handle it when you did it to us?" Germany snapped.

"So what this was just some stupid ass revenge thing?" Romano glowered, hitting Germany on the arm. "You're an idiot!"

"Oh God..." Italy groaned. "This is a nightmare..."

Back in the dining room the rest of the guests were sat completely still in their seats, staring down at their empty plates as they listened to the conversation blaring from the kitchen in yells. France had his hands clamped down over Quebec's ears whilst England was trying, and failing, to start a conversation of their own to block out the noise.

Dresden caught her brother's eyes across the table, staring over at him with concern. "...what's happening?" she whispered, wincing when she heard her German father yell something about Spain being a home wrecker.

"I don't know..." Milan murmured, glancing anxiously up at his British father sat next to him.

"Daddy..." Nebraska whined from England's other side. "They're hurting my ears."

"Yes, mine too." England said, glancing down at the wrist watch still sat on the table. "...and on an unrelated note I would just like to state that it is now half past seven, shall we all go outside for a bit while those lot shout it out?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah...I don't really think they're argument is appropriate with kids in the house." America muttered, hurriedly ushering Nebraska out of the room just as Romano started using the F word, screaming it loudly from the kitchen.

Dresden went to follow after France and his family as they headed for the back door but Milan grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Dresden! Come this way!" he hissed, tugging her in the opposite direction towards the staircase.

The twins raced upstairs to their bedroom where Milan quickly shut the door behind them, racing over to his bed. Dresden watched him in confusion. "What's going on Milan? Why are my daddies yelling?" she asked, cautiously approaching him.

Milan dug a hand under his pillow, biting his lip. "I don't know, but we're going home." he said, pulling away and brandishing a piece of parchment in his sister's face. "Yes! Daddy left it for us!"

"What?"

"Daddy talked to me today, and told me not to mess with magic, and that he was going to leave a spell for us to get home!" Milan announced, unfolding the brown parchment.

Dresden stared at him. "What? How did unice England know?"

"I don't know, but my daddy is magic isn't he?" Milan said with a smile, kneeling down on the carpet.

"Sì...so does that mean we're not doing anything about England's baby?" she asked as she slowly leant down opposite him.

Milan faltered slightly, then slowly shook his head. "No...it was bad to try, I...I understand now..." he muttered softly, glancing down at the counter spell. "Okay, let's-oh!" he shot up again and ran to the corner of the room, digging through a pile of toys until he located his dad's hidden magic book. "Come on, we're going home." Milan dropped the book in between the two of them, placing the new spell on top. "Ready?"

Dresden nodded slowly, taking her brother's hands. "You promise everything will go back?" she asked.

"Daddy said it will...we gots to trust him." Milan said, smiling certainly. "Okay..." he didn't think he'd have to concentrate his thoughts on anything this time, the spell was a load of gibberish just like the previous one, but the structure and wording was different...it was definitely a counter spell. Milan took a deep breath, slowly starting to speak the words on the piece of parchment as he clung tightly to his sisters hands.

In a matter of seconds the soft carpet beneath their knees begun to shake, Dresden's hands tightened on his own and he kept a firm grip event as the shaking increased and a burst of white light broke through the room, dazzlingly them with a blinding shine. The light grew ever steadily stronger, it was similar to the previous time but he swore he could hear distant voice, muffled words of nonsense as if a video tape was being played in reverse. Milan kept his eyes open, desperately chanting the strange spell over and over until the children were sent flying through the air, through nothingness; Dresden's screams of terror were drowned out by the roaring in Milan's ears until finally, the twins landed with a thud, on hard wooden floorboards.

* * *

**This is so long o_0...I guess that's a good excuse this took a while right? D:**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Oh yeah I've put a poll on my profile about this story asknig who your favourite kid is if you want to check it out, for funsies :)**


	19. End of an Era

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Chapter 19 - End of an Era**

* * *

"Did...did it work?"

Milan tugged on his sister's hand to make sure she was still there, he had his eyes squinted tightly closed and could only assume Dresden was the same. The young boy patted the cold, hard floorboards beneath him and slowly peeked out of one eye. "Yeah...yeah it did!" he cried ecstatically when the familiar sight of his cellar, his British fathers' magic room, came into view. He and his sister were sprawled out on the floor exactly where they had been when they left, in the centre of the white markings chalked across the floorboards, his dad's magic book lay open between them.

Dresden slowly let go of her brother's hands, peeling open her own eyes she drew in a sigh of relief. "Yay! I'm so glad!" she beamed, jumping to her feet as she gazed around the dark room. "This is our universe sì?" she added slightly anxiously.

Milan got to his feet, heaving the book into his arms he hurriedly closed it and went to place it back on its pedestal beneath the shelves at the back of the cellar. "Must be, my daddy wouldn't let us down." he said determinedly, smoothing the book's leather case before hopping down off the stool once he'd put it back in its rightful place. "Come on!" he gabbed quietly, grabbing Dresden's hand he led them to the narrow staircase that led up to the ground floor of his house.

At first the twins raced at lightening speed to reach the slightly open doorway that waited for them at the top, but as they reached the last few steps they slowed right the way down into a curious creep. Milan pressed his head in between the gap of the door, biting his lip slightly as he stared into the hallway. He and Dresden held their breath, they could clearly hear the soft murmurs of a conversation going on in the kitchen, just mere feet from where they were stood. Losing patience, Dresden nudged her brother forward into the hallway and quickly followed, shutting the door a little too loudly closed behind them. Milan only just managed to get the rusty latch back in place, securing the door, before Dresden grabbed his arm and yanked him at full speed towards the kitchen door.

"Daddy!" Dresden burst noisily into the kitchen where her father's, Milan's father's, France, Canada and Quebec were all congregated. The little girl ran at full speed towards her dads, launching herself into Germany's legs. "You're here! I missed you!" she cried, bursting suddenly into tears.

Milan took one look at his dads, they were staring at him from where they stood by the fridge. England still had tears in his eyes, exactly as they'd left him before he and his sister disappeared, with the American trying to consol him. The young boy felt his bottom lip tremble, and before he could stop himself he'd done the exact same as his sister, and thrown himself into England's legs, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Dresden what's wrong?" Germany asked, deeply concerned as he bent down and lifted the crying child up into his arms.

"Is everything okay?" Italy gently rubbed her back, glancing up at his husband worriedly.

The young girl sobbed even harder to hear her dads use her real name. "D-Do you love d-daddy?" Dresden choked out, reaching over from the German's arms to tug at Italy's sleeve.

Italy stared at her confusion. "Dresden what are talking about?"

Dresden sobbed even harder, burrowing into the German's neck. "Do you love daddy!? Whose...whose Madrid? Is uncie Japan okay!?"

"Dresden!" Italy said firmly, gently wrenching her away from the German so he could look into her weepy eyes. "Dresden, Madrid is your cousin he's Spain and Romano's son, Japan is fine he's out of hospital now, and of course I love daddy!" he insisted, shaking his head. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, softly ruffling her wavy hair.

Dresden sniffled loudly, rubbing at her eyes. "R-Really?"

Italy nodded, giving Germany a quick kiss on the lips. "Sì...what's the matter sweetie, why are you so upset?" he asked gently, carefully lifting Dresden into his arms, cuddling her close.

"Princess, have you gotten yourself all worked up?" Germany murmured, joining in the cuddle, glancing anxiously at Italy.

England stared down at the small child sobbing at his knees, he bit his lip, bending down and enveloping Milan in a hug. "Milan..." he said softly, gently rubbing the back of his neck. "...are you okay?"

America stared at the German. "Dude what on earth did you say to those two upstairs?" he asked in bewilderment.

Germany slowly shook his head, looking just as confused as the rest. "Nothing to upset them like this I swear." he muttered, still trying to calm his daughter down as she cried into Italy's chest.

England slowly stood back up with Milan in his arms, where America immediately took him from his husband. "Dude don't, you're pregnant." he scorned him lightly before turning his attention to his sobbing son. "Milan...what's up? Are you upset because daddy and I yelled at you?" he asked gently.

England hurriedly wiped away his tears, pressing a soft kiss to top of Milan's head. "Milan we're sorry we yelled..."

"Maybe we should cut this get together short." Germany said, taking Dresden back from his husband. "They seem a little worked up."

"Oui, maybe that would be best." France said with a sad smile, handing Quebec over to Canada.

"Okay...we'll re-schedule for another time alright guys." America said, gently bouncing Milan in his arms as he continued to whimper into his shoulder.

Italy nodded, snuggling Dresden close. "Grazie, we'll give you a call some time."

**~0~**

"What the heck was up with Milan today?" America asked, pulling on a comfy t-shirt ready for bed; his son had spent the rest of the day locked in his bedroom ever since his strange outburst in the kitchen. "...Dresden too, she was the same."

"Probably just a reaction from the whole baby thing...and us yelling at him." England said softly with a sigh, picking up his pyjama top. "Do you think we were too harsh on him?"

"A little...he was being rude to you though, but I guess the guys are right...he's just upset about the baby." America muttered softly, drawing the curtains of their bedroom closed. He jumped slightly when he heard a deep rumble from overhead, and drew them open again to stare outside. "Damn, I think that was thunder..."

England smiled slightly. "I love thunder storms."

"I hate them." America said with a shudder, quickly drawing them closed again as a fork of lighting ripped through the sky.

The Brit slowly sank down on their bed, slipping his shirt on he started to slowly button it up. "I'll go and put Milan to bed in a minute."

America nodded, heading into their ensuit. "Alright, but call me if he starts crying again alright? I think it's about time we set the record straight." he said, disappearing into the bathroom to clean his teeth.

England finished buttoning up his light blue pyjama top and leant back into the soft pillows of his and America's double bed, sighing softly. He heard America drop his toothbrush in the bathroom in shock when anther boom a thunder exploded over the house and the Brit smirked slightly. It always amazed him how his husband could be so obsessed with wanting to be the hero of his world, defend him to hill and take care of him...yet he was frightened rigid by a little thunder that was completely harmless. England himself loved it, the way the beautiful light struck through the dark sky, and the thunder rumbled and shook as if the heaven themselves were opening.

"...daddy?"

The Brit looked up, in the open doorway of the bedroom Milan was stood awkwardly in his superman pyjamas, biting his thumb as he stared at the floor. England sat up properly, smiling over at him. "...are you okay Milan?"

Milan opened his mouth to speak but another wave of thunder exploded overhead and the boy squeaked, diving onto the bed into the Brit's arms. He had undoubtedly inherited his American father's fear; England lifted Milan onto his lap, cuddling him close. "Hey...it's just thunder." he said gently, rocking him. "It's okay..."

Milan bit his lip, nuzzling into the Brit's shoulder. Having gotten back to the real universe, he'd been so relieved that he'd completely forgotten and overlooked the state in which he and his sister had left it. He'd thrown such a temper tantrum about the baby he'd upset his British father to the point of tears, and said such horrible things to both his fathers. Milan felt awful, especially considering how forgiving they were being; what right did he have to freak out and to try and go back in time to stop them from having this baby? It wasn't right, seeing his fathers with another child had made him realise it now...they hadn't told Nebraska about the baby because they were sure he'd react badly to it, in the same way Milan actually did react. But they'd told him about the baby in this real universe, because they thought he was mature enough to handle it...

"Daddy..." Milan mumbled softly, gazing up at the Brit from his lap.

England gently ran his hand through his son's blond locks, smiling slightly. "Yes?"

Milan bit his lip, scrubbing at his deep amber eyes. "...I'm sorry."

England stared down at him, gently pulling him into a tight hug. "Milan..." he murmured softly, feeling himself starting to tear up all over again. "It's okay...you don't need to apologise."

"I'm sorry I upset you daddy..." Milan mumbled, curling up in the Brit's chest, shivering slightly as thunder ripped through the sky again.

England bit his lip, kissing the top of his son's head as a couple of tears ran down his face. "It's okay Milan, you had every right to be upset."

"Dude it's really picking up out there." America said, emerging from the bathroom. He smiled slightly when he saw his son cuddled up to the Brit. "Hey little guy...you okay?"

Before Milan could answer a crash of thunder burst through the sky and both America and Milan squealed, diving into the bed and hiding underneath the covers. England smirked slightly, rolling his eyes. "You guys are so ridiculous..." he muttered, gently patting the shivering lumps under the quilt.

America slowly poked his head out from beneath the covers, smiling bashfully. "Yeah...totally fine." he sat up again, gently pulling Milan onto his lap. "You okay dude?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah...I'm sorry dad." Milan said softly, leaning back into his father's chest.

England scooted closer to them, joining in the cuddle. "Hey Milan, your dad and I need to talk to you about something." he said gently.

America nodded, slipping an arm around the Brit's waist, hitching Milan up onto both of their laps. "Yeah, dude we wanna straighten out this whole baby business."

Milan nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"Milan, you know we love you, don't you?" England inquired gently, taking hold of one of his hands.

"...yeah." Milan whispered, playing with the Brit's hand.

"And you know that'll never change right? No matter what happens." America asserted, ruffling the boy's slicked back hair out of shape.

"...and just because Italy gave birth to you doesn't make you any less ours." England said firmly. "You need to know that we will never love this child more than we love you." he placed a hand on his flat stomach.

"We'll love you both just the same, because family isn't about blood." America said, cuddling him close. "You're our son and we love you, right?"

Milan nodded. "Yeah..." he beamed up at his dad. "I love you too."

Another crash from outside had America and Milan taking cover under the quilt again and the Brit snorted, slowly lying down. "Do you want to sleep with us tonight Milan?" he asked softly, holding out his arms. Milan nodded, hugging England tightly beneath the covers whilst the American wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Night you two." America muttered softly, yawning slightly as he cuddled them close.

"Nigh dad, night daddy..." Milan mumbled tiredly, snuggling into England's chest he closed his eyes; for the first time in weeks, he felt like he was part of the right family.

**~5 months later~**

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Daddy! Can we open presents now?"

"Yeah presents! Presents now!"

"Can we open presents papa?"

"Daddy..."

Everyone rolled their eyes as their children clamoured at their feet, desperately eyeing the giant shimmering Christmas tree that glittered in the corner of France's living room in his Paris chateau. England smiled slightly, ruffling his son's hair. "Okay okay, you can open your presents now."

"YAY!" the children all screamed, racing across the carpet they dived onto their knees at the foot of the tree, dragging their individual presents towards them, even Madrid was acting more excitable and jumpy than usual, following his cousins to the tree to tear at the wrapping paper on their presents.

England smiled warmly, leaning back into the sofa with a soft sigh. "Honestly, those kids..." he murmured, letting his eyes drift closed as he gently rubbed his large bump that was protruding from out of his sweater vest.

Canada smiled softly from the armchair where he was sat of France's lap. "Are you okay England, do you want a glass of water?"

"No I'm fine, I've got my tea." England said, leaning forward towards the coffee table to grab it.

"Dude..." America slapped his hand lightly, carefully lifting the tea cup for him. "Seriously, you look ready to burst! I'm not letting you move a muscle til' the baby's born." he said firmly.

England rolled his eyes fondly, taking his tea from his husband. "I can cope just fine." he said even as he wheezed out from the strain of leaning forward.

"It must be pretty soon until you go into labour hai?" Japan interjected from the carpet where he sat next to Greece, holding Athens up against his chest on his lap.

"Two weeks." England said with a smile. "Time has just flown by..."

"It'll be so cute." Italy said happily from America's left, curled up with his legs resting on top of the German's lap.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Spain asked, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"Nah we're gonna let it be a surprise, more fun that way." America beamed, kissing the tip of England's nose.

"We liked knowing." Greece murmured softly, smiling as his daughter grabbed hold of his finger, gurgling happily. "It meant we could get her bedroom all done up in pink."

"A little sexist though." Japan pointed out, kissing the top of his daughter's head, brushing through her soft wispy black hair with the tips of his fingers. "She may not like pink when she's older."

"We've got a cradle set up our room." England told them, taking a sip of tea. "We're going to move it into Milan's room though when the baby is a year old or so."

"Yay!" The adults glanced up as Dresden came racing towards them, clutching a bright pink, sparkly tutu to her chest. "Thank you daddy!" she cried, throwing herself into her father's lap. "Grazie! Danke!"

Germany smirked slightly, ruffling her hair. "You're welcome princess."

"What did you get awesome princess?" Prussia asked, appearing in the living room doorway with Hungary on his arm who was carrying a plate of freshly made cookies.

Dresden hopped down from the sofa, brandishing her outfit for everyone to see. "Lookie! Daddy got me a tutu! Now I can be a fairy princess ballet dancer!" she sang happily, twirling on the spot and almost falling into the coffee table.

"Careful." France held out an arm to steady her, smirking slightly. "You may need a little more practice."

"I think she'll look adorable." Hungary said with a smile, setting the plate down on the table before settling herself on the sofa beside Germany. "I hope ours is as cute as your little girl..." she said wistfully, placing a hand on her slight baby bump, which was nowhere near as large as England's was.

Prussia jumped up onto the arm of the sofa, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "No way, cause we're having a boy!" he announced with a grin. "An awesome son, just like his daddy!"

"You found out it's a boy?" Spain asked excitedly, jumping up behind Prussia.

Hungary rolled her eyes. "No he's just hoping, and he'll be very disappointed if it turns out to be a girl." she added.

"Suddenly you don't seem so freaked out about the idea of having kids, bruder." Germany said with a smirk, holding out the tutu for his daughter to step into, she grabbed onto his arms to steady herself as she climbed into it.

Prussia waved a dismissive hand at his brother. "Ahh shut up West, I'll make a way more awesome dad than you!"

Dresden giggled shrilly, spinning around in the tutu and watching as the skirt flew out at her waist. "Yay! So pretty!" she piped, skipping around the living room.

"Look what I got!" Milan called to his sister, holding up a black, silk cape. He threw it over his back and tied it haphazardly around his neck, laughing slightly as he joined Dresden in running around the room, the cape billowing behind him.

America watched him, chuckling slightly. "Dude you got him a cape?" he asked the Brit.

England smirked slightly, shrugging. "Well why not? He seems to be quite taken with practising magic..."

Milan laughed, bounding up to the sofa he hugged England gently around his large stomach. "Thanks daddy! It's so cool I'm like a wizard!"

Romano wandered over to the Christmas tree when he saw Madrid was still struggling with his own present, unable to unwrap it with the ribbon tied so tightly around the parcel. "Here Madrid." the Italian yanked the ribbon off so his son could peel the paper off the present.

"...grazie." Madrid murmured, smiling slightly up at his dad. He pulled off the bright blue paper from the oddly shaped present to reveal a soft brown cuddly turtle, it had a cute little smile and the shell lit up when it was squeezed. The little boy smiled, cuddling into Romano's chest with the turtle in his arms. "...thank you daddy."

Spain beamed, wandering over to them. "Do you like it little churro? Isn't it just precious!" he laughed, ruffling his son's dark hair.

Madrid nodded, hugging the Spaniard's legs with one arm, his other kept securely around his turtle. "Sí..."

Quebec had been so busy admiring the large French literature book she'd unwrapped she'd completely forgotten everything else that was going on.

She clutched the book tightly to her chest as she raced over to the armchair, smiling up at her parents. "Merci papa!"

France smiled, bending down and lifting Quebec up to sit on his lap along with Canada. "Do you like it mon cher? It's one of my favourites."

Quebec nodding, carefully opening the red leather bound book. "Oui...I can't read it all though." she said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she squinted at the French writing.

"Well it can help you learn your French." Canada told her, gently ruffling her blonde curls.

Dresden stopped dancing around the room, stumbling slightly with dizziness, she giggled, grabbing a handful of cookies from the table. "I love Christmas!" she sang, holding out a cookie to her brother as he sped past.

Milan beamed, taking a large bite. "Me too! Lots of presents and we get to see everyone!"

"Sì..." Dresden leant towards her brother, speaking quietly. "...and everything is the way it should be, you'll be getting your new brother or sister soon."

"Yeah...it'll be great." Milan said with a grin, shoving the rest of the cookie into his mouth. Over the last few months he'd warmed immensely to the idea of a new sibling, now that he was assured his parents could never love it more than they loved him, he was actually rather looking forward to it.

Dresden laughed, skipping back to the tree she grabbed another, rather heavy parcel with holes in the wrapping paper. "This one is for Athens!" she announced, reading the label; the young girl ran to the sofa, carefully carrying the box. "Daddy can I open this one for her? Please please please!"

Germany smiled, tapping her on the nose. "I think you'll have to ask uncle Japan."

Dresden spun around, diving onto the carpet by Japan and Greece, holding out the present. "Can I? Can I open it for her uncie Japan please?" she begged.

Japan smiled and Greece chuckled a little. "Hai, of course you can." the Asian said, gently bouncing Athens on his lap as she gurgled and giggled.

Greece took the box from Dresden and laid it carefully of the floor. "I got her this, but be careful when you open it." he said gently.

Dresden beamed, immediately tearing at the paper to get the present to see what it was. She had unwrapped what looked like an animal carrier of some kind; the young girl gasped when she heard a tiny mewl from within the carrier and she squealed. "You got her a kitty!" she screamed loudly, startling everyone in the room.

Germany dived down onto the carpet, gently tugging Dresden away from the carrier as Greece went to open it. "Shhh princess, don't frighten it."

"You really got her a cat?" America asked incredulously, laughing slightly.

Greece nodded, gently lifting a soft grey kitten with big blue eyes out of the animal carrier, holding it out on his hand. "Yeah...I thought she might like it."

Japan smirked slightly. "I think that was a present for you Greece." he said, chuckling slightly; he held out Athens very tentatively towards the kitten. Athens's large green eyes stared at the animal in her father's hand, she gurgled happy, waving one of her little hands out towards it.

Greece smiled, softly stroking a finger down the kitten's soft back. "I'll let her name him when she can talk..."

Dresden stared awestruck at the kitten, holding out her hands towards the Grecian. "Can I hold the kitty? Please!"

Germany nodded towards Greece for him to hand it over to her. "Be gentle with it Dresden." he warned softly.

Dresden nodded determinedly, gasping softly when the soft kitten was pressed into her hands. "It's so cute..." she breathed, beaming up at her German father. "Daddy look! Can I have one?"

Germany smirked slightly, rolling his eyes. "Maybe next year, princess."

"Hmph!" Italy pouted from the sofa. "You promised me years ago I could have a kitty."

Germany glanced back with a quirked eyebrow. "Ja well you're not mein little princess, so you don't get a kitty."

Italy stuck is tongue out at the German and Hungary laughed. England smiled, leaning tiredly into his husband's shoulder. "Christmas is so wonderful when we're all together.." he murmured softly.

"Ja it is nice." Germany agreed, carefully handing the kitten back over to Greece, Dresden frowned sadly.

"It'll be even better next year." Prussia said, beaming. "We'll have two more kiddies!" he leant down, kissing Hungary's bump through her maternity dress.

America beamed, ruffling England's hair. "It'll be so amazing...it's so soon I can't wait!"

"Well when it does happen, we'll be there for you guys." Germany said, smiling over at them.

"Sì! Me too!" Dresden chirped up from Germany's lap, giggling slightly.

Milan smiled, hugging his sister; the German ruffled his hair, slicking it back for him. "You excited for your new sibling Milan?" he asked, pulling the young boy onto his lap with Dresden.

Milan nodding, beaming up at him. "Sure am Ger-...dad." he corrected himself. He glanced back at England and America, shrugging slightly in answer to their stares. "I wanna call him and Italy dad, I like it better."

America looked a little unsure before smiling, shrugging slightly. "Sure buddy, whatever you want."

**~2 weeks later~**

Milan bit his lip, jumping up from his seat for about the tenth time; he paced down the corridor a little before spinning back around, running back to his seat. Dresden grabbed hold of her brother's hand from the seat next to his, squeezing it reassuringly. The young boy smiled weakly, staring down the long hospital corridor with worry in his eyes.

Germany glanced up from where he was leaning against the wall, smiling at the child. "Are you okay Milan?" he asked.

Milan looked up, "Yeah...I'm okay." he answered quietly.

Italy pocketed his phone, taking a seat next to Dresden. "I just text France and Canada to let them know, I don't think they had time to call them." he said to the German; the Italian grinned down at the children, ruffling their hair. "Isn't this exciting? England is having his baby right now!"

"Daddy sounded like he was hurting..." Milan murmured softly, curling up on the uncomfortable plastic seat; he shuddered slightly as he thought back to the painful look his father had on his face just under an hour ago in the kitchen when he'd dropped his tea all over the floor, screaming into the other room for America to take him to hospital.

Germany knelt down in front of him, gently patting his arm. "He'll be okay Milan, going into labour isn't the most enjoyable thing in the world, but when it's all over and you have your new brother or sister it'll be worth it." he said certainly, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Milan smiled at the German, nodding. "Yeah...I wonder what it'll be..."

"I hope it's not a girl." Dresden said, nudging her brother. "Because I want to be your only sister!"

"Excuse me?" a nurse suddenly appeared in the corridor, smiling cheerily at them. "Are you friends of Mr England and Mr America?"

"Ja, und this is their son." Germany said as he stood up, indicating to the little boy sat in front of him.

Milan jumped down from the chairs with his sister, stood shaking a little; the nurse smiled warmly, leaning down towards him. "You must be Milan." she said questioningly, he nodded up at her. "Well Milan your daddy has just had a lovely baby boy, and I've been told to come and fetch you because your daddies would like you to meet him."

Milan stared at her with wide eyes. "...a boy?" he gasped.

"A baby brother!" Dresden giggled slightly, grabbing his arm. "Come on Milan let's go see!"

"Dresden." Germany stopped her before she could follow after. "I think Milan needs to go on his own for a moment, we can go and see the baby in a minute okay?"

Milan looked a little lost as the nurse gently took his hand and started leading him down the long corridor, he stared round at his sister slightly helplessly. He bit his lip, feeling strangely nervous as he followed the nurse along until they came to a door of a patient's room, where the nurse knocked softly before gently pushing it open.

"Mr England, Mr America, I've got your son here..."

Milan peeked round the nurse's legs as he edged into the room, gasping slightly at the sight in front of him. His British father was sat up in the hospital bed, clutching a bundle to his chest in a light blue blanket. America was sat right by his side, staring awestruck at the baby in his husband's arms, tears were raining down both of their faces and the Brit looked completely drained of energy, he only had enough to cling onto the child in his arms.

America dabbed at his eyes beneath his glasses, smiling warily over at Milan. "Hey dude...come say hello to your little brother." he said softly.

Milan tentatively shuffled over to the bed, stretching up on his tiptoes to see. The American leant over the side of the bed, grabbing Milan under the armpits he heaved him up onto the bed to sit bedside England.

England smiled tiredly at the young boy, his sweaty hair frayed out against the pillow and his face was rather red; however the large stomach that had been prominent for the last few months was gone. The Brit rested the bundle carefully on his lap so Milan could lean over for a better look. The baby had the tiniest wisp of pale blond hair, similar to that of Milan's, and deep pools of blue eyes that stared up at him. Milan blinked slowly, his mouth hanging open in shock at the sight of his baby brother.

America smiled, kissing the top of Milan's head. "Isn't he beautiful?" he muttered.

Milan nodded slowly, holding out a slightly shaking hand to touch the baby's own that was resting on top of its blanket. The tiny fingers uncurled themselves and clung onto Milan's finger, squeezing tightly. Milan squeaked a little in surprise, before smiling. "Look daddy, he knows who I am!" he whispered excitedly, waggling his finger slightly.

England smiled, gently sliding his fingers through Milan's hair. "Of course he does...he's your little brother." he murmured softly.

America carefully took the bundle off England's lap, holding him close. He had a big goofy smile on his face as he stared down at the baby. "Dude...hey, we still need a name." he said suddenly, looking up at them.

England nodded slowly, "Yes...Milan, do you have an idea for a name?" he asked quietly.

Milan wiggled his finger, smiling slightly as the baby was still clinging to it tightly. "Umm..." he murmured.

"Hey, how about Nebraska?" America suggested, grinning slightly. "That's a cool name."

"No!" Milan barked suddenly, making his fathers jump. "I mean um...I think we should give him a different name." he muttered awkwardly.

"What name do you think then?" England asked softly, taking the baby back from the American; he gently kissed the top of his head, cuddling him close.

Milan bit his lip, thinking hard. "Umm...how about, um..." he thought back, trying to recall the map of Britain and the United States. "I like...Wov...Wover...um..." he stuttered, the name was on the tip of his tongue...

England looked up curiously. "You mean...Wolverhampton?" he asked.

Milan nodded, beaming at him. "Yeah! It's a cool name, then I can call him Wolf!" the young boy announced, laughing slightly.

America joined in the laughter. "Hey yeah! That is pretty cool...alright then." he declared, grinning down at the child in England's arms. "Wolverhampton...dude I didn't know you had any cities with cool names." he added to his husband.

England smiled, rolling his eyes. "It's not all sleepy villages you know..." he yawned, letting his eyes drift closed. "...speaking of which..." he breathed, half asleep.

America smiled, gently taking the child back from him. "You go to sleep honey, okay?" the American kissed the Brit's lips softly just before he drifted off into a doze.

"America, England?" Germany's voice came from the other side of the door, he and Italy quietly entered the room, the German carrying Dresden in his arms.

Italy gasped softly at the sight of the bundle, squealing silently. "Is that him? Oh wow congrats you guys!" he beamed, clapping his hands together.

"Shh..." Germany hushed him gently, nodding to the snoozing Brit.

Dresden wriggled free of the German's hold so she could hop onto the bed beside Milan. "Can I see the baby?" she asked the American, bubbling with anticipation.

America smiled. "Sure." he carefully help out Wolverhampton towards the twins, pushing back the blanket from his tiny face so they could see.

"Aww he's so cute!" Dresden cooed, gazing down at him. "Milan he's got your finger."

"Yeah he won't let go!" Milan said, laughing slightly as he swung his finger back and forth. "Dude...when he's older I'm gonna teach him how to play baseball!"

Italy and Germany wandered over to the edge of the bed to see the child. "Congratulations." Germany said to the American, shaking his hand. "It's taken you a long time but you finally have your own kid."

"We already had a great kid." America said with a smile, kissing the side of Milan's head. "It's just now we've got two."

"I'm sure you two will get along great, right Milan?" Italy asked, slicking the blonds' hair back into place.

Milan smiled up at him with bright eyes. "Yeah dad! I've got an awesome twin sister, and an awesome little brother." he sang happily, taking Dresden's hand with the other hand that wasn't being clung onto by Wolverhampton. "And I love them both just the same."

* * *

**Yay for endings~ Just an epilogue to come, and if I can can I'll try and slip a lil Rochu into it since people seem to be confused as to what happened to them heh but yeah, so just one more chapter then I am done with this series...but hey I say that every sequel don't I? XD**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Also I think it's safe to say Dresden topped the poll, she's probably my favourite as well ^^**


	20. Epilogue

**Title: Love's Aftermath II**

**Pairings: Italy/Germany, England/America, Spain/Romano, France/Canada, Greece/Japan, Hungary/Prussia, Spain/Italy, Germany/Romano, Switzerland/Austria**

**Sequel to Love's Aftermath - They're no longer kids, but they've all got their own to deal with now. With their relationships being tested to the very limit and emotions pushed to the edge, did these guys ever get their act together?**

**Epilogue**

* * *

**~8 years later~**

"China?"

The tall Asian man glanced up from his tea to find his even taller husband's head poking through the doorway into the kitchen with a slightly anxious look on his face. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't have seen Kazan anywhere would you?" Russia asked with an innocent smile despite the concern he was trying to hide in his voice.

China narrowed his eyes. "Have you lost our daughter again?" he demanded, placing his tea cup down sharply.

Russia continued to smile, shaking his head and sending his shaggy grey hair swishing around his eyes. "No of course not, I've just...misplaced her."

China sighed, slowly getting to his feet. "Well I haven't seen her since I left her with you, how come you keep losing her when she is right in front of your eyes?" he asked irritably, sweeping past the Russian into the hall. "Kazan?" the Asian called as he started climbing the stairs.

"She's sneaky." Russia said defensively as he followed after.

China rolled his eyes, scouting across the landing, listening out for the giggles and tiny footsteps of their four year old daughter. "Kazan?" he opened the door to her bright pink, heavily themed Hello Kitty bedroom, glancing around.

"She won't be here, I was in here with her." Russia informed him, indicating to the doll's house on the floor with the little Hello Kitty figurines spread around the floor he had previously been playing with with their daughter.

"Then how did she go missing?" China asked in bewilderment, bending down to look under the bed.

Russia inclined his head as he watched him, still with a slight smile on his lips. "She's a sneaky one." China sighed, getting back to his feet, raising an eyebrow towards the Russian. The taller man just shrugged. "She's escaped you too."

"Yes, but not quite as often as she has with you." he muttered, storming past him out into the landing again; he stood in the middle of the corridor and bit his lip, straining to listen.

"She will be ok-"

"Shhh!" China hissed, waving a hand at Russia. He held his breath for a moment and then smiled triumphantly. "Our room." he said certainly, crossing to the bedroom at the other end of the landing. The Asian opened the door slowly and heard the distinct sound of a child drawing in breath, just as China had done, as if trying to stifle any noise; Russia cautiously followed along behind into his and China's shared bedroom. He watched curiously as his husband strolled casually towards their wardrobe, slid open the door and watched as their daughter came tumbling out amongst a pile of shoes and scarves, giggling up at her Chinese father.

"There she is." Russia said from the doorway with an air of relief.

China folded his arms against his chest, staring down disapprovingly at the little girl at his feet. "What were you doing in there?"

Kazan smiled, gazing back up at him. "Hiding from father." she said innocently, her deep violet eyes gleaming.

China sighed slightly. "Well don't hide from him, you scare us when you go missing." he told her firmly, leaning down to pick her up from where she was sprawled out on the carpet amongst the garments that had fallen out of the wardrobe.

Russia smiled, crossing the room towards them. "See she's fine." he said, ruffling his daughter's sleek, shiny dark brunette locks.

China batted his hand away, smoothing down her perfectly straight hair. "What if something had fallen on her in there?" he asked, exasperated.

"Like what?" Russia asked.

"Scarfs!" Kazan piped up in China's arms, brandishing a thick woollen scarf in front of her father's faces that she had dragged up from the floor. She smiled, pushing it into Russia's face to cover his eyes. "Snuggy warm scarf!"

Russia smiled softly, pulling it down from his eyes he wrapped the grey scarf around his neck. "Thank you Kazan."

China couldn't help but smile, gently tweaking the scarf around his neck. "You haven't worn that since school." he said softly.

"Da, I think I was wearing this the first time you kissed me." Russia murmured, leaning down slightly he let their noses brush lightly together. China smiled softly, closing the gap between them he pressed their lips together lovingly.

"Ewww..." Kazan covered her eyes, pulling a face.

Russia laughed slightly, taking her from China. "What's wrong little sunflower?" he asked, bouncing her in his arms.

China shook his head, gathering up the scarves and shoes from the floor and packing them back into the wardrobe. "I think I'll come and supervise you whilst you're with her." he said as he stood up again.

"She'll still find a way to escape anyway." Russia pointed out, holding her outside towards the Asian.

Kazan smiled over at China. "No escape, hide and seek!"

China sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes hide and seek, hide and seek when nobody else knows they're playing it..."

**~0~**

"Well here we are..."

Dresden gasped softly, grabbing onto her German father's arm. "Daddy it's even more beautiful than you told me it was..."

"Oh Germany, I think I'm going to cry..." Italy mewled, winding his arms around the German's other, burrowing his head into his forearm. "We're really back."

Germany smiled slightly, kissing the top of Italy's head. "Brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?" he said softly.

Italy nodded, blinking rapidly to stop the flow of happy tears as he gazed up as the towering building that stretched across the space in front of them. Surrounded by woodlands, encased in the fields of freshly cut grass and of many beautiful gardens that engulfed the building, red bricked with two large oak doors that allowed access to the school. It was big, beautiful and unbelievably familiar. Italy and Germany went strangely quiet, stood with their daughter just a little way from the steps up to the entrance beside their car; Dresden had a large pink travel case stood beside her and was jittering with nervous excitement as she gazed up along with her dads at Hetalia Academy.

The Italian sighed dreamily, managing to withhold any tears. "I can't believe we never graduated..." he muttered softly.

"Ja well that was your bruder's fault." Germany said, taking his husband's hand. "We could have stayed if he hadn't chased me away."

"Chased you away?" Dresden asked with a slight giggle. "You're not scared of uncle Romano are you daddy?"

Germany smirked slightly, ruffling her long chestnut hair. "Nein of course not...although he did call in reinforcements at the time." he added with slight a roll of the eyes.

"Well I'm glad you two get along now." Italy said happily, pecking him on the cheek.

Germany smiled, shaking his head. "...just about."

"Hey!" the three of them looked over to the source of the intrusion to see the head of Milan sticking out of the window of a large American car that pulled up beside their own car in front of the school; America and England were sat in the front with their youngest son on the Brit's lap whilst France and Canada were sat together in the back. Without giving much notice to the academy they'd pulled up by; the sixteen year old jumped hurriedly out of the beast of a machine and ran to envelop his twin sister in a hug. Dresden beamed, squealing slightly at the blond lifted her a few inches off the ground and spun around with her. "How you been Dres?" Milan asked her with a grin as he let her go.

"I've been good grazie! How exciting is this?" Dresden babbled giddily, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Italy smiled between the two of them, holding out his arms. "Ciao Milan!"

Milan grinned at his biological father, slinging his arms around the man's shoulders; the teenager now towered a good inch or two above the Italian and he ruffled the man's hair jokingly as they hugged. "Hey dad."

"How have you been, son?" Germany asked the blond, giving him a brief squeeze around the shoulders when he had released Italy.

"I've been great, thanks dad." Milan smiled up at the German, still not quite his height but it would only be a matter of time.

"You guys alright?" America asked as he strolled over to the group, holding onto Wolverhampton's hand and opening his arms out for hugs.

Milan glanced round at the car the American had emerged from with an alarmed expression. "Hang on dad I'll do that for you!" he called suddenly, rushing around to the back of the car where his British father was attempting to haul his suitcase out of the back. Milan took the heavy case from England and carried it over with ease to sit beside Dresden's whilst the Brit followed along sheepishly behind.

America grinned slightly. "Only sixteen and already much stronger than you."

"Oh shut up." England muttered, smiling slightly when he reached the rest. "Hello everyone...wow, big day finally here eh?"

"Yeah I thought we'd never get rid of them." America said jokingly, ruffling his son's messy hair.

Milan smiled, batting him away. "Ahh stop it dad, you know you're gonna miss me." he said cheesily, brushing a hand through his blond locks; the teen had long since stopped slicking his hair back into a Germany-like style and kept it swept forwards across his forehead, falling lightly into his big amber eyes.

"Oui, you will miss him in about a week America." France told him as he strolled casually hand in hand with Canada up to the group.

The Canadian nodded his agreement. "I started missing Quebec the second we got home." he said with a reluctant sigh, checking his watch. "Did you text her France?"

The Frenchman nodded, glancing at his phone. "Oui she's on her way down."

"What on earth...what are those guys doing here?" American asked, giving a sudden laugh of disbelief as another car crawled across the grass towards them, it pulled up beside the American's own and three people jumped out.

Italy beamed, rushing over to them. "Fratello! What are you doing here?" he blurted out, flinging himself around his brother.

Romano briefly patted him on the back, rolling his eyes. "What, you thought we'd just let our niece and nephew start at our old school and not come to wish them good luck?" he asked sceptically as he tugged himself free of the embrace.

Spain surged forwards to give Italy a hug. "Also we can have a look round the old place!" he told him giddily.

Italy smiled at them. "Aww grazie that's nice you guys! You didn't have to do that." the Italian was saying as he led his brother's family to join the rest.

Dresden bounded up to give her uncles a hug before skating past them to reach the rather anxious looking twelve year old who had trailed slowly along behind them and had stopped just short of the circle of people. "Ciao Madrid! It's nice of you to come and say goodbye to us." Dresden squeezed her cousin around the shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Madrid squeaked slightly at the sudden force. "...that's okay." he muttered softly, managing a slight smile. He tentatively brushed his curling dark hair out of his green eyes to stare up at the vast building in front of them. "...you'll really be staying here all by yourself?" he asked in quiet awe.

"Not quite, I'll be here to keep an eye on her." Milan said with a grin as he wandered over, patting the younger boy on the back; Dresden pulled a face at him behind his back. "You'll be here soon enough."

"...you two will be gone by then though." Madrid muttered despondently, twirling his large hair curl around on his finger.

"You'll be okay." Dresden assured him, giving his cheeks a squeeze. "You just got to smile more!" Madrid looked a little sceptical yet his mouth twitched upwards slightly into a sweet little innocent smile; Dresden squealed loudly and hugged him again. "You're so cute!"

Milan smirked slightly at the freaked out look on Madrid's face, gently prizing Dresden away from him. "Alright sis, calm yourself..."

"You guys really didn't need to come all this way." Germany said with a shake of the head as he pulled back from Spain's hug. He gave Romano a slight incline of the head and a pat on the shoulder, it was received with a rather bleak look from the Italian yet there was no protest from the man.

Spain laughed, sliding a hand into his matted hair. "Well if you think that's something you should see who else is turning up!"

England glanced over in confusion. "What?"

As if on cue, two more cars pulled up along side the others and more people emerged to join the rapidly growing group; six people, two adults and two children from each car. Germany couldn't help but grin as he raised his hands up over his head. "Cover you ears..." he warned the rest.

"JAPAN!" Italy screeched, launching himself into the Asian when he got in close enough range for him to see who it was.

Japan gave him a weary smile as he was forced to stumble a good few feet backwards with the strength of the hug. "Hello Italy, it's good to see you again." he said, slightly winded.

"You didn't have to come!" Italy asserted, beaming at the Asian.

"We wouldn't miss the chance to see this old place again." Greece said softly as he stepped back from the car, now carrying a young girl draped fast asleep across his back, a large grey cat curled around her shoulders like a fluffy scarf.

"Yeah West!" Prussia grinned at them as he bounced over to the group. "Didn't think we'd miss this did ya?" he held out his arms, enveloping the twins into a tight hug. "Got to say farewell to these two before they go off and grow up!"

"That will never happen uncle Prussia." Dresden said with a grin as he ruffled her hair.

Everyone's conversations were suddenly halted as the large doors to the academy entrance slowly squeaked open; a slim, pale skinned teenage girl with long blonde curls and a round pair of glasses appeared in the gap of the entrance. For a split second she just surveyed the group through her specs, squinting slightly as the bright sun in the sky obscured her vision. When she realised who the people at the bottom of the steps were the teen grinned, hurrying down to meet them where she threw herself into France and Canada.

"Papa!" Quebec cried happily, squeezing the two of them tightly in her arms.

Canada smiled, giving her a kiss on the head. "Hi maple, how's your term going?"

"Oui are you keeping up with your work?" France asked her, giving her a kiss as well.

Quebec nodded, smiling up at the two of them; being the oldest of the teenagers, the French-Canadian had been a student at Hetalia Academy for the last year by herself, glad that the twins would now be joining her for this year. She sidled up to them, giggling slightly. "Aww you two look very sweet in your uniforms."

"I think your skirt is a bit too short Dresden." Germany told her with a raised eyebrow, comparing the length of his daughter's with Quebec's own.

Dresden rolled her eyes dismissively. "It goes to my knees dad." she bent down and tugged at the hem of the deep maroon, pleated skirt, showing him what she meant.

Germany still didn't look convinced; England turned Milan to face him, tweaking the slightly ruffled, matching maroon ascot around his son's neck. "I don't remember being made to wear these things..." the Brit said thoughtfully.

America nodded. "Yeah they've totally redone the uniforms at this place."

Germany grunted slightly, brushing a hand across the back of Dresden's maroon blazer. "I think they look ridiculous." he muttered. "I mean who thought it a good idea for a school uniform to include a blazer for girls and an ascot for boys?"

"Those uniforms happened to be my idea." came a drawling voice from just above them.

The crowd looked up to see two familiar faces slowly making their way down the steps towards them. Hungary stared at the man who had just spoken, letting out a disbelieving laugh. "Austria!? Oh my gosh...when I heard you were the new headmaster here I thought that was just a silly rumour!"

Austria smiled warmly when he saw his ex, stepping down onto the grass in front of them all. "Not at all, it's been my school for many years now-well..." he glanced beside him at his husband who was giving him a rather dark look. "...our school."

"You know Mr Austria?" Quebec asked the Hungarian suddenly.

Hungary smiled faintly. "Yes, let's just say that we've...crossed paths."

Austria gave an awkward chuckle. "Well that's one way of-ow! Hey!" the Austrian jumped slightly, spinning around irritably to find a small, brown haired, red eyed boy had just kicked him in the back of the shins.

Hungary looked rather horrified. "Sopron!" she snapped. "Don't do that!"

Prussia snorted, turning away from the Hungarian as he tried, rather badly, to mask his amusement. Hungary glared at him as their son grinned and ran at his father's legs, grabbing onto him. "Got him!" the small child piped up.

Prussia grinned, ruffling his son's short, spiky hair. "Awesome!"

Hungary glared at the two of them before looking apologetically at Austria. "I am so, so sorry Austria." she said slowly, still looking mortified.

"It's fine." Austria muttered, eyeing the small child at Prussia's legs suspiciously.

Switzerland rolled his eyes. "Like father like son."

Austria shook his head, putting on a smile. "Right well are our two new students ready to come and take a look round?" he asked the twins who were now looking slightly anxious as well as excited.

"Sure Sir." Milan gave him a small nod and a smile before he hitched both his and Dresden's suitcase into his arms and started heaving them up the steps towards the main entrance.

Greece carefully placed Athens on the ground as she started to stir. "Hey, we're going into the school now." he said softly, tapping her on the head.

The soft cat suddenly slipped off from around her shoulders yet even with her eyes still closed the girl still managed to catch it before it fell and hit the floor. It mewled slightly in her arms before lazily crawling back onto her where it curled up around her neck once more. Athens opened her tired, green eyes to gaze up at her fathers, smiling slightly. "...where are we?" she asked dreamily.

Japan smiled. "We're at the academy, do you want to come and take a look around with us?" he asked his daughter even as they were all surging forwards with the rest of the group up the steps to the main entrance. Athens nodded slowly, brushing back her long, sleek black hair from her eyes; the cat almost fell again and complained with a straggled mewl as it clung onto the back of Athens' flowery purple dress, she didn't seem to even register the claws digging into her shoulder.

"Careful, don't drop Larry." Greece told her as they filed into the school building.

It was as if they'd stepped back in time. All of the countries stared in absolute awe as their former music teacher led them around the main rooms of the academy. Italy squealed and giggled hysterically every time he recognised something significant, such as the library where he remembered Germany grabbing onto his hand when they hadn't known each other for very long, and how it had made him feel all fuzzy inside (Germany had blushed furiously). Prussia, France and Spain had snorted with laughter as they pointed out the exact window they'd been licking one fateful afternoon and gotten in extreme trouble for (Madrid had seemed shocked and a little disturbed at his dad whilst Sopron had found it hysterical and attempted to climb the window pane to have a go himself before Hungary intervened.) America had insisted they see the gardens where he dragged England to his favourite spot where he use to serenade him from (which he tried to demonstrate before the Brit gave him a swift whack in the stomach.) Japan and Greece disappeared for a while and later told them they'd gone to one of the gardens where they had first met to reminisce.

Finally however they found themselves walking one by one up a long spiral staircase that led to a large wooden door, on top of which was carved the school's motto; 'Hetalia Academy, to teach acceptance and respect, is to unite the world.' Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as Quebec pulled open the door to her dormitory, which was once all of theirs.

"Oh mein..."

"Wow."

"Dude, hasn't changed a bit."

Little had changed over the years. Austria had kept the dormitory out of use to other students, as countries, this had been strictly theirs and inaccessible to normal students. Quebec had inherited her father's old room however last year when she'd joined. The faded flags were still pinned up on the doors, the French and Canadian one on one door, American and British on another...the fire place was still sat in front of an old sofa and arm chairs, it still had that wonderfully homey feeling to it. The adults immediately surged forwards to their old bedrooms, having to wait for Austria to unlock the doors for some of them as they'd been remained locked for years. Dresden followed her father's into the one with the Italian, German and Japanese flag pinned up on the door.

Three empty beds occupied the room, fresh sheets had been added to the middle one that waited for her and she propped her suitcase, that Milan had deposited at her feet, in front of the bed. Rather than sinking onto it miserably, as Italy had done on his first academy days, the young girl giggled excitedly and jumped up onto it, bouncing up and down as if it were a trampoline.

Germany sighed, about to tell her off when suddenly Italy joined her, holding onto his daughter's hands as they circled around the bed, jumping up and down. "I can't believe you're going to start school here!" Italy said loudly over the giggling.

Dresden beamed at him. "I'll be sure to graduate and not get pregnant and have to leave like you did dad!" she said with a laugh, jumping swiftly from one side of the bed to the other.

"You damn well better not." Germany growled suddenly, his eyebrows raised.

Dresden spun around and smiled at the German, suddenly leaping off the bed she collided straight into his chest, sending them both flying backwards into the wall. Germany gasped out in surprise, stumbling slightly under his teenage daughter's weight with his failed attempt to catch her. "Gott Dresden don't do that, you're too heavy." the German said with a wince as he gently pushed her backwards.

Dresden smiled, shrugging slightly. "You're right dad, I guess I'm not your little girl anymore." she said simply as she let go of him.

"Nein nein." Germany muttered, taking a gentle hold of her hands. He looked down seriously at his daughter, his blue eyes boring into the softer ones that matched his own. "You'll always be mein little girl." he gave her a brief kiss on the head, smiling warmly at the teen.

Italy cooed over them for a moment before something caught his eye, something pink and dusty stuffed down the side of the bed. He reached down towards it. "Ve? What's this..." he sat back up and held it out for them to see. There, scrunched up in a ball in his hands, were France's infamous pink rose patterned boxers.

The Italian burst out laughing and Germany shook his head, closing his eyes. "Dear Gott..."

"Ve? What's that?" Dresden asked, not sure whether to laugh or not.

"It's nothing princess." Germany muttered, lifting her suitcase onto the bed to help her unpack, he batted Italy away as he tried to dangle the boxers in his face. "Just a silly thing."

Dresden eventually became bored of unpacking and poked her head out into the dormitory again to see what everyone else was doing. By the sounds of things France and Spain were with their families in Quebec's room whilst everyone else had gone back downstairs again. Only England and Milan were in the dormitory, stood by the back of the sofa whilst America was unpacking in Milan's room with Wolverhampton.

"So what did you want dad?" Milan asked, shoving his hands into his blazer pockets.

England smiled at him, holding out something he had hidden behind his back. "I just wanted to give you something." he said quietly.

Milan took the heavy, wrapped up object curiously, it was a distinct shape. "A book right? For school?" he asked, holding up the rather large, rectangular shaped present.

England just continued to smile. "Open it."

Milan slowly undid the blue wrapping on the book, expecting it to be a dusty novel, probably Shakespeare, knowing his dad. He did not at all expect to find in his hands, a leather bound book of magic spells...England's, leather bound book of magic spells to be precise. Milan blinked slowly at it before he stared up at his dad. "What? You're...you're giving me this?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't need it now." England said quietly. "I've had enough time to practise spells and mess around with magic, getting myself, and others, into trouble...now it's your turn." he gently pushed the book into Milan's arms as he seemed almost hesitant, as if wanting to give it back.

Milan swallowed slightly, staring down at it. "Wow...I don't know what to say dad." he looked up, a grin slowly forming on his face. "Thank you."

England smiled, gently ruffling his hair. "You're welcome." he leant towards him to kiss his head, muttering softly. "Just promise me no more time travelling, alright?"

Milan grinned, laughing slightly. "Yeah, I promise dad."

England nodded. "Good, I'll go and see how your father and brother are getting on." he disappeared back into his old bedroom just as Dresden properly emerged from hers and bounded up to her brother.

"Oh dear, I'll have to watch out while I'm here if you've got that thing won't I?" she joked, pointing to the magic book in his arms.

Milan shrugged, beaming. "Hey if you're lucky I might teach you a thing or two."

Dresden shook her head. "Seriously though, don't even think about dragging me back in time with you again." she said with a slight shudder.

"Yeah...remember Nebraska?"

"Horrible child." Dresden confirmed, pulling a disgusted face.

"Glad he's not real anymore..." Milan muttered, his sister nodded. The twins had long since come to accept that their journey into the past was a big mistake, but a mistake they'd learnt from. When they were old enough, around thirteen, England had revealed to them that he did indeed know what they'd done, even if he wasn't entirely certain of the changes they'd made in the past and how they'd affected the future, just that they'd gone back in time via his spell book. When Milan recounted the story of him being Italy and Spain's son, and Germany and Romano being together England seemed shocked but then understood. After Dresden had revealed what she'd done in the past to change the future the Brit had shed some light on their questions, questions they'd wanted answers to for years.

It finally all made sense to them. It had been a little upsetting hearing about Italy and Spain's affair, especially for Dresden, but it made sense that in that alternate universe that they were together with the twins seeing as Italy and Germany never made up. They accepted that Italy had stayed with Spain purely for convenience, and that even though they were together, the Italian's heart would always have belonged to Germany, and Spain's to Romano's. The twins were glad to know the truth of what had happened, it made them just that more grateful for the reality they had now.

Half an hour or so later everyone was back outside in front of the academy, saying their final farewells to Quebec, Dresden and Milan. The teens were being subjected to many photos, hugs and kisses as the very large extended family said tearful goodbyes. Madrid had given them surprisingly enthusiastic hugs, Athens waved tiredly from where she was slumped on Greece's back again with Larry on her head and Sopron had squeezed all of them tightly around the legs.

Austria was giving the parents a final briefing on term start and end dates for the year and during this Germany moved away from the group, beckoning Milan over to him. "Milan."

The blond wandered over a little way from the group and stopped in front of him, lowering his voice slightly. "Yeah dad?"

Germany was giving him a rather serious look, arms folded across his chest. "You'll take care of your sister, won't you?" he said slowly, his eyes never breaking contact.

Milan stared vacantly for a moment before he broke into a smile; the smile faded quickly as the German didn't smile back, and he realised how serious his dad wanted the answer to be. "Yeah...of course I will, I'll look after Dresden don't you worry." Milan said certainly.

Germany nodded slowly. "Alright then." he held out his arms and gave the teen a firm hug, when he pulled back a smile was gracing his face. "You be good ja? Have fun, und keep on top of your work."

"Will do dad." Milan said with a grin, giving him a salute as he went to rejoin the group as Austria had finished his speech and he and Switzerland had disappeared back inside the school.

"Oh, Milan."

He glanced back at the German. "Yeah?"

Germany had that serious look on his face again. "You'll beat up any boy who comes within ten feet of her ja?"

Milan couldn't help but snort with laughter, managing to get a small smile out of the German. "Yeah, sure dad." he said with a shake of the head.

"You be good sweetie." Italy was saying tearfully to Dresden as he squeezed her tightly around the neck.

Dresden cuddled him back just as tight. "I will dad, promise."

"Have another good term maple, help these two settle in won't you?" Canada asked his daughter, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Oui of course." she smiled up at her dads as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Have fun!" Spain called from his car as he and his family were climbing into it.

"Be good." Hungary told them firmly, blowing them all a kiss.

"Don't be good!" Sopron yelled out the window of their car, Prussia laughed as he got into the front.

"Good luck with your studies." Japan bowed his head slightly before he too got into his car with his family.

One by one the cars started slowly rolling away, the horns beeping in the distance with their final goodbyes until only Germany, Italy, America and England were left with their children. Quebec hurried back into the academy whilst the twins had their last hugs and kisses with their parents.

Germany hugged Dresden so tightly it was a wonder she could breathe. "Have fun princess, be good und watch yourself okay?" he said assertively, kissing her gently on the head.

"Have fun buddy!" America said happily, clapping his son on the back.

"Remember what I told you Milan." England said slightly warningly as he gave him a final hug.

Milan grinned and nodded, he stumbled backwards slightly as a rather forceful weight suddenly lunged into his legs. He looked down and saw his little brother Wolverhampton, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time they'd been here, clinging onto his maroon trousers, his little head burrowed into his brother's stomach. The small child had a messy mop of blond hair and big blue eyes, eyes that were rapidly filling with tears.

Milan knelt down to his level. "Hey what's up Wolf?" he asked gently.

Wolverhampton sniffled slightly, scrubbing at his eyes with the bottom of his green sweater vest, one Milan himself used to wear as a child. "I don't w-want you to go..." he stammered, tears starting to spill down his face.

Milan looked at him sadly, quickly enveloping him in a hug. "Hey don't cry, you'll see me in a few weeks buddy! I just gotta got to school now...like daddy and dad used to, right?" he pulled back slightly to smile at the boy.

Wolverhampton shrugged slightly. "Will miss you though Milan." he murmured.

"I'll miss you too bro." Milan said quietly, gently ruffling his hair. "But hey you'll get the bedroom all to yourself now, you can play on my video games while I'm gone." he said lightly, trying to get a smile out of him. Wolverhampton's lips twitched slightly into a smile and Milan grinned, lifting him up into his arms. "You'll be fine Wolfie, you'll be a big boy right? Take care of our dads while I'm gone yeah?" he said, bouncing the small child in his arms.

Wolverhampton nodded slightly, smiling more prominently now. "Yes of course." he said softly as he was handed over to England.

England smiled at Milan as he took Wolverhampton from him. "Right well, we'll see you soon Milan."

The twins were given more hugs and kisses before they finally departed. Italy was already in tears as his children slowly ascended the steps up to the main entrance, they stopped just in the doorway to give one last wave before the twins turned to grin at one another and disappeared into the academy, the large doors shutting closed behind them.

The Italian let out a shuddering sigh, dabbing at his eyes. "They grow up so fast..." he murmured, sniffling.

Germany swallowed a slight lump in his throat, trying to clear his voice. "Ja...but they're old enough to be on their own now." he muttered softly, taking Italy's hand.

"They'll be fine." America said certainly, taking his own husband's hand. "They got each other, they'll look out for one another."

"They have their special bond." Germany agreed with a nod.

"...we did well didn't we?" England said softly as he gently bounced Wolverhampton in his arms. "Raising them separately, yet to still have that connection." he clarified to the confused faces that met him.

"Sì...I never doubted that, I knew when we gave Milan to you that he'd grow up to be such a wonderful young man." Italy murmured softly, leaning into Germany's arms.

Germany smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Come on, we better get going." he said quietly, gently leading Italy back towards their car.

"Daddy..." Wolverhampton murmured, tugging at the front of England's shirt as he was carried back to the car.

"Yes?"

"Milan will come back won't he?" he asked, biting his lip in concern.

America laughed slightly, ruffling his hair. "Course he will Wolf, you'll see him in no time."

"I wonder if they'll meet their true loves..." Italy said thoughtfully, squeezing Germany's hand.

"Well Milan might, but no boy will ever be good enough for Dresden." the German told him firmly.

Italy smiled widely, stopping suddenly he swing the German around to give a him a light kiss on the lips.

"You never change."

**~The End~**

* * *

**Gahh this took forever for some reason, many apologies**

**I'm not going to go on a rant about not doing another sequel this time XD although I have no plans to at the moment, I mean if I was going to I'd write about the kids at school but then that wouldn't really be hetalia anymore would it? So yes this is the end, I doubt they'll be more but to ensure I don't end up looking like an idiot I won't make that a promise :P oh yes and there was a bit of Rochu for you :)**

**Well anyway I hope you've enjoyed the series, I've very much enjoyed writing it and seeing all your lovely reviews and feedback :) thank you very much and I hope to see you again soon!**

**Hasta la pasta!**

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
